Varia High
by xRynnX
Summary: A small earthquake damages Vongola High and students are left to go to the neighbouring high school Varia High. There Fran meets the resident Bad Boy Prince, Belphegor. BF, XS, 1827, 6996, 8059.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) I have no idea what the hell I'm doing here. All I know is that I absolutely love Bel and Fran and that this idea suddenly popped into my head and was begging to be typed down. So I hope you all enjoy my attempt at writing my first KHR fanfic.**

**Summary: A small earthquake damages Vongola High School and the students are left to go to the neighboring high school Varia High. There, Fran meets Varia's 'Bad Boy Prince', Belphegor. What will happen with these two totally different people? Will opposites attract?**

* * *

"Great. Just great, what do I do now?" Fran asked himself.

"Honey, just calm down. I'm sure the school district will come to an arrangement with what to do with the students at your school" said Fran's mother, Anna.

"Probably something stupid" said Fran, his usual monotone making him sound less like the teen he was.

Fran was just a normal teenager who got above average grades and lived with his mother. His father had left his mother once he found out she was pregnant. Fran always labeled him as the 'stupid coward father.'

"It'll be okay sweetie" said Anna, setting a plate full of scrambled eggs and French toast in front of Fran.

Fran's mother, Anna, was a sweet and caring person. She took very good care of Fran and of his few friends when they came over. It was almost like Anna was born to be a mother.

Fran sighed, picked up his fork and began to stab at his eggs.

That morning, Anna had gotten a call from the school district saying that there had been an earthquake that had heavily damaged the school and for students to stay home until further notice.

Once he heard of the news, Fran sighed, slumped down on his chair and banged his head on the table. He wanted to know how he was supposed to learn if his stupid school had crumbled.

Fran was one of those people that loved to learn and be taught things that he could tell his mom about later.

Anna was never allowed to finish high school since she had gotten pregnant at fifteen and dropped out to care for her child. For a few years, Anna's parents had supported both her and Fran until Anna got a job. Then Fran's grandparents would take care of him until Anna got enough money to get a nice apartment for her and her son and Fran was old enough to take care of himself while she worked. Since she never had the chance to finish school, Anna was always interested in the things her fifteen year old son told her about.

"Dear, please stop poking at your eggs and eat properly" said Anna, running her fingers through her son's shoulder length, green hair.

Fran grumbled and shoved his eggs in his mouth.

Anna smiled at her son and looked over to the clock.

"Oh my! I have to get ready for work!" said Anna, pulling the hair tie out of her own, waist long, green hair.

Fran just nodded and took a bite out of his toast while at the same time the phone rang.

"Fran, could you get that?" called Anna from down the hall.

Fran just muttered a 'sure' and went to pick up the loudly ringing phone.

"It's Fran" was all he said as a greeting.

The person on the other side of the line laughed softly at the original greeting.

[Hey Fran, it's Tsuna] said the small voice of Tsunayoshi Sawada from the other line.

Tsuna and Fran were good friends. The met the last year in their Junior high school and became as close as brothers throughout the year, along with others as well. They all ended up going to Vongola High.

"Oh, hey" said Fran, moving away from the phone stand and back towards his breakfast.

[I take it you heard about the school?] said Tsuna, nervously.

Fran nodded even though Tsuna couldn't see him. Tsuna took the silence as a 'yes.'

[Ah~ I wonder what they'll do with us now] said Tsuna, his voice sounded a bit worried.

"I'm sure it'll be something stupid and something I won't like, because I'm lucky like that" said Fran as he took a sip of his orange juice.

Tsuna laughed nervously and heard a beeping noise coming from his phone.

[Ah, give me a second I have another call, I'll go three way] said Tsuna, pressing a button on his cell and connecting the other person with himself and Fran.

[TENTH!] came the voice of Hayato Gokudera.

Fran pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at it wondering if he should throw it or just hang up. Either would do fine.

[Ah...Hayato] said Tsuna.

[Tenth! Our school it...] Hayato sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"Crybaby" muttered Fran into the receiver and took a bite of his French toast.

[WHAT WAS THAT YOU GREEN HAIRED FREAK?] yelled Hayato.

"Hm? You're deaf now too?" asked Fran.

[Why you...!]

Hayato Gokudera was also a good friend of both Tsuna and Fran. They were just missing one more and it would be a small reunion. Even though they had just seen each other yesterday.

This time it was Fran who heard a beeping on his phone, he pressed the button that would connect the caller with the other two.

"Yo."

[Ahaha! Hiya Fran!] came the voice of Takeshi Yamamoto.

Takeshi Yamamoto, another member of the four man brother hood in Vongola.

In Vongola High School, everyone was like a family.

[Hi Takeshi!] said Tsuna, happy that someone seemingly normal was now on the line.

[Geh! Now the Baseball Freak is here too?] complained Hayato.

"Honey, I'm off to work now, take care!" said Anna, walking into the kitchen to hug her son and kiss his forehead.

Fran hugged his mom back and wished her luck before he turned back to the phone once his mom closed the door the apartment.

"So did you all just call to talk about our poorly built school or do these calls actually have a purpose?"

[It's not poorly built!]

[Ahahaha~ None of the other schools were damaged!]

[Um...I should go, my uncle is here] said Tsuna from his end.

Tsuna had a very odd family. He lived with his mom, two adoptive siblings, Lambo and I-Pin and his Uncle Reborn. His dad was off traveling the world doing...something.

[Bye Tsuna!] said Takeshi.

"Later" mumbled Fran, placing his empty plate in the sink, he would wash it later.

[Take care Tenth!] said Hayato.

Since the day Hayato met Tsuna he had always referred to him as 'Tenth.'

Why? Well because Hayato saw Tsuna fall ten times that day and he saw Tsuna ten times before he decided to talk to him. So of all the times Hayato saw Tsuna, Tsuna had fallen.

[Right, I'll see you guys later then!] said Tsuna before he ended his call.

"I'm out too" was all Fran said before pressing the end button on his phone and placing it back on the stand.

The rest of the day Fran played video games and watched T.V.

Around 9 p.m that night Fran heard the phone ring.

Fran sighed and paused the game. He lifted himself off the floor and went to go pick up the phone.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver, he knew it wasn't one of his friends so he just answered normally.

"Mr. Fran Adriani. This is the school district calling to let you know that starting Monday morning you will be attending Varia High School, thank you for your time, good night" said the machine from the other end before it hung up.

Fran just glared at the phone and pressed the end button.

"Stupid, rude machine" he muttered.

"Fran, sweetie! I'm home!" came Anna Adriani's voice from the living room.

"Hey mom" said Fran, walking away from the kitchen and into the living room.

"What's wrong, son?" asked Anna as she hung up her coat.

"I'm going to Varia."

* * *

**(A/N) Yeah this is crap. I'm not very fond of Fran's last name but he needed one and that's what I thought kind of fit. Sheesh wait till you see Bel's last name.**

**Anyway, this all takes place in Italy. All the Japanese people just moved to go to Vongola but Hayato already lived there. The reason they don't use suffixes at the ends of eachother names and call eachother by first names is because the four of them are pretty close and it would be weird to use Japanese customs in Italy. My opinion.**

**I hope you enjoyed the offspring of my boredom =).**

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Yay another chap =) .**

**I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**So here is everyone's position in the school.**

**Xanxus: Principle (duh?)**

**Squalo: Vice-Principle**

**Levi: Principle's Assistant (lol)**

**Lussuria: Home Economics**

**Irie: English 2 (I think this suits him for some reason)**

**Spanner: Algebra (I think this fits too)**

**Verde: Biology **

**Aria: Creative Writing **

**Colonnello: Physical Education (xD)**

**Byakuran: World History (Um...yeah idk)**

**If anyone has any has any suggestions on teachers and stuff like that then please let me know. I'm still trying to figure out what to put Mammon as.**

* * *

Fran finished buttoning the last button on his new, white button up school shirt and was now pulling on his black jacket that had a white outline on it with a large, white V on the left side of his chest. He wore black school pants that were a bit loose on him so he had to wear a belt to keep them up.

Fran walked into the kitchen where his mom was pushing some toast into the toaster.

"Oh Fran! You look so nice in your new uniform!" squealed Anna.

Fran frowned a little and handed his mom his black tie. Anna took it and placed the tie under Fran's collar and tied it.

"There, you look perfect" said Anna with a smile, stepping back to get a look at her son in his uniform.

"Yeah, the black and white totally go with my green hair and eyes" mumbled Fran as he poured himself some Orange Juice.

"Oh Fran, your hair is fine and your eyes are beautiful" praised Anna.

"You only like my hair and 'cause they're the same as yours" said Fran as he downed his Juice.

From the one picture Fran had ever seen of his father, he could tell he nothing from his father. Not even his body. His dad looked buff and handsome while Fran looked petite and girlish, like his mom.

"That's not true" pouted Anna, handing her son a few pieces of toast.

Fran only took one and went to go grab his school bag.

"I'll be late" he said.

Anna nodded and bent down to kiss her son's forehead and give him a tight hug.

"Good luck!" she called as Fran left the apartment and went towards his new school.

= = = 0 = = =

The only good thing about going to Varia High would be that Fran got to drag his old friends with him.

Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi were called that night as well and were told they would be attending Varia High School.

They had all called eachother the next morning to tell eachother and they were all pretty relieved they wouldn't have to be apart.

Fran sighed as he adjusted his school bag on his shoulder. He should be meeting up with the loud person right about...

"Oi!"

Now.

"A normal 'good morning' would do just fine" said Fran in his usual monotone.

"Hmph, whatever, have you seen the Tenth?" asked Hayato.

"Does it look like I've seen Tsuna?" countered Fran.

Hayato just glared.

The two of them walked for about three minutes before they met up with both Tsuna and Takeshi.

"Good morning! Hayato! Fran!" said Takeshi, putting an arm around Hayato's and Fran's shoulders.

Hayato shook it off and started flipping out on the cheerful man while Fran just swept off the arm and greeted Tsuna who was trying to calm down Hayato.

"Can we go? I want to get this over with as soon as possible" said Fran, making his way towards Varia.

Tsuna nodded and followed after Fran, Hayato followed after his precious Tenth and Takeshi just laughed and followed along.

After ten more minutes of walking the group finally reached Varia.

And they were amazed.

Varia High School was a large, four story building that looked easy to get lost in.

Fran thought it looked kind of creepy.

"S-should we go in?" asked Tsuna as he watched people walking in and out of the school.

"Dunno" whispered Fran.

"Why are you whispering?" asked Hayato.

"I just thought it fit the creepy feeling moment" answered Fran with a shrug.

Hayato glared.

"Ahahaha~ Hey Tsuna, who are you looking for?" asked Takeshi as he watched Tsuna's head dart from side to side.

"Um...n-n-no one!" answered Tsuna.

"Kyoko" answered Fran.

"Ah! Kyoko Sasagawa right?" asked Takeshi.

"Mhm, the girl Tenth has a crush on" said Hayato, also beginning to look for the orange haired girl.

Tsuna looked a devastated as he did not find a cute, orange haired girl on the campus.

"Maybe she's inside" offered Fran.

"You're right! We'll look inside, Tenth!" said Hayato, grabbing the depressed Tsuna's hand and dragging him towards the building.

"Ahahaha~! Wait for us!" called Takeshi, running after the pair.

Fran just sighed and yawned. He walked after group.

Belphegor watched from a window as an amusing looking group entered the school campus.

There was a spiky haired brunette, a tall guy with spiky, black hair, a guy with silver hair who looked angry, and the one who mostly caught Bel's interest, a bored looking guy with, short, flat, green hair.

"Ushishishi~" laughed Bel, twirling his knife around his finger as watched the group run into the the school, the green haired kid walking behind.

"Belphegor Reyes, how many times must I bite you to death before you understand you cannot bring knives into this school?"

Bel turned around to see the school Prefect standing behind him, tonfa's in hand.

"Kyoya Hibari, as I recall you've never been able to properly 'bite me to death', we always get pulled away by Vice-Principal Squalo" said Bel.

"This time there will be no interference" said Kyoya as he got into a fighting stance.

"Ushishishi~" laughed Bel as he got into one as well.

The two were about to charge at eachother when a group of three came running down the hall.

Kyoya growled lowly and placed his tonfa's away.

"We will settle this later, right now I must go discipline the new ones" said Kyoya as he stalked off after the new students.

Bel smirked and turned towards the direction where the group hand come running from in hopes to see the green haired kid.

And there he was.

Walking calmly, that bored look plastered onto his face.

The boy was about to walk right past Bel before Bel stepped right in front of him.

"Ushishishishi~ Hello, Newbie" said Bel to the green haired boy.

Fran stared up at the blonde person in front of him.

He had short, blonde hair that covered his eyes, a tiara placed onto of his head and a creepy smirk on his face.

"Why are you in my way?" asked Fran, his monotone set perfectly in place.

Bel frowned at the kid's rudeness.

"Hm, that's so mean, the Prince just wants to talk to you Newbie" said Bel.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you so please excuse me, fake Prince" said Fran as he moved past Bel and went towards the direction he knew his friend went.

"Heh...rude kid" growled Bel.

Bel looked at the green haired boy's retreating back.

"Ushishishi~ I never even caught his name."

After ten minutes of walking, Fran finally caught up with his friends.

Who were currently being cornered by a tall man with dark black hair.

The guy had freaking tonfa's.

"Excuse me...what's going on?" asked Fran.

The dark haired man turned around to Fran.

"Your friends here were running in the hallway" answered Kyoya.

He was only answering nicely because Fran had asked nicely.

"Were they running from you, 'cause you're pretty scary?" asked Fran.

So much for nice.

Kyoya growled and moved to attack Fran when a pair of arms wrapped around Kyoya.

"Kyoya! How many times do I have to tell you to not attack cute, innocent, students?"

Kyoya growled at the orange haired man.

"Unhand me, Dino Cavallone" said Kyoya.

"Only if you leave the new students alone" said Dino.

"Whatever" said Kyoya, pulling away from Dino and walking away.

Dino turned to the four new students and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Heheheheh, sorry about that. I'm Dino by the way, Dino Cavallone. I'm the school Librarian" said Dino.

"Ah, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada" said Tsuna, coming out from behind Hayato where he had been placed.

"Takeshi Yamamoto!" said Takeshi with his normal, bright smile.

"Hayato Gokudera." scowled Hayato.

Dino turned to Fran who was standing behind him.

"Fran Adriani" mumbled Fran.

"Well, it's nice to meet you transfer students" said Dino with a smile.

Tsuna nodded, Fran yawned, Takeshi smiled more and Hayato just scowled.

"Ah well, I have your schedules here and a map of the school, Vice-Principal Squalo wanted me to find you four and give these to you" said Dino as he handed everyone their own schedules and maps.

"T-thank you!" said Tsuna, looking over his schedule.

Dino nodded and walked away from the group.

Hayato was depressed.

Depressed and angry.

The only time he would be able to see his precious Tenth would be at lunch.

And the rest of the day he would be spending it with Takeshi.

His worst enemy.

Hayato had all his classes with Takeshi.

While Tsuna had all his classes with Fran.

The four only got to see eachother at lunch.

Currently, Tsuna and Fran were standing outside their first period Creative Writing class.

Everyone was already inside. The teacher had asked them to wait outside while she explained that there would be two new students in the class.

"Please come in" said Aria, the Creative Writing teacher.

Tsuna gulped and didn't move towards the door at all.

Fran rolled his eyes at his cowardly friend and opened the door, pushing Tsuna in and then following after closing the door.

"These are our two new transfer students, please introduce yourselves" said Aria.

"T-t-t-t-t-tsunayoshi S-s-sawada" stuttered Tsuna.

"Fran Adriani" said Fran.

"Ushishishishi~."

"Anything you would like to say, ?" asked Aria, her voice stern.

"Ushishi~ Nothing at all, " said Bel from his seat.

Aria 'hmph'ed and then turned to Fran and Tsuna.

"Fran, please take the seat next to Belphegor and Tsunayoshi please take the seat behind Fran" said Aria, pointing to the empty seat next to Bel and the empty seat behind that one.

Fran nodded and pushed Tsuna towards his seat.

Tsuna took his seat and Fran took his. A nice seat right next to the window.

"Ushishishishi~" laughed Bel, looking at Fran.

Fran sighed, rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

Today was going to suck.

"What do you mean we're the only students from Vongola here!" cried Tsuna.

"Ah T-tenth, please calm down" begged Hayato.

After everyone had gotten their lunch and found a place to sit at, Hayato had given then news that the four of them were the only students from Vongola. Hayato had of course, heard this from Dino.

Tsuna whined and let his head fall on the wooden table.

"Kyoko-chan" he cried.

Fran took a bite of his sandwich and patted his friends back.

The day had gone pretty fast.

After Creative Writing with they had Home EC with Lussuria who wanted to be called Luss, then Biology with . After that it was Algebra with Spanner and then English 2 with . The last class before lunch was PE with Colonnello. And that was Hell.

Fran sighed, his bones ached so badly.

It was even worse for Tsuna who kept getting kicked around by Colonello every time he missed a shot. It was Basketball day.

"Ushishishi~ Well look who it is, the Wimp and the Frog" said a voice from behind Fran.

Fran didn't even bother to acknowledge the Prince while Tsuna just whined and banged his head on the table. Takeshi blinked in confusion while Hayato went on an uproar.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL THE TENTH A WIMP!" he yelled.

"Now, now, calm down Hayato" said Takeshi getting up from his seat to hold back the raging silverette.

"Let go, you Baseball Idiot!" yelled Hayato, struggling in Takeshi's hold.

Takeshi frowned but just kept holding on.

"Hayato...please sit down" whined Tsuna, his head still on the table.

"Ushishishi~ What? The Froggy won't pay attention to the Prince?" asked Bel.

"One, I'm not a Frog. Two, I see no Prince's here so please leave, fake Prince-senpai" said Fran, taking another bite from his sandwich.

Bel 'che'ed and threw a knife at Fran's back.

"HIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE~!" cried Tsuna, seeing the knife go straight into Fran's back.

Hayato gave a breathless 'huh?' while Takeshi's eyes just went wide.

"Ah?" was Fran's response.

"Oi! What the hell was that for you Knife-Bastard!" yelled Hayato, getting up from his seat and going to confront Bel.

"F-fran! Are you okay?" cried Tsuna and Takeshi, Takeshi going around the table to inspect Fran.

"I'm fine" said Fran, pulling the knife out of his back.

"You bastard" Hayato growled to Bel.

"Ushishishi~" laughed Bel, pulling out more knives.

"Stupid thing" mumbled Fran before he bent and threw the knife on the floor.

"Oi...don't throw them!" growled Bel, moving towards Fran to throw another knife at him.

Hayato stood in front of Fran in a guarding stance.

Though Hayato acted like he didn't care for anyone other than Tsuna, deep inside he knew he would take a bullet for the Baseball Freak and the Creep.

Bel scowled.

"Belphegor Reyes, put the knives away or I'll bite you to death."

Bel turned around to see Kyoya behind him, holding a Tonfa to his neck.

Bel put his knives away and turned to walk away.

"I'll see you later, Froggy."

"Stupid, Knife-Bastard" growled Hayato.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" said Fran, lightly pushing away Tsuna and Takeshi.

"But you were just stabbed!" cried Tsuna, who had tears in his eyes.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada" said Kyoya.

"Hieee, y-yes?" asked Tsuna.

"Follow me, and bring Fran Adriani with you, Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto, report class" said Kyoya before walking towards the lunchroom exit.

Tsuna nodded and helped Fran up who protested and claimed that he could move by himself.

Hayato and Takeshi were left worrying about their friend.

"Well, there just seems to be a little scratch on your back, no blood or anything" said the school Nurse, Romario.

Fran nodded and patted the bandage that Romario had just finished placing on him.

"Why?" whined Tsuna, he was way confused as to why Fran felt no pain and wasn't bleeding after being stabbed.

"It seems it's some genetical disorder, where he feels no pain and can control his blood flow" explained Romario.

Tsuna slapped his forehead.

"How come you didn't tell us about this?" asked Tsuna.

"Never thought it was important" said Fran, getting up from the bed and making his way towards the exit.

Which was then blocked by Kyoya Hibari.

"Excuse me..." said Fran.

"No one gave you permission to leave" said Kyoya.

"That's right, you should rest a little Fran, you might experience so exhaustion from controlling your blood flow" said Romario, pulling back the sheets on the bed and patting it.

Fran sighed and went to lie down.

"Ah...can I stay with him or should I go to class?" asked Tsuna.

"Go to class" said Fran and Kyoya, simultaneously.

"R-right, I'll be back for you later" said Tsuna as he left.

Once Fran was sure Tsuna had left, he groaned.

"Hm?" asked Kyoya.

"First days suck" mumbled Fran, pulling up the sheets to cover his head.

Kyoya nodded and left the room.

Outside, Bel was waiting.

"So, how's the Frog?" he asked.

"I suggest you refrain from bothering the new students" said Kyoya.

"I didn't ask about that" said Bel.

"Fran Adriani is fine, he had a genetic disorder where he feels no pain and can control his blood flow" explained Kyoya.

"Ushishishishi~ So I could stab him all day and he would feel no pain and he wouldn't faint from blood loss" said Bel, his imagination flowing.

"I'm sure he would become exhausted of controlling his blood flow eventually and start to lose blood, if you do not wish to get in trouble I suggest you leave them alone" said Kyoya, moving to stand against the wall.

"Heeeh, but the Frog and his friends seem like fun" whined Bel.

Kyoya 'hmph'ed and left.

"Ushishishi~ I wonder if the Frog and the Prince could become good friends" wondered Bel.

After school, Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi had come to pick up Fran in the infirmary.

Fran had to explain his genetic disorder and was walked home by Hayato who lived the closest.

Tsuna told Fran about the last period World History teacher, Byakuran.

After getting home, Fran had a small snack and waited for his mom to come home.

"Sweetie, I'm home! How your first day?" asked Anna.

"I met a stupid, fake Prince-senpai, got squealed into my ear by Luss, got my bones broken by Colonnello and was stabbed by said fake Prince-senpai" answered Fran.

"Oh that sounds horrible, I'm sure you'll have better days" said Anna.

Anna really didn't comment on Fran being stabbed because she already knew about his genetic disorder. Fran had gotten it from his father.

Fran nodded.

Things were definitely going to get better.

* * *

**(A/N) Well there's Bel and totally occ in my opinion.**

**Bel's a third year while Fran is a second year. So 'senpai' works for Fran when addressing Bel.**

**Holy crap this is long =| .**

**Please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) *jumps up and down* I'm so happy! I already got some great reviews! Thank you so much!**

* * *

After the first month at Varia High, Fran was exhausted.

And he wanted to switch schools so badly.

The fake Prince kept bothering him and stabbing him every chance he got. It seemed like the school Prefect was stalking Fran and his group. Hayato kept picking fights with anyone who even so much as looked at Tsuna. And well Tsuna...kept whining about Kyoko.

Fran, Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi had found out that Varia only had room for 4 new students. So they took in 2 high grade students, Fran and Hayato, and 2 low grade students, Tsuna and Takeshi. Everyone else from Vongola had gone over to Tomaso High School for Idiots. Actually it's just Tomaso High School but Fran liked to add in the 'for Idiots' part. He had a very bad meeting with a very eccentric student who just started giving weird hand signs and used a lot of slang.

Fran was currently standing in the hallway looking out the window.

Takeshi was signing up for the baseball team and Tsuna and Hayato had gone to cheer him on. Fran decided to stay behind and just watch the outside scenery.

"JOIN THE BOXING CLUB! TO THE EXTREME!"

Fran turned around to see a quickly running guy with short, silver hair and a bandage across his nose and around his arms.

"You! Join the Boxing Club! To the extreme!" yelled the guy, pointing at Fran.

"Eh...I'm not built well enough to join the Boxing Club" said Fran, poking his stomache to emphasize his point.

"Eh...that's true, you're wimpy" said the guy, lifting up Fran's arm and inspecting it by poking it at.

"Yeah..." said Fran as he watched the strange-senpai poke at his arm.

"Oh...I'm Ryohei Sasagawa! To the extreme!" said Ryohei, pumping his fist in the air and the placing it out for Fran to shake.

"Fran Adriani" said Fran, taking the strange-senpai's hand and shaking it.

"Wow! You even have a weak handshake! Are you sure you're a guy?" asked Ryohei, turning Fran's hand around in his.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure" said Fran, pulling his hand back.

Stab. Stab.

"Ushishishishi~"

"Ah, hello, Bel-senpai" said Fran, as he pulled the knives out of his back and turned around to give them back to his senpai.

He didn't throw them since he really didn't want any more knives in his back then necessary.

"Ushishishi, talking to Ryohei, huh Froggy?" asked Bel as he took back his knives.

Fran nodded.

"You're both wimpy looking, to the extreme!" yelled, Ryohei as he buried his face in his hands.

"Eh...?" asked Bel, staring at Ryohei.

Ryohei suddenly started to tremble and then pumped both fist in the air. Fran swore he could see fire behind him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH~! I WILL FIND STRONG PEOPLE TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB! TO THE EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei as he ran down the hall.

"Ushishishishi~ Such an amusing guy, calling the Prince a wimp" said Bel, looking at Ryohei's quickly retreating back.

"Yeah, well I'm out this day has been weird too" said Fran as he picked up his school bag and walked away from his senpai.

"Aww! Where ya goin Froggy? I wanted to talk!" whined Bel as he followed behind Fran.

"Well, I've had enough weirdness for today and I really don't want to talk to a delusional senpai who thinks he's a Prince" said Fran, walking away as only he could.

.Stab.

"...Ow." said Fran, pulling the knives out of his back.

Bel caught them before they could fall to the ground.

"The Prince is not delusional!" said Bel, placing his knives back into his jacket.

"Sure, sure. See you tomorrow, Bel-senpai" said Fran.

Bel's eyes went wide from behind his bangs.

Fran heard a loud rumbling noise from the wall to left of him.

Where the Principal's office is.

"Froggy! Watch out!" called Bel, running towards his Kouhai.

The wall of the Principal's office broke into pieces as a silver haired Vice-Principal was thrown through it.

A large cloud of smoke surrounded the area of damage.

"Extreme!" could be heard from outside.

And coughing could be heard from three people.

"!" one was this person.

The other two were the ones who were on the floor.

Bel sat on the floor, his legs bent up with Fran sitting between them. One of Bel's hands was covering his Kouhai's head while his arm was wrapped around his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? YOU STUPID PRINCIPAL!" yelled Squalo, the Vice-Principal.

"I wanted an Espresso, trash. You bought me a Latte!" said Xanxus, the Principal.

"Voi! What the hell? It was Levi who bought you the Latte!" yelled Squalo, who was now off the ground and pointing an accusing finger at his Boss.

Xanxus turned his head to see a cowering Levi who was trying very badly to hide his husky body behind a plant.

"Come here, trash" ordered Xanxus.

Levi slowly moved away from the plant and stood in front of Xanxus.

"Y-y-yes, Boss?" asked Levi.

"You bought me that garbage?" asked Xanxus.

"Yes, Boss" answered Levi, his head hanging with shame.

"He's like a puppy" commented Fran.

Bel agreed by nodding and giving off a low 'ushishi.'

Squalo had moved away from Xanxus and Levi and now stood next to the two students who were still on the floor.

Xanxus growled loudly and punched Levi in the stomache, sending him flying down the hall and around the corner.

Loud 'thump's could also be heard, confirming that Levi was also rolling down the stairs.

"Ushishishishi" laughed Bel.

"You! Trash! Get me an Espresso and get someone to fix this damn wall!" Xanxus yelled to Squalo.

"Voooi, whatever gets you to shut the hell up" said Squalo as he walked off to get his loud Boss an Espresso.

Xanxus then turned his attention to the students on the floor.

In the time that Xanxus and Squalo had argued and Xanxus had punched Levi hard enough to send him rolling down the stairs, Bel had changed positions.

Bel currently had both arms wrapped around Fran's shoulders and his head was resting on the right shoulder. Fran really didn't even bother to move.

"You two pieces of scum! Get the hell off the floor and go home!" yelled Xanxus as he entered his office through the large hole in the wall.

"Ushishishishi, guess we should Froggy" said Bel as he got up and extended his arm out Fran.

Fran took it and Bel helped his Kouhai up.

"Thanks' for saving me, senpai" said Fran as brushed himself off.

"Ushishishi, the Prince didn't want his Froggy to be crushed, that's all" said Bel as he picked up his own school bag and Fran's.

Fran took his school bag and walked towards the flight of stairs.

"Well? You coming or not, fake Prince-senpai?" asked Fran.

Stab.

"Ushishishi, the Prince isn't fake" said Bel as he caught up to Fran and pulled the knife out.

Fran sighed and walked down the steps, making sure to step over Levi when he reached the last step.

Bel didn't bother stepping over Levi, he just stepped on him.

The pair reached the outside campus of Varia and Fran took in a deep breath.

Today had been weird as well.

"Ushishishi, tired, Froggy?" asked Bel, looking over to Fran.

Fran just nodded and stared at the sky.

"Well, rejoice, for the weekend is coming closer" said Bel, stretching out his arms.

"Yep, then I won't have to see you for two days" said Fran.

"Ushishishi, in that case the Prince invites you to hang out with him on Saturday" said Bel, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking up at the sky as well.

Fran was a bit taken back by the offer. He turned his head to look at his senpai who was focusing on the sky. Fran wasn't sure he was staring since he couldn't see his eyes.

"No thanks, I believe the weekends were made to relax and I don't know how anyone can relax with you around" said Fran, turning back to stare at the sky.

"I promise not to stab you" said Bel.

Fran was also taken aback by that. Bel sounded so serious.

"I guess so. Fine, I'll see you Saturday" said Fran.

"Ushishishishi~ I knew you couldn't resist the Prince. I'll call you Friday night to let you know what time" said Bel, a large grin spreading on his face.

Fran had been cornered and stabbed so Bel could get his cell phone number. It was only a few days after Fran had entered Varia. But Bel was set on getting the Frog's number. So at the end of the day he cornered the poor boy and stabbed him until Fran gave up his number. In return, he also got the Princes number.

Fran nodded in agreement.

"Ah, my sister is here" said Bel, looking towards the gate.

Mammon was Bel's older sister. She was a pretty looking girl with purple hair that came to her shoulders. The problem was that she always wore a hood that covered her eyes so like Bel, no one could tell what color her eyes were.

Fran nodded.

"Bye, senpai" said Fran, waving at Mammon.

Mammon waved back and smiled. Fran wondered if she was smiling because she would charge Fran for waving at her or for him waving back.

"Ushishishi, see you tomorrow, Froggy" said Bel as he ruffled Fran's hair and left with his sister.

Fran sighed and fixed his hair.

"Fran!"

"Ahahaha~! Fran! I made it!"

"The Baseball Idiot was kind of cool, you should have come!"

Fran turned around to see his three best friends walking towards him. All of them with smiles on their faces.

Upon reaching Fran, Takeshi gave him a big hug all while laughing his head off.

Fran patted his friends back, letting a small smile appear on his features.

"Congrat's, are we gonna celebrate?" asked Fran as Takeshi pulled away from the hug.

"Of course! Sushi for all!" grinned Takeshi.

Fran nodded and allowed himself to be pulled along by Tsuna and Takeshi while Hayato led the way to Takeshi's house/Sushi shop.

Today was weird. But also full of greatness.

* * *

**(A/N) It's 1 am =).**

**I'm so happy that I got 6 reviews! I know it's not much for others but it means the world to me =)! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Yay! I'm back =). I wonder if I should slow down a bit with the updates o.o ...your opinion.**

**Thank you all for reviewing! Please enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

"Hiiiiieee! You're going _where_ with _who_?"

"Ah? Why the Knife-Bastard?"

"Ahahaha~ Sounds like fun."

Fran and his 3 best friends were sitting on the floor of Fran's apartment. The four of them were playing video games when Fran told his friends he would be spending the day with Bel tomorrow.

"I'm hanging out with Bel-senpai because he asked and it does not sound like fun" said Fran, pressing 'x' in the remote control and defeating Tsuna's player.

"Tenth! I will get revenge for you!" said Hayato as he tried to attack Fran's player.

"Gaaah" Tsuna drooped his head lowly and put down his remote.

Fran allowed himself to smirk a little.

Takeshi took down Hayato's player.

"What the hell! This is bull!" yelled Hayato as he threw the controller.

"Ahahaha, now, now Hayato, calm down, it's just a game" said Takeshi, high-fiving Fran.

"Don't high-five!" yelled Hayato before he jumped on Takeshi and the two went down on the floor.

Fran sighed, he was used to seeing Hayato trying to fight Takeshi.

It would always end up with Hayato being tamed by Tsuna and Takeshi laughing his ass off for no reason.

"So...I don't know what to do tomorrow" said Fran, breaking up the arguing.

"Sheesh man, you're acting like such a chick" said Hayato, Fran frowned at that, "just act like your normal emotionless self and you'll be fine."

Tsuna nodded,"yeah, just be yourself."

"Ahahaha, I agree" said Takeshi with a smile.

Fran nodded and smacked Hayato's forehead.

"Gah! What was that for?" he yelled.

"For what you said" said Fran, getting up off the floor and sitting down on the couch.

"Ah! It's late, we should get home now" said Takeshi as he looked at the clock.

It was indeed late.

"See you later Fran! Good luck tomorrow!" said Tsuna as he left.

"Call and let us know how it went" said Takeshi, giving Fran a thumbs up.

Fran nodded.

"Have fun on your first date!" grinned Hayato.

Fran glared at the silverette.

Fran sighed and closed the door to his apartment. Now he was alone, waiting for his senpai to call.

Suddenly, Axel F started playing on Fran's phone.

Fran frowned at his ringtone.

Bel had put it as his ringtone because there was a Frog in the video. And to Bel, Fran was a Froggy.

"Hello?" answered Fran, finally deciding to pick up.

[Ushishishi, what took you so long to answer, Froggy?] asked Bel.

"I was just wondering whether I should ignore you or give myself Hell by picking up" responded Fran, going into his room and sitting on his bed.

[Ushishi, if I were in front you right now I would have stabbed you] said Bel.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know, so what do you want?" asked Fran, even though he knew what Bel was calling for.

[Where do you live, Froggy?] asked Bel, his tone was strangely serious.

"Aren't stalkers supposed to find out where they're prey lives by themselves?" asked Fran.

Bel growled.

"Fine, fine" said Fran.

Fran flopped back on his bed and gave Bel his address.

[Ushishishi, the Prince will be there for you at 10am, so you better be ready by that time] said Bel.

"Sure, sure, fake Prince-senpai" said Fran.

[The Prince isn't a fake!] protested Bel.

Fran stayed silent after that. Normally Bel would have stabbed Fran after that comment but they were minutes, maybe even hours away from eachother.

{Bel...hang up the phone, Mother wants to speak to you} came the voice of Mammon from the background.

[Ah? Fine, give me a minute] said Bel, his voice was fainter since he pulled away from the cell phone a bit.

{You have one minute} said Mammon, Fran heard a door close so he guessed she had left.

[Eh...I'll see you tomorrow, Froggy. Good night] said Bel.

"Good night, senpai" said Fran.

Neither of them hung up.

{Bel!}

[Crap, bye!] the line disconnected.

Fran stared at his phone before he snapped his shut.

"Bel-senpai has a weird family" said Fran before he curled up in bed and closed his eyes.

He had to make sure to get a lot of rest.

Because tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

**(A/N) o.o ...I suck at over the phone conversations because I text more then I talk. And Bel does have a weird family.**

**Anyway {} those were used for background talkers. Like Mammon.**

**About Mammon: I like to think that Mammon is girl =). So I'm sorry if any of you like to think about Mammon as a guy. Anyway, since Bel and Mammon seem pretty close in the anime/manga, I thought I would make them siblings. And Bel needs an older sister. Because I said so.**

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this =).**

**Please, review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) I'm baaack~! Lol. **

**I think I'm having too much fun replying to your reviews. I always get all happy and giggly when I see new reviews. I love you all! **

**I am also having too much fun typing this story. **

**Please enjoy this chapter =) .**

* * *

Fran frowned at his appearance in the mirror hanging on the closet.

He turned around and around hoping that if he twirled enough he would look better.

Fran wore a pair of dark blue jeans that were a bit loose around his tiny waist so to solve that problem he wore a white belt that had black peace signs on it. He wore a navy blue, long sleeved shirt that had an indigo flame on it. Over that shirt he wore a dark green hoodie that had Frog eyes on it and the frog's tongue sticking out.

Fran frowned at his appearance again before he left his room and went to go eat breakfast.

Anna was in the kitchen cooking scrambled eggs and flipping pancakes.

Fran was a bit surprised to see his mother dressed nicely. Like she was about to go out.

"What's the occasion?" asked Fran as he tugged at the end of his mothers light blue dress.

"Oh Fran stop, I'm just going to go shopping with Nana, that's all" said Anna, placing a few pancakes on Fran's plate and some eggs.

Fran nodded, took his plate and went to go sit at the table. Anna joined him after filling up her plate.

"And you? Where are you going?" asked Anna, scooping up some eggs onto her fork.

"Out" answered Fran, shoving a slice of pancake into his mouth.

"Oh? With who?" asked Anna.

Normally Anna would just say 'take care' or 'have fun' she never asked 'who' because it was always with Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi. This time it was different.

"Um..." mumbled Fran.

Anna smiled.

"Nana told me that Tsuna's going to be babysitting Lambo and I-Pin, so I knew you weren't going with him, Tsuyoshi and Takeshi are restocking their sushi today and Bianchi told me that Hayato was going to be U.F.O hunting" Anna explained, laughing at the last part.

The corner of Fran's lip lifted up a little at the thought of his friend going U.F.O hunting. Hayato would always bring up the subject of the Unknown during sleepovers.

"I'm going out with a friend from school" said Fran, feeling odd for referring to Bel as a friend.

"Oh, well then I'd like to meet this friend" said Anna.

"Over-protective mother" muttered Fran, standing up to place his empty plate in the sink.

Anna laughed and flicked her son's forehead before she kissed it.

Fran sighed and leaned up a little to kiss his mom's cheek.

"At least you care" said Fran, before he went back to his room to frown at himself in the mirror.

Anna place her hand to her cheek and frowned sadly.

"I'm sure he cares too."

= = = 0 = = =

At exactly 10am, Fran received a text from Bel telling him to come downstairs.

Fran left his room and made his way towards the door when Anna called him.

"Leaving?" she asked as she pulled a small green sweater on.

Fran nodded and opened the door, leaving it open for his mom.

Fran saw Bel standing against a wall on the opposite side of where his apartment was.

He quickly made his way down the steps and down to the street.

Bel met him outside the gates of the apartment, trademark smirk on his lips.

"Good morning, senpai" said Fran, looking up at his senpai.

"Ushishishi, morning Froggy" said Bel before adding, "what's up with that outfit?"

Fran frowned at his senpai and then decided to take a good look at what Bel was wearing.

Bel wore a pair of black jeans with two silver chains hanging out from the left pocket. He wore a red and black striped shirt with a plain black, open sweater.

"Please do not insult my way of dressing, stupid-senpai" said Fran.

"Why you..." growled Bel.

Fran noticed that Bel's hand was twitching a little.

Fran wondered how long Bel would keep his promise.

"Oh, is this your friend, Fran?" asked Anna, as she arrived outside the gates of the apartment.

"Um...yeah" said Fran, staring down at the ground.

"I'm Anna Adriani, Fran's mom" said Anna, sticking out her hand.

"Belphegor Reyes" said Bel, taking Anna's hand.

Instead of shaking it, Bel bought it up to his lips and gave it a small kiss before letting it go.

Anna blushed and laughed softly.

Fran felt like punching Bel.

"Oh, you're such a gentleman" said Anna.

Bel nodded.

"Well then, please take good care of Fran" said Anna.

"Of course" said Bel, turning to look at Fran who was still staring at the ground.

Anna wrapped her arms around Fran and kissed his cheek.

"Take care son, have fun and come home at a decent time" said Anna.

Fran wrapped one arm around Anna and nodded.

"It was nice meeting you Bel, have fun!" said Anna before she left to Nana's house.

"Ushishishi, now I know where you get your looks from, Mama Frog is very pretty" said Bel, looking down at Fran.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, can we go, senpai? I'd rather not stand around all day" said Fran.

"Ushishishi, very well then, let's go" said Bel, walking towards busy part of the town.

Fran followed quietly behind.

= = = 0 = = =

"Here" said Bel, handing Fran a movie ticket.

After arriving in town they decided to watch a movie.

But afterwards they spent twenty minutes arguing on what movie they should watch.

Well, Bel was arguing. Fran was just objecting.

In the end, they both agreed to watch a movie that promised to have lots of blood and gore.

Fran took his ticket and shoved in his pocket.

There was still about half an hour until the movie started so the two were stuck on what they should do during that time.

Bel sat down on the opposite side of the bench that Fran was sitting on.

"So...what's Papa Frog like?" asked Bel.

"I don't know, never met him" answered Fran.

Bel couldn't tell is that made Fran sad or not since Fran was still talking in monotone.

"Oh, why is that?" Bel decided to ask even though he felt like he was stepping over a very thick wall of protection.

"He's a coward, he left when he found out my mom was pregnant" answered Fran.

He was a bit used to this. The first people who had ever heard his story were Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi. And he had felt completely comfortable telling them.

Yet, he had no idea why he felt okay with telling Bel.

"And what happened from there?" asked Bel, stepping further into closed off areas.

"My mom was only 15 at the time, so my Grandparents took care of her until she gave birth, a while afterwards she got a job and I was watched over by my Grandparents, once I was old enough to take care of myself, mom got an apartment for us and got a good job" answered Fran, his fingers fiddling with the ends of his sweater.

"Hm, compared to me, you're lucky" said Bel, gazing at the sky.

"Why is that?" asked Fran, looking over to his senpai.

"My mom and dad never pay attention to me, mom only ever talks to me about finding a nice wife and dad never talks to me, the few times he has it was all about my brother. All I've got is Mammon" said Bel.

Fran sighed and looked down to his lap.

Bel reached over and ruffled Fran's hair before standing up to stretch.

"Well that was awkward, come on lets go get some snacks" said Bel, pointing towards the movie theater.

Fran nodded and followed his senpai.

Fran felt a bit better after talking to Bel about those things.

That was the first time Bel ever told anyone about his family.

= = = 0 = = =

Fran was regretting ever agreeing to this movie.

The movie was certainly keeping its promise.

In the first five minutes someone's head had been slashed off and a guy's arm was ripped off.

Fran was feeling a bit sick. He pushed the popcorn towards Bel who gladly took it, enjoying every little bit of the movie.

Throughout the movie girl's had been stabbed, guy's had their body parts ripped off and a girl's body had been cut in half.

Fran was close to vomiting.

He couldn't believe that he had forgotten his was sensitive to blood. Now, he was just being brave by not running to the bathroom and puking his guts out or fainting.

Bel had noticed Fran's problem since the beginning. Though he wasn't sure what to do about it.

At a very bloody part near the end, Fran did something unexpected.

Fran gasped and grabbed Bel's hand. He held onto it tightly with both hands. His eyes never leaving the gory scene.

Bel on the other hand, was a bit shocked. His face turned red as he thought how small Fran's hands were and how they were pretty cold.

Bel turned away from the two tiny hands holding onto his bigger one and covered his mouth with his free hand, trying to fight off the blush. This feeling was foreign to him.

When the movie ended, Fran sighed with relief and then stared down to where his hands were holding onto one of Bel's.

Fran blinked and then pulled them back.

Bel frowned, he kind of missed the feeling.

"Ah...sorry, senpai" said Fran, looking at Bel who was still attempting to fight off his blush and staring at his empty hand.

"Right, let's go, the Prince is hungry" said Bel, standing up and going to exit the theater.

Fran followed carefully behind.

He stared at his hands as well.

= = = 0 = = =

Fran took a small sip of his orange juice as he watched his senpai take a bite of his sandwich.

After the movie Bel invited Fran to eat a late lunch. Since Fran was still queasy he just ordered some juice while Bel got a sandwich and a Coke.

"You sure you're not hungry, Froggy?" asked Bel.

Fran nodded and continued to sip at his orange juice.

Bel finished off his sandwich and downed his Coke.

Fran just blinked at his senpai.

"Ushishishi, where would you like to go next, Froggy?" asked Bel, leaning back in his chair.

Fran looked up at the deep, blue sky and thought about that question.

He stopped thinking once he heard girls whispering.

"Oh my, that blonde is so hot."

"I like the kid, he's so cute~!"

"I wonder if I can get the blonde guys number."

"Mary, go talk to him!"

Fran groaned and laid his head on the table.

"Ushishishishi~ What's wrong Froggy? Getting embarrassed?" asked Bel, poking Fran's cheek.

"No" muttered Fran.

"Ushishi, then, where do you wanna go?" asked Bel, standing up and paying the check.

"Just...follow me, okay?" asked Fran, standing up as well.

Bel sighed and nodded.

"Only because you asked nicely."

= = = 0 = = =

"Gaaaah! Are we almost there? My feet are killing me" complained Bel.

"Shut up already, stupid fake Prince" said Fran, stepping over a log.

The two were currently walking up a road that would lead them to Fran's destination.

Bel was tired and he wanted to sit. Fran was determined to get to the place he had been too many times before.

After five more minutes of walking, Fran finally saw the entrance to his place. There were two trees on either side of the entrance and a log between the two trees.

Fran stepped over the log and motioned for Bel to follow.

Once Bel stepped over that log, his eyes went wide behind his bangs.

The two were standing on a large, tall hill. A hill that looked over the entire town and that faced the colorful sky.

"Don't just stand there, idiot-senpai, come sit down" said Fran, patting the grass beside him.

Bel moved to sit beside his Kouhai and stretched one leg out while the other one was bent with his arm resting on it.

Fran had both knees drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped up around them and his chin resting on his knees.

"I always come here when I have the need to get away, no one else ever comes up here so it's pretty private" said Fran as he stared at the pinkish-red sky.

"It's nice" whispered Bel, staring at the same sky.

Fran nodded ,closed his eyes and buried his face between his knees, feeling completely relaxed even though his crazy senpai was sitting next to him.

Bel looked at Fran, eyes closed, features relaxed. And he smiled.

Bel played with little strands of Fran's green hair and felt Fran tense and then relax.

Fran unconsciously took a warm hand into his cold one.

Bel fought off his stupid blush again.

Fran rubbed his thumb across the back of Bel's hand and surprisingly, Bel let him. He was enjoying the warm feeling in his chest.

A small breeze came by, though it felt cold due to the chilly October air.

Bel sighed and checked his watch, it was already pretty late.

The sun was setting and the sky was getting darker.

Bel tugged at a few of Fran's green strands to get the boy to wake up.

"Hm...what's wrong?" asked Fran, looking up to his senpai.

Bel placed the hand that Fran was still holding onto in front of his face.

"Oh..." said Fran, pulling back his hand.

"Ushishishi, come on we should head home now" said Bel, standing up.

Fran stood up after him and led the way back down the hill.

Bel stared at his hand again.

And wondered why he felt so warm.

= = = 0 = = =

"Thanks for today, Bel-senpai" said Fran as he and Bel stood in front of his apartment building.

"Ushishishi~ What kind of Prince would I be if I didn't hang out with my Froggy" said Bel.

"In my opinion, no matter what you do you'll always be a fake Prince" said Fran, his monotone making the comment sound a bit harsher.

"You..." growled Bel, his fingers twitching to get a knife out and stab Fran.

Instead he tried something else.

Bel reached out and pinched Fran's arm.

"Ow...what was that for?" asked Fran, staring at his arm.

"Whenever I can't stab you, I'll just pinch you" said Bel, pinching Fran's cheek.

Fran frowned and pushed away Bel's hand.

"Ushishishi~!" laughed Bel.

"Good idea" said Fran, giving Bel a thumbs up.

"Of course, I'm a genius Prince after all" said Bel, pumping a fist in the air.

"Really? 'Cause to me you're still a fake, idiot Prince" said Fran.

Bel pinched his ear.

"Just go in already, Froggy" growled Bel.

"Okay, good night, Bel-senpai" said Fran before he went to go open the gate.

"Good night, Frog" said Bel as he walked off.

Fran reached his apartment and closed the door behind him.

"I'm home" he said, though got no response.

"Mom must still be out" said Fran, going to his room to change.

Fran pulled off his outfit and put on a plain white t-shirt and pajama pants.

Fran's phone started to ring loudly.

He stared at the caller id and cursed his friends for having a sixth sense on him.

"Yo" said Fran.

[Hey! How was it?] asked Tsuna, his voice excited.

[Ahahaha~ Did you have fun?] asked Takeshi.

[Did he give you a good night kiss?] mocked Hayato.

Fran made a note to kill him later.

"It was okay, I kind of had fun and no he didn't" said Fran, flopping down onto his bed.

[Aww, did you want one?] asked Hayato.

Fran could tell Hayato was grinning on the other end.

So far, only two out of the four of them had had their first kiss already.

Those two were Hayato and Takeshi. With eachother of course.

Hayato always claims it was an accident. Takeshi always agrees, saying that it was his fault for not watching where he was going.

Fran always teases them for it.

"No I did not, but I'm sure you'd enjoy another one from Takeshi" said Fran, placing his hand behind his head.

He could already see the blushed covering Hayato's and Takeshi's faces.

[I'll kill you] muttered Hayato.

[Ahaha...it was accidental, stop teasing] said Takeshi, his voice a bit uneasy.

[Um...so what did you guys do?] asked Tsuna, trying to break the awkwardness.

[Movies, lunch, sunset watching] said Fran, recalling the events of today.

[Haha! Aw how romantic] said Hayato, making a full recovery.

[That sounds like fun] said Takeshi, Fran could already see the bright grin on his face.

"Yeah I guess...I'm feeling a bit tired so, good night" said Fran.

[Okay, good night Fran, see you tomorrow] said Tsuna, hanging up.

[Night Franny!] said Takeshi, also hanging up.

[Um...listen...about that incident] began Hayato.

Fran's eyes went a bit wide.

[Is it okay if I talk with you about it later?] asked Hayato, his voice low and shy.

"Sure" said Fran, allowing a small smile to form.

[Okay, night] said Hayato before hanging up.

Fran flipped his phone closed and pulled the covers over himself.

For some reason, he had a warm feeling in his hand and in his chest.

Both of them were very different.

Friendship and something else.

Fran would figure it out later.

* * *

**(A/N) Yeah...I'm going to have someone step in and interfere with these rapidly growing feelings. It's too soon!**

**I have no idea what movie they were watching. Just something I made up o.o .**

**Question : Would anyone like an omake on how Hayato and Takeshi got their first kiss? Because I will gladly type it.**

**Question # 2 : What are your opinions on the appearance of the First Generation Guardians? I would have preferred G to have black hair and Lampo too. And for Alaude's hair to be a lighter blonde. How about you?**

**I had 'Mein Gott' on loop while typing this...Lol, I love Prussia x) !**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Omake : 8059

**(A/N) Okay! Here's the 8059 omake! **

**This is set about a year after they all met each other.**

**Please enjoy~!**

* * *

Fran, Tsuna and Hayato stood watching in amazement as Tsuyoshi Yamamoto sliced up the fatty tuna in an amazing way.

The tuna fell gracefully onto the plates and Tsuyoshi decorated them with veggies.

"Hahaha, alright! There ya go!" said Tsuyoshi, placing the knife down and pushing the plates near Fran, Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi.

"Enjoy your meal, clean up afterwards, Takeshi" said Tsuyoshi before he pulled off his apron and headed upstairs to sleep.

Tsuyoshi had kindly made a before-bed snack for Takeshi and his friends. Though Tsuyoshi was so close to falling asleep.

Fran gratefully dug into his sushi.

"Ah! So quick!" said Tsuna, as stared at Fran's empty plate.

"Sheesh man can't you pace yourself?" asked Hayato as he took generous bites of his sushi.

"Ahaha, it's alright, here have some more" said Takeshi, plopping some of his sushi onto Fran's plate.

Fran nodded and ate that up as well.

Tsuna smiled at Fran's quick eating habit. Fran had told them that he wasn't sure why ate quickly, just that he did and didn't mind it.

"Wow, you sure are quick. Want some more?" asked Takeshi, looking at Fran.

Fran shook his head and yawned, "sleepy."

Takeshi ruffled Fran's hair and laughed.

"Ow!" cried Takeshi when a cup hit him in the head.

All eyes turned to a furiously eating Hayato.

Takeshi got up from his seat and went to Hayato.

"What did I do?" frowned Takeshi.

"Go away, Baseball-Idiot" mumbled Hayato, finishing off his sushi and picking it up along with Tsuna's empty one and going to drop them in the sink.

Fran stared at his own empty plate and then at Takeshi's, wondering why Hayato didn't take theirs as well.

Fran looked up at the sound of Takeshi's laughter.

"It's okay, I'll take them" said Takeshi, taking the two plates and going into the kitchen.

Fran nodded and then turned to Tsuna.

"Aaah, I wonder what got into Hayato" sighed Tsuna, getting up from his stool and going up the stairs and into Takeshi's room.

Fran followed after him and sat down on the floor beside Tsuna.

"He ruffled my hair" said Fran, pointing to the top of his head.

"Eh?" asked Tsuna.

"Hayato hits Takeshi when he touches you because he feels the need to protect you or something like that. But what reason does he have to hit Takeshi when he touches me?" asked Fran.

Tsuna's eyes went wide with realization.

"That's true, I think that's the first time Takeshi has displayed affection towards you" said Tsuna, he was used to it since Takeshi had been hugging him since they met.

But Fran was different. The first time Takeshi ever touched Fran was when he would high-five him after winning a baseball game or after beating Hayato and Tsuna in a game. Never before had he hugged him or ruffled his hair.

Fran was grateful for that.

Takeshi would always display his affection towards Tsuna by wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Tsuna would never mind. Hayato would and he would show it by kicking away the cheerful man.

But when Takeshi displayed affection towards Hayato, Hayato would always push Takeshi away.

Hayato came stomping into Takeshi's room and plopped down onto the floor beside Tsuna.

"Um...Hayato?" asked Tsuna.

"Ah...Tenth, I'm okay. Don't worry" grinned Hayato, giving Tsuna a thumbs up.

Tsuna smiled and nodded. Fran saw through the lie.

After fifteen minutes of talking and making bed plans. Everyone began to wonder where Takeshi was.

"Aaah...he's taking too long" said Tsuna, his voice worried.

"Mhm" nodded Fran, shifting around to sit Indian-style.

"Gaah, stupid Baseball-Idiot making the Tenth worry, don't worry, Tenth, I'll go get him" said Hayato, standing up and walking towards the door.

As Hayato was getting ready to turn to leave the room, Takeshi was turning to enter.

And an accident happened.

The two bumped into eachother and were sent falling to the ground.

Takeshi leaning over Hayato.

Their lips smashed together.

Both of their faces were red. Both of their eyes were wide. Neither of them moved.

"HIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" cried Tsuna, backing up a little.

Fran smirked and pulled out his cell phone. He took some pretty good pictures that night.

"F-f-fran! Shouldn't we separate them? They look frozen!" cried Tsuna.

Indeed, the two did look frozen. Their bodies so close to eachother. Their lips still touching eachother.

Fran sighed and got up. He pulled on Takeshi's shirt until he stood up and covered his mouth.

Hayato flew up and covered his mouth with his arm. His face red and his eyes brimming with tears.

Hayato flew out of the room and down the stairs.

"Ah! Hayato!" called Tsuna.

Takeshi was still covering his mouth. His gaze turned towards the ground.

All four of them knew this was both Hayato's and Takeshi's first kiss.

Fran sighed and picked up two blankets and two pillows.

"I'll stay with him, you comfort the other guy" said Fran as he left the room and went down the stairs.

When Fran left, Takeshi fell to the floor. He groaned loudly and wrapped himself in his blankets.

Tsuna thought it would be best to leave him alone for now.

Downstairs, Fran was throwing a blanket over Hayato who was lying on the couch. Fran tucked the pillow under his head and then went to go make himself a bed on the opposite couch.

"So...what was your first kiss like?" asked Fran, laying down on the couch and placing his arm under the pillow.

"Sucked" answered Hayato, though it sounded a bit distant due to the fact Hayato's face was buried in his pillow.

"Hm, that's horrible" said Fran, staring at his friend who was refusing to look up from the pillow.

"You'd be a bit more comforting if you dropped that monotone of yours" said Hayato.

Fran smiled a bit at that.

"You'd be a lot cuter if you didn't abuse people" countered Fran, turning to lie on his back but still keeping his eyes on Hayato.

Hayato growled and decided to finally move away from the pillow.

Even in the darkness, Fran could tell Hayato's face was still a deep red.

"It was weird..." said Hayato, his eyes trained on the ceiling.

"I'm sure it was" said Fran.

"You're no help" complained Hayato.

"That's good" said Fran.

"Gaaaah, it was an accident!" claimed Hayato, grabbing his pillow and covering his face with it.

"Hm...don't say that in front of Takeshi, you'll break his heart" said Fran.

"What do you mean?" asked Hayato.

Fran noticed the small tiny hint of hope in his voice.

"Oh nothing" said Fran.

Hayato groaned and rolled around on the couch so he was facing it.

"Good night" said Fran.

"Good night..."

Back upstairs, Tsuna was already peacefully sleeping.

While Takeshi was painfully clutching at his chest.

It was just an accident.

* * *

**(A/N) D= ...poor Takeshi.**

**As you can all guess things were a bit awkward after that but got better. And Fran is very observant, being able to tell that Hayato and Takeshi like eachother so easily.**

**Did you guys like the omake?**

**Here's one of my favorite Gokudera scenes: **

**http:/ .com/ watch? v=1_xKb8T8deE**

**Just take away the spaces.**

**Lol at Gokudera and Dino's face xD!**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) I got such wonderful reviews last chapter~ I'm so happy~!**

**On with the chapter~! Please enjoy!**

**Oh! Heads up, a few new characters coming your way!**

* * *

On Monday morning, Bel sat at his desk.

Staring at his hand.

Bel would occasionally rub his thumb across it or place to his cheek and at one point he even pressed it to his lips.

Which just cause him to turn a lovely shade of red.

Mukuro Rokudo was amused.

He watched as his friend messed around with his hand and chuckled every once in a while. He almost burst out laughing when Bel blushed.

"Belphegor, why are you so focused on your hand?" asked Mukuro, finally growing bored of watching his friend.

"It's nothing!" answered Bel and immediately hugging his hand to himself.

Mukuro laughed.

"What's so funny?" pouted Bel.

"Y-your acting l-like a kufufu c-child" said Mukuro in between laughs.

Bel glared at his friend and went back to staring at his hand.

"You never did tell me how your date with your Froggy went" said Mukuro, moving from his desk to sit on top of Bel's.

"It wasn't a date...and it was okay" said Bel.

"Mukuro..."

Bel and Mukuro turned towards the door of their classroom to see Mukuro's little sister, Chrome Rokudo.

"Kufufufu, what is it, my cute little Chrome?" asked Mukuro, motioning for Chrome to come forward.

"Um...I just wanted to ask Bel about his um...'Froggy'" said Chrome, coming to stand in front of Bel's desk.

"Huh? What about my Froggy?" asked Bel.

"You never told us his real name" said Chrome, poking her index fingers together.

"Kufufufu, that is true, so, who is it?" asked Mukuro, staring curiously at Bel.

Bel sighed and rested his cheek on the palm of his hand.

"His name is Fran, Fran Adriani."

Mukuro snapped.

He grabbed Bel by his collar and pulled him forward so the two were eye to eye...or eyes to bangs.

"My Little One? Your 'Froggy' is my Little one?" growled Mukuro.

Bel's eyes went wide.

"Hey! You never told me his name either!" complained Bel.

Mukuro sneered and let Bel go.

Bel fixed his collar and watched his friend practically stomp out of the room, his younger sibling following after him.

Bel got up and decided to follow Mukuro.

If he was lucky, he would run into his Froggy.

~0~0~0~0~

Though it was almost mid-October and it was chilly out, Fran, Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi were peacefully eating lunch outdoors.

Until someone suddenly glomped Fran from behind.

"Little One!"

Yeah, so much for peaceful.

"Gah! Mukuro, don't just go attacking people when they're eating!" yelled Hayato.

"Hello, Master."

"Ahahaha~!"

"Hiiiiiiiieeeee!"

Mukuro turned Fran around so he was facing him, his forehead pressed tightly against Fran's.

"Little One, how come you did not tell me you were dating that crazed Prince?" asked Mukuro, his voice stern and demanding.

"We're not dating. Oh, hi Chrome" said Fran, moving his head to the side to properly wave at Chrome.

Chrome gave a small smile and waved back.

"Mukuro-san!"

"Mukuro-chan!"

"We'll talk about this later" said Mukuro, letting go of Fran and turning to see his group coming towards him.

Fran turned back to eating his lunch.

Hayato was laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Fran, glaring at his friend.

"Nothing, it just *snicker* you have such a weird family" said Hayato as he tried to control his laughter.

Fran always thought of Mukuro and Chrome as his siblings. Mukuro as an older brother and Chrome as a little sister. And they thought the same way. Also, Anna enjoyed the thought of having more kids.

Mukuro and Chrome lived on their own but occasionally came by for meals at Fran's house. Their parents had abandoned them when they were young, as kids they were taken care of by aunts and uncles. Mukuro ended up killing one of them once he heard his uncle was planning on selling off Chrome. Mukuro took everything the old man hand and moved to Italy, rented a nice apartment and took care of his most precious person.

Mukuro and Chrome created a gang called Kokuyo. The gang consisted of Mukuro, the leader, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa and M.M.

"Mukuro-chaaa~n" squealed M.M.

Fran frowned and turned around to look at the Kokuyo group behind him and his group.

"You know, it's pretty hard to enjoy a meal when your here, M.M. Your face kind of ruins my appetite" Fran emphasized his point by pushing away his lunch.

M.M looked furious. Mukuro chuckled softly, Chrome couldn't help but let a soft smile come out, and Ken was cracking up while Chikusa was his normal calm self. Takeshi and Hayato were trying to hold in their laughter while Tsuna was chuckling nervously.

"Shut up Fran! You're just mad because you'll never be as beautiful as me" said M.M, standing up and placing her hand on her hips.

"I object."

The voice came from behind Fran. A warm hand landed on his head and ruffled his hair. Mukuro glared.

"Ushishishi, the Froggy is certainly more beautiful than the scary, red monster lady" said Bel, trademark smirk in its place.

M.M scowled and then her face went into a furious twist when she heard a small chuckle coming from Chrome.

"You ugly bitch! How dare you laugh at me!" yelled M.M, moving quickly towards Chrome, her hand flying out.

Everyone stood in shock and Mukuro's hand flew out and grabbed M.M's.

"I would appreciate it...if you did not touch my cute Chrome" said Mukuro, staring angrily into M.M's eyes.

M.M cringed and back away, nodding.

Mukuro grabbed Chrome's arm and pulled her up along with him.

"Belphegor, take care of Fran whenever I'm not around to" said Mukuro as he left with Chrome.

Ken, Chikusa and M.M followed silently behind him.

Fran's eyes narrowed.

"Ya know, that kind of sounded like a father giving a guy permission to marry his daughter" said Takeshi, pointing out the obvious.

Pretty much everyone sweat dropped. Hayato scowled at the black haired idiot.

"Che, who would want to marry this little Frog?" questioned Bel, pinching Fran's cheek.

Fran frowned at his senpai.

"Um..." said Tsuna, raising his hand slowly.

Takeshi's hand flew a big smile on his face. His hand disappeared for a second before coming back up, holding Hayato's who was blushing and looking away.

"Geeh...why?" asked Bel, turning to face Fran's friends.

"Ahahaha~!'Cause he's kinda cute down there" said Takeshi, completely oblivious to the fact he was talking about something sexual.

Fran's face went blank before he turned to bury his face in Bel's chest.

Bel unconsciously patted Fran's head while his face went blank as well.

"'Down there'?" asked Bel.

"Yup" said Takeshi, pointing down to his crotch, "down there."

Hayato smacked the back of his head.

"I-Idiot! I don't want to remember that!" yelled Hayato, covering his red face with his hands.

Tsuna was smiling nervously, a small blush on his cheeks.

Bel frowned, "what's so good about his male organ?"

"It's cute!" answered Takeshi, his bright smile attached to his face.

Bel looked down at his Kouhai who still had his face buried in his chest.

"And how do you all know this?" asked Bel.

"Ahahaha, well one day Tsuna, Hayato and I walked into his room while he was changing and well we saw it, it was so adorable~" said Takeshi, sounding very nostalgic.

Tsuna who was now currently, burying his face in his hands, groaned in embarrassment. Hayato, who was also hiding his blushing face, started cursing Takeshi to the deepest depths of Hell.

Bel felt a bit pissed that someone else had seen his Froggy's regions before him.

He was a Prince after all; he deserved rights on everybody's regions.

Except Xanxus.

Bel started pushing lightly at Fran's shoulder, to see if he was okay.

Bel noticed that Fran's breathing was light. He pried Fran's tiny hands off his shirt and pulled his Kouhai away from himself his hands holding onto his shoulders.

For some reason, Fran was asleep.

Bel gave his sleeping Kouhai a blank look before Takeshi snapped him out of his blank state.

"Oh? He fell asleep, must be time for his nap" said Takeshi, staring at Fran.

"Eh?" asked Bel.

Takeshi stood up and scooped up Fran into his arms.

"Fran takes naps during lunch" explained Takeshi, moving back to his spot in the withering grass, placing Fran's head on his lap.

"Hm...that's it?" asked Bel, staring Fran's sleeping figure. He looked kinda cute.

Takeshi nodded.

Bel sighed and turned around from the group. Walking away. His arm covering his cheeks.

"Huh...where are you going?" asked Tsuna.

"To find Mukuro" Bel mumbled his answer and leaving.

Fran shifted in Takeshi lap and mumbled something incomprehendiable.

"Sheesh this guy, he better be wide awake tonight" said Hayato, growling half-heartedly at Fran.

"Aaah? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Takeshi.

"Um...I'm sleeping over his house...I need to talk to him about something" mumbled Hayato, looking nervously down at the ground.

"Aha, so that's it?" asked Takeshi, his voice sounded a bit off.

"Eeeh...Why can't you tell us?" asked Tsuna.

"B-because...Fran gives the best advice" answered Hayato.

"Hahaha, that's true" said Tsuna, remembering the times Fran had given him advice.

Takeshi smiled sadly.

He looked down to his friend sleeping peacefully on his lap and inwardly asked him a question:

_Why you?_

_~0~0~0~0~_

That night, Fran and Hayato were lying on the floor of Fran's bedroom, staring up at the ceiling.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" asked Fran, breaking the silence.

"I um...I think I might like...Takeshi" muttered Hayato.

A tiny smile formed on Fran's lips.

"You 'think' you like him or you do?" asked Fran.

Hayato sighed and turned to lay on his stomache, burying his face in his pillow.

"ahevem" he said, though it was not understandable.

"Huh?"

Hayato growled and lifted his head and turned to his friend. Fran could see his cheeks were tinted pink from the small light that came from the moon.

"I love him!"

Fran smiled, it was small but still a smile.

"Then tell him."

"I can't!"

Fran frowned a bit.

"And why not?" he asked.

"W-what if he doesn't feel the same way? ...everything would be so awkward..." answered Hayato, turning to lie on his back and covering his eyes with an arm.

"You're strong, Hayato. Don't let this simple thing push fear into you" said Fran, his eyes on Hayato.

Hayato groaned.

"I hate you."

Fran smiled.

"Soooo?"

"I'll tell him...if anything but to just get these words out of my mind."

_I love you._

* * *

**(A/N) I've decided I'm going to get all of the side pairing out of the way while trying to develop the BF pairing and once I'm done with all the others then I'll properly establish it.**

**8059 is first obviously ._. **

**Dunno who I'm going to do next. Anyone wanna help?**

**Also...I'm starting to back off from the D69 and moving towards 6996...but then that would be incest. I'm pretty sure I could make both work but I want your opinion...**

**D69 or 6996? Please help!**

**Also, have you guys heard the new version of Yakusoku no Basho E? It's awesome!**

**The new singers are: Lal Mirch, Bianchi, Futa, Giannini, Kusakabe, Irie, Spanner, Chrome and Basil.**

**Bianchi's voice is beautiful! Kusakabe's is just scary o.o.**

**Chrome's voice is adorable3!**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) I got great reviews! Yay~! =)**

**Everyone please enjoy!**

**Let's see how Hayato does with confessing to Takeshi ;) .**

* * *

Fran woke up to find the floor next to him empty.

Hayato did always like waking up before everyone.

Fran sat up and stretched his arms and when he stood, he stretched out his legs.

He changed into his uniform and made his way to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

Then, he went into the kitchen to see Hayato making himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Anna must have had to go to work early.

"Make me one?" asked Fran as he sat down on one of the chairs at the table.

"Good morning to you too" growled Hayato, placing another piece of bread on a plate and making Fran a sandwich.

When Hayato was finished making the sandwiches he placed a plate in front of Fran and sat down beside him with his own plate.

The two ate in silence and when finished they dumped their plates in the sink and left for school.

"Excited for today?" asked Fran as the two of them walked to school.

"Che, more like nervous" muttered Hayato, pulling a lollipop out of pocket and sticking it in his mouth.

After a year of smoking he was asked nicely to quit by his friends. More like tackled and beat and held down by Mukuro while Fran pinched him until he promised to quit. Which he did. Takeshi had been laughing the entire time while encouraging Hayato to just quit. Tsuna was horrified but was also begging Hayato to quit. After that experience he took up eating sweets whenever he was angered or nervous.

After a few minutes of walking, the two met up with Tsuna and Takeshi. Hayato avoided Takeshi and stayed close to either Fran or Tsuna, mostly Fran though. Fran had sighed and flicked Hayato's head and whispered in his ear to "not be a wuss."

Upon arriving at the school, the group spotted Bel, Mukuro, Chrome and M.M at the front gate. Bel was frowning but smirked as soon as Fran came into view. M.M was clinging to Mukuro's arm and glaring at Chrome who didn't seem to be paying attention to the red head.

Fran walked up to Chrome to give her a hug. Fran always loved hugging her, she was tiny, gentle and warm. Then, he was pulled into Bel's arm, Bel was chuckling and ruffling Fran's hair, Fran just glared at him. Mukuro "kufufufu'd and smacked Bel across the head before pulling his arm away from M.M and taking Fran into his arms.

"Good morning" muttered Fran.

"Good morning" said Tsuna who seemed oddly calm around his senpai's.

"Ahaha...morning" said Takeshi, strangely enough he seemed a bit down.

"Morning, bastards" mumbled Hayato, fishing in his pocket for another lollipop.

He frowned when he was found out he was out.

"Here...you can have one of mine" said Spanner, from behind Hayato.

Hayato took the wrench shaped lollipop and thanked Spanner before sticking the lollipop in his mouth.

Spanner nodded, "you're welcome, and you should get to class."

"Kufufufu, the man in the jumpsuit is right" said Mukuro, as he ran his fingers through Fran's hair.

Fran was growling while Bel and M.M were sulking. Chrome was reaching up to play with Fran's hair as well.

"Mukuro...let me go" said Fran.

"Kufufufu, but if I do that then that adorable pout on Bel's face will disappear" laughed Mukuro.

Bel growled and began to walk off.

"Kufufufu, where are you going, Belphegor?" asked Mukuro.

"Gonna go mess with Kyoya" called Bel from over his shoulder, his crazy grin spreading on his face.

Mukuro smiled, nodded, let go of Fran and followed after Bel, pulling Chrome along with him. M.M followed, though a scowl covered her features.

"We really should go in before Kyoya-senpai comes and bites us to death" said Tsuna, rubbing the back of his head.

"Mhm" said Takeshi, with a small smile.

"Sheesh, let's go then" said Hayato, pushing Fran and Tsuna forward at the same time.

He was hoping this day would go by fast.

So by the end of it, Takeshi would know how he felt.

~0~0~0~0~

The day did go by fast, luckily enough.

Though Hayato sat groaning at Fran's desk in 's class.

Byakuran seemed very amused by the silver haired teen's pitiful groans.

Fran had sent Tsuna to find Takeshi and bring him to the park where they would meet after Hayato finished being a wuss.

"Are you quite done yet? If we stay here any longer I'm sure Bel's Froggy senses will start tingling and Mukuro will find me with his Older Brother radar" asked Fran, looking behind him several times to make sure no one was coming behind him.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to do this" groaned Hayato.

"Ahaha, just go up to him, tell him how you feel, kiss him and tell him that if he doesn't become your partner you'll rule the world and force him to be by your side" offered Byakuran, playfully smiling at the two teens.

Hayato and Fran looked over to the white haired teacher.

"Did that work for you?" asked Hayato.

"Nope! Sho-chan ran away from me and avoided me for months!" laughed Byakuran.

Hayato groaned again and banged his head the desk.

"Come on, if you don't do it then I'm sure you'll regret it" said Fran, patting his friends head.

"Froggy~!"

"Little One~!"

"Crap."

Fran pulled on Hayato's arm and dragged him towards the window. He could here Bel and Mukuro's voices getting closer as they approached the classroom. Luckily, the classroom was on the first floor and the two could escape from the window. Which they did.

"Good luck!" called Byakuran.

"Oi peasant! Where's my Froggy?" asked Bel as he peaked his head in to the classroom, his hidden eyes scanning the room for said Froggy.

"Hahaha, he went through the window with his groany friend" answered Byakuran, pulling out test papers and beginning to grade him, he would harass Sho-chan after this.

"Nooo~! My Little One jumped through the window?" cried Mukuro.

"Haha, nah, he climbed, this is the first floor" said Byakuran, crossing out some answers, marking the paper as a failure and circling it in red.

Bel and Mukuro sweat dropped.

"Right...let's go home, he's probably doing something important" said Mukuro, pulling Bel by the arm out of the room.

"But I wanted to see my Froggy" pouted Bel.

"You can see him tomorrow, go home for now" said Mukuro.

"Fine..."

~0~0~0~0~

Fran and Hayato finally caught up to Tsuna and Takeshi at the top of a medium sized hill at the park.

The two of them were breathing heavily, Fran's hand holding onto Hayato's. Hayato had tried to run away a few times so Fran just took his hand and pulled.

Takeshi took one look at the sight and frowned, turning away from them.

"Wow, you two look tired, I'll go get you some drinks" said Tsuna, making his way down the hill.

"I'll go with you" said Fran, following Tsuna after giving Hayato a gentle punch on the shoulder on his way down the hill.

Once Tsuna and Fran were gone, and awkward silence fell upon Takeshi and Hayato.

Hayato took deep breathes and fumbled a bit with the hem of his jacket before he gathered enough courage.

"Hey...I need to tell you something..."

Takeshi looked up at that.

_"No"_ he thought, _"please don't do this."_

Takeshi stood still.

"Look...I..." began Hayato but was cut off by Takeshi slamming his hand into the tree behind him.

"Please don't, I don't want to hear...so don't" said Takeshi, his face and voice low.

Hayato's eyes started to sting with tears that were building up. His chest ached and he felt like screaming.

"R-right..." he said, his voice sounded strangled.

Takeshi sighed and walked away, meeting Tsuna and Fran as they made their way up the hill with drinks.

Takeshi placed a hand on Fran's shoulder.

"You're lucky..."

And with that he walked off.

Fran's eyes went wide at that. He thrusted the two drinks into Tsuna's hands.

"Go after him or something!" he called as he ran up the hill.

Tsuna nodded and ran after Takeshi as fast as he could.

When Fran reached the top, he saw a scene that made his chest clench.

Hayato was sitting on his legs, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest, head low and tears falling on to his lap.

Fran ran over to him and lifted Hayato's head up. He felt like crying along with his friend when he saw his face.

But Fran hadn't cried since he was born.

"What happened?" he growled.

"He...he...didn't want me to say it...he didn't want me to tell him how I feel" answered Hayato in between sobs and hiccups.

"That idiot..." Fran's voice was full of anger, for once showing true emotions.

Hayato hiccupped and placed his forehead on Fran's shoulder. Fran allowed his shirt to be stained by Hayato's flowing tears.

"Takeshi thinks that you like me..." said Fran, his voice calmer now.

"W-why?" asked Hayato, his voice sounded so foreign to Fran.

"Because...you spend a lot of time with me, it's obvious you don't like Tsuna, you proudly declared that you didn't...but he gets that feeling that you like me, you know how we hang out a lot and you always calm down a little when I tell you to" explained Fran, running his fingers through Hayato's silver locks.

"T-that's because...you're kind of comforting" muttered Hayato.

Fran smiled at that, "thanks."

Hayato's tears hadn't calmed and neither had his sobs.

"Wh-what do I do n-now?" asked Hayato.

Fran sighed and pulled Hayato away from his shoulder so he could look at him in the eye.

"Tomorrow, we are breaking into his house, pinning him down and you will tell him how you feel no matter how much against his will it is" said Fran, sound very determined.

Hayato laughed and relief ran through Fran.

"Sounds like a plan" said Hayato, wiping his tears and grinning brightly at Fran.

Fran smiled at his friend and helped him wipe his tears.

"Alright, time to get you home" said Fran, helping Hayato up and walking down the hill.

Hayato would definitely get to tell Takeshi how he felt.

Even if it would cost Fran something precious.

~0~0~0~0~

That night, after dinner, Fran was lying in his bed, his phone in hand and finger on the call button.

He needed to call him.

It would help Hayato...it would help Takeshi.

It might not help him so much though.

Fran was contemplating calling Bel. This would be the first time Fran ever willingly called Bel. And the first time he had ever asked for the elder a favor. He feared for his pureness and his life.

Fran sighed and pressed the button, placing it to his ear.

_For Hayato._

After the first ring, the familiar voice of Bel came through the receiver.

[Ushishishi~ The Prince is glad you called, Froggy] said Bel, his voice amused and sincere.

"Yeah, whatever. I need a favor" said Fran and after some thought he added, "please."

[Hm...what do you need me to do?] asked Bel.

Fran sighed and told Bel what he would have to do if he accepted.

[Ushishishi, sounds like fun. I'll do it, on one condition] said Bel.

_Great._

"What is it?" asked Fran, ready to accept the worse.

[The Froggy has to make a lunch for the Prince for a week and eat lunch with him] said Bel, his voice sounding very hopeful.

"Fine, I accept" sighed Fran, it could have been worse.

[Ushishishi~ Then I'll be expecting my lunch tomorrow up until Tuesday] said Bel, his voice sounded delighted.

"Right, good night, senpai...and thanks" said Fran.

[Ushishishi, no problem...you really would do anything for your friends. Good night, Froggy] said Bel, hanging up.

Fran sighed and closed his phone.

Bel was kind of right.

Fran would do a lot to make sure his close friends were happy.

* * *

**(A/N) Please hate me...I just made Haya-chan cry T~T ...**

**Do not worry! The mini-8059 Arc will end next chapter =). Happy endings~!**

**Next, I'll start on 1827...though I'm going to establish a close friendship between the two before I go any further. I mean they just met so no fast relationships.**

**I wonder what Fran has planned =o.**

**So...I'm gonna go for 6996 ._. ...because it really is cute. And we need more heterosexual pairings.**

**Lol at Bya-chan XD! Sorry, I just really needed to put him in a chapter. Spanner too =).**

**I have not yet decided whether I will be doing 10051 or Spanner and Irie. Please tell me your opinions.**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Here's the next chapter and the end of the 8059 mini-arc. Also, I'm sorry for making Hayato cry Dx!**

**On with the chapter and the climax of this complicated love of two idiot's ._. ...**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning was very rough.

Takeshi had skipped school. Tsuna had called him and Takeshi told him he wasn't feeling well. Tsuna accepted that even though he knew there was something else going on.

And Fran and Hayato wouldn't tell him.

When Tsuna told Hayato that Takeshi wouldn't be coming to school, he nodded and bit his bottom lip, trying to keep back his tears.

Tsuna had tried asking what was going on but Fran just told him it would be okay in the end. Tsuna had enough trust in Fran to know whatever 'it' was that it really would be alright.

As Fran, Tsuna and Bel sat in their Creative Writing class, Fran felt a pain in his chest.

Hayato was alone.

Stab . Stab...Poke.

Fran pulled the knives out and handed them to his senpai, who sat across from him.

"What is it, senpai?" asked Fran.

"Froggy seems sad, does it have to do with what you told me last night?" asked Bel.

Fran didn't answer for Tsuna gave him a look that clearly read ' dammit why am I the only one who doesn't know?'

Fran shook his head and decided to take a nap. Aria looked over to her sleeping student and decided to let it go after she saw Bel and Tsuna looking concerned and playing with Fran's hair.

By the time Lunch came, Fran was feeling worse for leaving Hayato alone all this time. He kindly asked Bel if he could make an exception on their favor today. He didn't want to leave a depressed Hayato alone with an unknowing Tsuna.

Bel agreed.

"I don't care, as long as I get the homemade lunch that Froggy made for me" said Bel as he walked with Fran to Hayato's classroom.

Tsuna was already there, trying to get Hayato to eat his lunch. Hayato shook his head.

"Really, Tenth, I'm not hungry" he said, pushing his lunch away.

Fran pushed his lunch and Bel's into Bel's arms and stomped over to Hayato. He scooped up some of the food with a fork and shoved it into Hayato's mouth. Hayato looked shocked while Tsuna was glad Hayato got some food in him. Bel had made his way over to the joint tables and was already unwrapping his lunch.

"Eat. You didn't have dinner last night nor breakfast this morning, I won't let you starve yourself" said Fran, taking a seat next to Bel and handing Hayato his fork.

All heads turned to Bel when he moaned.

"Ushishishishi~! This is great!" he declared, shoving his lunch into his mouth.

Fran smiled a little and Hayato and Tsuna laughed.

Fran felt his worry and concern lift a little at the sound of Hayato's laughter.

After today, he would make sure Hayato was never sad again.

~0~0~0~0~

At the end of the day, Fran and Hayato sat in Byakuran's classroom.

Tsuna had to go pick up Lambo and I-Pin.

"Soooo...what are you two doing in my classroom again?" asked Byakuran, his playful yet dangerous looking smile on his face.

"Shut up, we're busy" said Fran, looking back at the teacher and then turning back to Hayato.

Hayato had his head on Fran's desk, he was taking deep breathes.

"How was the confession yesterday?" grinned Byakuran.

Hayato whined and Fran slapped his forehead.

"Ah, I see it was a failure" said Byakuran with a chuckle.

"Yeah like all of your attempts to get Irie to sleep with you" countered Fran.

Byakuran frowned at that.

"You ready yet?" Fran asked Hayato.

Hayato took one last deep breath and stood up.

"Yes! That Baseball-Idiot will listen to what I have to say!" said Hayato, pumping his fist in the air.

Fran nodded his head and went to open the window.

"Again? Can't you two use the door like normal people?" asked Byakuran.

"Nope, this is faster...and more fun" said Fran as he stepped over the ledge and out the window.

Hayato followed after nodding.

"Good lu~ck! Don't fail this time!" cheered Byakuran.

"Same to you!" said Hayato, pointing to the classroom door.

Byakuran turned around to see Irie standing at his door, smiling nervously.

Byakuran grinned and gave the two students a thumbs-up.

Hayato and Fran nodded and ran off.

They didn't want to be there to see if Byakuran succeeded or not.

"Why the hell is the Knife-Bastard here?" complained Hayato.

"Ushishishishi."

"Calm down, Hayato. Bel-senpai is helping us" said Fran, patting his friends back.

Hayato growled but nodded.

Fran reached out to knock on the door when Hayato's hand stopped him.

"I thought you said we were gonna break in?" asked Hayato.

"Ushishishi, such a naughty Froggy" laughed Bel.

Fran shrugged and ignored Bel ,"that's illegal, you wouldn't want to go to jail right after confessing your love, would you?"

Hayato sighed,"nah."

"Then...we knock" said Fran, knocking on the door three times.

After a minute, Tsuyoshi came and opened the door.

"Ah...Hayato, Fran...Takeshi told me not to let you in but, he seems really depressed so I'm hoping you can fix that" said Tsuyoshi, opening the door more to let the three in.

"Of course" said Fran, taking his shoes off and placing them besides Bel's and Hayato's.

"Right, just don't tell him I let you in...just say you broke in" said Tsuyoshi, pointing upstairs to where Takeshi would be and walking away.

Fran and Hayato sweat dropped at that while Bel laughed.

The three nodded at each other and ran up the stairs.

Fran led the way to Takeshi's room and did a three finger count down.

When the last finger went down, he pushed the door open and Bel flew in.

His arms went under Takeshi's and then locked behind Takeshi's head, holding him in place.

Fran walked in with Hayato.

"W-what? Bel-senpai? Fran?" asked Takeshi, sounding very confused as to why he was being held back.

Bel laughed and leaned against the headboard, pulling Takeshi so he was more comfortable against his chest.

Takeshi's eyes went from Fran to Bel. And then to Hayato.

Hayato who was looking very sad, his eyes filled with tears and lip quivering.

"What's going on?" sighed Takeshi, trying to distract himself from the painful heart clenching.

Fran went over to the bed and squatted down on it in front of Takeshi and Bel who were sitting on it.

"Look, Hayato has something to say, if you don't listen we will hold you down until you do. Got it?" explained Fran, looking into Takeshi's eyes.

"You...you're serious" said Takeshi.

Fran nodded.

"I always am...when it comes to my friends."

Bel smiled at his Froggy.

"So will you listen?" asked Fran.

"Yeah..." sighed Takeshi

Fran gestured for Hayato to come onto the bed while he stepped off and sat beside Bel.

Hayato stood by the bed a few seconds, unsure of where to sit since both Bel and Takeshi's legs were spread out on the bed...except that Takeshi's legs weren't wide apart.

Takeshi opened his legs a little and gestured with his head for Hayato to sit in between them.

Hayato gulped and nodded, moving onto the bed and kneeling in between Takeshi's legs. Takeshi blushed a little at the sight of Hayato there.

"I'm gonna start off with...you're a fucking idiot" said Hayato, staring down at his lap.

Takeshi sighed and smiled a little.

"If only you had listened yesterday...I wouldn't have felt so damn broken...and you wouldn't be in this position with Bel" he continued.

Bel chuckled a bit and shifted his arms. They were getting tired.

Fran cleared his throat and gestured for Hayato to get on with it.

Hayato nodded and looked into Takeshi's eyes and took one of his hands.

"I love you."

Takeshi's eyes went wide and his heart started to do back flips, cart wheels and he swore it was cheering.

Hayato had a small blush that went from one cheek, across his nose and to the other cheek.

Takeshi swallowed and looked down to his bed.

"Bel-senpai, Fran, can you leave us alone for a moment?" asked Takeshi, his voice low.

Hayato's heart was beating nonstop, he was scared of what Takeshi might say when they were alone.

Fran nodded and tugged on Bel's arm. Bel slipped his arms out from under Takeshi's and moved out from under him.

Fran glared at Takeshi a few seconds, a silent warning, before tugging Bel downstairs and to the sushi shop.

The second the door closed, Takeshi wrapped his arms around Hayato.

Hayato's eyes went wide but he hugged back. Enjoying the warmth of his love.

Then, Takeshi started laughing.

The idiot was laughing.

"W-what the hell are you laughing for, idiot?" said Hayato, his cheeks blazing.

Takeshi pulled back from the hug and placed his hands on Hayato's shoulders, his eyes looking into beautiful green ones.

"I love you too!" said Takeshi, a big smile on his face.

Hayato's eyes went wide again before he blushed and then laughed.

"We really are idiots, huh?" he said.

Takeshi nodded and cupped Hayato's cheek.

"We are, which is why we're perfect for each other."

Takeshi's lips met Hayato's.

Even though they had kissed once before, that one was nothing compared to this.

Hayato moved his mouth against Takeshi's, sighing happily.

Takeshi wrapped his arms around Hayato's waist, pulling him closer. Hayato wrapped his arms around Takeshi's neck, making the kiss deeper.

After a long time of making-out, the two parted for air.

The two were panting but very pleased.

Hayato rested his head against Takeshi's shoulder while Takeshi rested his head on top of Hayato's.

"So...we're together now, right?" asked Takeshi in between pants.

Hayato chuckled.

"Of course we are, idiot."

~0~0~0~0~

"I want the pink one next" said Bel, pointing to the pink tuna.

"That's called fatty tuna, kid" said Tsuyoshi, grabbing the tuna and placing it on Bel's plate.

"Fatty tuna, then" said Bel, picking up the sushi.

"Um...hey."

Three heads turned to meet Hayato and Takeshi standing at the doorway leading to the house part of the shop. The two were holding hands.

"Takeshi!" cheered Tsuyoshi.

Takeshi grinned at his father.

"So...?" asked Fran, poking at his sushi while staring at the two.

"We're a couple" Hayato and Takeshi said with a smile.

Tsuyoshi cheered and declared that sushi was on the house for the rest of the night.

Fran turned to Bel who was grinning and holding up his sushi. Fran smiled and pounded his sushi with Bel's and the two popped their sushi into their mouth.

Hayato smiled at Fran and walked towards him, pulling Takeshi with him.

Fran smiled at Hayato when he stopped in front of him.

Hayato gave Fran a one armed hug, since his other was busy, and he knew Takeshi wouldn't let go anytime soon.

Fran wrapped his arms around Hayato's torso to hug him back, after a while the two let go and Hayato sat on a stool next to Takeshi.

Takeshi had to feed Hayato his sushi since his other hand was occupied holding Takeshi's. But neither minded.

After an hour of eating sushi, celebrating and laughter, Bel and Fran said their goodbyes, leaving Hayato and Takeshi alone with Tsuyoshi...who would probably give the two of them the talk.

It was silent as Bel walked Fran home, neither one of them saying anything. Fran decided to break it.

"Um...thank you, senpai" he said.

"Ushishishi~ No problem, I got a lot out of this" said Bel.

"Hm? Like what?" asked Fran.

"Ah well I got to see you angry, concerned, happy...I get a good lunch from you for a week and best of all...I got to see you smile" explained Bel, looking up at the star filled sky.

Fran's eyes widened a bit at that, he looked down at the street.

"Though...I'm a bit ticked that it wasn't me making you smile" muttered Bel.

Fran patted Bel's back gently.

"Sorry, but you won't see me smiling again for a long time" said Fran, stopping his walk once he reached his apartment building.

"Ushishi, that's a bit sad" said Bel with a frown.

"Sure, sure, good night, senpai" said Fran, turning away from his senpai and pushing the gate open.

Bel sighed and grabbed his Froggy's arm, spinning him around to face him.

Fran blinked up at Bel and Bel moved closer.

Fran felt warm lips against his cheek which went red.

"Ushishishi, good night, Froggy" said Bel, walking away.

Fran frowned and walked into his apartment.

Bel promised himself he would make Fran smile.

* * *

**(A/N) Gaaaah finally! I'm so happy I'm done with these two. But there will be more o.o. Also if you are interested in hearing me rant on how much I would like to backhand Yamamoto, please stay till the end.**

**So, Tsuna x Hibari are next, though I already said I was going to establish a close friendship with the two then work on BF and then go back to 1827 a little.**

**Alright, for those of you who have seen the new KHR ep this will make more sense, for those of you that haven't...you are in for some spoilers.**

**Okay...ranting begin!**

**Yamamoto you IDIOT! How dare you lose your trial? Grrrr! You're the freaking guardian of the Rain not the Storm! So you have no need to go on attacking relentlessly and being all intense! It's your easygoing, calm personality that makes you the rain guardian! You lost cause you lost sight of who you are Dx! Gaaaah, when Gokudera kicks your ass for losing I'll be cheering him on because you deserve it!**

**I just yelled at fictional character...anyway, I saw G in the next episode preview so I'm guessing Gok-kun is next?**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Yaaa~y. Have I mentioned that I love you all?**

**On with the chapter =D!**

* * *

Bel and Fran sat up on the rooftop during lunch.

It was a warm day in November, which was a bit unusual for the day before was a bit chilly.

It was the last day of Bel and Fran's agreement and Bel was certainly making the best of it.

The Prince had requested to sleep on his Froggy's lap. Fran didn't even have a chance to protest before Bel placed his head on Fran's lap and curled up on his side. Fran sighed and looked behind him, towards the direction of the garden.

He wondered where Tsuna, Takeshi and Hayato were. Fran wasn't able to eat lunch with them the entire week for he would be dragged away by Bel the second the bell for lunch rang. Fran felt a bit bad about leaving Tsuna with the new lovely couple but there was not much he could do about it.

Bel began to poke Fran's thigh with a knife, though not to hard that it would go through the skin.

"...Hey Froggy?" said Bel, turning to look up at said Froggy.

"What is it, Bel-senpai?" asked Fran, turning to look up at the sky.

Bel swallowed hard at the sight of Fran's exposed, pale neck.

There were times during the week that Bel just felt like biting it.

"Can I eat dinner at your house tonight?" asked Bel, reaching up with his knife to poke it at Fran's neck.

Fran pushed the knife away so he could look down at his senpai.

"Sure...but why?" questioned Fran.

"I just wanna taste mama Frog's dinner, that's all" explained Bel, grinning up at Fran.

"Okay, luckily mom comes home early today" said Fran, leaning back on the fence.

"Ushishishi~ I bet it taste nice" said Bel, becoming bored with not being able to stab his Froggy, since he didn't want his Froggy to move away thus causing Bel to lose the comfortable lap.

"Yeah...it really is good" muttered Fran, staring up at the blue sky.

He wondered how long it would stay that way.

"HIIIEEEEEEEE!" came the familiar yell of a certain someone who was running through the door to the roof.

The screaming figure jumped onto Bel's stomach and curled up on Fran's side, looking for protection.

"Ooof!" came the noise from Bel.

"F-fran! He's gonna bite me to death!" cried Tsuna, clinging to Fran's arm.

Bel sat up and pushed Tsuna off his stomach; he got up and pulled his Frog with him.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada..." said Kyoya, walking slowly towards the group, tonfa's out.

Fran looked up; the sky that was once shining brightly was now filled with clouds.

"Hiiiiieee."

"Ushishishi~! What did you do, Bunny?" asked Bel, looking towards Tsuna who was cowering behind Fran.

Fran sighed at the nickname Bel had given Tsuna. When asked why he had given him that nickname, Bel had only answered that Tsuna was like a cowardly Bunny.

"N-nothing! I just sneezed and forgot to cover my mouth so whatever came out ended up on the window!" explained Tsuna.

"That doesn't sound like 'nothing'" sighed Fran.

"Ushishishi."

"You will pay for dirtying my school with your germs, herbivore" said Kyoya as he swung a tonfa towards Fran and Tsuna.

Bel pulled out a knife and stopped the attack, laughing a little and grinning at Kyoya.

Kyoya growled and pushed forward, Bel looked back to Fran and Tsuna and the two ran away towards the exit.

"Kyoya...how many times must I tell you to keep away from my Froggy's Bunny friend?" asked Bel.

"Bunny?" asked Kyoya, a bit confused.

"Ushishishi, the kid cowers like a little Bunny, don't you think?" asked Bel.

"Hm..." Kyoya furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Ushishishishi~!" laughed Bel, pushing back hard with his knife and knocking the other man off balance, allowing him to make a successful escape.

Bel ran down the stairs and into the hallway, he could already hear Kyoya's footsteps coming after him. He thought about looking for Fran for a second before he thought it would be better to keep the crazy Prefect away from his Froggy.

Suddenly, a tonfa came flying at Bel. Bel made sure to avoid it with his knife.

"I thought I told you I'm the only one who can bring weapons to school" said Kyoya.

"Ushishi, I'm a Prince so I can do whatever I please" said Bel.

Kyoya took out his other tonfa and pressed it to Bel's chest.

Bel sighed.

"Can't you and the Bunny boy come to an agreement, instead of biting him to death just get him to do some work at school for a while" said Bel.

Kyoya got a small spark in his eyes.

"Froggy!"

"Ooof!"

Fran bent over a bit as his senpai glomped him, wrapping his arms around Fran's shoulders and nuzzling his neck.

"Hello, senpai" said Fran, tugging Bel off.

"Ushishishi~."

"Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Hiiiieeeeee!" cried Tsuna, going to run behind Fran but being stopped by Bel.

"It's okay Bunny boy, he has an offer to make" said Bel, pushing Tsuna towards Kyoya.

And of course Tsuna, being no good at all, tripped and fell forward. Until Kyoya's arm shot out to stop his fall.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, for the next two months you will work with me in the Reception room doing different jobs, accept this offer or be bitten to death" explained Kyoya, steadying Tsuna and looking seriously into those brown orbs full of fear.

"Hiee, o-okay" accepted Tsuna.

"Very well then, come" said Kyoya, grabbing onto Tsuna's collar and dragging him towards the Reception room.

"Waaaa~h" cried Tsuna as he was dragged away.

"Ushishishishi, those two seem like a funny pair" laughed Bel.

"Hm...poor Tsuna" said Fran, though his monotone was covering his concern.

"Teeeenth!"

Fran and Bel turned to see Hayato and Takeshi running towards them.

"Dammit Fran! Why did you let that freak take the Tenth?" yelled Hayato, pulling Fran closer by the collar.

Bel frowned and put his hand on Hayato's shoulder. Hayato glared at Bel but let Fran go.

"Tsuna would have been bitten to death if he didn't go with that 'freak' so it's better this way, also you probably won't see him for a while" said Fran.

Hayato dropped down to his knees and began to wail almost dramatically.

"Ah! Hayato!" said Takeshi, picking his boyfriend up off the floor and holding him to his chest.

"Ah...now that I think about it I'll probably be alone a lot during class" said Fran, scratching his head.

"Ushishishi, the Prince will accompany you" said Bel, giving Fran a thumbs up.

"I don't need the company of a fake Prince" said Fran.

Stab. Stab.

"Dammit, senpai" sighed Fran, pulling the knives out and throwing the on the floor.

"Don't throw them!" growled Bel, picking his knives up.

Fran just shrugged and patted Hayato's head.

"He'll be fine, we should get to class now, or we'll be late" said Fran, looking at one of the many clocks in the hallway.

Hayato nodded and wiped his eyes. Fran honestly could not believe that Hayato was actually crying.

Takeshi laughed and waved goodbye to Bel and Fran before dragging Hayato with him to class. Though he didn't really have to drag since Hayato was willing to go along as long as Takeshi held his hand.

"Hm...well, I'm off to class, senpai, see you after school" said Fran, walking in the direction of his class.

Bel nodded and went his own way, meeting Mukuro on the way.

"Kufufufu, dear Belphegor, could you possibly be falling for my Little One?" asked Mukuro.

"Ushishishi, that Frog? Che, never" said Bel, placing his hands behind his head.

Mukuro frowned, "Fran is a good kid."

They left it at that.

~0~0~0~0~

After the last bell rang, Fran sat in Byakuran's classroom, waiting for Bel to come meet him.

He thought it was easier for the Prince to come find him rather than having to go look for the crazy person.

"So, Fran, how are things with Haya-chan and Taka-chan?" asked Byakuran, his chin resting in his palm.

"You look awfully happy, did you finally get laid?" countered Fran.

Byakuran's creepy smile widened and Fran nodded.

"So that's why Irie refused to stand to teach today, I also saw him limp a little" said Fran, tracing carvings in the desk with his finger.

Byakuran threw his head back in laughter.

"Aaah~ My Sho-chan was so cute, the little sounds he made whenever I hit that spot" said Byakuran, almost dreamily.

Fran gagged. Byakuran laughed.

"Hahahaha, sorry I forgot you were a virgin" said Byakuran.

"Yeah..." said Fran, feeling a bit awkward about his teacher knowing this.

"Ushishishi! The Froggy is a virgin?"

Fran turned his head to see his crazy, Prince-senpai standing at the door.

"Bel-kun! Come in, come in!" said Byakuran.

"Ushishishi, sorry but the Frog and I have somewhere to go" said Bel, gesturing for Fran to stand.

Fran stood and walked over to the exit.

"See you tomorrow, Bya-sensei" said Fran before leaving with Bel.

Byakuran smirked and pulled out his cell phone.

He wanted to hear his Sho-chan scream tonight.

~0~0~0~0~

"Mom, I'm home" called Fran as he walked into his apartment along with Bel.

"Ushishishi, the Prince is here too" announced Bel.

"Yeah...the crazy, fake-Prince came too" said Fran, setting his book bag on a rack and telling Bel to do the same.

Bel resisted stabbing his Froggy.

"Fran, welcome home! Bel-chan, welcome!" said Anna as she came from the hallway.

"Ushishi, good afternoon" said Bel.

"Good afternoon to you too, so what's the occasion?" asked Anna as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Bel-senpai wanted to eat dinner with us for some crazy reason" said Fran as he followed his mom into the kitchen, Bel following close behind.

"Oh, that's great! I love cooking for a more than two" said Anna as she fished out pots and pans.

"Mom's a true Italian, always wanting to feed everyone who steps into the house" said Fran, taking a seat at the table.

"Ushishishi, I wish my mother was like that" said Bel as he took a seat next to Fran and rested his cheek on his palm.

"What's your mom like, Bel-chan?" asked Anna as she digged through the fridge.

"She doesn't pay much attention to me...she's never read a book to me or walked me to school, she's also never cooked for me...so I wanted to know what food made by a true mother tasted like" explained Bel, his voice low.

Fran lowered his eyes to his lap. He never knew his senpai had such a hard life. He wouldn't even know what to do without Anna.

"Oh, Bel-kun...you are always welcome to come and eat here" said Anna, dropping everything on the counter and going to the table to hug Bel.

Bel was startled by the sudden hug. But he liked it. It was full of warmth and love, the feelings a true mother could pass on to others. Bel returned the hug and nuzzled into Anna's warmth, enjoying the feeling.

"You too, Fran. Come here" said Anna, opening one arm to welcome in her son.

Fran moved reluctantly at first but then joined in the hug. Fran would never acknowledge it but he was a 100% Mama's boy.

Anna hugged both boys tightly. While Bel was confused as to whose warmth he should move closest to.

Anna broke the hug first and Fran moved back to his seat.

Anna pumped her fist in the air.

"From now on, call me Mama!" declared Anna.

"Ushishishi, of course, Mama" said Bel.

Fran pouted a little. That was his Mama. But he would share, for the motherless Bel.

Anna happily returned to cooking up a feast while Bel and Fran did homework.

After about an hour, dinner was finished. Three plates were set on the table along with three sets of silverware. The plates were full of good looking and smelling food that caused both Bel's and Fran's mouth's to water. Fran couldn't remember a time when his mom had made something this good.

"Alright boys, dig in" said Anna as she took her place at the table.

And dig in they did. Bel was savoring the motherly meal while Fran was just stuffing his mouth. Anna was wiping little bits of food off their faces and smiling beautifully all while eating her own meal.

After dinner, Bel and Fran helped wash the dishes while Anna cleared the table and made dessert. For a few moments, Fran wondered if this is what having a brother felt like, then he thought about how it would suck to have a creepy, fake-Prince as brother and dropped the thought.

But the biggest thing on Fran's mind was the bright smile on Bel's face. It was a smile that warmed his heart and made him smile at his senpai whenever he looked over to him.

"Ushishishi, I got you to smile, Froggy. Though stop doing it so much, you're scaring me" said Bel as he rinsed a dish.

Fran frowned and playfully splashed water at Bel.

Bel chuckled and splashed water back at Fran. And that caused a pretty big water fight.

And Fran was laughing. For the first time in a while, Fran was laughing and having fun, with his senpai.

Bel felt a strong tingle in his chest at being able to make Fran laugh; he affectionately ruffled Fran's hair. The younger boy stopped laughing and looked up at his senpai, his eyes trying to convey a hidden message that not even he understood. Bel shook his head and leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly to Fran's cheek, lingering there for a while.

He was so close, if only he would just move a little Fran would feel his senpai's breath against his.

"Booo~y's, come into the living room, your ice cream is melting" said Anna from the couch.

Fran jumped back and glared at his senpai.

"Ushishishi, you asked for it, Frog" said Bel before he checked to make sure all dishes were clean then moving on to the living room.

Upon seeing that both Fran and Bel were wet, Anna sent both of them to change, asking Fran to allow Bel to borrow some clothes.

Bel was amazed by how normal Fran's room was. There was a bed with blue and green covers, posters and pictures of him, his mom and his friends.

"Here, you can wear these" said Fran, handing Bel a pair of jeans and a shirt.

Bel noticed the clothes were way too big to ever be able to fit on Fran.

"They're Takeshi's, he's left them here from the times he's slept over, whenever I tell him to take them home he forgets and leaves them here" said Fran, digging out his pajamas and going towards the door.

"Where ya going, Froggy?" asked Bel as Fran placed his hand on the doorknob.

"You change here, I'll change in the bathroom" said Fran.

"Ushishishi, we can change here together, I'm curious about your adorable package that Takeshi was talking about" said Bel.

Fran felt his face heat up a bit before he went to the bathroom to change.

Bel changed quickly and then explored the room a little, taking closer looks at the pictures. There were pictures of Fran, Mukuro and Chrome, Fran and Anna, Fran, Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato and Anna. And a lot more.

"Ready, senpai?" asked Fran as he opened the door a little.

Bel nodded and followed his Kouhai into the living room where they watched a movie with Anna while eating their sundaes.

Once it got late, around tenish, Bel called a car to come pick him up.

"Oh, Bel-chan, please come back soon, as a matter of fact, you can return everyday" said Anna.

"Ushishishi, everyday it is then" said Bel, grinning evilly at Fran. Fran childishly stuck his tongue out.

Anna hugged Bel before he left then made her way to kitchen. Fran was left alone with his leaving senpai.

Bel smiled and bent down to kiss Fran's forehead.

"See you tomorrow, Froggy" said Bel, walking down the steps and towards the streets.

Fran nodded and closed the door behind him as walked to the kitchen.

"Thanks, mom" said Fran, taking a seat at the table.

"It wasn't a problem at all, Bel-chan needs someone to care for him, and I am completely willing to do it, he's so sweet" said Anna, putting away the clean dishes.

Fran wondered which Bel his mom was talking about, he couldn't remember Bel ever being sweet.

Fran stood up and wrapped his arms around his mother's torso.

"I love you, mom" said Fran, nuzzling his neck into Anna's chest.

Anna rested her head against his shoulder, eyes filling up with tears of a mother's love.

"I love you too" she whispered.

Fran didn't want to let go, but as he began to feel drowsy in his mother's arms, he said his good nights and went to bed.

His last thought before he went to sleep that night was:

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

**(A/N) Fran is confused!**

**I just felt like making a family type chapter =). I looooove families.**

**Poor Bel = (. **

**So here is your 'before I dash to school' chapter =)!**

**Please Review! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) Yooooo! I should never say that again. I'm back and very excited because my brain just EXPLODED with ideas for like a million different chapter ideas =D! I like the feeling but it makes my head hurt like wikiwikiwawawa. That is not a word and should never be used by me again.**

**This is a little bit familyish and there's more 1827 =)! Also...grocery shopping that's all I'm saying.**

* * *

Bel, Fran, Tsuna, Takeshi and Hayato sat on a railing at the local park watching Lambo, I-Pin and Futa play on the slide.

Tsuna had picked up the kids after school and asked Takeshi, Hayato and Fran if they wanted to come along, Bel was just a tag along.

"Gahahaha! You can't catch Lambo-san!" said Lambo as he ran around the slide, Futa and I-Pin chasing him.

"Lambo, slow!" said I-Pin, jumping on the cow boy.

"Waaa~! I-Pin, get off! You're heavy" cried Lambo, squirming under I-Pin.

"Count three" said I-Pin, looking over to Futa.

Futa giggled and tapped the ground three times, then proclaimed I-Pin the winner.

"No fair! I want a rematch" said Lambo, pointing at I-Pin.

Tsuna sweat dropped.

"When did they start playing Wrestling?"

"Ushishishi~ Bunny's siblings are amusing" said Bel.

"Ahahaha, they are pretty funny" laughed Takeshi.

Tsuna felt something wrap itself around his leg. He looked down to see Lambo.

"Tsuna! Push me on the swings!" said Lambo, tugging on Tsuna's school pants.

Fran also had something small tugging at his pants.

"Fran-san, swings please!" said I-Pin, pointing towards the swings.

Fran nodded and scooped up I-Pin into his arms, Tsuna was already by the swings, placing Lambo in the baby ones.

"Takeshi-nii! Will you come swing with me please?" asked Futa, taking Takeshi's free hand since the other was holding Hayato's.

"Of course!" said Takeshi.

Futa pulled both Takeshi and Hayato to the normal swings. The three of them sat and Futa swung while Takeshi just pushed himself back and forth lightly, Hayato decided to do the same.

"Bel-senpai, are you coming?" asked Fran.

Bel shook his head.

"Ushishi, I'll go over later."

Fran nodded and went to go put I-Pin in a baby swing beside Lambo's.

Bel was watching the Football players on the field on the other side of the swings.

The bastards were giving his Froggy lewd looks and every once in a while they would whisper and gesture. It was pissing Bel off. He was so close to just going over there and skewering every one of them.

"Tsuna! Higher! Higher!" laughed Lambo as Tsuna pushed him on the swings.

"Lambo! Polite!" said I-Pin before turning to Fran, "higher! Please?"

Fran nodded and pushed a bit harder.

"Tsunaaa~! Higher!" cried Lambo.

"Hahaha, okay okay" laughed Tsuna, pushing Lambo a bit higher causing the younger one to giggle and laugh.

All of a sudden a Football came flying over the gate and landed at Fran's feet.

Bel growled. Those bastards.

"Heeey! Sorry, you all right?" asked one of the Football players.

Fran picked I-Pin up and out of the swing, sensing something off.

"I'm fine" said Fran, picking up the ball and handing to the Player.

Bel would have moved from his spot on the railing but he had a feeling his Froggy and his monotone could handle this.

"I'm Alex, what's your name?" asked the Football Player named Alex, taking the Football, his hands lingering on Fran's for a little before taking it in his hands and tossing the ball from one hand to another.

Fran adjusted I-Pin in his arms and looked back at Tsuna who was holding a protesting Lambo.

"Fran."

"Aaah, that's a nice name" said Alex.

"I guess" said Fran, his eyes started to move around almost unnoticeably, looking at everyone's positions.

Takeshi and Hayato were distracting Futa on the swings. Bel was sitting on the railing, grinning, Tsuna was covering Lambo's mouth and the other Football players were pretending to play while they observed their friend hitting on Fran.

"Do you come here often?" asked Alex.

"I come whenever I feel like coming, you have your ball so what are you still doing here?" asked Fran.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice, ya know make friends" said Alex.

"Yeah, no thanks" said Fran, turning and walking away.

Alex gave Fran a mean look and reached out to grab his arm. But was amazingly stopped by a weird shaped knife flying by.

"Ushishishi~."

"It's scary how well we work together, senpai" sighed Fran.

Bel had been giving Fran hidden signals, telling him what to do.

"Ushishishi, it's pretty cool" said Bel, walking up behind Alex.

"What the hell?" yelled Alex, turning to face Bel.

"You don't mess with the Prince's Froggy" said Bel, smiling evilly at Alex.

"Che, you guys are freaks, I'm out of here" said Alex, running back to the field.

"Ushishishi! Tell your friends to keep their eyes of my Froggy if they want to keep their heads in place!" called Bel.

At hearing that, the Football team ran from the field and into the streets.

"Che, wimps" said Bel, placing his arm around Fran.

"Senpai, please remove your arm."

"Don't wanna."

"Tsunaaaa! Lemme go!" cried Lambo.

"Right, right, I guess it's okay now" said Tsuna placing Lambo down.

Fran placed I-Pin down too and the kids ran off to join Futa, Hayato and Takeshi at the other side of the park. Hayato and Takeshi gave Fran a thumbs up and Fran nodded back.

"Senpai, what did you mean by 'my Froggy'" asked Fran.

"Ushishishi, the Froggy belongs to the Prince" said Bel, nuzzling Fran's head.

"Gah, whatever" said Fran, moving away from Bel and going to sit with Tsuna on the slide.

"Ushishishi, you'll notice it soon enough too."

~0~0~0~0~

After about an hour or so, the group was distracted from everything.

Hayato, Takeshi and Tsuna were playing cards.

Fran and Bel were making a grocery shopping list, arguing about what to make for dinner.

"Senpai, I'm the one who'll be cooking it so I get to choose" argued Fran.

"Ushishishi, well the Prince is gonna eat it so I should choose" said Bel.

"I'm eating too" said Fran.

"Tsuna-nii!" called Futa, his voice sounding panicked

"Huh? Futa, what's wrong?" asked Tsuna, standing from his position on a bench.

"Lambo, gone!" said I-Pin.

Tsuna gulped, a feeling of fear rising in his chest.

He took a quick look around the park to confirm that Lambo was indeed not around.

"Everyone, please split up to find Lambo" said Tsuna, before he ran towards the woods behind the park.

Hayato and Takeshi nodded, got up and followed Tsuna into the woods. Futa and I-pin followed them.

Fran and Bel got up from their spots on the swings and left the park to go look around the streets.

After half an hour of looking they regrouped at the park.

"We didn't see him on the streets" said Fran.

Bel noticed his Froggy's voice had a tinge of worry in it, he was hiding it pretty well though.

Hayato and Takeshi shook their heads sadly.

"Lambo..." whispered Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada."

The group turned around to see Kyoya Hibari and Lambo.

Kyoya was holding Lambo by the back of his Cow outfit with his thumb and index finger, Lambo was hovering near Kyoya's stomach, his eyes looking happy, and a lollipop in his mouth.

"Is this Cow baby yours?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes!" said Tsuna, stepping towards Kyoya.

Kyoya handed Lambo to Tsuna who took him happily and squeezed him tightly.

"Tsuna! It hurts!" cried Lambo, banging his tiny fist on Tsuna's nose.

"Lambo! Stop running off like that!" scolded Tsuna.

"But Lambo-san saw a Butterfly and wanted to catch it" explained Lambo.

"It's the middle of November! Are Butterflies even supposed to still be around?" asked Tsuna.

"Ahahah, who knows" said Takeshi, patting Lambo's fluffy head.

"You stupid cow! Don't worry the Tenth like that!" yelled Hayato.

Fran smiling a little in relief while Bel was enjoying seeing a smile on his Froggy's normally emotionless face.

"Ah! The scary guy bought Lambo-san a lollipop!" said Lambo, pointing towards Kyoya.

"Ah...Hibari-san, thanks for finding Lambo" said Tsuna, bowing lightly.

Kyoya nodded.

"Tsunayoshi, hand the Cow baby to someone else, we have work to do at the school" said Kyoya.

"Ah, right" said Tsuna, giving Lambo to Hayato.

Kyoya began to walk away.

"Please take the kids home" said Tsuna before he followed after Kyoya.

"Man, two weeks and he's already used to it" said Hayato.

"Ahaha he is huh?" said Takeshi.

Fran stared at Lambo's lollipop and then looked to Futa and I-Pin, like him they were also craving sweets.

"Ushishishi, the Froggy is still a little kid, huh?" said Bel, ruffling Fran's hair.

"Am not" said Fran.

"Well, let's get these kids home, it's pretty late" said Takeshi.

"Right, I wanna stop somewhere first" said Fran

.~0~0~0~0~

Bel, Takeshi, Hayato, Lambo, I-Pin and Futa waited outside the corner store near the Sawada house for Fran.

After a short amount of time Fran came out holding some assorted Lollipops, he gave one to each kid, even Lambo who had already finished his last one. Hayato and Takeshi chose theirs next, leaving two.

"Would you just choose one already?" asked Fran as he walked.

"Ushishishi, okay fine, which flavor does the Froggy want?" asked Bel.

Fran really didn't have to think about it.

"Watermelon" he answered.

"Then the Prince will have Watermelon" said Bel, picking up the lollipop from Fran's hand, unwrapping it and sticking it in his mouth.

"Jerk-senpai" said Fran, stuffing the strawberry lollipop in his pocket, he would give it to Anna later, he didn't really like strawberry flavors.

After a few minutes of walking the group arrived at the Sawada house. Nana thanked them for bringing back the kids after Hayato explained Tsuna would be late because he was busy at the school.

"See you tomorrow" said Takeshi and Hayato, getting ready to walk their own way.

Normally, Takeshi would have went a different way while Hayato, Fran and Bel would go together but Fran and Bel had somewhere to go so Takeshi was walking Hayato home.

Fran and Bel nodded then made their way to the grocery store.

=== Varia High School ===

"Ah...let's see, documents A through D go in folder C while documents E through J go in folder...D" said Tsuna as he filed the documents.

Kyoya was sitting at his desk, reading through papers and requests for Discipline and stuff like that. To Tsuna, he looked exhausted.

A knock was heard at the door and Byakuran came in, fanning a few papers in his hand before he dropped them on Kyoya's desk.

"Please discipline these students correctly" said Byakuran before he left.

Tsuna thought he heard Kyoya give a sigh but it must have been his imagination.

"Um...Hibari-san, can I take a break?" asked Tsuna.

"Five minutes."

"Right!"

Tsuna left the Reception room and headed towards the teachers' lounge, leaving Kyoya in the room alone.

"He normally complains about his break time" said Kyoya before shaking his head and returning to his work.

In the lounge, Tsuna was heating up water for tea. He thought he would do something to help Kyoya relax a little.

For the two weeks that they had been working together, Tsuna noticed that Kyoya never took a break, not even a small one for tea or to go to the bathroom.

It worried Tsuna.

Once the tea was done he poured it into a cup and headed back for the Reception room. He already had some bottled tea back there.

"You're late" said Kyoya as Tsuna entered the room.

"Ah, sorry" said Tsuna.

Tsuna placed a coaster on the desk and put the cup on top of it.

Kyoya looked up to Tsuna, giving him a confused look.

"Um well...I just thought you could use a small break, just a tiny one" said Tsuna, rubbing the top of his head.

"Get back to work" said Kyoya.

"R-right..."said Tsuna, going back to the filing cabinets.

Kyoya stared at the cup for a few minutes, deciding that if he didn't drink he could never get back to work. So he leaned back in his seat and enjoyed the tea.

Tsuna smiled.

==== Supermarket ====

Fran and Bel walked around the Supermarket while Bel pushed around the shopping cart.

The two seemed a bit out of place there, all around there were single males, single females, or male and female couples.

Fran and Bel were the only male pair. Bel didn't seem to mind as he looked around, this being the first time being a Supermarket; he normally had people to food shop for him.

"What's next?" asked Bel, trying to lean close enough to Fran to see the list without leaving the cart.

"Dinner" said Fran.

The two looked at each other and Bel smiled around the lollipop still in his mouth.

He pulled the lollipop out and thrusted it into Fran's mouth.

"Well you get the lollipop so I get to choose what's for dinner!" said Bel, making his way towards the frozen food aisle.

Fran blinked confusedly before he followed Bel. Not even commenting on how the candy he was now sucking on was once in Bel's mouth.

"Tortellini!" said Bel, pointing at the boxes of Tortellini in the fridges.

Fran couldn't help but smile.

That was _his_ dinner suggestion.

"Bel-senpai, I thought you wanted Ravioli in Marinara" said Fran, smile still on his face.

"Well...the Prince changed his mind" said Bel, rubbing the back of his neck.

The was the closest Bel would ever get to saying he was making it up to Fran for taking his favorite flavor lollipop.

Fran stood on his toes and gave Bel a quick peck on the cheek before he picked out some boxes of Tortellini and placed them in the cart.

Bel was dumbfounded, blinking in a confused manner before a pleased smile and light blush crossed his face.

"Bel-senpai, what kind of vegetables do you want?" asked Fran, pointing at a fridge full of bagged veggies.

"Ushishishi, the Prince likes corn" said Bel.

"Corn and carrots then...how about peas?"

"Nope."

"Okay then."

~0~0~0~0~

Bel sat at the table, pushing around his fork and knife.

Fran stood at the stove, cooking the Tortellini in Ragù.

"Froo~gy! Is it ready yet?" whined Bel.

"You have to be patient, senpai" said Fran.

"But the Prince is hungry~!"

"It's almost done" said Fran as he put on oven mitts and pulled out Garlic bread from the oven and placed it on the counter to cool.

Bel quickly stood and pulled a piece of bread off the tray, biting into it.

"Ow! Hot!" cried Bel, quickly chewing and swallowing the bread,"ooo~h but so good!"

Bel took another bite though it was burning his tongue.

"You're an idiot, senpai" said Fran as he handed his 'on fire' senpai a glass of water.

Bel took the water and gulped it down.

"The Prince is not an idiot" said Bel.

The phone rang and Fran asked Bel if he could answer it for he was busy finishing dinner.

"Adriani/Reyes household" said Bel while blowing at his Garlic bread.

[Oh, Bel-senpai, is Fran busy?] asked Tsuna.

"Yup, Froggy is making dinner" answered Bel, taking a bite of his cooled down bread.

[Haha I see, well could you let him know I got him safely, please?] asked Tsuna.

_So that's why Froggy kept staring at his phone_, thought Bel.

During the trip to the Supermarket and back home, Fran had kept pulling out his phone checking for messages or missed calls. He was obviously worried about Tsuna.

"Of course" said Bel.

[Thanks! Good night" said Tsuna before hanging.

Bel placed the phone back on its stand and headed back to the kitchen after finishing off his bread.

Bel wrapped his arm around Fran's shoulders and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"The Bunny is safe and sound at home, so unstiffen these shoulders of yours" said Bel, giving a small peck to the shoulder he was resting on before going back to sit at the table.

"Dinner is ready."

"Bel-senpai, you should really learn how to cook" said Fran as he and Bel sat on the couch watching Monk.

"Ushishishi, what for? I have Froggy and Mama to cook for me" said Bel.

For the past two weeks Bel only ever slept at home. He ate breakfast, lunch and dinner at the Adriani household which was now named the Adriani/Reyes household. After eating he would hang out with Fran and his friends or talk to Anna on her days off or the days she got out early.

"Well...what if Mom and I aren't around? How will you eat then?" asked Fran.

Bel frowned; even though he had cooks at home he was enjoying family meals.

"Why would Froggy and Mama not be around?" asked Bel.

Fran wasn't sure he had the heart to tell Bel that neither he nor his mother would be here for Winter break which was coming closer.

Luckily, Anna walked through the door at that moment, distracting Bel from his unanswered question.

"Mama!" cheered Bel.

"Welcome home" said Fran, going into the kitchen to serve dinner to his mom.

"Bel-chan!" said Anna, giving Bel a tight, long hug.

The two parted when Fran returned with that night's dinner, handing the dish to Anna.

Anna gave a quick kiss to Fran's cheek before she sat down on the couch between Fran and Bel.

After Anna had her dinner, the family of three sat on the couch, now watching C.S.I.

"Oh, Bel-kun, I forgot to tell you that Fran and I go to my parents house every Winter break, would like to come?" asked Anna.

Bel now understood why Fran had said that.

"Um...I'll see if I can go" said Bel, shifting on the couch.

"Oh, I hope you can, Takeshi-kun, Tsuna-chan and Hayato-kun come along with their families too, it's so much fun" said Anna, clasping her hands together.

"It sounds like fun" said Bel.

Fran had never seen Bel so uncertain.

The door was knocked and Bel looked at the clock, noticing how late it was.

"Who could it be at this hour?" wondered Anna as she opened the door, Bel and Fran following.

"Good evening" said Mammon.

"Oh, good evening, are you here for Bel-chan?" asked Anna.

"Yes, I'm Mammon, his sister" said Mammon, extending her hand.

Anna took it and smiled.

"I'm Anna" she said.

"It's a pleasure, Bel has told me so much about you and he seems to be right" said Mammon.

After about a week of having Bel come home late, Mammon had asked where he was and what he had been doing. Bel explained everything to Mammon and Mammon was okay with it. She just wanted to meet Anna on one of her free days.

"Would you like to come in?" asked Anna.

"No thank you, maybe some other time, I just came to pick up Bel" said Mammon.

"Oh, well some other time then" said Anna, gesturing for Bel to come forward.

"Good night, Mama" said Bel, hugging Anna.

"Good night, Bel-chan, please consider coming with us" said Anna, rubbing Bel's back.

"Hm, where?" asked Mammon.

"Ah, I was just telling Bel-chan about how Fran and I go visit my parents in mountains every Winter break and if he wanted come along" said Anna. letting of Bel.

"Oh, sounds interesting" said Mammon.

"It's lots of fun" said Fran.

Bel smiled a bit sadly at his Froggy.

"Well we should get going" said Mammon.

"Good night, senpai" said Fran.

Bel wrapped his arms around Fran and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Froggy."

"Good night, Bel-chan, Mammon-chan!" said Anna.

"Good night, Mama."

"Good night."

Anna waved at the two until they were out of sight afterwards she closed the door and went inside.

"Bel...are you going?"

"...I don't know."

* * *

**(A/N) Aww poor Bel D=.**

**I'm really enjoying the progress between Hibari and Tsuna ._.**

**I love Lambo! I really want a little kid in a cow suit to appear at my house someday =).**

**I like grocery shopping =) .**

**This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but I got distracted with some vids.**

**"Naruto and Sasuke join the Mafia" xD!**

**Please Review! =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) Ah~ This week has been very rough. I'm glad I got a small break to type up another chapter though =).**

**Please enjoy~!**

* * *

"Come on, Froggy! Bunny is waiting for your support!" said Bel, pulling Fran forward to get him to move.

"Don't. Wanna. Go" growled Fran through clenched teeth, digging his feet more into the ground.

Bel and Fran were heading to Tomaso High School. It took a week to do it but Fran, Hayato and Takeshi finally gave Tsuna enough courage to go confess his love to Kyoko Sasagawa.

Fran just didn't expect that he would have to go to Tomaso. He hated that place.

"Why nooot?" asked Bel, pulling more on Fran's hand.

"It's creepy" answered Fran, using his free hand to keep himself from falling.

"It'll be alright, Froggy. Bunny needs you, you're not just gonna leave him when he needs his friends help, right?" said Bel, smiling comfortingly at Fran.

Fran relaxed and nodded, he pulled his hand back and placed both in his pockets.

"Fine, let's go" said Fran, walking forward.

"Ushishishi~ The Prince wins."

= = = Tomaso High School = = =

Fran and Bel arrived at Tomaso High to see Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi waiting for them.

Tsuna looked ready to run away. Fran placed his hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"If you bail out on this...I will punch you" he growled.

Tsuna nodded quickly.

"Ushishishi" laughed Bel, pulling his Froggy back.

"Huh? Tsuna-san? Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Fran-kun?" came a sweet voice from behind the group.

"Kyo-kyoko-chan!" cried Tsuna with pure joy.

"Yo! Sasagawa-chan" said Takeshi, waving Kyoko.

Hayato just waved and took Takeshi's hand. Fran nodded his hello.

"Oh, is this a new friend of yours?" asked Kyoko, looking towards Bel.

"Ushishishi, Belphegor Reyes" said Bel, taking Kyoko's hand and shaking it.

"Che, this freak? Our friend?" questioned Hayato, glaring at Bel who just laughed at him.

"Ahahah well he is, right?" said Takeshi, patting Hayato's head.

"Whatever" growled Hayato.

"Kyoko Sasagawa, it's nice to meet you" said Kyoko, shaking Bel's hand.

Bel stepped back to stand beside Fran who was shifting from leg to leg and looking around him every minute.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Kyoko.

"Ah...well, we just thought we would come visit you. We heard you were transferred here" answered Tsuna, smiling nervously.

"That's great! I missed you all a lot and I was wondering how you were all doing" said Kyoko.

"Haha, we're all doing fine" said Tsuna.

"Tenth! Takeshi and I must go!" said Hayato, looking at his watch.

The plan was that everyone would leave a few minutes after the others. In the end, only Tsuna and Kyoko would be left and Tsuna would be able to confess.

"Oh, really?" asked Tsuna.

"Yes! We have an important project to do, right, Takeshi?" asked Hayato, looking up at Takeshi who looked confused.

"Oh...yeah right" said Takeshi finally catching on.

"We'll see you around! Later, Tenth, Fran and Knife-bastard!" called Hayato, all ready very far from the group.

Fran swallowed hard and kept looking around him.

Looking for that one guy that would ruin his day more than Byakuran.

"Are Gokudera and Yamamoto...um, together?" asked Kyoko.

"Um...yeah they are, for a while now...since October" said Tsuna, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dammit, he's not ready yet" Fran whispered to Bel.

"Ushishishi, the Bunny is shaking" said Bel.

"Yoooooo! My home girl!" came a very annoying voice.

A bandaged arm wrapped around Kyoko's shoulders, pulling her close to a flat chest.

"It's him" sighed Fran, face palming.

"Eh?" said Bel, staring at the weird looking guy.

"Yo! I'm Longchamp Naito! Peace peace!" said the weird guy.

Longchamp wore a bunch of chains and different arm bands that covered the unbandaged arm. One of his legs had a bandage around the knee and he had several chains hanging from the side of his pants. His brown hair was spiked up and receded from his forehead.

"Ah, Naito-kun" blushed Kyoko, looking up at the guy who had his arm around her.

Longchamp's eyes went wide at the sight of Fran trying his best to fade into the wall he was leaning on.

"Haha, it's you! The green dude!" said Longchamp, moving his arm away from Kyoko and going towards Fran.

Fran groaned and decided to face Longchamp.

Bel's fingers went towards his knives when Longchamp grabbed Fran's hand but stopped...

Longchamp began to give Fran a series of handshakes that included fist bumping, high fives, thumb wrestling, hand slapping and finger wiggling. Though Fran didn't go along with any of them.

"Nice to see you too, Naito" said Fran, feeling very awkward.

"Hahahaha! Yeah man, long time no shizzle" said Longchamp, patting Fran's back.

"Um..." began Tsuna, still not out of shock from seeing Longchamp's arm around Kyoko.

"Yooou! What's your name?" asked Longchamp, moving from Fran to Tsuna.

"T-tsunayoshi Sawada" said Tsuna, backing up a little to move away from Longchamp's too close face.

"Cool name!" said Longchamp.

"YOOOOO!"

Suddenly, a white haired figure stopped in front of the group, his fist in the air.

"Onii-chan" said Kyoko, staring at her brother.

"You're kidding" said Fran, slapping his forehead.

"Ushishishi, Ryohei" said Bel, watching the white haired guy.

"Bel! Kyoko! Longchaaaaaaaamp!" greeted Ryohei as only he could.

"I'm here too, scary-senpai" said Fran, raising his hand.

"Fran! Sawada too!" greeted Ryohei.

"H-hi, nii-san" said Tsuna.

Tsuna had started to call Ryohei 'nii-san' after the elder protected him from a gang of karate club members.

"Fran! Have you lost your wimpyness yet?" asked Ryohei, inspecting Fran's arm.

"Obviously not" said Fran, pulling back his arm.

"When you do...JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!"

"Right..."

"Kyoko! Ready to go home?" asked Ryohei.

"Mhm, but Tsuna-san looks like he wants to say something" said Kyoko.

"Ahahaha, really? Go ahead, Tuna!" said Longchamp.

"It's Tsuna..." said Tsuna.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you Tsuna-san, Naito-kun and I are dating, isn't that nice?" said Kyoko, taking Tsuna's hands cheerfully.

Longchamp laughed and nodded.

Bel and Fran looked shocked. Ryohei yelled 'To the extreme!'

Tsuna looked like he just died on the inside.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Tsuna felt something long and cold pressed up against his neck.

"Are you four bothering students from different schools?" asked Kyoya.

"Nope, Tsuna just wanted to talk to Kyoko" said Fran, he wanted so badly to grab Tsuna and run. To let the poor boy cry his heart out in his arms.

"Very well then" said Kyoya, pulling back his tonfa.

"Actually...I'm done talking to Kyoko-chan, did you need me for something, Hibari-senpai?" asked Tsuna, looking behind him and up at Kyoya.

"We have work to do" said Kyoya, grabbing Tsuna by the collar and dragging him off.

"Ah! Tsuna-san!" called Kyoko.

"Aw, poor Tuna" said Longchamp, rubbing his chin.

"It's Tsuna" said Fran, throwing one of Bel's knives at Longchamp. Who very nearly got hit by it.

"Whoaa! Froggy, um lets go home" said Bel grabbing Fran's trembling hand.

Bel's brain was multi-tasking. He was wondering when Fran went into his pocket to grab a knife, how to calm his Froggy down and was planning on teaching Fran how to properly throw knives.

"Um, nice meeting you guys. See you later, Ryohei" said Bel, walking away with Fran.

"See you later, to the extreme!"

After some time of walking, the Tomaso couple and Ryohei were out of sight.

"Froggy...do you want some ice cream?" asked Bel.

Fran gripped Bel's hand tighter and nodded.

= = = Varia High = = =

Tsuna sat on the couch of the Reception Room, streams of tears running down his face.

As soon as Kyoya and Tsuna entered the room, Tsuna broke down. Kyoya was able to get him to the couch before he fell to his knees.

Kyoya left the room after he got Tsuna on the couch, leaving Tsuna alone.

The door opened, announcing Kyoya's return.

A warm blanket was wrapped around Tsuna and he was handed a warm cup of tea.

"Hi-hi-hibari-senpai?" sniffled Tsuna, wiping his tears.

Kyoya turned Tsuna's face towards him and squeezed his nose with a handkerchief.

"Blow" ordered Kyoya.

Tsuna blew and Kyoya wiped his nose clean. He threw the handkerchief in the garbage bin, making a mental note to burn the thing later.

"Tsunayoshi" said Kyoya, feeling the urge to add 'Sawada' at the end but refraining from doing so.

Tsuna sniffled again and looked up at Kyoya.

"Y-yes?"

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Kyoya, wiping away a fallen tear.

"Um...I guess I just sad...is all" said Tsuna, grabbing a tissue from the box on the coffee table and blowing his nose.

"Sad?" asked Kyoya.

"Mhm, sad because the girl that I love is with someone else...sad because, I know that I'll never have chance...I could see it in her eyes. She loves him" said Tsuna, his voice choking up and more tears spilling from his chocolate colored orbs.

Kyoya felt a bit uneasy. He had no idea what to do when a person was crying.

Kyoya shifted a bit in his seat and took the tea cup from Tsuna.

What was done next was unexpected.

Tsuna was pulled into a strong embrace. Long arms wrapped around his torso, his head against a strong, beating chest.

Tsuna's eyes went wide, his tears stopped and he lifted his head to look up when a big hand pushed his head against the firm chest.

"If you look up...I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna nodded and smiled, even though tears were still streaming down his cheeks.

Kyoya sighed and ran his fingers through the soft, brown hair. He seemed to be enjoying the feeling too much.

"Hibari-senpai...um...why?" asked Tsuna once he had calmed down.

"That idiot, Tetsuya Kusakabe said I should try making friends...this seems like a good place to start" answered Kyoya, leaning back on the sofa and adjusting Tsuna so the smaller one's head was on his shoulder and his legs were on his lap.

"Oh...so this means we're friends, right?" asked Tsuna.

Kyoya sighed and leaned his head back.

"Yeah."

Tsuna grinned and giggled a little.

"From now on, call me Tsuna, Tsunayoshi is a bit too formal" said Tsuna, looking up at Kyoya.

"Yeah...then I'll allow you to call me Kyoya-senpai" said Kyoya.

Tsuna nodded and leaned against the suddenly very comfortable shoulder.

A small nap wouldn't hurt.

= = = Fran & Bel = = =

"What is it, Mammon?" asked Bel into his cell phone.

Bel's phone had gone off while he and Fran sat on the couch. Bel had been trying to get his Froggy to calm down since Fran was going crazy over whether Tsuna was okay and where he was.

Now he was standing outside Fran's apartment, talking to Mammon who had called.

[I have good and bad news] said Mammon.

"I want the good first" said Bel.

[I wasn't giving you a choice but I was going to give you good first] said Mammon.

"Ushishishishi, the Prince is a genius so I already knew that" laughed Bel.

[The Christmas party is next week, Mom and Dad have important meetings after that all the way to a week after new year's so they're doing it next week] said Mammon.

"Ushishishi! That's perfect!" said Bel, grinning brightly.

[For the bad news...] began Mammon.

"Gah, when you put it like that I don't even wanna hear it" said Bel.

[Mom and Dad have already found a date for you, they said that if you can't find one of your own you'll have to go with this one and I know how much you hate those girls who giggle and laugh and talk about becoming your wife or something] said Mammon.

Bel sighed and leaned against the wall. His mind running through ideas of how to save himself from this.

When it came to him.

"I have an idea, ushishi" said Bel, his grin returning to his face.

[Great, I'll see you at home later] said Mammon before hanging up.

Bel took a deep breath, wished himself good luck and walked back into the apartment where Fran was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and watching T.V. When the door opened, he turned to welcome back Bel with a nod.

Bel plopped down on the couch beside his Froggy and cuddled close to him.

"Ne, Froggy, you love me right?" asked Bel.

"Not at all, why?" asked Fran

"Well...this time, I need your help" said Bel.

"With?"

"Well, every year my parents have this big Christmas party the week before Christmas but this time it's gonna be two weeks before due to some meetings and well every year they pair me up with an annoying girl who just talks and talks and dances all over and it drives me crazy!" said Bel, his grip on his jeans tightening.

"So...?" asked Fran.

"I don't want to go with anymore insane girls..." pouted Bel.

"Sorry, senpai, I only know three females who won't drive you crazy and that's my Mom, Chrome and Aria-sensei...though Gamma-sensei would probably kick your ass for doing anything with her and Chrome...well maybe her silence would drive you crazy and Mukuro would kill you before you even ask her" said Fran.

"I wasn't asking for that...I just...you understand what I want, you're not stupid, Froggy, please?"

Fran frowned and shifted in his seat.

"I'm not sure I can do it" muttered Fran.

"Ushishishi, you're already feminine looking, all you need is some extensions and a dress" said Bel, wrapping his arm around Fran's shoulder and pulling him close.

"You'll owe me, big time" mumbled Fran.

"Of course."

* * *

**(A/N) And this is where Reina-san's idea would come in o.o**

**Bel and Fran pretending to be a couple~ xD**

**In my opinion, Fran would make a beautiful girl, maybe a lot like Anna.**

**1827 friendship: Complete =D!**

**Also, I'll be revealing whether or not Bel will be going on the trip and why he was uncertain =). But for those of you who can guess why and are correct, then good job, you think like me =)!**

**In other BIG news:**

**I just saw previews for Rebocon 2010 and I FREAKING CRIED!**

**The return of Squalo, Lussuria and Bel~! I was so happy when I saw their seiyuus I am like in love with Bel's! He's so hot O_O!**

**So yeah, I cried for like five minutes while rolling on the floor squealing because I LOVE THE VARIA!**

**I loved watching Rebocon 2009, the Varia were so funny xD! They just made everything much better =) .**

**Next, episode 180:**

**._. I have officially fallen in love with the Asari x G pairing. **

**It's like 8059 but like centuries older =D! **

**I guess Gsari would be the paring name? Did anyone make this up before me 'cause if this if not then I will be so happy that I have created something other than a mess in the kitchen. **

**I hope I can make a oneshot for them in the future =).**

**Please Review~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) ._. I'm freaking out over finding a dress description for Fran...wtf.**

* * *

Fran was not pleased. Not pleased at all.

It was a beautiful day in December, three days before the party at Bel's house, and he was stuck in a dress shop with many girls.

Those girls included, Bianchi, Hayato's sister who had been asked by Hayato to help, Haru, Hayato's next door neighbor who had heard of Fran's problems and decided to help, Chrome, who was asked to go by Mukuro but she also was in need of a dress, and lastly, I-Pin, who had been bought along by Bianchi.

Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi were out looking for hair extensions for Fran.

Fran had told his friends about his favor for Bel. They all laughed. The bastards _laughed_. But they offered their help with anything they could do and Fran had sent them on a mission to find hair extensions. Pretty much everyone in Fran, Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi's families knew what was going on.

Anna was excited to see her son in a pretty dress with his hair done and twirling around in circles with his senpai.

Fran was not excited at all. Chrome didn't look very happy about this either.

The only reason Fran had calmed down a little was because Bel had also invited Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi and Mukuro and Chrome.

"Waaaa~i! Fran-kun, this dress is beautiful!" said Haru, pointing at a green, strapless dress.

"Nothing strapless, it'll make the fact I have no breast noticeable" said Fran.

"Right" pouted Haru.

"How about this?" asked Bianchi.

Fran turned around to see Bianchi holding up a navy blue dress with an open back.

Fran shook his head and Bianchi returned the dress to the rack.

This was very depressing.

"Dress, pretty!" said I-Pin, tugging at the end of an aquamarine dress.

"Yeah, it is but no" said Fran, picking up the Chinese child and looking around the shop.

"Fran..."

Fran looked behind him. Chrome was holding up a violet dress, it looked almost perfect except for the leg space.

Fran shook his head and returned the dress, ruffling Chrome's hair on the way.

"I need something that can spin...I don't have model legs that can move in those tight spaces" said Fran, glaring at most of the dresses.

Fran looked over to where Haru and Bianchi were squealing over dresses, having obviously forgotten why they were here in first place. I-Pin was off looking Kimono's.

"...F-Fran!" gasped Chrome.

Fran looked over to Chrome and his eyes went wide before he smiled.

"I found it...my dress" whispered Chrome.

Fran nodded, smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

For he had found his dress too.

=== Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi = = =

"It's more of a teal color..." said Takeshi.

"Che, I don't think so it's more of a sea foam green" said Hayato, rubbing strands of green colored extensions between his fingers.

"It's like Lambo-san's eyes!" said Lambo, pointing at his eyes.

Tsuna sighed and shifted Lambo in his arms. The kid was getting heavy.

The group of four had been sent on a mission to find hair extensions for Fran. Which was pretty weird considering the fact that they were currently helping their friend dress up like a female.

"M-maybe, we could ask someone?" suggested Tsuna, growing tired of Hayato and Takeshi's color war.

"Well, we need a picture of Fran so we can show it to one of the ladies here" said Hayato.

"I had one as my cell background but it got erased when I changed it for this pic of Hayato, ahaha" said Takeshi as he looked through his phone.

Hayato sweat dropped.

"Why the hell did you have a picture of Fran as your background?" he asked.

"Ahahaha~! Well it was a picture of him dressed up as Turtle for the Costume Festival and he looked so cute, so I took a picture and kept as my background whenever I wanted a good laugh" explained Takeshi.

Hayato slapped his forehead.

"And the picture of me" asked Hayato.

"Ah...well it's a picture that I took while you were sleeping" said Takeshi, showing the picture to Hayato.

Hayato blushed and turned back to the extensions.

"Does anyone have a picture of Fran...anyone?" he muttered.

"Um...I do?" said Tsuna, pulling out his wallet and a small picture.

The picture was of the four of them on Middle School Graduation day.

"Perfect, Tenth!" said Hayato.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" asked some staff member.

"Yeah, we need hair extensions for this color hair" said Hayato, pointing to Fran in the picture.

The lady giggled and nodded.

"Right, we have the exact color here" said the lady, leading the group to a wall of greens.

Right there in front of them was the same exact shade of green as Fran's.

Their mission was complete.

"Lambo-san wants cake!"

= = = Later = = =

"You found the extension?" asked Fran as he met up with his friends.

Bianchi, Haru, and I-Pin had stayed behind to look at more dresses and probably go into a shopping spree that would put even Donald Trump in debt.

Lambo had been sent home with cake for himself, Futa and Nana.

"Yup! Exact same shade as yours" said Hayato, smugly.

"Great" said Fran, taking a bite of his cake.

"Did you find a dress?" asked Takeshi.

Fran felt a bit awkward about that. He just nodded his head.

"How's your cake, Chrome?" asked Fran, trying to push away thoughts of him cross-dressing.

"It's good" said Chrome, pushing her fork full of cake into her small mouth.

A small corner of Fran's lip twitched upward and he patted Chrome's head, causing her to blush lightly and smile.

Fran absolutely loved Chrome. She was his little sister. _No one _touched her unless he or Mukuro had something to say about it.

"Was Mukuro really okay with you bringing along Chrome?" asked Tsuna, poking at his cake.

"Dunno I just got permission to take her dress shopping, nothing about getting cake afterwards. I'm sure Mukuro will be okay with it though" said Fran, taking another bite of his cake.

"Fran, Chrome."

Speak of the Devil and Mukuro shall appear.

Fran almost spit his cake out from the shock and Chrome looked frozen.

"Are you cold, Chrome?" asked Mukuro, wrapping his arms around Chrome and nuzzling her cheek with his.

Chrome blushed and shook her head,"n-no."

"Mu-mukuro! Stop coming behind people like that!" scolded Fran, pointing his cake full fork at Mukuro.

A blonde head suddenly came down next to Fran's and practically swallowed the fork.

"What the hell, senpai" said Fran, glaring at his now contaminated fork.

"Ushishshishi~!" laughed Bel, wiping away the icing at the corner of his lip with his thumb and licking it.

"Why the hell do you attract weirdoes, Fran?" growled Hayato.

"I think it has something to do with my green hair" said Fran.

"You gonna finish that, Froggy?" asked Bel as he took a seat beside Fran.

Fran shook his head and pushed his half full plate towards Bel who began to happily shove cake in his mouth.

Chrome and Mukuro were sharing Chrome's cake, Mukuro insisting that Chrome feed him.

Mukuro's and Bel's heads suddenly flew forward from a hard hit with something long and metal looking.

"You two left me...I should bite you to death" said Kyoya, putting his Tonfa's away.

"Kufufufu, sorry for leaving you, Kyoya-chan, we just saw our Little One's and wanted to greet them as quick as possible" said Mukuro, opening his mouth to welcome another piece of cake.

Kyoya glared at Mukuro for use of such a 'ridiculous nickname'.

"Ushishishi, yeah, real sorry" said Bel, chuckling softly before shoving more cake down his throat.

"Ahaha, good afternoon, Hibari-senpai" said Takeshi.

"Hey, senpai" said Hayato, moving closer to Takeshi. Not that he was scared or anything...Kyoya just looked really murderous right now.

"Good afternoon, Kyoya-senpai" greeted Tsuna, earning him a nod from Kyoya in return.

Mukuro was quick enough to grab and napkin and cough out his cake in shock.

Fran was quick enough to press a napkin to Bel's mouth who was also spitting out cake.

The two were choking while Chrome patted Mukuro's back and Fran rubbed Bel's asking him to 'calm down, you stupid senpai.'

"WHAT?" asked Mukuro and Bel after their coughing fit.

"Um...I-I..." began Tsuna but quieted down when he felt a Tonfa at his neck, causing him to wonder how Kyoya got behind him so fast.

"Recently Tsuna and I have become..." Kyoya stopped for a second trying to find something that would sound proper.

"Friends?" offered Tsuna.

Kyoya nodded.

"Tsu..."

"Na?"

"Aha...yeah" chuckled Tsuna nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I need to go...wonder what the hell happened to the world" said Hayato, standing from his seat and practically running away.

"Yeah...something's wrong...I wonder if this is what Pop's meant when he said I hit my head with a Baseball Bat to many times..." said Takeshi, running after Hayato.

"My head hurts" said Fran, blinking at Tsuna.

"The Prince is confused..."

"Um...is something wrong?" asked Tsuna.

"Yeah...that" said Mukuro pointing at Kyoya who was currently enjoying Tsuna's cake.

"Oh...I can always get more" said Tsuna, cheerfully.

"Froggy...I think the Bunny is an idiot" said Bel.

"Just a little" said Fran, handing his bag to Mukuro.

"What's this?" asked Mukuro.

"My...dress, keep it with you until the day of the party" said Fran, standing up and motioning for Bel to follow.

"Huh? You're leaving too?" asked Tsuna.

"Yeah, senpai and I need to practice for the party" said Fran, "we'll see you later."

Fran gave Chrome a hug and was about to go give one to Tsuna when a short glare from Kyoya made him back away. So he ended up waving.

"We will be taking our leave as well" said Mukuro, taking both Fran's and Chrome's bags in one hand and Chrome's with another.

The four walked away from Kyoya and Tsuna, leaving a very confused Tsuna.

"Kyoya-senpai...what just happened?" asked Tsuna, looking over to his senpai who was about to place another forkful of cake in his mouth when Tsuna spoke to him.

Kyoya placed the fork close to Tsuna's lips.

"Don't mind the Herbivores, enjoy the pastry" said Kyoya.

Tsuna nodded and took in the cake.

= = = Adriani/Reyes Household = = =

"No, no, Froggy, that's all wrong!" scolded Bel.

"I just can't do it, senpai" said Fran, letting himself fall to the couch.

Bel frowned and looked over to Anna.

"Mama, will you help me show Froggy how it's done?" asked Bel, his hand extending towards the sitting Anna.

Anna giggled and took the hand.

"Of course."

Bel placed one hand on Anna's slim hip while the other held Anna's in his. Anna's hand rested on Bel's shoulder and the other was in Bel's hand.

Fran was amazed by what happened next.

The two began to move gracefully across the cleared living room floor. Their hips swaying perfectly in sync, their legs moving perfectly together, making sure not to step on the other.

Fran swallowed. He wondered if he could actually do that.

The song ended after a while and Bel bowed, kissing Anna's hand lightly before Anna thanked him for the dance and went to prepare dinner.

"Do you get it now, Froggy?" asked Bel, placing his hand on top of Fran's head

Fran had his knees pulled to his chest, his head resting on them.

"Yeah...I get that I'll never be that good" mumbled Fran.

Bel frowned and gently pulled Fran's head up so they were eye to eye. Or at least what Fran thought was eye to eye.

"You can do it, just trust me and most importantly, trust yourself" said Bel, kissing the tip Fran's nose.

Fran blinked up at his senpai.

"Now...shall we dance?" asked Bel, his hand extending towards Fran, grin on his face.

Fran smiled and nodded. He took the offered hand and stood.

The two danced until they were called for dinner.

* * *

**(A/N) Aww, Fran is learning how to dance =) !**

**._. I love Tsuna and Hibari's relation xD.**

**o.o Oh! I have found a description for Fran and Chrome's dresses ;) .**

**Please Review~! **


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N) I'm in a shitty mood. So it's the perfect time to type something up...specifically another chapter where another certain character is a bit pissed too *cough*Fran*cough* ._. Ehem...**

* * *

Once again, Fran was not pleased.

It was a nice Saturday in December, the day of the party at Bel's, and he was sitting inside Hayato's apartment.

In Bianchi's room. On a stool.

He had a robe on and his hair was being blown dried by Haru who was humming a happy sounding tune.

Bianchi was setting out the extensions along with her boyfriend, Romeo. Hayato was off in his room getting ready as well. He would walk in every once in a while to ask Bianchi for something, wave at Fran and then leave.

"Look, the world will always be your ally" sung Haru, brushing Fran's now dry hair.

Fran looked back at Haru.

"Ah...I'm sorry, is my singing bothering you?" asked Haru.

Everyone had been asked very nicely by Bel to make sure that Fran was completely relaxed. To have nothing bothering him or anything that would unsettle him. Though, Fran didn't know any of this so he gave everyone confused looks when they offered many ways to relax.

Fran had gotten tea from Haru, a surprisingly not burnt meal from Bianchi, Romeo offered Fran his teddy bear but was refused and Hayato gave Fran silly putty.

Which he was currently playing with.

Fran shook his head.

"No, your voice...it's nice. Very calming" said Fran.

Haru smiled.

"Thank you! Haru will continue to sing so please turn around so that we may put in your extensions" said Haru.

Fran obeyed and turned around to face the covered mirror. The girls didn't want him to see himself until they were finished. So until they were, Fran played with his silly putty and Haru sang.

At one point Romeo tried to join in the singing but it came out horribly and Bianchi forced him to shut up by shoving her famous 'Poison Cooking', as everyone liked to call it, down Romeo's throat. The man effectively passed out and didn't bother them for a while.

"Just with a bit of courage, anyone can change" sang Haru, placing in another extension.

Fran felt completely relaxed. He loved it when his hair was played with like Haru and Bianchi were doing now, though he would never ever admit it. It made him feel sleepy and calm. Then, there was the silly putty that was being formed into a bunch of different things.

"So that's why, become strong for everyone's sake. Beyond the rainbow, the shining tomorrow is waiting for you" sang Haru, as she placed the last extension in place.

"All done, we just need to do one more thing" said Bianchi, running her fingers through the teal extensions.

"Mhm" muttered Fran, his eyes droopy.

Bianchi smiled and motioned for Haru to bring the curler.

The two of them curled the extensions up to the shoulders where Fran's real hair was, not wanting to mess with the actual hair.

After they were finished, Haru shook Fran awake.

Rather harshly.

"Fran-kuuu~n! Please wake up! Bel-san will be upset if you're late! Fran-kuuuun!" called Haru, shaking the still half asleep boy.

"Gaah, screw Bel-senpai, he can dance by himself for fifteen minutes" mumbled Fran.

"Fran! Wake up! I'll get you some coffee to keep you up!" said Bianchi, heading out of the room.

At that, Fran jolted awake. The first and last time he drank Bianchi's coffee, it tasted like mud.

"I'm up! I'm up..." said Fran, holding his hands up almost defensively.

"Haaai...let's get your dress on!" said Haru, heading over to the closet.

Mukuro had dropped off both Chrome's and Fran's dresses earlier in the day before running off to go get ready himself.

Chrome was currently in a different room, waiting for Fran to finish. She had come earlier then Fran so she was all ready while Fran wasn't even in his dress yet.

Haru helped Fran into his dress, though it was a bit embarrassing. She zipped it up and got out his shoes.

Fran was allowed to wear flats that barely had a heel. Bel knew Fran had some balance issues and wouldn't want to hurt his Froggy's little feet with those 'death traps'.

The flats were teal and a small ribbon near the top of the same color.

Fran's dress was a teal, two tone knee length dress with a pleated skirt, shirred bust, and flower accent on the empire waist.

Fran felt his face heat up at the feeling of the dress. Also, the very disturbing bra.

Bianchi had somehow found a strapless bra that made it look and feel that a person had breast when they really didn't. So Fran was stuck with a B cup.

"Okay, Fran-kun, please come over here" said Haru, patting the air where she was standing.

Fran walked over to Haru, who took out a comb and began to brush his bangs.

Haru pushed Fran's straight bangs to the right side of his face, tucking it behind his ear and pinning it there securely with a bobby pin. Haru then placed a jade colored Butterfly pin in Fran's bangs to make it look like the pin was holding the hair back rather than the bobby pin.

"There! All done, you can look in the mirror now" said Haru, pulling the cover off the mirror with one hand and tugging on Fran's with another.

Fran gasped at the image in the mirror.

He looked exactly like his mother.

The teal eyes, long, teal hair, clear skin that held no makeup, only naturalness.

Fran swallowed as he played with a strand of curled hair.

Haru giggled behind him.

"You look, very beautiful, Fran-kun" said Haru, patting Fran's shoulder.

Fran nodded his thanks and bashfully played with the strap on his dress.

"Come on, Gokudera-kun, Romeo-san, Bianchi-chan and Chrome-chan are waiting for you" said Haru, taking Fran's hand and pulling him out of Bianchi's room.

The reactions Fran got from everyone in the living room were quite nice.

Bianchi squealed and clapped her hands together. Hayato's eyes went wide and small blush crossed his face. Chrome started to quickly snap pictures after giving a small gasp. Romeo squealed as well and ran around the room, eventually bumping into a wall and falling unconscious.

Fran nearly gasped at Chrome's appearance.

Chrome wore an iridecesent purple, strapless organza dress with pleated bodice. On her feet she wore pale violet heels, though the heel was also small. Chrome liked her small stature.

Her hair was up in a neat bun, being held by a hair tie that had beads hanging from it. Her bangs covered her hidden eye perfectly, since her bangs were probably also pinned down. Her ears held small amethyst earrings, around her neck there was a small amethyst crystal.

"I...I'm ready...can we go now?" asked Fran, though practically yelled would be a better term.

Hayato chuckled and nodded, throwing Bianchi her keys from the coffee table.

"Fran...Mukuro wanted me to give you this..." said Chrome handing Fran a bracelet.

The bracelet was silver and looked like a bunch of vines crossing over each other.

Fran thanked Chrome and placed the bracelet around his wrist.

"He said it was from our mother, but he...no we want you to wear it tonight" said Chrome with a smile.

Fran smiled back and kissed Chrome's forehead, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

When the two parted, Fran felt something cold fall on his chest.

He looked down to see a necklace. Hanging on the silver chain was an aquamarine butterfly.

"Um...?" began Fran.

"It's from Bel-kun, he wanted to give you something too" said Chrome.

"He's already given me enough. Headaches, ear aches, stab aches" said Fran.

Chrome giggled and shook her head.

"Please accept it, it's beautiful" said Chrome.

Fran clutched the necklace in his hand and nodded.

"Hey! You two ready?" called Hayato, pulling his tux jacket on.

Fran had been so focused on Chrome that he hadn't taken in Hayato's appearance.

He didn't change much. He was just wearing a suit and black shoes instead of ripped jeans, beat up sneakers and shirts with strange designs.

Fran and Chrome nodded, the two of them along with Hayato walking out of the apartment and to the car where Bianchi was waiting for them.

Romeo and Haru waved from the window as the car departed and headed towards Bel's place.

Every second, Fran felt his heart beat increase. He wasn't exactly sure he was ready for this.

Chrome's tiny hand covered his and Hayato smiled at him reassuringly through the rear view mirror before Bianchi pushed his face away claiming she 'couldn't see.'

Fran smiled calmly, ready to face whatever was coming.

He would help his senpai and spare him headaches from bubbly rich chicks. Fran rested his forehead on the back of Hayato's headrest.

Because his senpai had helped him too.

* * *

**(A/N) Aww how sweet =)**

**How many of you can guess what Bel helped him with? Aside from the 8059 thing xD!**

**I'll be posting pictures of the dresses (edited) and some of the jewelry, mostly Fran's, on my profile so if you wanna see then please head over! **

**Hayato does not feel sick when he sees Bianchi. Why? Well because I want Hayato to be a little close to his sister without her having to cover her face. And about Romeo...I have Reborn in my head with someone else so there will be no Bianchi x Reborn.**

**Also, I love Haru =). And she was singing 'Friend.'**

**And now, for a useless fact!**

**Useless Fact #1: Though I have about 200+ favorite stories I have only read about...30 of them. I'm a busy person, so whatever I find interesting in a summary I favorite it and wait until I have time to read it ._. Yeah that sucks.**

**Please review~!**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N) Finally! Time for the dance thingy!**

**Please enjoy *jumps*!**

* * *

Bianchi pulled the car up to the entrance of the large, Victorian style mansion. The house was painted white and cream. There were glass doors and marble steps.

When the Valet came to take the car, Bianchi shook her head and said she was just dropping them off.

Fran, Hayato and Chrome exited the car and thanked Bianchi. Bianchi wished them luck and drove off.

A young Butler was waiting at the glass doors to open the door for the guest. He smiled at the group, his eyes giving Fran a once over before Hayato glared at him and told to 'just open the damn door.' The Butler did what he was told and gave them directions to the ball room.

The group walked through two marble covered hallways before reaching the white, open doors that led to the glass ball room.

Each wall was a large window. Two chandeliers hung from the ceilings on either side of the large room, lighting the room. Near one of the glass walls, there was a table full with small appetizers and a punch fountain. Butlers were all over the room, serving wine and hors d'oeuvres. Tables went around the room, occupied by those who were too old to stand or tired from standing. People dresses in their best suits and dresses were in groups, laughing and talking about things Fran, Hayato and Chrome were pretty sure they would not understand about. A large tree covered in lights with a bright glass star at the top was in one corner. The floors were pure, white tiles that were made to look like marble.

While taking in the room, Fran felt a tap at his shoulder. He turned around quickly, extensions turning with him, to see Mammon.

Mammon wore a long, purple, open back dress that featured cut out sides, giving it an hour glass look. A diamond studded bracelet was around her wrist and her feet wore purple stilettos. Her hair was curled and held an orchid pin in it, near her ear. Her bangs still covering her eyes.

"Mammon?" asked Fran, swallowing strangely.

"Fran?" asked Mammon, looking at the male turned woman.

Hayato laughed and placed his arm on Fran's shoulder.

"It's Francine now, Francine La Forte" explained Hayato.

Mammon smiled and took Fran's hand.

"Bel's been waiting for you" said Mammon.

"Did he pay you to look around for me?" asked Fran.

Mammon chuckled a little but nodded.

"He offered I would have done it without pay" said Mammon with a shrug.

"Stupid-senpai" muttered Fran.

"Well, I'll lead you to Bel now; I can't wait to see the expression on his face. You look great!" said Mammon, her voice holding great excitement.

Fran blushed and took a quick hold of Chrome's hand before being pulled away by Mammon.

Fran did a quick scan of the people, looking for Tsuna, Takeshi or Mukuro. He hadn't even seen Bel when he entered the room. But apparently he was being covered by a group of people since that's where Mammon was leading Fran, Chrome and Hayato.

"Excuse me Gentleman but my brother's date has arrived" said Mammon, standing behind a few business men.

The men parted way to allow Bel through. Mammon lightly pushed Fran in front of her, causing Fran to fall forward before being caught by a pair of strong hands that held on firmly to his shoulders.

Fran looked up to see a stunned Bel. His mouth in a hard line and blush crossing his cheeks. He almost looked stupefied.

Fran took in Bel's appearance. He wore a white button down dress shirt, a tux jacket was over it that had a notched lapel and folded pockets, his sleeves were folded over the jacket and buttoned down at the side. He wore dress pants and plain black dress shoes. His normal tiara missing from his hair.

Bel was absolutely shocked. His face heated up at the sight of his Froggy. The dress he wore showed off his thin, smooth, pale legs and the dress hugged and tightened at all the right places, showing off Fran's curvy waist and hips. Bel willed away any ill thoughts and focused on talking.

"Froggy?" whispered Bel, finally shaking out of his shock.

Fran nodded. Hayato caught Bel's attention and mouthed 'Francine' with a small chuckle, Bel nodded.

"You look beautiful, _Francine_" complimented Bel.

Fran blushed and gulped. The honesty and sincerity coming from Bel's made him feel warm inside.

"I'm going off to mingle, see you later" said Mammon, walking off.

"I have to find Mukuro" said Chrome.

"R-right, be-be careful" said Fran, his voice stuttering a little.

Chrome smiled, nodded and walked away to find Mukuro.

Hayato watched Chrome leave and turned to Fran.

"I'll go with her, Takeshi is probably with him" said Hayato before he left.

Fran watched as his friends left him with Bel. He snapped out of his daze when felt warm lips against his cheek.

Fran turned his head to see Bel, smile practically glued onto his face.

He looked so happy.

"My parents are coming over to meet you, act casual" said Bel, giving Fran a quick warning.

Fran nodded and heard Bel's parents announce themselves by clearing their throats.

Bel frowned at that.

"Belphegor, is this your date?" asked the woman Fran assumed to be Bel's mother.

"Yes mother" said Bel with a nod.

Bel's mother smiled and held out a hand, nails coated a deep shade of red.

"Marilinn Reyes, Belphegor's mother" said Marilinn.

Fran took the hand and Marilinn shook it lightly.

"Francine La Forte" said Fran, confidence in his voice, keeping it light enough to sound female.

Marilinn smirked and pulled her hand back. Fran let his drop to his side.

"Roberto Reyes, Belphegor's father" said Roberto, holding out his large, rough looking hand.

Fran hesitantly took it; Roberto gave it a strong shake. Fran resisted a wince and smiled at the large man.

Pulling away from Roberto's grasp, Fran took a good look at Marilinn and Roberto.

Marilinn wore a long, opened back dress that was strapless. Her feet wore white stilettos and her blonde hair was in bouncy girls. Her eye lashes stood out, bringing out her ruby eyes.

Roberto wore a suit almost alike to Bel's except his lapels were peaked and he wore a red tie. On his face he wore glasses, covering his eyes and his black hair was slicked back.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Francine but we must go talk with other guest, excuse us" said Marilinn, taking her husband's hand and walking away.

Bel wrapped his arms around Fran's shoulders, his chin resting on Fran's shoulder.

"Don't mind them...sheesh father only remembered my name 'cause mother said it first" muttered Bel, picking his head up a little to kiss Fran's cheek.

Fran frowned a little but lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Bel's blonde hair. It almost gave a couple type of feeling from the two. Bel smiled and took Fran's hand.

"Shall we dance?" asked Bel, his head gesturing towards the dance floor.

Fran took a moment to find the violin and harp players in the room and noticed them in a far corner playing their music alongside a silent pianist.

Fran nodded his head though a bit unsure of whether he would be able to dance in a crowd or not.

Bel pulled Fran towards the dance floor and wrapped his arms around Fran's tiny waist. Fran placed his hands on Bel's broad shoulders and nodded his head.

Bel smiled and the couple began to sway back and forth, side to side around their area on the dance floor.

Fran felt relaxed due to the music that he could fall asleep in Bel's arms right now but decided against it since the two were still moving. Fran wondered if they looked like Bel and Anna had in the living room that night.

As the two spun around, Fran noticed his family and friend. Hayato and Takeshi were grinning at him, giving him thumbs up. Tsuna was waving rather lightly that it was almost unnoticeable. Mukuro and Chrome were smiling at him and nodded their heads when they caught Fran's eye. Then there was Kyoya who looked a bit uncomfortable amongst the crowd, his hands clutching at his jacket every once in a while, probably searching for his confiscated tonfa's. The males all wore suits while Chrome was the only female with them and Hayato was the only one not wearing a tie.

Mukuro took Chrome's hand and lead her to the dance floor, right beside Fran and Bel who continued to dance.

Chrome waved a little to Fran while she and Mukuro danced. Mukuro just smirked and mouthed something about pictures and phone.

Fran guessed Mukuro had taken pictures with his phone and had sent them to Anna who had been very excited to see her son in a dress.

The song ended a while afterwards and Bel led Fran to the punch fountain, grabbing an already full glass and handing it to Fran. Fran took his punch slowly while Bel practically shot it down his throat.

Fran chuckled a bit at that causing Bel to smile and take his hand.

"Having fun?" asked Bel.

Fran nodded and refilled his glass and Bel's. Bel took his drink slower this time.

"I'm glad, ushishishi" said Bel, laughing for the first time since the night started.

"Good, pretty much all I've been doing since I met you is please you" said Fran, taking a sip of his punch.

"Ushishishi~! Because the Froggy should please his Prince" said Bel, kissing Fran's forehead.

"What's up with all the kissing?" asked Fran, touching his forehead.

"Well I know you would rather not have your first kiss in public and it's sweeter, we're supposed to be acting as a couple" explained Bel, placing his glass on the table for the staff to collect.

Fran downed his and did the same.

"Fran...cine!" called Tsuna, going up to Fran.

Fran glared at Hayato who had most likely been the one to correct Tsuna.

"Hey, Tsuna...you like nice" said Fran, adjusting Tsuna's tie.

"Thanks, you look ehm...great" said Tsuna a small blush on his face.

Kyoya sighed and rubbed the area between his eyes, obviously stressed from all the people.

"Ushishishi, Bunny, how about you take Kyoya out to the yard to get some air and calm down?" offered Bel.

Tsuna nodded and grabbed Kyoya's wrist going in the direction that Bel had pointed out for him.

"Ahahaha! You really do look pretty" said Takeshi, rubbing a strand of teal extension between his thumb and index finger.

Fran nodded. Mukuro suddenly wrapped his arms around Fran.

"Oh my Little One! You look beautiful, not as beautiful as my Chrome but very close" said Mukuro.

Fran patted Mukuro's back.

"Thanks" he muttered.

"Oi, Pineapple, hands off my Froggy" growled Bel.

"Kufufufu, right, he's yours for the night, come Chrome" said Mukuro, taking Chrome's hand and leading her back to the dance floor.

"Takeshi and I are off to 'mingle' as Mammon put it" said Hayato, leaving with Takeshi.

Fran sighed as his friend left him once again.

"Ushishishi, come on, we have to beat that Pineapple and the mini-Pineapple in dancing" said Bel, taking Fran's hand.

"Um, yeah...sure, but first I..." began Fran.

"Hm? What is it?" asked Bel.

"Um...may I use the bathroom?" asked Fran, looking down to the ground.

Bel chuckled and nodded, pointing towards the direction of the bathrooms.

"I'll be waiting" said Bel.

Fran nodded and made his way through crowds of people and turned down a hall where the bathrooms were.

Luckily, there were no male only, female only bathrooms. Fran entered and did his business. He stood in the mirror for a while and fixed his hair a little.

Fran exited the bathroom only to be attacked by a rough, gloved handed covering his mouth, preventing him from screaming. Another hand went around his waist to stop him from running away.

"You sure are pretty little thing" whispered the potential rapist.

Fran struggled, trying to get out of the man's grasp. The man began to drag Fran down a hallway with lots of doors.

Fran tried screaming once before giving up and letting out a low sob.

_Bel...where are you?_


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N) Gaaah~! Sorry for not updating everyone T~T! I was kind of tired from all this testing, grrr. So here is the ending of the dance~!**

**Okay then! I hope you enjoy this =)!**

* * *

Bel was tapping his foot impatiently, drink in hand and glancing around the room repeatedly.

His Froggy was nowhere to be seen.

Fran had been gone for 15 minutes now and had not returned. Bel was beginning to worry and would have gone off to look for him if people didn't keep him from running off.

Currently the daughter of one of his parent's clients was occupying his attention. Candice "Candy" De Fonte.

Candy had beautiful features. Long, curly brown hair that reached her waist. Light green eyes that sparkled, plush lips that were coated with pink. A yellow, strapless and backless dress that stopped just above the knees and hugged her body in all the right places.

"Bel, are you listening?" asked Candy, her voice sweet, eyes looking flirtatiously up at Bel.

Bel nodded and looked over Candy's head to look for his Froggy again. He might have been stopped by someone to talk. Bel knew he wasn't with his friends. Hayato and Takeshi were trying out the different snacks at the table, Mukuro and Chrome were either dancing or talking with others and Tsuna and Hibari were still outside walking, Bel could see them through the large window.

"Beeee~l! What are you looking for?" whined Candy, her pink lips pouting.

Bel looked down at Candy and smiled rather forcefully.

"I'm looking for my date" said Bel, hoping that would push Candy away.

"Oh, you mean that green girl you were with earlier?" asked Candy, not caring that she had kind of insulted Fran.

"Uh...yeah" said Bel.

"Oh Bel, have you lost your taste in women?" asked Candy, her voice fakely sympathetic.

"I haven't" said Bel, because Fran was not a women and Bel definitely had great taste in men.

Candy frowned and then took Bel's hand.

"Bel, we should dance" said Candy, pressing her busty chest against Bel's.

Bel shook his head and decided he had enough. He slipped his hand away from Candy's and placed his drink down on the table all before running towards the hallway Fran had gone through.

Candy blinked and scowled.

=== Fran ===

Fran squirmed and wriggled around on the bed, trying to free himself. His kidnapper had tied him to the bed with his tie and had tied Fran's legs down with the covers. His mouth was gagged with a handkerchief.

Fran let out a small whine as he failed escaping.

_Bel-senpai, where are you? _thought Fran.

His kidnapper, who could not be seen from the darkness in the room, was pulling his clothes off one by one.

He had seen this beautiful lady at the entrance. Gorgeous teal eyes, soft, curly hair. Her perfectly sized breast and her beautiful legs.

The man had been greatly turned on by this beautiful woman. So greatly that he left his post and waited until she was alone. He had grabbed her and pulled her into one of the many soundproof rooms and tied her up.

Now the beautiful woman was struggling to leave him. Wiggling in the bed, trying to free herself from her restraints.

The man chuckled and pulled his pants off, throwing it on the ground along with his others clothes.

Fran felt fear pouring in to him as the man crawled on to the bed and came to stop above him. He wouldn't cry, that showed weakness.

"Now, now, no need to be afraid of me" said a familiar sounding voice.

Fran's mind started working quickly. The man had used a different voice earlier but now he sounded like someone he had heard earlier.

The Butler.

Fran felt angry at himself for not being more careful. The way that the man had looked at him earlier unsettled him greatly but he never thought the man would actually pursue him.

The Butler stroked Fran's face, his hand were pretty rough, probably from having to hold the door open all day. Handling wood was not good for the hands.

Fran growled through the gag, trying to show his displeasure. The Butler laughed and kissed Fran's cheek. Fran felt disgusting. That kiss was nothing like the ones Bel would give him. It made Fran want to go home and scrub his cheek until it burned and bled.

As the Butlers hand moved downward to squeeze Fran's fake breast, the door flew open and knives plunged into the Butler's back.

The Butler rolled off the bed, his eyes wide open, his breathing slowing as his blood poured out on to the floor.

Fran felt his heart stop for a second as he watched the man dying on the floor. His eyes scanned the room, looking for the person who had saved him.

If it was knives, it must be-

"Usheshesheshe."

=== _V.H _===

Bel felt fear settle in as he closed yet another empty room.

He had flung doors open hoping his Froggy was in one of them. When he had gone to the bathroom to search for his Froggy just to find he was not there, Bel felt like tearing the house to pieces just to find him.

Bel sighed angrily as he kicked another door closed.

As Bel turned the corner to go down another hallway he very nearly crashed into a couple walking down the hall.

Bel shook his head, getting ready to apologize when he took a good look at the couple.

It was his Froggy. With his twin brother, Rasiel.

Fran looked scared; Bel noticed he was shaking a little. Rasiel was grinning at the sight of his brother.

"Fran..." breathed out Bel, reaching out to grab Fran when Rasiel pushed his hand away.

Bel's head turned quickly to glare and snap and Rasiel when Siel spoke.

"I don't think the kid would like you to touch him, I tried to comfort him but he backed away" explained Rasiel.

Damn, so Siel knew Fran was a guy.

Bel sighed and looked sadly at his Froggy. Fran took a deep breath and stepped forward quickly, wrapping his arms around Bel's torso and burying his face in Bel's chest, his entire body quivering with fear.

Bel's eyes softened while Rasiel's went wide in surprise and he smiled in amusement. Bel wrapped his arms around Fran's shoulders and rubbed his back.

"Siel..."

"I took care of him" confirmed Siel, not missing the anger in his little brother's voice.

Bel nodded his thanks and kissed the top of his Froggy's head.

"Siel, I need you to find Tsunayoshi Sawada and friends and bring them outside, I'll be waiting" said Bel, leaning down to scoop up Fran, bridal style.

Fran didn't protest. He just wrapped his arms around Bel's neck and buried his face into Bel's shoulder.

Siel nodded and Bel practically ran off.

Siel sighed as he saw Bel walk off with the cute kid.

Rasiel Reyes had never seen so many expressions at once in the eyes of his brother.

=== :) ===

Mukuro's glass broke from the pressure of his hand. Hayato growled and gripped at his shirt where his dynamites would be. Takeshi's knuckles cracked from the pressure he was putting on his fist. Chrome's hand opened and closed where her trident would be. Tsuna looked teary eyed. Kyoya was searching for his Tonfa's; no one did stuff like that to students from his school and escaped his wrath.

All these reactions occurred as Rasiel finished explaining what had happened to Fran.

Mukuro ran off first, Takeshi and Hayato behind him. Chrome was close behind while Tsuna was lagging a bit due to lack of strength, Kyoya was hanging back with him.

Rasiel chuckled a bit at that and then went off to dispose of the unmoving body and clean the soiled room.

Once the group reached outside, they saw something amazing.

Bel was cradling Fran in his arms, his head resting on top of Fran's. Fran had his arms tightly around Bel's torso, his head buried deeply into his chest.

Everyone lost their anger as they saw this. Feeling relief that Fran was okay, even Kyoya who didn't like anyone aside from Kusakabe or Tsuna.

"Belphegor..." spoke Mukuro, going up to Fran and Bel.

Bel looked up to Mukuro. Mukuro could instantly tell what his friend was feeling. Anger, rage, the want to kill whoever did this to Fran. But there was also relief, fear, sadness and other things.

Mukuro sighed and ruffled Bel's hair.

"I'll be following you" he said.

Bel nodded and looked over to Tsuna and the rest.

"Um...we think he should rest for now...we'll talk to him tomorrow" said Tsuna, though he looked like he wanted to hold his best friend right now.

Bel nodded and walked Fran over to the passenger side of the car and helped him in.

Mammon came out before Bel opened the door to the driver side.

"Siel cleaned, there's no traces left" said Mammon with a nod.

"Thanks" said Bel, slipping into his seat and bringing the car to life.

Mukuro got into his car, Chrome seated next to him.

The two cars drove off, leaving the rest behind.

"Um...Kyoya-senpai is driving me home..." said Tsuna.

Hayato nodded.

"Binachi is coming to pick up me and Takeshi, be safe, Tenth" said Hayato.

Tsuna nodded and left with Kyoya.

A short while after, Bianchi picked up Hayato and Takeshi, the two of them agreeing on Takeshi sleeping over. On the way home, Bianchi raged on about how she would have shoved pounds of Poison cooking down that horrible man's throat. Upon reaching home, Haru and Romeo almost cried at what Hayato had told them. The two of them went into the kitchen to bake for Fran.

Hayato smiled as he took Takeshi's clenching hand in his.

Fran had some really great friends.

=== Bel&Fran ===

Bel helped Fran into his apartment, leaving the door open for Mukuro and Chrome to come in.

Chrome and Mukuro took Fran into his room to change him. Chrome taking out the extensions and pulling off the dress while Mukuro helped Fran into a long sleeved, teal t-shirt and green, checkered pajama pants.

The two of them, when finished, pulled Fran into the bathroom to wash off his face. Once they were done with all that, they took Fran to the living room where Bel sat waiting on the couch. Bel had pulled off his suit jacket and his tie, both lying on the back of the sofa.

Fran moved on his own to sit on Bel's lap and cuddle into his chest. Mukuro and Chrome smiled affectionately.

They said their good nights and left.

Leaving the pair alone.

* * *

**(A/N) About wood making your hands rough, idk. Congrats to Echo-chan for guessing it was the Butler xD! It truly is always the creepy Butler.**

**Yes he died ._. **

**Do I really have to make Siel mean? I don't really want to. He would be out of character but I was thinking something like Siel actually caring for Bel and showing it in his own way. Like...keeping his parents distracted while Bel lives a nice life or something =| . He could be teasing at times or just might like the reactions his brother gives...wtf I'm rambling. **

**Question: Would you guys like to see Gsari in this or Alari (Alaude x Asari) in this? I like both and that makes me unable to decide which one I want more. **

**I am extremely pissed off with myself right now. I forgot yesterday was Yama-chan's birthday so I wasn't able to buy anything to place on my poster of him Dx! I am depressed.**

**One last thing, my Gsari fix is up, it's titled 'Earth Day'. I hope you guys will spare some time to read it =).**

**Bye-bye and please review~!**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N) I'm pretty pissed off 'cause my Laptop is being slow and my music keeps lagging! Gaaaaah! Testing sucks Dx!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Bel sat for minutes with his Froggy on his lap. Fran's tiny hands clutching his shirt, Bel's hands wrapped around his Froggy, one hand running up and down his spine.

Fran was trembling and Bel could feel every shake his body gave off. Whether it was from fear of almost being raped or seeing a man get killed, Bel did not know.

All he knew was that his Froggy was scared. And that he didn't like it all.

Bel wanted to push all that fear away from his Froggy. Only he was supposed to make him feel afraid.

Bel ran his fingers through green locks of hair, thinking about what he could do to calm the trembling Frog.

Thought kept running through his head on how to calm down his Froggy.

_Food?_ No.

_A hug?_ They were already hugging...

_Sing?_ The only songs Bel knew by heart were blood filled.

_Rock back and forth and whisper about stuff being okay._.._What am I his mother?_

Bel sighed as he began to run out of thoughts. _Is that really the best I can do?_

And then it came to him. With a blush of course.

Bel sighed once again, deciding that this was his only choice to console his Froggy.

Bel ran his fingers through Fran's hair a last time before he used that hand to tilt Fran's head up, his thumb caressing the small chin.

"Fran..." whispered Bel, his hand moving to cup Fran's cheek.

Fran's eyes went wide. He had no idea what was going on or why Bel had just called him by his name.

But all the thought Fran had running through his brain flew out as soon as he felt Bel's lips brush against his.

Bel tilted his head to the side to avoid smashing their noses together and softly pressed his lips against Fran's.

Fran felt a shock of electricity run through his body, short circuiting his brain.

Bel's lips moved slowly against Fran's. Almost experimentally. Bel was enjoying the feeling of Fran's tiny, soft lips, the feeling of being his Froggy's first kiss. Though a bit disappointed that Fran was still under him.

Fran had no idea what to do. Pushing Bel away was out of the question, he didn't have any strength for that. So Fran just stayed still and let Bel do what he wanted.

What they both wanted.

Bel's lips pressed a bit harder against Fran's, trying to get him to kiss back. Bel moved the hand that was on Fran's cheek to the back of his Froggy's head, deepening the kiss.

Fran let out a soft moan at that, his eyes opening,_ when had they closed? _, wide in surprise at the sound.

Bel grinned into the kiss and moved his lips more forcefully against Fran's.

Fran closed his eyes again, trying to gather some coherent thoughts.

Bel sighed and parted with his Froggy, though his lips were still very close.

"Froggy...open your eyes" whispered Bel against Fran's moist, pink lips.

Fran obeyed and opened his eyes.

And felt as if he was sent straight to heaven.

Bel's uncovered eyes met Fran's teal ones and it was an amazing moment between the two.

Fran saw so many things in the amethyst colored eyes.

Relief, pain, joy, confusion, care, fear? And something else Fran just could not put his finger on.

Fran felt more heat rise to his cheeks, his breath taken away from the gorgeous eyes before he leaned forward and roughly pressed his lips against Bel's.

Bel was taken aback by this but would not complain and matched Fran's feverent pace.

Bel wanted so badly to trail his tongue against those wonderful, pink petals but restrained from doing so. _It's his first time_.

Fran didn't care whether it was his first time or not. The thought didn't even cross his mind. He just wanted more. More what?

Bel wrapped his arms around Fran's waist at the same time his Froggy flung his arms around Bel's neck, pulling each other closer.

Fran let out a soft moan his mouth opening slightly, his chest heaving against Bel's.

Oh screw it.

Bel licked the soft petals that were Fran's lips before he pressed their lips together once again.

His tongue was seconds away from diving into the warm cavern when a loud _**click, **_broke through the pants and small moans in the almost quiet room.

Bel and Fran parted quickly, staring wide eyed at each other before Bel shook his head, bangs covering those glorious amethyst eyes again and Fran jumped over the arm of the couch and towards the bathroom.

"Oh? Bel-chan, good evening" said Anna as she closed the door behind her and hung up her coat.

"G-good evening, Mama" said Bel, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Where's Fran?" asked Anna, making her way to the kitchen.

"Bathroom" answered Bel, standing from the couch and pulling on his suit jacket.

"Oh, is he okay?" asked Anna, looking through the fridge.

Bel grinned.

"I'm sure he's fine" answered Bel._ He just got his first kiss from a Prince after all_

Bel bit back a groan when he felt a rather hard kick to the back of his leg.

He turned around to see Fran glaring at him cutely. His semi-swollen lips in a small pout, cheeks still flushed, chest still moving up and down rapidly.

Heart still thumping against his chest. _Please stop._

Bel smiled at the sight of his Froggy and ruffled his hair then moving the arm around his shoulder to pull him into a one armed hug.

Fran's eyes went wide for a second as he was quickly pressed into Bel's chest, his already rapidly beating heart moving even faster._ Please, please calm down._

"Mama, Fran's here and I have to take my leave now" said Bel, his other arm joining its twin around Fran's shoulders and chin resting against a teal head.

"Aw, okay Bel-chan, good night" said Anna, joining the hug and sandwiching Fran.

Bel kissed Anna's cheek and then pulled Fran back, his hands on Fran's shoulders.

Fran stared into Bel's covered eyes, remembering exactly how they looked.

Bel moved closer to Fran.

Fran expected Bel to kiss him again...but in front of Anna? She was still looking through the fridge. And Fran wanted him to. _No! Shoo, shoo!_

Bel smiled and kissed Fran's cheek.

He wished the two a good night before he left.

"Fran, did you have fun?" asked Anna as she moved away from the fridge, finding she was not exactly hungry.

Fran blinked and then remembered what had happened before he lost his lip virginity.

"Yeah...I was almost raped" said Fran.

Anna was in the process of putting away dishes when she heard this. And they all went falling to the floor, ceramic scattering across the tiled kitchen floor.

Anna's hands shook as she pulled her son into a hug.

Fran wasn't exactly scared anymore. The fear of almost being raped had been replaced by seeing a man's blood covering the floor.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry" sobbed Anna, her head lying on Fran's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Mom...Bel-senpai's brother saved me" said Fran, his hands smoothing out his Mom's teal hair. He would leave out the part where he saw someone get killed.

"That's great...I'm glad you're okay" said Anna, pulling back and caressing her son's cheek.

Fran offered her a small smile, knowing that would calm her.

Anna kissed Fran's cheek and then set off to clean the mess of dishes. She would buy more tomorrow.

"I don't blame anyone for trying to get to you, sweetie, you looked gorgeous" Anna smiled, "just like me at your Father's Prom."

A few things went through Fran's head at that time. Mukuro had taken pictures and sent them to Anna. He apparently looked pretty damn good as a girl if someone wanted to rape him.

And his Father had taken his 15 year old Mom to his Junior Prom.

"Do you have pictures...of that?" asked Fran.

"I do, I'll show you tomorrow" said Anna, a sad look in her eyes.

Fran sighed.

"I'll have to thank Bel-senpai and his brother properly" said Fran, wondering if he should bake them something.

"Yes you will" said Anna, a small, sad smile on her lip as she threw out the pieces of plates.

Fran frowned a bit. He hated that even the mention of his Dad could make his Mom so sad.

Fran went behind his Mom and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Mom" he whispered.

Anna felt tears fill her eyes and a joyful smile spread on her face. Her hand reached back to ruffled Fran's hair.

"Fran, will you stay with me tonight?"

Fran nodded.

That night, Fran slept in his Mom's arms like he did when he was child.

And he had never felt warmer.

=== Sawada House ===

Kyoya Hibari was laying on a futon in Tsunayoshi Sawada's room.

How this came to happen?

It all began with Nana Sawada inviting Kyoya in for some tea as thanks for bringing her Tsuna home. He was immediately crowded by the Cow-Sheep baby and a small girl who kept blushing around him. While drinking tea he was questioned by a man in a suit with a fedora hat.

The man asked questions like "How did you meet Tsuna?" and "Are you responsible for Tsuna coming home practically crying every day?"

Honestly, the man named Reborn interested Kyoya, but he also scared him a bit.

The questioning went on for so long that it became midnight. Nana asked sweetly for Kyoya to stay the night. And Nana Sawada could not be denied anything. Not even Kyoya could refuse that offer and it wasn't just because there was a gun pressed up against his head.

Technically, Reborn was standing next Kyoya and the gun was in a holster, pressing at Kyoya's head.

So Kyoya was given a t-shirt and pajama pants that belonged to some guy named Skull who was not home at the moment. Kyoya really wondered how many people lived in this house.

So here he was, laying on a futon on Tsunayoshi Sawada's floor while Tsuna slept on his bed.

But he wasn't sleeping. Tsuna was sitting up, his legs pretzel style, staring at Kyoya's back.

Tsuna wondered if Kyoya was cold. If he was comfortable.

"Kyoya-senpai?" called Tsuna.

"What is it, Tsunayoshi?" muttered Kyoya.

"Are you warm? Do you want to come up here with me?" asked Tsuna, though the last part just slipped.

Kyoya sighed, rolled over and sat up in his futon, his eyes landing on Tsuna. The only light in the room was from the Moon which sat high in the Sky.

"Move over" said Kyoya, getting up from the futon.

Tsuna smiled and nodded, moving close to the wall and laying back down.

Kyoya laid down facing Tsuna and pulled the covers over them both. It was certainly warmer then the floor. And Tsunayoshi was suspiciously far away.

Kyoya didn't bother to address it and just closed his eyes, somehow falling asleep quickly.

Tsuna stared at Kyoya's sleeping face for a few minutes before he too fell into a peaceful sleep.

And somewhere along the night Kyoya ended up with his arms around Tsuna's waist and Tsuna's head resting against his strong chest.

And Reborn smirking from the slit in the door.

=== Takeshi & Hayato ===

Hayato sighed and rolled over in bed.

By now Takeshi was awake and shivering a bit since Hayato and pulled most of the covers off of him.

"Hayato...what's wrong?" asked Takeshi, rolling around to face his boyfriends back.

"I'm fine" mumbled Hayato, cocooning himself with the blankets.

"You're not fine, you're letting me suffer from the cold" said Takeshi, scooting over to the cocooned Hayato and wrapping arms around him.

"I guess...I'm a little worried about Fran" admitted Hayato.

Takeshi laughed a little and turned Cocoon Hayato over to face him.

"He's fine, Bel-senpai is taking care of him" said Takeshi, pressing his forehead against Hayato's.

Hayato couldn't help but quickly press his lips against Takeshi's before pulling away and nibbling on his bottom lip.

Takeshi loved it when Hayato did that.

"He just looked so scared..." said Hayato.

Takeshi uncooconed his lover before he wrapped them both in the blankets, pulling Hayato close to him.

"We'll ask him about it tomorrow, we should sleep now" said Takeshi.

Hayato nodded and laid his head against Takeshi's chest.

Takeshi kissed the silver head and rested his own head against it.

The two fell asleep quickly.

=== Bel & Siel & Mammon ===

As Bel walked fast down the hallway that led to his room he was quickly joined by his siblings, both ready to report what had happened while he was gone.

"The body is gone, the room is clean, no traces have been left, ushesheshe" said Rasiel.

"Mother and Father asked about_ Francine_, they seem to like her but are disappointed that she's a peasant" said Mammon.

Bel frowned as he began to tug at the tie that was starting to get irritating.

"Ushesheshe, Candy wants you to call her" said Siel as the siblings reached Bel's room and they walked in, Mammon closing the door behind her.

"Hell no" growled Bel, pulling off his suit jacket and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Ushesheshe, so cruel" laughed Siel.

"She's annoying" said Mammon, pulling a t-shirt, warm socks and pajama pants out of Bel's drawer.

Bel nodded and noticed that his siblings were already dressed for bed. Mammon was wearing a long purple night gown with socks and slippers covering her feet, her shoulder length hair in a ponytail, bangs still covering her eyes.

Rasiel was wearing a long sleeved, purple checkered t-shirt and checkered, indigo pajama pants, his feet covered with fluffy, purple socks.

Bel agreed with his sister and pulled on the long sleeved, blue and green striped t-shirt his sister had pulled out for him and began to pull of his pants.

Rasiel gave a playful whistle as his twin pulled off his pants, earning him a glare from Bel and a small chuckle from Mammon.

Bel sighed as he pulled on the green and red striped pajama pants and pulled on white socks.

Rasiel went to the mini-fridge in Bel's room and pulled out a large tub of strawberry ice cream along with three spoons from his pants pocket. Mammon briefly wondered if it would be okay to eat off of those.

"Are we seriously going to eat ice cream in December?" asked Bel.

Siel shrugged and climbed into Bel's bed, "it's never stopped us before has it?"

Bel nodded in agreement and flopped down on the bed beside Rasiel, grabbing a spoon and handing the other to Mammon who settled beside her little brother.

The three ate ice cream and watched movies throughout the night, chatting a little with each other a little during the movies.

When sleep fell upon them, Bel found himself being sandwiched by his siblings.

Bel's head was lying on Mammon's busty chest, using them as a pillow. Mammon's arms were wrapped around her youngest brothers shoulders, a hand weaved in his hair. Rasiel had his arms around Bel's waist, face digging into Bel's spine.

And they all found it oddly comfortable.

* * *

**(A/N) Have I mentioned I love family moments?**

**I am so sorry for being late. **


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N) Gaaah this heat is killing me. I'm seriously about to go to like Canada or some other cold place. I prefer the cold weather over the hot weather. Who wants to be all sticky and sweaty?**

**Please enjoy~!**

* * *

"I can't believe this!" yelled Hayato, his hands flying up.

"Can't believe what?" asked Takeshi, his hands pulling down Hayato's.

"I think he means that" said Fran.

Tsuna looked over to what Fran was talking about. A yellow bird flying around a tree.

"No...I don't think that's it but it truly is amazing that such a little bird is flying around during the winter" said Tsuna.

"I mean that" said Hayato, pointing at a certain direction.

"Bel-senpai...?" asked Fran.

Bel was facing a crowd of girls, first years, his back towards the four behind him and apparently flirting with the girls.

"Yes! Don't you care that he's flirting?" questioned Hayato, pointing angrily at Fran.

"No..." said Fran, wondering why he should care.

"Really? Aren't you two like...going out or something!" asked Hayato.

"Nope. I already told you he just kissed me that night, it doesn't really mean much" said Fran with a shrug.

Hayato's face went blank in shock. His first kiss had meant a lot. And Fran was there for him afterward.

Today was a week after the party at Bel's. The day after the party Fran's friends had come over, questioned him and congratulated him on his first kiss. Though Fran just shrugged that part off.

"So...you're okay with Bel-senpai's flirting?" asked Takeshi.

Fran nodded.

"Hieee and I thought you liked him!" cried Tsuna, clinging to Fran's shirt.

"Nope, why would anyone like that stupid, fake, Prince-senpai?" asked Fran.

Stab. Stab. Stab.

"Oh...he heard me" said Fran, staring at the knives lodged in his arm.

"Hiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!" cried Tsuna, looking terrified.

"Whoaa!" said Takeshi, staring in surprise at the knives.

"What the hell you knife-bastard?" yelled Hayato, facing Bel who wasn't even looking over at his target.

"Ushishishi, the Froggy-peasant shouldn't speak badly about the Prince" said Bel.

"I was only asking a question" said Fran, pulling the knives out.

"Ushishishishi" laughed Bel.

"To answer your question, everyone would looooove to go out with Bel-senpai!" said one of the first years surrounding Bel.

Fran's nose wrinkled at hearing someone other than himself call Bel senpai. Though it didn't really feel weird when Takeshi had said it...but Fran was concentrated on getting the idiot to listen to Hayato at that time.

Fran sighed.

"I wouldn't, he's annoying, creepy, fake, scary, weird, freaky, stupid..." Fran stopped as his thoughts trailed off. _Comforting, funny, helpful...stop!_

Bel frowned at that. Did his Froggy really think all that?

"You're a guy! And that's not true! Bel-senpai is kind and sweet and funny" said another first year.

"What are you all doing crowding the hallways like this?"

Everyone turned around to see Kyoya standing in front of them. With Lambo on his head.

The girls ran away in fear of the Prefect.

"Tsuna!" called Lambo, cheerfully, waving at his big brother.

Tsuna looked surprised but nervously waved back.

Kyoya reached up and plucked Lambo off his head.

"The Cow-Sheep baby has come to give you your lunch" said Kyoya, handing Lambo to Tsuna.

"Heheheh, Baka-Tsuna! You forgot your lunch again so Mama asked me to come give it to you!" explained Lambo, poking Tsuna's eye.

"Ouch! Ah...thanks Lambo" said Tsuna, rubbing his eye.

Takeshi laughed as he held back Hayato who yelling something about disturbing the Tenth.

"Tsunayoshi...come with me" said Kyoya, turning to head back to the Reception room.

"Oh...right" said Tsuna,"I'll see you guys later then!"

Fran, Takeshi and Hayato waved off Tsuna.

Fran was suddenly pulled by the collar and into astrong chest. Fran felt Bel's chin rest on top of his head.

"Ushishishishi, Froggy, we need to talk" said Bel.

"Oh no Bel-senpai, are you breaking up with me?" mocked Fran.

Bel pinched Fran's arm and took Fran's hand.

"Just come with me" muttered Bel, pulling Fran down the hallway.

Fran sighed, "I'll see you guys later."

Takeshi draped his arms over Hayato and nodded. Hayato placed his hand on one of Takeshi's and used to other to wave.

Bel dragged Fran down a hallway. When Bel stopped, he pushed Fran against a wall and held him in place by the shoulders.

Fran noticed that his senpai had a rather hurt look on his face. Fran quickly shook away the strange feeling that was growing in his chest.

"Froggy, I'll be coming with you and Mama on that trip" said Bel, a smile replacing his frown.

Fran's eyes went wide at the news. A happy feeling filled him and he had a great urge to smile.

Bel's smile brightened and he leaned down to kiss his Froggy's forehead when he heard a low rumbling sound coming from behind him.

He quickly pulled Fran away from where they were, his arms wrapping protectively around Fran as the wall that was once behind Bel blew into pieces.

"GAH! VOOOIIIIII!"

Fran blinked a few times and tried to breathe through the dust of the explosion and the tightness of Bel's arms around him.

"You trash..." growled Xanxus as he stepped out from the smoke and picked up Squalo by the collar.

Squalo snarled at Xanxus and looked ready to fight Xanxus when Lussuria came running to aid Squalo.

"Squ-chan!"

"Bel-senpai, we should go" Fran coughed out.

Bel shook his head. He turned Fran around so his Froggy sat between his legs and faced forward, Bel wrapped his arms around the small body and rested his chin on thin shoulders.

"Ushishishi, let's just enjoy the show" said Bel.

Fran had no choice but to accept.

"Xan-chan! Unhand Squ-chan!" scolded Lussuria, his hand holding firmly onto Squalo's arm and Squalo still being held by Xanxus.

Xanxus scowled but released the silver haired man. Squalo stepped away from Xanxus, his back to Lussuria.

"Now, what happened this time?" asked Lussuria, his fingers setting to braid Squalo's hair.

"This scum is cheating" said Xanxus.

"Voooi! How am I cheating? We aren't even together!" asked Squalo.

Xanxus angrily punched another hole in the wall behind him.

"I don't give a damn! We have sex, we practically live together and I rub your back when it's sore!" growled Xanxus, placing himself in front of Squalo, his face inches from the silver haired man.

"Vooi! Who makes it sore dammit?" questioned Squalo.

"I do" grinned Xanxus, "and that's what makes you mine."

By this point Bel and Fran's eyes had gone wide with surprise at the type of relationship Xanxus and Squalo held. And Squalo's face had gone red and furious.

"Why you...VOOOIIII LUSSURIA! STOP BRAIDING MY HAIR DAMMIT!" yelled Squalo, turning around to face Lussuria.

"But Squ-chan, you look so cute" squealed Lussuria.

Squalo scowled and pulled his hand back to swing at Lussuria when Xanxus chuckled and pulled him into his arms.

"Here, I'll undo these" said Xanxus, his fingers carefully undoing the braids.

Squalo's face turned a cute shade of red as Xanxus' fingers ran through the braids. Squalo rested his head on Xanxus' shoulder until the older man finished.

"I'm done, trash" said Xanxus, shrugging Squalo of his shoulder.

Squalo glared up at Xanxus. Xanxus smirked.

Bel and Fran were already leaning forward, anxious to see what would happen next.

They were expecting a fight. For Squalo to hit Xanxus or the other way around. For Lussuria to start crying that his work had been destroyed.

But not this.

Xanxus placed his hand at the back of Squalo's head and pulled him forward, crashing their lips together.

Bel and Fran gagged as Xanxus forced his tongue through Squalo's lips, causing Squalo to let out a rather loud moan. Fran covered his mouth, trying to suppress the gagging noises while Bel laid his head on Fran's shoulder, trying to ignore the scene before them. Fran was just hoping they would stop soon and that Bel wouldn't throw up on his shoulder.

Luckily, Xanxus pulled away from a panting Squalo. Xanxus looked satisfied, a smirk on his scarred face.

"Let's finish this elsewhere" whispered Xanxus loud enough for everyone there to hear.

Squalo nodded and followed Xanxus as he took his hand into the Main Office.

"Kyaaaaa~~!" squealed Lussuria as he wriggled around in excitement.

Bel and Fran would probably be haunted with those images for the rest of their lives.

"Froggy, we gotta go!" said Bel, jumping up and pulling Fran with him.

"Huh? Fran-chan, Bel-chan?" said Lussuria directing his attention to his students.

"Now!" said Bel, pulling Fran down the hall.

"Awww, I was hoping they would give me a show too" pouted Lussuria.

=== o.o ===

Bel and Fran ran down the halls until Bel found the place he was looking for.

Bel swung open the door to the Reception Room and looked straight at Kyoya.

"Please let us stay here for the rest of the day" Bel practically begged out in between pants.

"...And why should I?" asked Kyoya.

Bel explained everything that had happened and Kyoya had given them both sympathetic looks and allowed them to stay. No one should ever have to see their Principle and Vice Principle making out. Ever.

"Just sit on that couch and be quiet" ordered Kyoya, turning back to his paper work.

Bel nodded and pulled Fran down on the couch.

The two sat on the couch for minutes which seemed like hours. Bel quickly became bored and began to squirm around on the couch. Fran sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Take a nap, Senpai" whispered Fran.

Bel frowned at the idea but then nodded. He pulled Fran close to him and rested his head on his shoulder.

Fran patted his senpai's head, hoping that would help him sleep, and laid his head down on top of Bel's.

After a few more minutes the two were sound asleep, their breaths normal and matching up with each others.

Kyoya looked over at them and was pleased that they were remaining quiet.

_=== 1827 ===_

Tsuna walked in to the room with Lambo after an hour and stared at Bel and Fran sleeping on the couch.

He gave Kyoya a questioning look and received a shrug.

"Kyoya-senpai! Why are they here?" asked Tsuna in a low whisper.

Kyoya sighed and put his pen down. He turned to Tsuna and explained the reason as to why Bel and Fran were there. Tsuna and Lambo had equally horrified expressions by the end of Kyoya's explanation. Lambo felt sorry for ever asking his Uncle Reborn to tell him about adult stuff. That way he would have not understood anything he just heard.

"Tsuna...I'm scared" whimpered Lambo.

"Kyoya-senpai...is surprisingly nice, huh?" said Tsuna, patting Lambo's head.

"It was simply pity" said Kyoya, continuing with his paper work.

Tsuna smiled and placed Lambo down on the floor.

"Lambo-san is tired too!" said Lambo as he ran over to the couch.

Lambo climbed onto the spot where Bel and Fran's legs were pressed together. He lifted up Bel's hand from Fran's lap and used it to cover himself, leaning back on Bel's arm and quickly falling asleep, a snot bubble coming from his nose.

Tsuna chuckled softly and went over to the couch. He brushed Fran's bangs away from his face and gave him a small kiss to the forehead; he went to Lambo and did the same. When he came to Bel he was unsure of what to do. Tsuna finally decided to just pat Bel's head.

The faintest smile appeared on Kyoya's lips as he thought about how motherly Tsuna seemed. He leaned back in his chair and rested his head on the cushiony part, his eyes slowly closing.

"Hey, Kyoya-senpai..." said Tsuna, turning around to face Kyoya.

He felt a bit surprised to see Kyoya sleeping in his chair, his chest calmly rising and falling.

Tsuna smiled sweetly and went to his senpai.

Though his urges caused him to do something different.

Tsuna's index and middle finger knuckles brushed softly against Kyoya's cheek and he leaned closer towards Kyoya's face. Tsuna placed a small kiss on Kyoya's cheek and quickly stepped back, arms behind his back and a red color covering his face.

Tsuna sighed sadly and covered his face with his hands.

_=== BF ===_

After sleeping the school day away, Bel and Fran had been woken up by Kyoya's killer aura.

Apparently someone decided to mess with Tsuna when he had gone to get some coffee and the poor boy had ended up spilling the hot liquid all over himself. Kyoya's anger exploded and he chased after the two boys, trusting Fran to properly take care of Tsuna.

Fran had cooled down Tsuna's burns and had him change clothes. Bel just watched as Fran took care of Tsuna like a mother would take care of her child. The thought causing him to chuckle a little. Kyoya, after beating the two guys to a bloody pulp, had returned and pulled Tsuna back to the Reception Room.

Fran and Bel shrugged and waved at Tsuna as he was dragged away and left after telling Hayato and Takeshi that Tsuna would be working with Kyoya.

"So Senpai...you really are coming to the trip?" asked Fran as he placed his book bag in his closet.

Bel nodded as he did the same.

"That's great, Mom will be happy" said Fran, leaving his room and making his way towards the kitchen.

"Ushishishi, it is, isn't?" wondered Bel as he followed after his Froggy.

"What do you want for dinner?" asked Fran as he looked through the fridge.

"Hm...Spaghetti and Meatballs" answered Bel.

Fran nodded and pulled a jar of Pasta sauce from the fridge, a bag of Meatballs from the freezer and a box of Spaghetti from a cabinet.

Bel yawned as he felt sleepy all over again. He looked over to his Froggy who was beginning to make dinner. He decided he would sleep until it was ready and crossed his arms on the table, making a pillow for him to rest his head on.

From the corner of his eye, Fran watched as Bel fell asleep once again. He allowed himself a small smile and went back to making dinner.

_=== DontKillMe ===_

_Bel smiled as he walked into his home, a Victorian house with green paint, large windows and a beautiful garden._

_He hung his coat up on the rack and placed his suitcase on the couch. He quickly made his way to the kitchen. _

_In the kitchen, Bel found his beautiful wife. His shoulder length, green hair was in a small ponytail. Bel's eyes traveled up and down his wife's body only to notice that he was wearing only a pink apron._

_"Welcome home, darling" said Fantasy!Fran, turning around to greet his husband._

_Bel grinned and went towards his wife, embracing him in his arms and crashing his lips against his._

_"Ushishishi, you're so naughty, Fran" said Bel, moving his mouth onto Fantasy!Fran's neck where he began to suck on the soft flesh._

_"Only because you like me that way" moaned out Fantasy!Fran._

_"Ushishishi, of course" chuckled Bel, his hands moving to undo the apron._

_"Bel, wait" gasped out Fantasy!Fran._

_"What is it?" asked Bel, a bit frustrated as he pulled back._

_"Before we go any further...please wake up" said Fantasy!Fran._

_"HUH?"_

"Senpai! Senpai! Please wake up!"

Bel moaned as he was hit on the head with something soft. A pillow?

"Senpai!"

"Gaaah, Froggy lemme sleep a little longer, we were just getting to the good part!" whined Bel as he sleepily glared at Fran from behind his bangs.

"We? What good part!" questioned Fran.

Bel's eyes went wide as he finally felt the effects of his dream and snatched the pillow from Fran's hands, he pressed the pillow down onto his lap. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to make his blush retreat but failing, of course.

"Senpai...are you okay?" asked Fran, though he knew Bel wasn't.

"The Prince is fine, is dinner ready yet?" asked Bel.

"Almost, the Garlic Bread just needs to finish" answered Fran, staring down at the pillow on Bel's lap.

Bel nodded and turned in his chair to face the wall.

Fran knew what was wrong with his Senpai and he wished he could do something to help but that would be sudden and embarrassing. He had seen these kinds of things happen before with Hayato, Takeshi and Mukuro.

He had seen with Takeshi whenever he would pull Hayato back from fighting and the smaller male would squirm, causing him to rub his butt against Takeshi's secret place thus causing Takeshi pleasurable pain. With Hayato he had seen it when he had first seen Takeshi in a bathing suit, cool water trickling down his chest. And Mukuro...it happened with pretty much everyone with Mukuro. First Tsuna when Tsuna had tripped and fell on Mukuro's lap. Then Hayato and Takeshi at the same time when Takeshi had somehow fallen face first into Mukuro's groin and Hayato kicking him there when he noticed the big problem Takeshi had caused, Mukuro is a masochist. Then it was Fran and Chrome when they had dressed up as Bunnies and helped Anna pass out candy on Halloween. Mukuro had plenty accidents.

Fran stared at his senpai for a while before the oven timer went off and he pulled the Garlic Bread out of the oven.

The two ate dinner in silence and Bel offered to wash the dishes after they had finished, probably needing something to distract him from his problem.

Fran sighed as he plopped himself down on the couch. He had noticed that Bel had finished washing the dishes a while ago but had not yet come to join Fran.

The doorbell rang and Fran got up to answer it.

"Ushesheshe, good evening, Fran" greeted Rasiel.

"Oh, good evening, Siel-senpai" said Fran, "would you like to come in?"

"Usheshesheshe, thank you for your tempting offer but I've just come to pick up Bel" said Rasiel.

Bel suddenly rushed towards Rasiel giving his older twin brother a big hug.

Fran felt confused as he though Bel and Rasiel had something against each other.

"Usheshe, I understand" said Rasiel, patting Bel's back.

Bel nodded and bit Siel's shoulder.

"Usheshe, well then, Bel shall see you tomorrow, good night" said Rasiel, ushering Bel towards the steps.

"Good night, Bel-senpai, Siel-senpai" called Fran as he waved.

Fran closed the door and went back to the living room, waiting alone until his Mother came home.

When she did, Fran greeted her and was heading towards his room when he remembered something important.

"Oh yeah, Bel-senpai said he was coming on the trip."

_=== Twincest? ===_

Rasiel couldn't stop laughing after Bel had told him about his wet dream.

"Shut up and focus on the road" growled Bel, his head pressed against the cold window and his hand pressing down on his lap.

"Ushesheshe, wait till Mammon hears this!" said Rasiel before he threw his head back in laughter once more.

Luckily they were at a red light.

Bel groaned and pressed his hands down harder. Rasiel stopped his laughing and looked down to Bel's lap, a small frown forming on his lips.

"That must be really painful" muttered Rasiel.

Bel bit his lip and nodded his head.

"Then, we'll just have to take care of it when we get home" said Rasiel, his foot pressing down on the gas.

Bel nodded his head and whimpered.

* * *

**(A/N) Please do not kill me! Bel and Rasiel have many needs so they just give each other a **_**hand **_**when needed. They do nothing with Mammon though.**

**Should I change the rating because of this? I don't think it's that bad...but I don't much so let me know please.**

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter but I have a horrible reason as to why I could not update.**

**I'm very sorry.**

**In other news, I have decided to start a Gsari one-shot series =D . I hope you guys will read it when it comes out.**

**Thank you and please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N) Holy crap I feel like I've been gone forever o.o! School ends in two weeks for me and I am so excited for summer break! **

**Please enjoy~~!**

* * *

Bel wasn't sure if he should feel more pissed off or more scared.

The way that guy's grin grew creepier decided for him.

Bel glared at the man beside him through his blonde bangs.

He wished the moon would just move so he wouldn't have to see his face anymore. He wished the other guy would just lie on the floor even more.

"Kufufufu~! You're expressions are certainly the best, Belphegor" said Mukuro, finally dropping his creepy grin and stare.

"Well you're certainly a creep" mumbled Bel, wiggling a little in the small space.

It was the night before the trip and Fran, Mukuro and Bel were squeezed into Fran's small bed.

The reason, Fran didn't want anyone sleeping on the floor. He had said it was too cold for anyone to sleep on the floor and it would be warmer if everyone slept together on his bed. Bel was happy with this at first but soon became disappointed when he was pushed to the edge by Mukuro.

So Bel was stuck on the edge of the bed, Mukuro was in the cozy middle, Fran was pressed against the wall and Chrome was sleeping with Anna.

"Kufufufu~ that's not very nice, Belphegor" said Mukuro.

"Whatever, can you keep your voice down, you'll wake up my Froggy" whispered Bel.

"You mean _my_ Little One" said Mukuro, correcting Bel.

"_My Froggy_" growled out Bel.

"I wonder if we can combine them..." wondered Mukuro.

"Little Froggy?"

"Froggy One..."

"That sucks" said Bel.

"It sounds like a bad nickname..." agreed Mukuro.

Fran squirmed around in the small space he had and mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Shhh! You're gonna wake him up" said Bel.

"Me? Oh dear Belphegor you are truly mistaken, if anything it will be you who wakes him" said Mukuro.

"Not true!" said Bel.

Mukuro grinned at Bel, creeping him out once again.

"What? Stop staring at me like that you creep" mumbled Bel, trying to back away from Mukuro without falling off the bed.

"Would you like me to sleep on the floor, Belphegor?" asked Mukuro.

"I thought you'd never ask" answered Bel, happily.

"Kufufufu, I'll move on one condition" said Mukuro.

Bel groaned, "whaaaat?"

"You must tell me your true feeling towards my Little One" said Mukuro.

Bel frowned, his eyes narrowing under his bangs.

"He's my Froggy, a pet...so I have to protect and well...praise him sometimes right...that's it" mumbled out Bel.

"That doesn't really answer my question but it will suffice, and my Little One is no pet, he is human" said Mukuro as he lifted himself off the bed.

While Mukuro placed out a futon and got out sheets, Bel thought about his answer.

It made him feel bad for thinking that way about Fran. A little voice in his head was practically verbally beating him up :

_Liar._

_Shut up!_

Mukuro laid down on the futon and placed his arm under the pillow his head was on, thankful that Fran had a carpeted room. He knew Bel did not mean that about his Little One. Bel was just an idiot who needed to be taught about feelings.

Bel stared at his Froggy's back for a second, having an inner battle with himself on whether or not he had the right to hug his Froggy after what he had just said.

"Just go ahead, Belphegor, it'll hurt less if you do" whispered Mukuro from his place on the floor.

Bel swallowed dryly and pulled his Froggy into his arms. Fran quickly settled in, tucking his head under Bel's chin and snuggling closer to his senpai.

Bel sighed and wrapped one arm around Fran's back and the other one was wrapped around the back of his neck, a warm hand on Fran's head.

Mukuro sighed and snuggled into his futon, wishing his sweet Chrome was there for him to hold.

Bel smiled as he turned his head to look at Mukuro.

"Hey, Mukuro."

"Hmm?"

"How about Little Froggy One?"

"Kufufufufu~!"

_= = = Sing A Song~ = = =_

Everyone was up by 6am.

Fran had woken up to Bel crushing him to his chest and while it was nice and warm he really had to use the bathroom. Mukuro had woken up nicely and quickly ran out of the room to greet his cute Chrome. Anna was already stuffing things into the car and preparing breakfast.

While everyone else was moving pretty normally, Bel was waddling around sleepily.

Mukuro had to help Bel get dressed a second time after the Prince had walked out of the bathroom with his shirt on backwards and his boxers on top of his jeans.

Everyone was asked to dress warmly and carry a jacket to wear once they got up to the mountains.

Everyone wore jeans, Mukuro, Bel and Chrome wore blue ones while Fran and Anna wore navy. Everyone wore long sleeves, Mukuro wore purple, Chrome wore indigo, Bel and Anna wore blue while Fran wore white. And everyone wore snow boots, gloves and hats. The gloves and hats were made by Anna.

After a quick breakfast, everyone packed into Anna's car. Mukuro sat upfront with Anna while Bel, Fran and Chrome sat in the back in that order.

Anna turned the radio on to clear the silence in the car. Everyone was pretty much half asleep, especially Bel.

But a certain song woke him up.

_"Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound "_

Bel quickly shot up and leaned over Anna's seat.

"Hm? Bel-chan, you like this song too?" asked Anna.

Bel nodded like a happy puppy.

"Kufufu~ That makes three" said Mukuro.

"Oh no" groaned Fran as Anna turned up the radio, which normally meant...

"And I need you" sang Anna.

"And I miss you" followed Mukuro.

"And now I wonder... " finished Bel.

Whenever Anna turned something up it normally meant someone was going to sing. And Fran was going to end up with a headache.

His mother had a beautiful voice but his senpai and brother were tone deaf.

Fran looked over to Chrome who looked a bit amused but was trying hard to not cover her ears.

"If I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight~~!" sang Anna, Bel and Mukuro all together.

Fran groaned and buried his face in Chrome's shoulder.

_= = = ...Or Two? = = =_

After two hours of driving, Anna stopped at a gas station to refill and get snacks.

The younger ones got out of the car to stretch and breathe in fresh air.

Fran could see the mountains already and he was excited to see his grandparents again.

"Hey, Froggy!" called Bel, wrapping an arm around Fran's shoulders.

"What is it, senpai?" asked Fran.

"Are you cold?" asked Bel.

Fran was actually pretty warm and felt warmer due to Bel's arm around him and his concerned words.

"Uh...I'm fine" said Fran.

"You sure?" whispered Bel into Fran's ear, " 'cause I'll gladly warm you up."

Fran felt a blush pop onto his face when Bel playfully bit his ear. Bel quickly moved in front of Fran to see his expression.

"Ushishishish-oooof!"

Bel stumbled back a little as a snowball hit him in the face. Bel looked over to Mukuro who was _innocently_ playing with Chrome's hair.

Bel growled and wiped the snow off his face, though he was somewhat failing because of his gloves.

Bel then felt warm hands brushing snow off his face. He looked down to see his Froggy staring up at him, his ungloved hands moving across Bel's cheek and forehead.

When Fran's hand moved to brush snow off Bel's forehead, Bel's bangs were moved out of the way, revealing those beautiful amethyst eyes.

Fran felt his heart stop and almost choked on air as his teal eyes met Bel's.

"Senpai..."

"Hey Froggy, I'm cold" muttered Bel, placing his hand on Fran's that had moved down to his cheek.

Fran swallowed rather dryly and nodded. The whole world was gone to him and all that was left was Bel.

When Fran leaned up to kiss his senpai, Bel moved his head and Fran ended up kissing his cheek.

Bel quickly wrapped his arms around Fran, pulling him close.

"Ushishishi~ There, now I'm all warm" said Bel, resting his chin on Fran's shoulder.

"I hate you senpai" mumbled Fran as he laid his forehead on his senpai's chest.

"You looooove me~" sang Bel.

"Do not."

_Click._

Bel lifted his head at the sound of a camera shutter.

"Bel-chan~ Fran~ How cute! My two sons keeping each other warm!" cooed Anna as she snapped more pictures.

Mukuro was behind her his hand covering his mouth to keep roars of laughter inside.

Bel let go of Fran the same time Fran pushed Bel away.

"Okay! Let's go!" said Anna, placing the camera back in her pocket and getting into the car.

Mukuro, Bel, Fran and Chrome followed.

After another hour of driving, Mukuro, Anna and Bel had thrown themselves into singing once more.

"What is love? Baby don't hurt me...don't hurt me, no more!" they sang together.

They sang so loudly that cars passing by or next to them beeped in what could have been encouragement. Either that or they were telling them to shut up.

Fran was beginning to feel tired after the fourth hour of driving. One more to go.

Bel's tiredness had returned apparently since the Prince's head was bobbing up and down in attempts to stay awake.

Chrome's head was resting on Fran's shoulder, she was already fast asleep.

Fran sighed and grabbed his senpai, pulling him close.

Bel smiled and nuzzled Fran's neck before he allowed himself to sleep.

Fran's arm, which was behind his senpai's neck was starting to tingle but Fran ignored it in favor of running his fingers through golden locks while his other hand rubbed Chrome's shoulder.

Fran finally laid his head on top of Bel's and fell asleep.

_= = = Finally There = = = _

"Boys~! Chrome, wake up!" said Anna.

Mukuro was poking at Bel's cheek in attempts to wake him up while Chrome was already pushing up from Fran's shoulder.

Fran rubbed his eyes sleepily and then shrugged Bel off his shoulder, causing the Prince to wake up as well.

Bel's eyes went wide as he stared at the scenery. Tall, pine trees covered in white snow, the Earth around them was completely covered in white.

Soon the house came into view. An enormous mansion that was probably the biggest home Bel had ever seen.

Anna smiled as she stopped the car.

"We're here!"

* * *

**(A/N) Yay! It's vacation time =D!**

**My brothers were watching White Chicks while I was typing this and the part where they all sing that song came on and I just felt like adding it xD .I really like the second song, I sing that in the shower =)****.**** I looooove singing in the car!**

**Please review =D ~~!**


	20. Chapter 20 : Omake : F598027

**(A/N) Ok...I don't really count this as much of a chapter...It's an omake =D ! **

**I really wanted to do something on how Tsuna, Fran, Hayato and Takeshi met so I came up with this =D~~! I hope you all like it and forgive me for not typing up a real chapter.**

* * *

"Ooooh~~! My baby boy is all grown up, going in to his last year of middle school" said Anna Adriani as she hugged her 'baby boy' to her chest.

"Mom...if you don't let me go, I'll be late" said Fran even though he was wrapping his arms around his mom.

"I'm sorry but you look so cute and I'm so proud!" said Anna, overflowing with positive feelings.

"You say that every time I enter a new year" said Fran as he adjusted his collar.

"I can't help it! My son is cute and that is that" said Anna, her hand on her hips.

The phone rang and Anna ran to go pick it up while Fran fixed his hair in the hallway mirror.

"Fraaaan~! It's Granma and Grandpa!" called Anna.

Fran's Grandparents called every year Fran started school. They were the ones who paid for his tuition to the schools he went to and fees.

Fran took the phone from his mom and placed it at his ear.

"Good morning" Fran said into the receiver.

[Good morning, Fran. Are you excited for your last year?] asked Maria Adriana, Anna's mom.

"Yeah" answered Fran with as much enthusiasm as he could outside of his monotone. Actually he would be more excited when they year was ending.

[That's great, well we just called to wish you good luck] said Antonio Adriani, Anna's father.

"Thanks, Grandma, Grandpa" said Fran, looking at the clock.

[I'm sure you have to go now so good luck, Fran, we love you] said Maria.

"Thanks, love you too" said Fran, quickly hanging up and running into the living room to grab his book bag and uniform jacket.

"Ready?" asked Anna, standing near the door.

Fran nodded and rushed out of the open door.

_= = = Hayato = = =_

Fran was being smothered to death by his mom.

"Please be careful! Don't upset the teachers with your attitude or that tone and please don't play any pranks!" pleaded Anna, squeezing her son closer.

"Gaah, okay! Okay!" said Fran, trying to wriggle out of the deathly grasp.

Anna finally let go of Fran, she kissed his forehead and smiled sweetly at him.

"Good luck" said Anna.

Fran nodded and headed towards the school while Anna waved at his back.

Fran walked through the familiar hallways of his school. Everything seemed the same as it did before the break. Except there were a lot of new students.

Before Fran could stop himself, he crashed into a person who was running angrily down the hallways.

The two fell backwards and onto the tiled floor.

"Bastard! Watch where you're going!" yelled the other person.

"You really shouldn't be running in the hallways" said Fran.

"I don't like your tone" said the angry person, jade eyes glaring at Fran.

"I don't like your hair" countered Fran, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Che, it's better than your style" said the silverette, pushing a stray strand of silver off his forehead.

"I'm Fran Adriani" said Fran.

"...Hayato Gokudera."

_= = = Takeshi =D = = =_

Hayato and Fran walked down the hallways during lunch, looking for some place to eat.

"I swear that kid has got to be the clumsiest person ever, so far I've seen him fall 6 times!" Hayato told Fran.

Earlier, Hayato had seen a spiky haired brunette falling all over the place.

So far, Hayato was only calling him Sixth.

"Maybe his shoelaces are untied" said Fran.

"...You're weird" said Hayato, shaking his head.

The two continued walking, making their way outside when a baseball came flying at Fran.

The ball hit Fran's forehead and dropped to the ground. Fran stumbled back and was caught by Hayato who immediately began to glare at everyone.

"Ahahahaha~! My bad! You okay?" asked a rather cheerful voice that was approaching Fran and Hayato.

"You idiot! How can you be laughing when the kid could have like...a concussion or something!" yelled Hayato.

Fran was still a bit dizzy in Hayato's arms, still unable to properly support himself.

" 'M fine..." muttered Fran, rubbing his forehead.

"Aha..I'm really sorry, I gotta watch how I swing the bat" said the black haired male.

"Jeez, what the hell are you doing playing baseball in the front of the school?" asked Hayato, angrily.

"Ahahaha~! Well the yard is being used by some of the other seniors so we're using the front" said the cheerful guy.

"You're annoying" growled Hayato.

"Ahaha~ You're cute!" laughed the cheery baseball player.

"I'm Fran Adriani" said Fran, his head resting on Hayato's shoulder.

"Takeshi! Takeshi Yamamoto!"

_= = = Tsuna =DDD~~! = = =_

After confirming that Fran's injury wasn't serious and getting some ice for his head, Hayato, Takeshi and Fran ate lunch together. Though Hayato wasn't exactly happy about that.

"Ah! Seven...no! Eight!" called Hayato, jumping up in his seat.

"Aww, poor kid" said Takeshi, sympathetically as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Sheesh, you're sympathetic towards kids who trip and fall but not towards people you hit with balls" growled Hayato, shoving a cookie in his mouth.

"Ahaha~ I apologized" said Takeshi.

"And I forgive you" said Fran, reaching over Hayato's lap to steal one of his cookies.

The rest of the day after lunch went pretty fast. As Hayato and Fran were getting ready to leave the building, they saw the brunette trip and fall a ninth time.

"He should really tie his shoes" said Fran.

"Ahaha~! Hey!" said Takeshi as he threw his arm around Hayato's shoulders.

Hayato growled and shrugged him off while Takeshi laughed.

While Hayato and Takeshi were arguing one-sidedly, Fran noticed the tripping kid walking past them.

And falling.

Takeshi was quick to pick him up and ask if he was okay while Hayato gave him the 'Tenth' nickname.

"What's up with you tripping all over the place?" Fran asked the clumsy brunette.

"Ah...well...I...I'm no good, I'm really clumsy, that's why" answered the kid.

"Aha~ You're not 'no good' , you just haven't found what you're good at yet" said Takeshi, ruffling the spiky haired brunette's hair.

"Ah...I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada! It's a pleasure to meet you" said Tsunayoshi, standing and bowing to everyone.

"Fran Adriani" said Fran, rubbing his forehead, it still hurt.

"Ahaha~ Tsuna huh? I'm Takeshi Yamamoto!" said Takeshi, wrapping an arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

"Hayato Gokudera! I'll protect you with all my strength, Tenth!" said Hayato, taking Tsuna's hands in his and kicking Takeshi away.

Fran wondered what caused the sudden declaration of protection but he guessed it had something to do with how small and defenseless Tsuna was. Hayato probably felt like he had to protect him.

"T-tenth?" asked Tsuna.

"Yes! You fell ten times before me before I learned your name" answered Hayato.

"You watched him fall ten times before learning his name so it better be his name that you're calling him by" said Fran.

"No way! The Tenth had to fall so many times to receive this name!" said Hayato.

"Ahaha~." laughed Takeshi, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tsuna smiled a little and then burst out laughing along with Takeshi. They had no idea what was so funny. Probably the way they all met.

"Tenth! Now that we're all friends we'll make sure to protect you together!" said Hayato.

Fran's thinking stopped.

_Friends? When had they become friends?_

Fran smiled a bit and decided he didn't care. Just that he had three friends who were pretty amusing.

"Ahahaha~! Yeah, I'll protect you Tsuna!" said Takeshi, slinging an arm over Hayato and Tsuna's shoulders.

"Idiot! Get off me" said Hayato, trying to escape from Takeshi's hold.

Fran watched as his friends laughed together. Because that's just what friends do.

He closed his eyes and allowed the warm, Autumn sunlight to hit his face.

Fran knew that the moment he rushed out of that open door, he was going towards a new beginning.

* * *

**(A/N) I am so willing to get hit in the head with a fast baseball if it means I'll get a friend like Takeshi.**

**Yes it was Hayato who first said they were friends =D . Nice, ne?**

**I really want to do a lot more with these four outside of V.H, like in omakes but I think that would take up to much space. What do you think?**

**Please review~~! And look forward to the next chapter even though it's mostly new character intros.**


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N) As I mentioned before, this will pretty much be intros of all the other people that will be at this trip.**

**Enjoy~~!**

* * *

Bel took a nice long look at the house that he would be staying at for two and a half weeks.

It wasn't even a house. More like a castle. A very modern castle.

But since people lived in it, Bel guessed it could be called a home.

The castle had about five floors, not counting the basement or attic. It was built with strong stones and some tiles on the roof.

It had beautiful glass windows and there was snow covering the top of it.

The castle had two pointy towers at its sides, east and west.

There were pillars at the front holding up a part that was a tent shape.

Bel could only imagine what it looked like on the inside.

"They're here! They're here!" cheered Anna, kicking Bel out of his train of thoughts.

Bel looked towards where Anna was pointing at to see a small car coming up the long drive way and parking in the spot next to Anna's car.

Hayato was the one who was out of the car first, followed by Takeshi, Tsuna, Lambo, I-Pin and lastly Nana.

Hayato ran towards Fran and tackle hugged his friend.

Bel had to place a hand behind his Froggy's back to stop them from falling.

Takeshi and Tsuna, who tripped on his way, followed after him.

The four of them hadn't seen each other for two days. Those two days were spent preparing for the trip.

Apparently, they didn't like being away from each other for so long.

Bel smiled at the small scene.

Hayato had his arms around Fran's neck while Takeshi and Tsuna had their arms wrapped around his shoulders. Fran had his arms around Hayato's waist, a small smile on his face, barely even there, and a tiny blush on his face.

Hayato, Takeshi and Tsuna were muttering things about how they missed him and all they did in those two days.

Bel had the urge to join in something like that too. He felt a bit jealous. He decided to focus his attention on Nana and Anna who were happily conversing, Lambo in Anna's arms and I-Pin in Nana's.

"Senpai, you too."

Bel's had snapped back to Fran who was still being hugged by his friends, Takeshi now nuzzling his cheek against Fran's shoulder.

"Eh...really?" asked Bel, unsure on whether or not he should.

Fran nodded and that was all Bel needed to step forward and wrap his arms around his Froggy's waist from behind. He nuzzled his head into the top of Fran's hat covered one, feeling very warm. He knew his knuckles were probably digging uncomfortably into Hayato's hips but since he wasn't complaining, Bel guessed it was okay.

"Jeez, you've always been a softie, Hayato."

Hayato's head snapped up and he stepped away from Fran, turning his head to see a Van driving up the drive way, a red head sticking out from the passenger seat.

Takeshi and Tsuna also moved away while Bel stayed in place.

"Who's that?" asked Bel.

"Hayato's brother, G" answered Bel.

"Ushishishi! G?" asked Bel, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Ah...it's short for Gian, that's what Hayato told me at least" said Fran.

"Why doesn't he have a Japanese name like Hayato?" asked Bel.

"It's not my place to tell you" whispered Fran, almost sadly.

Bel nodded as the Van came to park next to Nana's car.

The first out of the car was a tall, blonde with spiky hair and dark glasses who looked a lot like Tsuna. He wore a long coat and leather gloves with blue jeans.

Next was, G who also sported a pair of dark glasses. He wore a long sleeved, navy sweater and knitted gloves, a navy colored scarf was also around his neck with a pair of black jeans.

After G, out came a very happy looking man who looked a lot like Takeshi, though his hair was a bit less spiky than Takeshi's. He also wore the same glasses as the last two, a black sweater, dark green scarf and blue jeans.

Then a young man with green hair came out, wearing the same glasses, a cow print sweater, navy jeans and a white scarf.

A man who looked a lot like Mukuro then stepped out, wearing a long coat with black pants and the same glasses as everyone else.

Bel looked over to Mukuro and back to the man to confirm that Mukuro was not in two places at once. And Mukuro looked pretty pissed right now.

After the Mukuro look-a-like came out, a man with dark hair stepped out, he wore the same glasses, had a bandage across his nose, and wore a dark green, long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and leather gloves.

Bel thought the guy looked somewhat like Ryohei when a guy with gray hair stepped out after the other guy.

"Eeeeeh?" asked Bel, Fran, Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato and Mukuro at the same time.

"Yooooooooooo!" greeted Ryohei, rushing over towards Fran and Tsuna.

"You're brother?" asked Fran, gesturing towards the dark haired guy.

"Yup! He's Knuckles!" said Ryohei.

"Knuckles..." muttered Bel, wondering what was up with the weird names this group had.

After Knuckles, a tall, angry looking man with blonde hair and the same glasses as everyone else stepped out of the van. He wore a long coat and navy pants.

Then the biggest surprise happened.

The school's prefect, looking as angry as the guy who came out before him, also stepped out.

"EEEEEEEEEHHH?"

Tsuna looked ready to run while Takeshi and Hayato looked so so so confused.

Bel and Fran wondered what the hell was going on while Mukuro wondered if it would be safe to bother Kyoya. Ryohei just pumped his fist in the air.

"Hm...? Tsunayoshi?" asked Kyoya, going over to Tsuna.

Hayato grabbed onto the back of Tsuna's jacket, ready to pull him back if anything were to happen.

"Ah...hello, Kyoya-senpai" greeted Tsuna.

Kyoya nodded and turned to face Fran.

"Is this your Grandparents house?" he asked.

Fran nodded, he would have said 'yes' but Bel's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. His senpai could be such a wuss sometimes.

"Thank you" said Kyoya with a small nod before he went back to the angry blonde man.

Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato, Mukuro and Chrome went off to greet the new comers while Ryohei went over to greet Nana, Anna, Lambo and I-Pin.

"I guess I should tell you who these guys are" muttered out Fran, pulling at his senpai's arms.

"Mhm" giggled Bel, moving his arms so they rested loosely on Fran's shoulders.

"The blonde guy with spiky hair is Tsuna's older brother, Giotto, the guy who looks like Takeshi is his older brother Asari Ugetsu an-" said Fran before being cut off by Bel.

"Why does Asari have a different last name?" he asked.

"Divorce" replied Fran.

"Oooh."

"You already know Knuckles is Ryohei's brother, they have different father's so that explains the names, the green haired guy is Lambo's older brother, Lampo, I'll make sure to get him to tell you his story, the creepy guy is Demon Spade, Mukuro's uncle, he'll tell you his story too, and lastly is Alaude who I am guessing is Kyoya's cousin our uncle because last time he was here he said he had no siblings, that guy never lies and they are all know as the Primo's, they were some gang thing in high school" explained Fran.

"Oookay, gotcha!" said Bel.

Fran smiled a little. His senpai was so excited.

After Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato, Mukuro and Chrome were done greeting their relatives, they rushed over to introduce Bel to everyone.

G greeted him casually while Asari greeted him warmly and Lampo told him he could call him 'Lampo-sama.' Demon Spade had a creepy grin on his face as he greeted Bel and hoped they could get along during the trip. Knuckles was enthusiastic about greeting Bel, slapping the blonde in the back and challenging him in video games. Alaude just nodded and Giotto was very formal.

After fifteen minutes, two cars made their way up the drive way.

"Gaaaah, Uncle Reborn is here" whined Tsuna.

At the mention of Reborn's name, Kyoya got into what looked like a defense stance.

Out of the first car, Reborn, a woman with a large belly and dark green hair in a long ponytail, a young girl who looked a lot like the pregnant woman and a young man with purple hair and a lip piercing that connected to the one on his ear with another one under his bottom lip.

From the second car came a man with green hair and glasses, another man with black hair and a braided ponytail who looked like a kinder version of Alaude and Kyoya, after that man came Colonnello and Lal Mirch.

"...Hey Froggy?" said Bel.

"Hm?" hummed Fran.

"Why are the P.E teachers here?" asked Bel.

Fran shrugged. Colonnello was his P.E teacher while Lal was Bel's. Colonnello taught the second years while Lal taught third.

"They're...probably part of the Arcobaleno, they didn't come last year or the year before though" said Fran.

"...the what?" questioned Bel.

"Another gang thing that they had during their high school days" said Fran.

Fran shifted his position as the Arcobaleno and the young girl made their way towards Fran and Bel.

"You...you're Viper's little brother, huh?" said Reborn, pushing his fedora up a little to study Bel.

"Who?" asked Bel.

"Oh right, she uses he biological name now...Mammon, she's your big sister right?" said Reborn.

Bel nodded.

Reborn's hand reached out to Bel and he moved the blonde bangs out of Bel's face for a second before he moved them back into place and stepped back.

"Yup, you really are" said Reborn, with a small smile.

"Uh..I'm Belphegor" greeted Bel, trying to be polite to his elders.

"Reborn, this is my wife Luce and my sister-in-law, Uni" said Reborn as Luce and Uni waved.

"Verde" muttered the green haired man before he walked off into the trees.

"I am Fon, it is a pleasure to meet Viper's sibling" said Fon with a bow.

"I am Skull! You may call me 'Skull-sama'!" said Skull.

"Uh...no" said Bel.

"You already know us, Maggot" said Colonnello, his arm on Lal's shoulder.

"Have you been cutting down on all that sugar?" asked Lal.

Bel nodded almost sadly.

"Bel! Fran! Come here, quickly!" called Anna, her arm waving in the air from where she was surrounded by all the guest.

"Come on, senpai" said Fran, grabbing Bel's arm and tugging him towards the crowd.

Bel followed, wondering why his Froggy seemed so excited.

Fran and Bel reached Anna and Anna smiled at her sons.

"Bel, these are my parents" said Anna, her hand gesturing towards an elderly couple in front of her.

The old lady was short and had long, gray hair and her eye were an old green color. The old man was also short, his hair was short and a darker gray with eyes.

"I am Antonio, this is my wife, Maria, welcome to our home" said Antonio to Bel.

"Thank you for having me" said Bel with a smile.

"You are the boy my daughter has taken in?" asked Maria, her eyes looking over Bel.

"I am" said Bel, feeling nothing but strong respect for the couple.

"May I?" asked Maria, her hand hovering above Bel's bangs.

Bel nodded and Maria moved them out of the way looking for a second along with Antonio and Anna before she moved them back into place.

"You're such a beautiful boy" said Maria, patting Bel's shoulder.

"Thank you" said Bel with a small smile.

"Fran" said Antonio, beckoning his Grandson forward.

Fran stepped forward and hugged his Grandparents, telling them how much he missed seeing them.

Antonio and Maria broke the hug and walked towards the entrance of the castle.

"Well then, let us go in."

* * *

**(A/N) Ehem...Bel's eyes will be seen a lot during this trip. Just by Fran though. This chapter is sooo not good, gaaah!**

**I love Maria and Antonio =D . They're based off of my Grandparents =) .**

**Anyway, I've been having like the hugest laughing fit ever since I found out the same guy who voices Germany in APH voices the guy in ep3 of Durarara! who grabs his package and goes "Yo. Yo. YO...HEY MAN!" xD! Funniest thing ever xD ! I love Durarara! and Izaya with his stomping on cell phones and boyfriends hobby =D .**

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N) Yaaaay~~! I'm on summer break now! So happy! **

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Once everyone was assigned the rooms they would be staying in, they all settled in to begin unpacking. Though, Anna and Nana were starting up a late lunch so Fran and Tsuna would unpack their things along with Lambo and I-Pin's.

After Fran was done unpacking, he moved to Anna's room on the third floor to begin unpacking her things. When he was done with that, he went to Nana's room, which was right beside Anna's. Inside, Tsuna was just finishing putting away Nana's clothing.

"Done?" asked Fran, going over to sit on the floor with his friend.

"Yeah, I'll do I-Pin's clothes, you can put away Lambo's" said Tsuna, pointing towards Lambo's cow print suitcase.

Fran took the suitcase and began to unpack it in the drawer next to Nana's

"Uh...Fran?" came Tsuna's low voice, breaking the silence in the room.

"Yeah?"

"I...um...never mind" muttered out Tsuna, placing a tiny t-shirt in a drawer.

Fran sighed and lifted himself off the floor. He walked over to his friend and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" asked Fran, placing his hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Ah...I was just wondering...why Kyoko-chan wasn't here when her brother is" said Tsuna.

"Hm...you can ask Buff-senpai later" said Fran before he squeezed Tsuna's shoulder and went serious, "now, what did you really want to say?"

"I hate when you do that."

"You _love_ when I do that."

"It's about Kyoya-senpai" muttered out Tsuna.

"What about Aggressive-senpai?"

"I was thinking that...this might be a good time to get along with him better...you know...like you and Bel-senpai" confessed Tsuna.

"Trust me, you do not want to be close to Kyoya-senpai like that, I don't even want to be close to Bel-senpai like that" said Fran, getting up to finish unpacking Lambo's clothes.

"I mean...I just want us to be closer friends" mumbled Tsuna.

"Well, if you can get the guy to stop attacking you when you want to hug him then by all means do try becoming close friends with him" said Fran, closing the empty suitcase and placing it on the closet floor.

"But, Kyoya-senpai is actually kind of nice to me" said Tsuna.

"Really? How?" asked Fran.

Tsuna thought back to the time his senpai comforted him.

"Ah well...that day when I was going to confess to Kyoko-chan...Kyoya-senpai comforted me when I was sad.." said Tsuna.

Fran allowed a corner of his lip twitch upwards at the thought of Kyoya comforting Tsuna. Though on the other hand he was upset he didn't do anything to help Tsuna that day except throw a knife at that creepy bastard, Longchamp.

"That's nice, well then maybe you should try to get closer" said Fran.

"Yeah! I'll start right away" said Tsuna, placing I-Pin's suitcase on top of Lambo's in the closet.

"You go do that, meanwhile, I'll go ask senpai to teach me how to throw knives."

Fran left the room, leaving behind a Tsuna who was confused as to why his friend would want to know how to use knives.

_= = = BF = = =_

Fran knocked once on the door to the room that was right beside his before he entered and closed the door behind him.

"Ushishishi~ Jeez Froggy, you're not going to even wait until I say 'come in'? I could have been naked ya know."

"Whatever, senpai. I have request" said Fran, moving from the door to sit on the bed beside his senpai who was lying down.

"What is it?" asked Bel, turning on his side so he could face his kohai better.

"Please teach me how to use knives" said Fran.

Bel blinked.

"Ushishishishishishishi~!"

"...senpai...I'm serious."

"Crap..."

"Will you teach me?" asked Fran.

Bel sighed, pulled a knife out of thin air and plunged it into Fran's arm. Fran winced a little, not being prepared for the sudden attack but was able to hold the blood back. Bel pulled out the knife and handed it to Fran.

"We start tomorrow" said Bel.

Fran nodded, "thank you, senpai."

"So, what's with the sudden interest?" asked Bel, tugging on his Froggy's shirt to get him to lie down.

Fran complied and slid down to lay next to his senpai.

"I was talking to Tsuna and I suddenly felt like...if anything were to happen I would like to protect him and Hayato and Takeshi" said Fran, lowly.

"Ushishishi, well then I guess I really have to teach you know" said Bel, moving closer to his Froggy and wrapping a strong arm around the small waist.

Fran nodded and rested his head against his senpai's chest, feeling exhausted from the long trip to get here and unpacking.

Bel smiled and ran his thin fingers through the teal hair, kissing the top of his Froggy's head before he pinched a pale cheek.

"Ow! Senpai~!" groaned out Fran, now fully awake.

"No falling asleep, lunch will be ready soon" said Bel.

Fran let his head fall back down on to the pillow and let out a small huff.

"So, why did you learn how to use weapons?" asked Fran.

"So I could stab those who defy me, like a certain little Froggy of mine" said Bel, stabbing Fran's back.

"Ow..."

"Sheesh, you're no fun" said Bel, pulling the knife out and placing it under his pillow.

Bel and Fran turned their heads at the knock of a door. Bel gave the okay to come in and in walked Takeshi and Hayato, peeking their heads in curiously before they went over to the bed.

"Lay down" ordered Bel, pulling his Froggy closer.

"Ahahaha~! Okay" said Takeshi, sliding into the bed and laying next to Fran.

Fran squirmed in Bel's arms until he was completely facing Takeshi instead of his senpai. Hayato sighed and slid in beside Takeshi, wrapping and arm around his strong shoulders.

"I wonder how many people can fit in this bed if we all squeeze in" wondered Bel out loud.

"Ahahaha~! That's an interesting thing" said Takeshi, looking over his shoulder to see that a few more people could fit.

"It's pretty stupid" mumbled Hayato.

The door was knocked on again and Mukuro along with Chrome walked in before Bel could say anything.

"Oya, oya, what's going on here?" asked Mukuro.

"Don't ask and just get on the bed" said Fran.

Mukuro grinned and pushed Chrome towards the bed. Chrome slid in first, resting her chin on Hayato's shoulder while Mukuro settled in next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How many more do you think could fit in?" asked Fran.

Mukuro looked over his shoulder and back to Fran.

"I'm guessing two teens or one adult" said Mukuro.

They all waited a full minute before another knock was heard at the door and Ryohei and Tsuna walked in.

"Yooooooooo! What extreme thing is going on here?" asked Ryohei.

"Shut up and get in bed, you too Tsunayoshi" said Mukuro.

Ryohei quickly flopped down beside Mukuro while Tsuna squeezed himself in on what was left of the bed.

"Is that it?" asked Bel.

"Yup" confirmed Tsuna.

Bel started to giggle.

"I did it!" he cheered, hugging his Froggy close, causing the two of them to go rolling down to the floor.

"Lunch is ready!" announced Nana from the loud speaker.

"Food~!" cheered Takeshi, climbing out of bed and leaving the room after helping Fran and Bel up and grabbing Hayato.

"Kufufufu~ Such an interesting thing you have come up with, Belphegor" said Mukuro before he took Chrome's hand and led her to the dining room.

"Let's go Tsuna, senpai" said Fran, grabbing Tsuna's arm and dragging him downstairs.

Everyone rushed down the stairs in order to get to the dining room as fast as they could. When Fran entered with Bel and Tsuna, the table was already full with people.

Fran took a seat next to Mukuro while Bel took a seat next to Fran and Demon Spade and Tsuna took the last seat between Alaude and Kyoya.

Grilled cheese with macaroni was served by Anna and Nana.

Lunch went by fast, everyone was talking and catching up with each other. In the end Giotto and G offered to wash the dishes and everyone else decided to go take showers to relax.

Fran was done with his shower at last. As he exited his room he was confronted by Takeshi who instantly grinned at him.

"Hahaha~! Hey! What's your favorite kind of pasta?" he asked, his face getting extremely close to Fran's.

If Takeshi wasn't his best friend, Fran would have felt awkward and would have pushed him away. But, Takeshi was his best friend so he casually answered;

"Fettuccine."

"Thanks~!" said Takeshi before he practically skipped off to go downstairs.

Fran followed him into the kitchen where tons of boxes of different pasta were spread out on a table along with pots, pans and tomato and alfredo sauce. Hayato was in the center of the large kitchen, his hair in a ponytail, glasses on his face and a pasta cook book in hand.

"Whatcha doin?" asked Fran as he took a seat and the pasta infested table.

"Makin pasta" answered Hayato, taking the list that Takeshi handed him.

"Oh" said Fran, rolling a piece of spaghetti between his fingers.

"So...we're making spaghetti, fettuccine, linguine, stringozzi, tagliatelle, fusilli and garganelli" muttered Hayato, looking over the list.

"Wow...a lot of us like the same thing" said Fran as he took the list from Hayato's hands.

"Then will you be surprised to see your dear senpai likes the same pasta you do?" asked Hayato as he poured the pasta into different pots to boil.

Fran looked down the list and saw that the only other person beside Anna and himself that liked fettuccine was Bel.

"I guess I'm not" mumbled Fran, looking over the list again.

Maria, Antonio, Nana, Mukuro, Chrome and Demon Spade wanted spaghetti.

Reborn, Luche, Uni, Fon and Lal wanted linguine.

Verde, Skull, Colonnello, Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo and I-Pin wanted fusilli.

Giotto and Tsuna wanted stringozzi.

G, Asari and Knuckles wanted tagliatelle.

Anna, Fran and Bel wanted fettuccine.

And Alaude, Lampo, Ryohei and Kyoya wanted garganelli.

Fran placed the list down and decided to go look for his senpai.

He reached the second floor and knocked on the door before he entered.

And wished he hadn't.

Bel was standing at the end of his bed, a dark purple towel around his waist and another on top of his head, his eyes peeking out from behind his bangs and water dripping and glistening off his body.

Bel just blinked and frowned.

Fran took small breaths, swallowed slowly and tried to stop staring.

"Like what you see, Froggy?" said Bel as he stepped towards Fran, signature grin appearing on his face.

"NO!" yelled Fran, before he stepped out of the room, slammed the door shut and ran upstairs.

Inside, Bel sighed and frowned. He looked down where something was forming beyond his towel.

He returned to the bathroom, needing to take care of something before dinner.

On the fourth floor, Fran finally stopped running and slid down the wall, sitting in the nicely carpeted hallway.

He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head between them, taking deep breaths to calm himself and clear those images from his mind.

Fran didn't hear the click of a door opening or closing. He also didn't feel when someone sat on the floor beside him. He did, however, feel when a small hand was placed on his shoulder.

He lifted his head to meet Uni's dark green eyes staring at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked sweetly.

"Somewhat" muttered out Fran, turning his head to rest his chin on his knees.

"What's wrong?" asked Uni.

"...err...it's not something you should hear or something you would understand" _and Reborn would kill me if I talked to you about anything sexual_, Fran added in his mind.

"Oh...I wish I could help" sighed out Uni, pulling her own knees to her chest and resting her chin on them.

Fran turned his head so he faced Uni and his cheek rested on his knees.

"Actually your company is good enough, you're relaxing to be around" said Fran, giving Uni a small smile.

Uni instantly perked up, returning Fran's small smile with a huge, bright one.

Fran was surprised when Uni suddenly jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. Though he didn't hesitate place an arm on her back in a half-hug.

"Um...Froggy?"

Uni stepped away from the hug and Fran's arm fell down to his side. The two of the looked over to where Bel was leaning over the railing.

"Yes?" asked Fran, feeling nervous.

"I'm sorry about earlier" said Bel, giving Fran a small smile, "do you forgive me?"

Fran couldn't resist. He wasn't mad at his senpai, he just felt awkward.

"I forgive you" said Fran, his head leaning back to rest against the wall.

Bel's smile broadened until it was a full on grin.

Uni smiled too and giggled a little before she made her way downstairs.

"One more thing" said Bel as his other hand came into view.

Fran's eyes widened a little and he covered his ears as Bel bought the megaphone to his mouth and pressed the button.

"DINNER'S READY!"

The Arcobaleno all came rushing out of their room, Reborn with a gun in hand as he was also startled by a loud noise.

"Hi" greeted Fran as he looked up at Reborn.

"Hey...why are you sitting beside my door?" asked Reborn, shoving the gun back in its holster.

Fran pointed towards his grinning and waving senpai.

"Because of that guy" he answered.

"Oh."

"Yup."

Fran lifted himself off the floor as his senpai rushed forward and hooked his arm with Fran's.

"Come on, Froggy! The Prince is starved~!" said Bel, pulling Fran down the stairs with him.

Reborn wrapped his arm around Luche's waist when she came to stand beside him, the both of them looking down at the high school students from the railing.

"Do you think..." began to ask Luche, a hand on her pregnant belly before Reborn cut her off.

"Yep."

Everyone once again gathered around the table, this time for dinner.

Most of the people moaned in delight as they took in a forkful of their pasta. Fran was not one of those people, though a small blush came to his face as Bel, who was beside him moaned as he shoved a forkful of fettuccine into his mouth. Though the blush quickly disappeared when Mukuro bent down to his ear and gave a rather loud moan. Then he really felt like punching his older brother figure.

Dinner finished rather fast with all the conversing and Alaude along with Kyoya cleared the table, announcing they would do the dishes this time.

Everyone shrugged and Maria, Antonio, Anna and Nana along with the Arcobaleno with Lambo, I-Pin and Uni made their way into a separate room to talk and probably drink after putting the younger ones to bed.

The Primo's made their way into the living room along with the Varia students except for Fran who decided to go outside for fresh air.

When Fran entered the living room, he saw a very interesting sight.

At the coffee table, the Primo's were playing Go Fish while betting money. In a corner of the room, the Varia students were at a small table playing Poker and betting Oreos. And everyone in their Pajamas, including Fran himself.

Fran resisted the urge to burst out laughing when G angrily slammed his cards down when he was told to 'Go Fish.' Also when Mukuro raised his amount of Oreos to top Kyoya's.

"Froggy~!" called Bel, his hand that wasn't holding his cards waving excitedly in the air.

Fran made his way through the living room to sit between Bel and Takeshi who were both grinning quite widely.

The rest of the game, Fran focused intently on how the game was played. He knew Takeshi, Hayato, Tsuna, and Mukuro could play poker but never guessed Chrome could or that Kyoya did. As for Ryohei, he probably just joined in the game without knowing how to play because it would be extreme.

After a few more games, Fran yawned. Bel folded and gathered up his Oreos, he poked his Froggy's shoulder and motioned for him to stand up. After wishing everyone a goodnight the two made their way upstairs.

On the way up Bel was munching on his cookies.

"Here, I'll share my winnings with you" said Bel as he handed Fran a few cookies.

Fran thanked his senpai with a nod and munched on the chocolaty, vanilla goodness.

When Bel and Fran entered Bel's room, Bel grabbed a small handkerchief from the bedside table and wrapped the cookies in it.

"Saving the rest for later?" asked Fran as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nope, they're for Uni" said Bel as he sat on the edge diagonal from Fran.

"Why?" asked Fran, turning his head to see his senpai.

"She cheered you up when I made you angry" muttered out Bel.

Fran sighed and let himself fall backwards on to the bed.

"Senpai, I was never angry with you, I just felt awkward" said Fran, tilting his head backwards to look at his senpai.

Bel grinned laid down on the bed face down, his face hovering above Fran's.

"That's great" giggled out the creep Prince, leaning down a little.

Fran sighed and pushed himself to meet his senpai.

Bel's eyes went wide when he felt soft lips press against his for a brief moment before pulling away.

Fran slid out of the bed so he could stand at the edge, his face a cute red color.

Bel swallowed dryly, a similar blush on his face and looked up to his Froggy.

"Well, I'm going to bed, good night, senpai" said Fran before turning away to leave. Bel really wondered how Fran kept up his 24/7 monotone.

"Ah..wait" called out Bel, sitting up on the bed.

"Hm?" hummed Fran, turning around.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" asked Bel, almost like a scared little child except bigger...and creepier.

"Why?" asked Fran, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I don't feel comfortable in an unfamiliar place...I won't be able to sleep, I mean I'd be okay if I had my own blankets and pillows or Rasiel and Mammon but I don't and you're the only one that I'm familiar with here" rambled on Bel, his hands wringing nervously.

Fran quirked out a small smile and pushed himself further on to the bed, pulling the covers up and over himself and Bel.

"I get it, let's go to sleep, I'm beat" said Fran, plopping onto one of the fluffy pillows and yawning.

Bel smiled and slid down on to his pillow, shuffling closer to his Froggy.

"It's okay" mumbled Fran, feeling too tired to move away from his cuddling senpai.

Bel full out grinned and pulled his Froggy to his chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly and resting his head on the soft, teal hair.

"Good night, senpai."

"Good night, Froggy."

* * *

**(A/N) **

**The kiss scene was inspired by the Spiderman scene where M.J and Peter make out upside down...but shorter.**

**Anyway, I'm out for tonight. By the way, Spain totally beat Chile today and I was sooo proud.**


	23. Chapter 23

(A/N)

**Please enjoy~~!**

* * *

The next morning, Fran wobbled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning rather sleepily.

"Ahahaha~ Good morning, Sunshine!"

"...you really never were a morning person."

Fran shrugged off both comments from his friends and sat down at the table next to Hayato.

"Kufufufu, rise and shine, Little One" said Mukuro, handing Fran a glass of orange juice.

"So...why is Mukuro making breakfast all by himself?" asked Fran as he set down his glass and looked over to where Mukuro was popping bread into a toaster.

"We made dinner last night" answered Hayato, flipping the page of a magazine.

"Aha...I wanted to help but Hayato told me to 'let the stupid pineapple do it by himself'" added Takeshi.

Fran sighed and stood up, "I'll help then."

"Good, you haven't done anything yet" said Hayato.

Fran nodded and went into the wall sized fridge to fish out some eggs. Then he looked around for a pan, spatula and some oil. Once he got what he needed, Fran began to make the eggs.

"Ah, thank you, Little One, I doubt everyone would like to eat just French Toast" said Mukuro, setting down the toast on a plate and passing it down to Fran for him to place the eggs on.

"I'm not cruel unlike others here" said Fran, flipping an egg over.

Hayato glared at the back of a teal head and Takeshi laughed.

"Good morning! Skull-sama is here" announced Skull with small laughter.

Everyone continued on doing their thing.

"Don't ignore me!" cried Skull, putting a fist in the air.

"You never were able to stay quiet."

Heads turned to meet the new voice, except Fran.

"Oh...hey Mammon" said Fran, placing another egg on a plate.

"Hey" said Mammon, going to Fran's side and leaning against the counter.

"Why are you here?" asked Fran.

"Mama invited me, I have free time, I came" answered Mammon, her hand reaching into the pan to rip of a small piece of the egg Fran was making.

"Oh" said Fran, lightly smacking Mammon's hand with the spatula.

"Va-va-va-va-va..." stuttered out Skull.

"Not Viper, Mammon" said Mammon, almost helpfully.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma..."

"Idiot."

"So...you're here because Mama Anna invited you?" asked Hayato.

"Mhm" answered Mammon, taking the plate Fran handed her. He just really wanted her to stop picking at his eggs.

"Not to see Bel-senpai?" asked Takeshi, turning to face Mammon who took a seat beside him.

"Would you all please move to the dining room table? You're all starting to become an annoyance" said Mukuro, finishing up with the toast.

"Ah, I'll leave then" said Fran, putting down his spatula.

"Not you" said Mukuro, placing a firm hand on Fran's shoulder.

"Goooo~d morning! The Prince is here!" said Bel, walking into the kitchen while stretching out his arms and quickly received a 'good morning.'

"Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma..."

"Mama?" asked Bel, coming to a stop beside Skull.

Skull pointed over to where Mammon was waving a chewing on a piece of toast.

"Oh Mammon. Mammon?"

"Yo" greeted Mammon.

"Mama?"

"Yup."

"Bel-senpai, how do you like your eggs?" asked Fran.

"Not scrambled" answered Bel, going to sit next his sister.

Fran scrambled the eggs. Bel glared.

"You almost done?" asked Hayato.

Fran nodded.

"I'll go get everyone!" said Takeshi, hopping up from his seat and running out of the kitchen.

Fran placed the last egg on the plate and handed it Mukuro who was already loading some of the plates on a tray.

"Yo, Stutter, make yourself useful and carry some of these to the dining room" said Fran to Skull.

"Y-yes! Wait! Don't order me around, I'm your elder-uwaah!" said Skull all before a knife flew past him.

"Do it" order Bel, leaning back on his chair.

"Yes!" said Skull, scooping up some of the plates and carrying them into the kitchen.

"He always was an idiot" mumbled Mammon, standing up with her plate.

"But you always did love him."

"Hello, Reborn" greeted Mammon, not even turning to face the Arcobaleno.

"Nice seeing you again" said Reborn, picking a piece of Mammon's French toast off her plate and shoving it in his mouth.

"I wish I could say the same, how's your wife?" asked Mammon.

Fran motioned for Bel and Hayato to follow him into the dining room.

Bel only left after he gave Mammon the 'we need to talk later' look. Mammon nodded.

"She's well, the baby should be coming soon" answered Reborn.

"I'd appreciate it if you would stop eating my toast" said Mammon, staring down at the small piece of toast she had left.

Reborn chuckled and walked out of the kitchen and into to the dining room.

But not before saying;

"Talk to Skull."

~0~0~0~0~

During breakfast, Mukuro and Fran had felt a bit offended by Alaude and Kyoya's reactions to their idea of breakfast.

They both glared at the food for a good two minutes before deciding it would be rude to just leave it there and ate it. More like forcefully shoved it down their throats without chewing.

Tsuna had happily eaten the breakfast that was served to him and thanked Mukuro with a smile and Fran with a kiss on the cheek. Everyone else just gave appreciative smiles and small thank you's, except for Ryohei and Knuckles ("IT WAS EXTREMELY GOOD!")

After breakfast, Fran and Mukuro forced Bel into doing the dishes. Tsuna, being the kind soul he was, decided to help.

So, Fran, Mukuro, Hayato and Takeshi sat in the kitchen watching Bel scrub angrily at the dishes while Tsuna happily hummed a tune while drying them and putting them away.

"Senpai, you missed a spot" said Fran.

Bel glared at his Froggy from over his shoulder and then furiously scrubbed at the 'missed spot' on the pan.

"Kufufufufu, Little One, you must stop teasing dear Belphegor" said Mukuro, though he was enjoying the teasing.

Fran shrugged and sipped at his juice box.

"Tenth! You're doing a great job!" cheered Hayato, thrusting his juice box up in the air and causing some of it to splash onto his cheek.

"Yup, good job, Tsuna!" cheered Takeshi.

Takeshi then pulled Hayato down to sit and licked the apple juice of his boyfriend's cheek.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing!" questioned Hayato.

"Ahahaha~ Cleaning you" answered Takeshi, giving a playful lick to Hayato's bottom lip.

Hayato turned an amusingly red color.

"Stop!" ordered Hayato, trying to push Takeshi away.

"Aww, put you still have some juice on your face~!" whined Takeshi.

"I do not!"

"I'm done! Thank God...I'm done" cheered Bel, slumping down onto the floor.

"Senpai, fake Princes don't sit on the floor" said Fran, tossing his senpai a juice box.

"It's a Princely floor" muttered Bel in defense while poking a hole in the box.

Fran shrugged and handed Tsuna a juice box when he came to sit beside him.

Fran turned to Mukuro who had a scary look in his eyes and even though it was low, Fran could hear Mukuro's creepy laughter. Mukuro was obviously up to something.

Mukuro set his plan into action by standing up and walking towards Bel who was setting down his empty juice box beside him.

Fran wanted to get up and do something to get Mukuro away from his unknowing senpai but he had no idea what Mukuro planned to do.

Mukuro squatted down to Bel's level, his legs on either side of Bel's closed ones. Bel glared at Mukuro and was about to ask what he was doing when...

Hayato spluttered.

Takeshi went red.

Tsuna hiiiie'd

Fran's eyes went wide.

Mukuro had roughly pressed his lips against Bel's.

Bel, who hadn't expected this at all, gasped.

Mukuro smirked and took that to his advantage and slipped his tongue in.

Bel would have gagged had there not been a tongue going down his throat.

This was mostly normal for him and Mukuro. They had kissed plenty of times before. Hell, Mukuro had greeted Bel with a kiss the first time they met. But this felt wrong.

Was it because there were others watching? Because it had been a while since Mukuro had done it last? Or because...because Bel's Froggy was watching with furious and shocked eyes.

Bel growled lowly and bit down harshly on Mukuro's exploring tongue.

"Ouch!" cried Mukuro, pulling away and sitting back, his bum sitting on Bel's ankles.

Mukuro looked to Bel who was wiping his mouth with his sleeve. His eyes, peeking out slightly from his bangs, were angrily glaring at Mukuro.

Mukuro noticed the amethyst beauties flash over to Fran before they returned to Mukuro.

Mukuro nodded and gave a small smile in apology.

Then, Mukuro stood.

"I kissed a boy and I liiiiiked it~!"

"You're kidding..." growled out Hayato.

"Aha...ah" Takeshi tried to laugh but failed.

"What's going on? I can't see..."pouted Tsuna, trying to pull Fran's hand off his eyes.

"It felt so wrong, it felt so right, I hope Fran doesn't kill me tonight" sang Mukuro as he danced around the kitchen. He was feeling rather victorious.

Bel glared at Mukuro, his sleeve still covering his mouth. He looked over to Fran who looked rather angry though his face was still trying to maintain its blankness.

Fran wasn't going to kill Mukuro.

Bel was.

Because now he _knew._

_~0~0~0~0~_

Mammon sat with Bel on his bed, Bel curled up at her side.

"So, in high school you were part of the Arcobaleno" said Bel.

"Yup, we started out as a small gang in middle school and in high school we just named ourselves the Arcobaleno" confirmed Mammon, running her fingers through Bel's golden strands.

"And your purpose was?" asked Bel.

"To keep an order within the school and town we lived in" answered Mammon.

"Wow...makes me wonder what the Primo's do" wondered Bel.

"I can tell you, they started up a few years after us, about five or six, they wanted to have peace within their school and town...well Alaude just wanted discipline" said Mammon.

"Ushishishi, sounds like Kyoya" said Bel.

"Well they are related" said Mammon.

"Ah! That's right, I have to go ask questions" said Bel, shooting up in bed and running out of the door.

A minute after Bel left, Fran came walking into the room.

"Mammon?"

"Bel just left."

"That's okay. Can we talk?"

_= = = o.o = = =_

Bel ran around the large house looking for the red-haired man.

He walked into the library and finally found him. With Asari.

"Um...hi" said Bel, going up to where the two adults were sitting.

"Yo, Belphegor , right?" asked G, putting down his book.

"Bel" answered Bel.

"Please have a seat" offered Asari, kindly smiling up at Bel.

Bel nodded and took a seat on the recliner opposite from G.

"So, kid, what can I do for ya?" asked G.

Bel had the urge to correct G but shook it off and said;

"I wanted to talk about...Hayato" said Bel.

"Oh" said G, leaning back in his recliner.

Bel nodded.

"Well to put it simply, we come from different parents" began G, "I was born first, my dad's black hair and mom's pink hair made my hair darker than Bianchi who came after I did. Hayato, who was born from a different mother, was born last. Our father fell in love with a pianist who was pretty talented, they had an affair and Hayato was conceived. Our father offered to divorce my mother to marry Hayato's but she just kept refusing."

Bel looked down at his lap, feeling sympathy towards his silver haired friend.

"His mom was allowed to visit whenever she wanted, although my mom didn't really like it she also allowed it. One day, on Hayato's third birthday, his mom was coming to see him when her car went out of control and she drove off a cliff. You can guess what happened after that. My mother took responsibility for raising Hayato, because she too loved him like his mother did."

Bel smiled a little at the last part, glad that Hayato was at least loved very much. Though sad that his mother died so horribly.

"She was sick" said G, popping Bel out of his thoughts," the illness killed her and she had no control of the car, causing it to go off the cliff. Her sickness was the reason she refused the marriage proposals too, she didn't want to burden anyone."

"That's...sad" said Bel.

"It is, tragic, really, but the kid has all the love he can get from his family" said G, a small smile on his face.

"I suppose you know about my father's divorce with my mother?" asked Asari.

Bel nodded.

"Ah, it just didn't work out for the two of them, Take-chan was young though so he doesn't remember, dad got custody of Take-chan while mom got my custody and my last name was changed to Ugetsu to match hers. Mom and dad are still very good friends though" explained Asari

Bel nodded in understanding and stood up, stretching out his arms and legs.

"Thank you for telling me" he said with a bow before making his exit.

He still had others to ask

* * *

**(A/N) The rest of this day will be finished in the next chapter.**

**Manga : I TOTALLY called that the Shimon were evil. My brothers wouldn't believe me. But I knew. And now LOOK where that got poor, sweet Yama-chan T~T! Stupid Kaoru. I hope Goku-chan takes you down for hurting his lover!**

**Please review~!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Bel wandered through the hallways looking for the next Primo he could question.

He looked into what looked to be a training room to see Knuckles and Ryohei boxing in a ring.

"Yooooo Princey!" greeted Ryohei as he threw a punch at Knuckles who ducked.

"Eh...I was wondering if you could tell me why you have separate fathers?" asked Bel.

"Our mom" began Knuckles, "had a small relationship" duck, "with my father" punch, "I was born" punch, "mom and dad separated" punch, punch, "and mom got with Ryo and Kyo's dad."

Bel blinked at the story and nodded his thanks before leaving the two boxing brothers.

Bel continued his search for the rest of the Primo's, he mostly wanted to hear Spade and Lampo's story since he knew what had happened to Mukuro and Chrome and that Lambo was adopted.

He finally found both Spade and Lampo in the living room. Alone. And in a compromising position.

Lampo was straddling Spade, who was sitting on the couch, with a deep blush on his face and a small scowl. Spade was grinning up at the green haired man, a hand wrapped around the thin waist.

Bel nervously cleared his throat and shifted on his feet.

Spade looked over to Bel and gave him a small smile. Lampo groaned and covered his face by burying it in Spade's shoulder.

"How may we help you, Belphegor?" asked Spade as he lightly pushed Lampo off his lap.

"Um...M-Mukuro and Chrome and uh...Lambo" muttered out Bel, feeling awkward for intruding in on that scene.

"Ah yes my dear nephew and niece" said Spade, placing an arm on the top of the couch.

Lampo, who was now seated at the other end of the couch, nodded.

"I shall go first, please sit" said Spade, leaning forward and placing is arms on his lap, his upturned arm was used to rest his chin in.

Bel took a seat on the couch opposite from where Spade and Lampo were sitting.

"Well, I'm sure you know my dear sister and her wretched husband ended up abandoning my dear nephew and niece" began Spade.

Bel nodded.

"And I trust you know their story?" asked Spade.

Bel nodded again.

"Then I don't have much to tell you beside that fact that I helped in killing the man that tried to sell off my dearest niece, helped hide his body, cover for my nephew, helped the two escape to Italy and have been supporting them financially since all the money they took has been used" said Spade, leaning back on the couch then turning to face Lampo,"your turn."

"Right, well, you know Lambo was adopted?" asked Lampo.

Bel nodded once more.

"Well when I was ten, my mother became pregnant with Lambo, she gave birth to the kid and then, without authorization from our father, gave him up for adoption. I didn't find out about him until he was three. After that I demanded to know where he was and they told me, the next day I was off to find the Japanese family that had adopted my little brother, I found him along with Nana, Iemitsu, Tsuna and I-Pin" said Lampo, a small smile on his face.

"Um, thank you" said Bel, standing up and getting ready to leave the room.

"Wait, I'm sure you are also curious as to what Alaude is to Kyoya" said Spade.

Bel nodded.

"Well, I doubt one of them would tell you without trying to kill you first so I shall do so, Alaude is Kyoya's cousin, they're very much alike, right?" asked Spade, a smirk on his face.

"They really are" said Bel as he thought about it with a grin.

"And equally fun to tease" added Spade.

Bel nodded, thanked Spade and Lampo and went off to find Tsuna.

"Hm? Me and Gio-nii?" asked Tsuna, putting his yogurt down on the coffee table in the second living room.

"Yep."

"Ah well, our dad has blonde hair and our grandpa has blue eyes" explained Tsuna.

"Right" said Bel before he hurriedly left the room.

Tsuna shrugged and went back to eating his yogurt.

_= = = ( ) = = =_

Bel rushed into his room, once he did the first thing that caught his eyes was Mammon helping Fran move into his room.

Bel grinned.

"So, what's this?" asked Bel as he walked over to Mammon and Fran.

"Mammon asked me to move in with you, she threatened me so I agreed" explained Fran.

"Oh..." said Bel, rather sad that his Froggy had to be threatened to move in with him.

"I'm such a nice sister, you don't even have to pay me" said Mammon, standing up from the floor to sit on the big bed.

Bel laid down beside her, placing his head on her lap.

Downstairs, the trio could here yells of "NO NO! AWWW COME ON! THAT TOTALLY WENT IN!"

"Soccer game?" asked Fran.

"Yep" answered Mammon, running her fingers through Bel's hair.

Fran sighed and moved so his back was resting against Mammon's legs, his head bumping into Bel's and pushing it closer to Mammon's stomach.

Mammon gave a small smile and ran her fingers through Fran's green strands.

"Ugh...I gotta take a shower" muttered Fran.

"Ushishishi, I'll take one with you if it bothers you that much" offered Bel.

"No way, I just don't wanna get up" said Fran but got up anyway.

Bel watched as his Froggy got his towel and walked into the private bathroom.

Once the door closed, Bel let out a sigh.

"I really wanna go in there."

Mammon grinned.

_= = = o.o = = =_

A while later, Fran stepped out of the bathroom in P.J's and a towel on his head.

Bel was just finishing drying his hair while Mammon was still blow drying.

"Who's bathroom did you use?" asked Fran, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"One of the extras" answered Mammon, putting the blow dryer away and taking out a comb.

"Oh."

"WE WOOOON!"

Bel jumped a bit at the cheer. Mammon turned her head and Fran continued to dry his hair.

"They won..." muttered Fran, going over to the window.

"Yup" said Bel, following his Froggy.

Outside, the Primo's along with their younger siblings, nieces, nephews and cousins were outside cheering.

Giotto was spinning around with Tsuna in his arms.

G and Hayato were tackling each other into the snow.

Asari and Takeshi were high fiving and knuckle bumping.

Lampo was spinning Lambo in the air.

Alaude and Kyoya had triumphant smirks and were just standing against the picket fence.

Spade was trying to get Mukuro to probably punch him or something due to the fact he was running away with Chrome draped over his shoulder.

And Knuckles and Ryohei were yelling out EXTREME and jumping into the tall snow.

"Looks like fun" said Mammon.

"Families are nice huh?" said Bel.

"We should go too" said Fran, tugging on his senpai's sleeve.

"But..." began Bel.

"Well...the three of us are already a family thanks to mom so we can go play in the snow as a family too" said Fran.

"Awww~ I love you Froggy~!" cooed Bel, wrapping his arms around Fran and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, lets go" said Fran, pulling away from Bel to put on his boots and scarf.

Bel followed suit and Mammon was already dressed warmly in gloves and a hat.

The three raced down the stairs and into the backyard where Tsuna immediately tackled Fran into the snow.

Fran, in order to stop himself from falling, had grabbed onto Bel's sleeve but had only pulled his senpai down too.

"Ah, Tsuna..you're crushing my ribs" groaned out Fran.

"Oh, sorry" said Tsuna, removing his knee.

Fran nodded and wiped the snow off the fluffy brown hair.

"The Prince is cold" groaned Bel.

"Get over it, senpai" said Fran, taking Tsuna's offered hand to stand up.

Bel took the hand that was offered to him by Mukuro.

"Do you forgive me, dear Belphegor?" asked Mukuro.

"Hm...yeah." said Bel with playful grin.

In a swift move Bel placed his hand behind Mukuro's head and a foot on his back and pushed Mukuro down face first in to the snow.

"And that's my revenge" said Bel with a laugh.

"Nnnn, it's seem my dear nephew has been defeated."

"Oya, oya...would you like me to get rid of you as well, uncle?"

Bel shook his head and looked over to where his Froggy was having a snowball fight with Hayato, Takeshi and Tsuna.

Then he saw Mammon and Skull standing side by side.

And a sadness in Mammon's face that he had never seen before.

After a while of playing in the snow, everyone went back inside.

They all wished each other a good night and Bel, Fran and Mammon headed back to their room.

Fran went to the bathroom to change in to nonfrozen Pajamas while Bel and Mammon changed in the room.

Bel felt like asking what happened between her and Skull but decided to let it go for tonight.

When Fran came out, the three cuddled up in bed.

Mammon with her arms around Bel, Bel's arms around Fran and Fran's head resting on Bel's warm chest.

In the morning, there was a fresh patch of snow.

* * *

**(A/N) Aww =D . So, I decided to pair up Mammon with Skull =) and Spade with Lampo.**

**I just wanted to make clear the ages of the Arcobaleno and Primo's and who's staying on what floor :**

**Reborn & Verde & Fon & Luche = 30**

**Lal & Colonnello = 28 , Skull = 23**

**Alaude & Spade & Knuckles = 26**

**Giotto & G & Asari = 25 , Lampo = 20**

**The Arcobaleno are on the fourth floor while the Primo's are on the third, the teens are on the second floor and Anna, Nana, Fran's Grandparents, Lambo and I-Pin are on the fifth.**


	25. Chapter 25

**(A/N) New chapter yay! Gosh things are going pretty slow….**

* * *

After a week of being up in the snowy mountains, it was finally Christmas Eve. Everybody's favorite Holiday.

Except Kyoya Hibari's.

Tsuna frowned as his senpai glared at anyone who even dared to wish him a 'Merry Christmas Eve'. Though Takeshi and Asari took it well while Hayato and G exploded on the always angry man. Tsuna had to ask both to calm down, while it worked for Hayato, Tsuna had to go get Asari and Giotto to calm G down. And while he was getting those two, Alaude appeared. And dragged Kyoya away.

Tsuna wished his senpai would be more cheerful at least just for today.

So after watching Kyoya glare at everyone for half the day, Tsuna now found himself on Fran's lap in the room Bel, Mammon and Fran shared, with Fran's arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders.

"Merry almost Christmas, Tsuna. You wanna tell me what's wrong?" asked Fran, running his fingers through the feather-like brown hair.

"Hibari is the Grinch who's stealing Christmas from me" Tsuna muttered, his words almost incomprehensible due to the fact his face was buried in Fran's chest.

"Ushishishi, Hibari? When did you move back to last name status?" asked Bel.

Tsuna blinked for a second, feeling confused. He had forgotten that Bel was here since he was being pretty quiet.

"I'm mad at him, so he's Hibari for now" Tsuna's voice was still a mutter. A sad, angry one.

"I'll give you advice on how to make him happier if you pay me" said Mammon from the window.

"No thanks" Tsuna rejected the offer.

Mammon shrugged and returned to not paying attention to the younger ones and to the window where a purple haired male was being attacked with snowballs by a blonde with a green bandana and a black haired soon to be father. She shook her head and rested her cheek on her palm, mumbling 'idiot.'

"Just make this strange Holiday better for Kyoya-senpai, he might enjoy it then" Fran offered.

"Ushi, yeah, like stand under the mistletoe with him" Bel chuckled and leaned his head on his Froggy's shoulder, the one unoccupied by a sulking wimp

Fran shuddered at the word mistletoe. He hated that plant thingy. It seemed to be all over the house all of a sudden. And he was sure Mukuro, Spade and Bel had something to do with it. So he made sure to avoid getting stuck under it with anyone at all cost. He was glad only the younger ones were involved in the game. He didn't want his mom, Nana, or his Grandparents getting stuck under the green menace. Only the Arcobaleno, Primo's, Varia students and the little ones were involved. And Fran felt somewhat bad for Lambo, I-Pin and Uni. And felt really bad for whoever got stuck under the mistletoe with Uni. That was just a freaking death trap.

"Um...I'd rather not do that" said Tsuna, finally moving his face out of Fran's shoulder and just resting his cheek against the soft shoulder.

Fran thought about what he could possibly do to cheer Kyoya up. He had rarely seen the man happy. Actually he had rarely seen him happy. So this would be difficult.

"Should we ask Alaude what Kyoya-senpai likes?" asked Fran, shifting a bit from the weight of a heavy senpai and a Tsuna who was starting to put pressure on his thigh.

"That's great! Let's go!" Tsuna jumped up excitedly and took Fran by the hand, Bel quickly grabbing on to the other one, and dragged both friend and senpai to Alaude's room.

~0~0~0~0~

And Tsuna had obviously forgotten who Alaude was related to. Because he was not received with a nice smile and a 'hello'. More like a glare and 'what the hell do you want?'

"Now, now, Alaude, be nice" Giotto scolded lightly, patting his friend/lovers shoulder.

Alaude glared at him but sighed and shook it off.

"How can I help you?" he asked, sitting down on one of the many chairs in the room.

Fran was about to tell him he could help by explaining the great amount of chairs in this room when Tsuna interrupted.

"Could you tell us what types of things Kyoya-senpai likes" asked Tsuna, his face pleading to Alaude.

"Cute things, animals, hamburgers, yo-" Alaude was about to continue when a hard hand slapped over his mouth, causing him to flash a glare back at his slapper.

"That's just about it" Giotto said cheerfully, though there was something scary in his voice.

"Right, thanks. Come on Tsuna, senpai" Fran said, taking the hands of his two companions and leaving the room.

When the door closed, Giotto gave a small sigh of relief before he glared at his lover.

"You idiot, you were just about to let go your own cousin's secret" he growled through his teeth.

Alaude shrugged and stood up, towering above Giotto.

"Doesn't matter, now strip."

= = = = () = = = =

Fran and Bel watched with interest as Tsuna rushed around the kitchen to find hamburger making stuff.

"Tsuna...no offence but, your cooking sucks. You should get my mom or your mom to help" said Fran.

"Maybe I should...but then it wouldn't be from the heart" Tsuna mumbled the last part though it was still heard by the other two.

"Well, we're making dinner for everyone here, so you just make Hibari's and Froggy, Mama, Mrs. Nana and I will do the rest" said Bel, standing and cracking his knuckles.

"Why are you all crowding the kitchen?" came a voice from the entrance to the kitchen, a familiar one.

"There are only three of us here, Hibari-senpai" said Fran, bringing his juice up to sip at it.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. _Hibari-senpai?_

"Ushishishi, well I'll go get the Mama's, see ya, Hibari" said Bel with a giggle as he left.

Fran couldn't help the small smile that came to his face. Messing with Kyoya in a way that would give him no reason to attack them was fun. Fran and Bel had decided to carry on calling Kyoya 'Hibari' for fun while Tsuna did it because he was still angry with the man for ruining his Christmas spirit.

"We're cooking dinner, now if you would please sit patiently in the living room, Hibari-senpai" Tsuna gave a small look to Kyoya, almost daring the elder to defy him as he looked for ground meat.

Kyoya had a look of pure anger and somewhat pain on his face before he nodded and left.

Once he was sure the attacking senpai was gone, Fran turned over to Tsuna.

"Are you sure we didn't go too far? He's not used to us calling him by last name" said Fran.

Tsuna shrugged and continued to bring things out from drawers, cupboards and the fridge until he had everything he needed.

After around ten minutes, Nana, Anna, Bel and Fran were busy making hamburgers for everyone while Tsuna focused hard on making one for Kyoya. Hayato and Takeshi sat at the kitchen table, watching Tsuna with interest while cheering him on.

After a while, dinner had been made along with some fries and nuggets. All homemade. Everyone in the kitchen helped carry the food to the dining room where people were beginning to sit at the table.

Once everyone was there, they all excitedly dug into the dinner. Tsuna had made sure to set the plate with the hamburger he made for Kyoya in the place where the older one always sat. He watched carefully as Kyoya picked up his hamburger and took a large bite. And then in horror as Kyoya's nose wrinkled slightly at the taste.

Fran was quick to act and excused himself along with Tsuna from the table and dragged the boy up to the room shared by three people and sat him down on the shared bed after closing the door behind them. Bel walked in shortly afterwards with Mammon behind him and a worried looking Hayato and Takeshi.

"He didn't like it" Tsuna sniffled, rubbing his eyes a little.

"That bastard! How dare he dislike the food that Tenth makes! I'll go shove it down his throat this instant" growled Hayato, turning to go do that when Takeshi stopped him by wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Tsuna...I'm sorry" Fran sat down beside his friend, sighing in defeat, he was no good at comforting people but he did know Tsuna liked to be held when he was sad.

"Stop crowding and please leave the room" everyone turned their heads to the door where Kyoya was standing all tall, dark and handsome.

Fran nodded and dragged Bel, Hayato and Takeshi out of the room.

"Can we stay to listen?' whispered Bel.

Fran shook his head, "these doors and walls are thick, and not much can be heard through them."

At that, Bel's thoughts instantly went south.

Takeshi frowned and then laced his fingers with Hayato's.

"Well, let's go finish eating then~!"

_= = = 1827 = = =_

"Tsunayoshi...did you make that?" Kyoya asked, standing tall in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna gave a small nod his eyes never leaving his lap.

"Then you have some work to do. Continue to practice so next time you can give me a good meal" said Kyoya, ruffling Tsuna's hair a little.

Tsuna looked up, teary eyes glistening from the light of the room.

"You still want to taste my cooking?" asked Tsuna, his eyes looking up cutely at Kyoya.

Kyoya nodded and after a moment of hesitation, leaned down and gave a quick peck to Tsuna's cheek before he left.

Tsuna held his cheek and blinked in a confused manner before a big, goofy grin spread on his lips.

Downstairs in the dining room, Fran stared at Kyoya's empty plate. And smiled.

* * *

**(A/N) Ehem…Alaude was about to say 'yogurt'. Shhhhh xD.**

**By the way, did anyone hear the new chara songs yet? Fran and Bel have the most awesome singing voices. Ever. And lmfao and Spanner and Shoichi's disco beat xD. **

**Please review?**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Attack of the Mistletoe**_

* * *

Christmas dinner and the passing of gifts had gone very well. The majority of the gifts consisted of gift cards and the one who received the most was Kyoya.

After everyone opened their gifts, they all went their own ways. Either to bed or to drink or to just go for a walk. Some even started playing.

But one decided to do mischievous acts.

_= = = Mammon x Skull = = =_

Mammon smiled up at that moon. It was full this beautiful Christmas night and it glowed brightly, illuminating the night sky.

She looked down to the fifth charm that Bel had given her this year. Six years ago it was just a plain bracelet that her brother had given her. But the year after that Bel had presented her with a silver leaf charm. The year after that a snowflake, then a heart, teddy bear and this year it was a rose. She smiled down at the beautiful silver rose, like the moon, the charms shined a lovely color of silver.

Mammon heard humming coming from near her. The senses she had gained as a professional assassin allowed her to be alert to the tiniest sound. She sat up tall on the bench that was outside in the garden. She waited for the humming person to turn the corner before she turned around.

"Huh? Mammon!" Skull cried in surprise, not expecting anyone else to be out there.

Mammon stood up, she was the same height as Skull so they met eye to eye. Well, hidden eye to eye.

"What do you want?" asked Mammon, her voice showing how much she wished Skull would just leave.

"N-nothin'! I just...w-was out for a walk" Skull parted his eyes from Mammon's hidden ones, he looked down to his jacket that was keeping him warm in the cold air.

"Has Reborn been threatening you again?" Mammon asked, sitting back down on the bench, her back facing the nervous male.

Skull nodded and then noticed Mammon couldn't see him, "yes...just a little."

Mammon looked behind her, the tree behind the bench partly blocking her sight of the purple haired stunt man.

"Sit" she ordered.

Skull nodded and came to sit beside Mammon. Well, not exactly beside. All the way at the other end was more like it.

"A-ah...the moon, it's nice isn't it?" Skull asked, attempting to make conversation.

"There's mistletoe above us."

Skull's eyes blinked before they went wide.

"Haaaah?"

"The tree, there's mistletoe."

Skull looked up to tree that stood tall above them. And on a small branch there was a fresh little mistletoe, hanging by a string.

"Ah...um...w-w-what do we do?" Skull turned to Mammon as she slipped down the bench to sit beside him.

"If I have to tell you what to do" whispered Mammon, leaning closer to Skull until their lips were just a few centimeters apart, "I'll make you pay me."

Skull didn't hesitate to pull Mammon forward after that.

Up in the tree, indigo eyes gleam with mischief as he hopped down and moved towards his next target.

_= = = Giotto x Alaude = = =_

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"How did you get them all up there?"

"With a little help."

"You are strange."

"You're stranger if you don't take advantage of this situation."

Alaude smirked and looked up at the mistletoe covered room ceiling. He really wondered how his lover had managed that.

"Very well then" said Alaude as he moved closer to Giotto and pulled the younger one close.

Giotto grinned up at the man he had been with for so long. He was always happy to see Alaude submit to him and most of all, smile at him.

"You know this means I refuse to stop until 100% satisfied, right?" Alaude asked as he nipped at the familiar neck.

Giotto smiled and nodded, it was okay. He loved a satisfied Alaude.

The blonde's head turned towards the window as his lover continued to explore his neck. He caught the glimmering indigo eyes and glared until they disappeared.

He wrapped his arms around Alaude's neck and smiled at the thought of the things they could do together.

_= = = G x Asari = = =_

"G-G-s-san! P-please st-s-stop!" panted Asari as he arched his back off the couch.

"Not until that stupid mistletoe moves" growled G, giving a harsh bite to the beautiful neck.

Asari held in a gasp and was thankful that the walls of the room were mostly sound proof. Or else they would have heard the moan that followed when G grinded his hips against the male under him.

"It's a plant, G-san! I-it w-w-won't m-m-mo-move!"

G looked up from the neck that was now covered in marks to look into the beautiful ones of his lover.

"How are you sure it's a plant?"

"W-well...it's green?"

"Good point" and G went back down, traveling further until...

"G-saaaaaan~!"

_= = = Colonnello x Lal = = = _

The two former soldiers stared up at the little piece of green hanging from a string.

"We'll kill them later" said Lal.

Colonnello nodded his head in agreement.

The two turned to face each other and with scowls on their faces, lunged at each other, their lips crashing harshly on to the others.

The indigo eyes watched in amusement as the two ravished each other's mouths before he moved on.

= = = Lambo x I-Pin = = =

"Lambo? That!" said I-Pin, pointing up at a little green plant.

"Huh? That's...um...bombtoe!" said Lambo, looking proud of himself for remembering the name.

"What do we do?" asked I-Pin staring up at the 'bombtoe'.

"Ah, well I saw Nii-chan and Scary-kun kiss when they saw it" said Lambo.

"Then...do we?"

Lambo nodded and leaned close to I-Pin, kissing her cheek before giving her a playful grin.

"Tag! You're it!"

"La~mbo!"

_= = = Mukuro x Chrome = = =_

"I will kill him."

"Mukuro...please calm down."

"That bastard set us up, I won't forgive him."

Chrome stared long and hard at the little piece of green held above their heads. She blushed a bit at what they would have to do. She loved her brother but not that way.

"Chrome," began Mukuro, breaking Chrome out of her thoughts, "we don't have to do this."

"B-but...would it not be rude to the Christmas spirits?" asked Chrome, turning to look at her brother.

"Christmas spirits?" Mukuro questioned, raising a curious eyebrow.

Chrome nodded, "Uncle Spade said that the Christmas spirits are angered if people don't follow the rules of Christmas and kissing under the mistletoe is one of them."

"I really will kill him" muttered Mukuro, a growl deep in his throat.

"Mukuro...I don't want to anger the spirits" Chrome said sadly, her one eye gleaming with forming tears.

Mukuro sighed. He would do whatever it took to make Chrome happy. Even if it meant committing incest.

So he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to Chrome's before pulling away and smiling at her blushing face.

"Come, lets go to bed."

_= = = Takeshi x Hayato = = = _

"D-dammit! Where the hell did you get all of this?"

"Ahahaha~ Someone~!"

"I am not doing this!"

"But Hayato~! We'll be breaking Christmas tradition if we don't."

"Screw tradition!"

Hayato gave Takeshi a long glare, full with the message that he would not do this. Until Takeshi gave him innocent puppy eyes and he threw himself at the taller man, pulling his head down to crash his lips against his.

The man at the window chuckled, his plan was going well.

_= = = Tsuna x Kyoya = = =_

Tsuna sat somewhat awkwardly on Kyoya's bed. He wondered what he was doing here in the first place. One minute he was with Hayato and Takeshi and the next he was being dragged away by his senpai. Kyoya had a small blush on his face as he paced around the room.

Tsuna fiddled with his fingers for a little before he finally got the courage to speak.

"K-kyoya-senpai?"

"Quiet, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna did as he was ordered and sat quietly on the bed.

After what seemed like hours, Kyoya finally came to sit beside Tsuna, his weight unbalancing the younger male, causing him to slide into Kyoya's side. Tsuna panicked and was about to move when he felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulder and pull him into a strong chest. He looked up to see Kyoya looking down at him, his eyes serious and the tiniest of blushes on his face. Tsuna's face was already a bright red.

"Tsunayoshi...you have something in your hair."

Tsuna blinked in confusion before he lifted his hand up to his and pulled something leafy out of it. He bought it down to his face and then stared in horror.

"No..." Tsuna gasped, his stare never leaving the plant that may get him killed.

"Tsunayoshi, did you know you had this in your hair?" asked Kyoya, plucking the mistletoe out of Tsuna's hand.

Tsuna shook his head.

"It is...tradition to kiss when exposed to it, correct?"

Tsuna nodded but then shook his head strongly.

"Y-y-you d-d-d-don't ha-have t-t-t-to, i-if yo-you do-don't wa-wa-want to!" said Tsuna frantically.

"Be calm Tsunayoshi" ordered Kyoya with a small frown.

Tsuna sat still in Kyoya's arm and stared up at the man curiously.

"It would be rude to break tradition."

Tsuna couldn't believe his ears.

"Prepare yourself, Tsunayoshi."

The next thing Tsuna knew was that a pair of soft yet strong lips were pressed against his and were beginning to move slowly. So slow it seemed as if the dominant one were experimenting. And then suddenly stopped the experimentation and moved quick and strong against the smaller lips of the one below him

Tsuna had no idea what to do. He had only seen his parents kiss and those were quick pecks. Aside from that he had only seen Takeshi kiss Hayato twice, their first time and then when they were together but those were very short. And this one seemed to go on forever.

Kyoya became frustrated as Tsuna did not respond. He moved his lips more strongly against the petal like ones, causing the younger one to make a small noise. Kyoya's eyes flashed open at the sound and he quickly became predatory as he practically tried to eat Tsuna's lips, biting and suck at the lips that were quickly becoming swollen.

Tsuna couldn't feel anything. Just the movement of his senpai above him. He was enjoying this. It felt so nice. Yet it had to stop.

Kyoya's eyes went wide as Tsuna used all his force to push the stronger one away. Tsuna was panting and gasping for air, his lungs burning and his chest rising heavily.

"I...I'm sorry, senpai" Tsuna rubbed his teary eyes, trying to push them back as they sprang forth.

Kyoya nodded and patted the soft hair. He lifted Tsuna's head up by putting a finger under the younger's chin and pulling him up.

"This is my fault. It was a mistake."

Tsuna's eyes widened and tears began to uncontrollably roll down his soft cheek. He nodded before he stood and ran out of the room.

The mistletoe still in his hand.

_= = = Bel x Fran = = =_

Fran sighed as he entered his shared bedroom. He was tired from helping his mom clean up downstairs and wash dishes. He just wanted to go lay down and rest.

But of course his dearest senpai could never allow that.

The moment Fran walked into the room, he was quickly pressed up against the closed and locked door and a blonde senpai was pressing up against him.

"Hello, Froggy" chuckled Bel.

"Senpai" whined Fran monotonely, "can we please do this some other time, I really want to sleep."

"Ushishishi, nope. Look what I got~!" sang Bel.

Fran's eyes traveled upwards and the teal pools came to stop at...

"No."

"Ushi, yes."

"I refuse."

"You can't."

Fran sighed. After all the hard work he had been doing to avoid the green menace his senpai just had to corner him with it.

"Fine, just get it over with" muttered Fran.

Bel frowned and backed away a little, going to sit on the bed.

"I won't do it if you don't want me to" he said, placing both hands on his lap.

Fran's lips went downward into a half frown. He wanted to. A lot. So he would do it. He walked over to his senpai and moved both hands from his lap, he plopped down onto the warm lap, straddling his senpai. He leaned down a little and gave a quick peck to his senpai's lips.

"I want to" he whispered into Bel's ear.

Bel grinned and wrapped one arm around his Froggy's small waist and the other went to tangle itself into teal hair.

"I won't stop. Even if you tell me to" said Bel, his lips just an inch from Fran's.

"That's fine."

Bel pulled his Froggy forward, crashing their lips together and moving his lips against the softer ones. His lips moved quickly and the hand at the back of his Froggy's head pressed the teal head closer, making the kiss deeper. This time, Bel was quick to begin to nibble, lick and suck the bottom lip of his teal haired companion. And Fran wasted no time in opening up.

Bel's tongue plunged into the moist cavern, his tongue moving around until he found what he seeked. His Froggy's taste was perfect. Sweeter than anything else on Earth. It tasted somewhat of the ice cream they had shared earlier and apple juice. He moved his tongue around Fran's trying to get his Froggy to respond. Fran was unsure what to do, his senpai was trying to lead him in a dance he did not know the steps to. Though he was enjoying Bel's personal taste that was mixed with the sweets he was eating earlier and chocolate chip cookies.

Finally, Fran responded, his own wet muscle moving around clumsily with Bel's more experienced one. Fran's fingers were playing with the ends of Bel's hair, enjoying the feeling of the soft hair on the tip of his fingers. His other hand was moving away the blonde bangs from Bel's face, wanting to see those eyes he so much loved. When Fran opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Bel's amethyst ones staring back at his. So full of joy and passion that it caused Fran to do something that he never would have thought of doing. He closed his eyes and pressed himself closer to Bel, deepening the kiss and giving a small moan. Bel gave a small groan of his own at the beautiful sound and pressed Fran closer, making the kiss so much deeper than before. He was thankful the both of them knew how to breathe through their noses or else air would be a problem. Because neither of them had any plans to part.

Fran continued to moan as the kiss became deeper and his senpai's tongue went places he didn't even know existed in his mouth. Bel was getting more into the kiss, loving the feeling of having his dear kouhai on his lap and his lips on the softer ones. Fran's moans grew louder as his senpai continued to kiss him, it was such a lovely feeling and he never wanted to stop. As Fran's moans increased, so did the pressure in Bel's pants. He almost instinctively grinded his hips upwards and into Fran's to relieve some of the pressure. Fran gave a loud moan at the feeling of his senpai grinding against him. Bel licked the roof of Fran's mouth a last time, causing the younger to shiver in delight, and then he pulled away.

"I'm sorry" muttered Bel, feeling guilty.

"It's okay...you have..._needs_" Fran reassured Bel, his fingers running through the blonde hair.

Bel tried to smile but couldn't help the frown that was stuck on his lips. He didn't want to do anything like that with his Froggy without consent. He would feel guilty for scaring or hurting his little Froggy if they did anything like that.

Fran pouted a little and leaned down, pressing his lips to Bel's and moving them around slowly before pulling away.

"It's okay, really. Now can we please go to sleep, I'm tired" Fran's eyes were pleading tiredly to his senpai who was now smiling brightly. The kiss had greatly relaxed him, causing him to become even more tired.

Bel nodded and nudged his Froggy off his lap. His hard-on was mostly gone now, he was sure it wouldn't go all the way down until he took care of it in the bathroom. For now he would sleep.

"Come on, senpai" said Fran, waiting for the warm arms to wrap around him to sleep.

Bel grinned and laid down next to Fran, pulling the blankets over the two of them and turning the lights off. He wrapped his arms tightly around his little Froggy and pulled him into his chest. Fran wrapped his arms around his senpai's waist, cuddling into the warm and inviting chest. Though something was bothering him.

"Hey, senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Mammon?"

_= = = Spade x Lampo = = = _

"Is this really okay?" Lampo asked, a frown on his lips.

"Nnn, it's fine my little lover, we are just...spreading the joys of Christmas" said Spade with a large grin.

"This was your idea" said Lampo, letting Spade know he would not be taking any blame.

"If we get caught, you will be going down with me" said Spade.

Lampo frowned at Spade. Sometimes the man surprised him with his strange ideas. 'Spreading Christmas Love' was one of them.

"I refuse to go down with you."

"Then will you go down on me?"

Lampo's eyes went wide and his face turned a bright red. Spade grinned and pulled the last mistletoe he owned out of his back pocket.

"Oh no."


	27. Chapter 27

Fran was not sure what worried him the most at the moment. It was between the fact that Tsuna had left the house early in the morning and had been gone for seven hours already and this;

"NNNNNGAAAAAAAAAAAAH! REBORN!"

The cry startled Fran, causing him to spill his water on his senpai's head who gasped and shivered at the ice cold water. Fran looked over to where Reborn was once sitting, now running up the stairs to where his wife was screaming. Many others followed him, Anna and Nana being two of the fastest while the Primo's along with the Arcobaleno minus Skull and Mammon followed.

"I think her water broke" muttered Bel as Fran sat behind him, drying his hair with a small towel.

"Yup...and only a day before New Year's" said Fran.

"We'll go look for him when they leave."

Fran nodded and took his senpai's hand as he sat beside the older male on the floor, their backs against the couch.

A lot happened in just a few seconds. Reborn came down the stairs carefully with an arm wrapped around the waist of Luce who looked calm but was panting and giving small groans of pain. Anna and Nana were at their side while everyone else just poured down the stairs behind them.

Anna went over to Fran and Bel and kissed their foreheads.

"We'll all be going to the Hospital to support Luce and Reborn on having their first baby. You two along with the other teens will be staying here with Lampo and Spade" said Anna, smoothing Fran's hair back.

"Why is everyone going? I doubt it takes 17 people to help deliver a baby" said Bel with a pout.

Fran and Anna shared a small look before Anna faked a smile and ruffled Bel's hair.

"Well you know what they say, it takes a village to raise a child" said Anna before telling them to take care and leaving along with the group.

"Froggy, what was that about?" asked Bel.

"Mom gave birth to me with no one by her side but the nurses...my grandparents were on a business trip when mom went into labor and due to plane delays and traffic they were unable to be by her side. And well, you know about my cowardly father" Fran fiddled with the ends of his sweater and stared sadly at his lap.

Bel frowned. His Froggy had had his own tough times in life, just like himself. He wondered why Anna could be so cheerful about all this but then smiled when he answered the question himself. _Because she has a great son._

"Come on, Froggy. Get Hayato, Takeshi, Mukuro, Ryohei, Kyoya and Chrome and lets go find Bunny" said Bel, pulling Fran up as he stood.

Fran nodded and went off to the kitchen where he knew the majority of people were. He busted through the entrance and saw four heads turn towards him.

"Dress warmly, we're going out to look for Tsuna" ordered Fran before he ran towards the training room and told the same to Ryohei who responded he would be extremely ready in a minute.

He ran up to where he was sure Kyoya's room was and knocked. He received no response and knocked once more. Once again he got no response. And he had no time for this.

"Kyoya-senpai! Tsuna's missing and we're going out to look for him..." after a thought he added, "come with us if you want."

Fran ran off to get dressed an in ten minutes he met up with everyone by the front door. Bel opened the door and they were all about to walk out when a voice suddenly called to them.

"Nnn, and where do you all think you're going?"

"Uncle" growled Mukuro, glaring at Spade.

"Where ya goin? It seems like you're all about to go out and have an adventure or something" said Lampo, leaning against Spade.

"Who the hell goes on adventures?" asked Hayato, angrily. Tenth was missing and these creeps were holding them back!

"What are you all still doing here? Tsunayoshi is missing, get moving if you want to find him before dark."

Fran looked over Lampo's shoulder to see Kyoya, dressed properly for going outside, a look of worry and anger on his face with a hint of sadness.

Fran nodded and began to push people through the door. He was about to leave with them when Spade stopped him and handed him a small bag.

"It contains three blankets, some hot water and a rope" said Spade, giving Fran a small smile.

Fran nodded his thanks.

"Be careful" said Lampo, waving as Fran ran after his search team.

_= = = o.o = = =_

Fran began to make teams to look for Tsuna. Three teams were made. Fran decided Hayato and Takeshi would go in one direction while Mukuro, Chrome and Ryohei went another. Fran, Bel and Kyoya would go in a different direction from the other two. Before the teams set off, Fran told them to communicate via cell phone if they saw anything and they all parted ways to look for Tsuna.

As group A, Fran, Bel and Kyoya's group moved, Fran noticed how Kyoya looked everywhere, whether he was looking for a clue as to where Tsuna was or looking for the boy, Fran was unsure. He just knew that Kyoya would not rest until they found the missing boy. He knew Kyoya was worried and saddened for a reason. Ever since the day after Christmas the two had been ignoring each other. They didn't speak or look at each other and much less mention the others name. Though Fran had no idea why. _What did you do to Tsuna?_

Kyoya's eyes flashed over to Fran as the latter realized he had said that out loud.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyoya, his steps never slowing.

"Tsuna was ignoring you for a reason. It could be the reason he's lost right now" Fran stopped...and growled lowly, "what the hell did you do?"

Kyoya looked at Fran who had moved in front of him, now clutching at his shirt and glaring angrily. Kyoya's face held no expression and he didn't move at all. Bel noticed his Froggy was close to tears, worried about Tsuna and so stressed about the fact his best friend was nowhere to be found.

"Froggy, come on. Holding up Kyoya like this won't help in finding Tsuna, so let go" ordered Bel gently, taking Fran's hands and tugging them gently off Kyoya before lacing his fingers with one of the glove covered hands.

Fran nodded and rubbed at his eyes as they began walking again. He never cried.

Yet this time he just wanted to break down.

_= = = Tsuna = = = _

Tsuna had no idea why he left the house so early. Or why he hadn't gone back yet after five hours. But he was sure it had something to do with his senpai.

Kyoya had deemed their kiss a_ mistake_. It was Tsuna's _first_. And it was a _mistake_.

It was also the first time Tsuna had felt something so deeply for another. He felt it when Kyoya-senpai had moved closer to him and the feeling intensified when his senpai pressed his rougher lips against his softer ones. The moment in which he felt a electric bolt practically go through him was when Tsuna found out he had deep feelings for his senpai.

Tsuna loved Kyoya. And yet it was a _mistake_ that they kissed.

Tsuna couldn't stand being in the same house with the other man, knowing he couldn't touch him or tell him how he felt. He couldn't talk to his friends about it. What would they say? They would call him crazy for falling for a demon and tell him to probably forget about it. But he wanted to be with his senpai so much. Yet his senpai wanted nothing to do with the brunette.

Tsuna could feel his breathing become harder as his body was growing colder. He was dressed pretty warmly but had been in the cold for too long. His eyes were dark with sadness and he walked in an unknown direction. Not knowing where he wanted to go. Just away.

Not watching where he was going, Tsuna didn't notice he was walking to the edge of the path he was walking on. The hill to the bottom where a frozen river was covered with pure white, untouched snow. Tsuna's eyes went wide when he slipped on the edge and rolled down, scratching his cheek and forehead on a few of the branches sticking out from the patch of snow. When he reached the bottom, Tsuna gave a small scream as he felt he had hurt his ankle. He knew for sure it wasn't sprained. It had been many times before due to Skull and Reborn messing with him so he knew it was a little less serious than a sprain.

Tsuna whimpered as he lay on his stomache, not being able to move from being so tired and he felt sleepy. His ankle hurt so badly but he had felt worse.

As Tsuna rested on the white snow, his arm covering his face, he wondered if anyone would come rescue him. A small thought made a small smile appear on his face:

_Maybe Kyoya-senpai will come rescue me..._

_Maybe not._

_= = = Team B = = =_

Hayato shivered once again as he and Takeshi continued to walk down their assigned path. So far there was no sign of Tsuna after just an hour, making it eight hours of being missing. Hayato could feel his worry growing more and more with each passing second. It was getting hard to breath from the tight pain he had in his chest. He felt a gloved finger brush at his cheek and he looked over to Takeshi who was frowning sadly at him.

"Don't cry, we'll find him" Takeshi reassured his boyfriend.

Hayato hadn't even realized he was crying until Takeshi brushed away a tear. He nodded and sniffled, his gloved hand rubbed at his eyes, pushing away all the tears.

Takeshi took Hayato's hand in his and gave him a bright smile.

"Come on, let's find Tsuna."

_= = = Team C = = =_

Mukuro held Chrome's hand tightly in his as they searched for the missing Tsunayoshi. Ryohei had began the search off with some singing which then died down to humming and ended up with him being silent. Honestly, Mukuro wished the boxing idiot would start singing or humming again or just say something. Because it had helped the silence that was thick in the winter air. It also somehow cheered them up.

But Ryohei remained quiet, not feeling cheery enough to do anything at the moment. Sawada was missing and they needed to find him.

"Mukuro...it's getting dark" Chrome pointed out, noticing how the sky was becoming darker and darker.

Mukuro nodded, "winter days are shorter, Chrome."

"It's getting extremely colder too" Ryohei shivered, he would do some extreme training when they returned with Sawada, to warm up his bones.

Mukuro could feel himself becoming colder as well. Finding Tsunayoshi was proving to be difficult. Where could the poor boy be? He must be freezing after being in the cold for nine hours. What if he was home already? Spade or Lampo would have called. He felt a small clench on his chest.

They would not go home without Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Fran sighed as his group had so far not seen Tsuna or any hint of where he may be. It had snowed a few hours after Tsuna had left the house so any footprints were gone by now.

He hated not knowing where Tsuna was or what he was doing. He had tried calling his cell phone only to have Spade pick up and tell him Tsuna had left his phone at the house. He then said he would be joining them in a few minutes with snow bikes.

Bel kept a tight grip on Fran's hand the entire three hours they had spent searching. The poor Bunny had probably gone from brown to white now. He didn't like the fact that this was making his Froggy sad. He would make sure that the Bunny would never worry anyone like this again. Even if he had to go all daddy on him.

Kyoya clenched his hands tighter as he had yet to see any sign of Tsunayoshi. He felt a sinking feeling in his chest. Maybe this was all his fault. Tsunayoshi had been acting weird towards him after that Christmas night. But he could not think of anything that-_oh._

That was Tsunayoshi's first kiss. And he had said _that. _He felt like punching himself in the face. How could he be so _stupid?_

Kyoya began to walk faster at this, now even more determined to find Tsunayoshi and tell him what he really felt. It had not been a mistake. He had wanted to do that since he first met the young boy, noticing immediately how cute he was. And he finally kissed him. And said it was a mistake. .The two herbivores behind him practically ran to catch up to him. He had no plans to slow down.

Suddenly, down a steep hill, Kyoya saw something that made his heart beat a million times faster.

A small body curled up in the snow beside a river.

"Tsunayoshi!"


	28. Chapter 28

Kyoya was quick to run down the steep hill that separated him from Tsunayoshi. He was careful to make sure none of the snow piled down on Tsunayoshi as he made his way down.

Fran gasped and skidded down after Kyoya after ordering his senpai to call Mukuro, Takeshi and Spade. Bel did as told and was answered after only one ring, he gave the coordinates to their location quickly and hung up, sliding down after his Froggy.

Kyoya scooped up Tsunayoshi into his arms, he pulled his glove off and flinched as he touched the cold skin. Tsuna's eyes fluttered open tiredly and he gave a weak smile when he saw Kyoya.

"Wow...this is...a weird...dream" Tsuna croaked out, his hand slowly reaching up to touch Kyoya's cheek. Kyoya held the cold hand against his less cold cheek, his warmer hands holding the cold one in place.

Fran ran to Tsuna's side and was quick to pull out the warm water from the thermos. He ordered Kyoya to sit Tsuna up.

"Tsuna, you need to drink this" said Fran, pressing the thermos to Tsuna's lips.

Tsuna parted his lips slightly and Fran tipped the thermos, allowing warm water to heat up Tsuna's body. Tsuna shivered at the feeling of warmth but was glad to feel his muscles didn't hurt so much anymore. His ankle felt better. Though he still felt so cold.

"Gosh, Bunny, you scared the life out of us" Bel said as he wrapped Tsuna up in a blanket, ruffling the brown hair.

"So...Kyoya-senpai...is really here?" asked Tsuna.

"Yes, I am" Kyoya replied, holding Tsuna closer, trying to transfer some warmth to the freezing boy.

"That's bad...I was running away from senpai...and now...he's here" Tsuna rested his head on the strong chest, feeling sleepy.

"Don't sleep, Tsuna" Fran pleaded, keeping the boy up and giving him more water to drink.

After about fifteen minutes, the group heard the sound of engines softly purring and coming to a stop.

"Fran! Bel!" called a voice from above, Hayato.

"Down here!" Bel called out to them.

Quickly, seven people came to stand at the edge of the hill and looked down at them. Hayato began to cry at the sight of Tsuna while everyone felt relief and smiled.

"Little One" Mukuro had a look of pure happiness at the sight of his younger brother. While he was worried about Tsuna, he was also glad to see his Little One was okay.

"Mukuro, catch" Fran said with a small smile before flinging the rope in his backpack up at Mukuro who caught it and tossed an end of the rope back.

Kyoya and Tsuna went first, holding onto the rope as Mukuro, Ryohei and Spade pulled them up. Bel and Fran went next and Mukuro pulled Fran into a tight hug when he made it to the top. Chrome joined in the hug while Hayato and Takeshi just stood by and smiled brightly at Tsuna, not wanting to get to close to an emotional Kyoya.

Spade and Lampo got onto the snow bikes while Hayato got on behind Lampo and Chrome behind Spade. There were sleds tied onto the backs of the snow bikes, Kyoya carried Tsuna onto the one behind Spade, Fran getting on behind them. Bel, Takeshi, Ryohei and Mukuro rode on the one behind Lampo.

Fran gave Kyoya a questioning look when the elder placed Tsuna on Fran's lap. But he didn't say anything, just held Tsuna close and tried to keep him warm and awake. The found boy was now shivering, the numbness of being in the snow so long had faded and now he could feel the coldness in the air. The bikes came to a stop in a short time in front of the house. Spade helped carry Tsuna to Bel's shared room where Fran and Kyoya followed while Takeshi and Hayato went off to make soup, Bel went to go get a change of clothes for the cold Bunny and Ryohei went to go get more blankets.

"Leave" Fran told Spade as they entered the bathroom.

Spade nodded and passed Tsuna to Kyoya. Fran started the bath water, making it more hot than cold. He then began to undress the shivering Tsuna who was being held close by Kyoya. Kyoya's eyes went wide and he backed away a little.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked.

"Undressing him, he can't take a bath when he's fully clothed" Fran explained before adding, "aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

Kyoya nodded and allowed Tsuna to be undressed in his arms, though he closed his eyes. Fran shook his head at that and muttered something under his breath. He ordered Kyoya to settle him down slowly in the bathtub that was almost full with water. The water overflowed with Tsuna's weight in there.

"It feels weird" Tsuna frowned, shivering as he was seated in the tub.

Fran brushed brown bangs away from the pale face of his friend.

"It's okay, you need to warm up" Fran cupped his hands to pour water on Tsuna's hair and proceeded to wash it. He wouldn't go any lower, he didn't want to embarrass his friend later on. Though he had already seen down there.

Kyoya stood by as he watched Fran bathe Tsunayoshi. The teal haired male was almost mother like, making sure the suds didn't get in Tsuna's eyes and brushing his hair back with dainty fingers. Kyoya decided Fran would make a great mother someday to a lucky child. If only he would smile more. But right now, he was smiling. The teal haired boy who normally had a blank expression was smiling softly at Tsuna who was looking much better now that he was warming up.

They heard a knock on the door and Fran gave the order that allowed the person to come in. Bel peeked his head in and waved at Tsuna who smiled back before turning to his Froggy.

"I can't find any towels" Bel frowned.

"...ours are in the laundry room...the rest are probably being used for Luce..." Fran frowned too...he needed to go find a spare towel.

"Luce? What happened to Luce?" asked Tsuna.

"Her water broke, everyone beside the ones here right now are at the hospital to greet the baby when it comes into the world" explained Fran, his fingers running through Tsuna's hand.

"That's great, it's gonna be a happy baby with all those smiles" said Tsuna, reaching up to Fran's face and tracing the sad smile on his friend's lips.

"I'm gonna go find more towels, okay?" said Fran before standing and facing Kyoya, "watch after him."

Kyoya nodded and watched as Fran left. He walked slowly over to the tub where Tsuna was looking down at his lap, thankful for the suds that were covering down there. Kyoya kneeled down beside the tub and raised Tsuna's chin to face him with his finger.

"Tsunayoshi, why did you leave?" Kyoya looked into Tsuna's brown eyes with all seriousness.

Tsuna fidgeted with his fingers as he looked down to his lap. Kyoya ran his fingers softly through the brunette's hair to calm Tsuna, as he had seen the teal haired herbivore do.

"If I tell you...you'll hate me."

"It's impossible for me to hate you, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna hesitated for a second. Then took a deep breath and explained.

"I...I like senpai...and it hurt when you said kissing me was...a mistake."

Kyoya's eyes went wide. He never expected this type of answer from Tsunayoshi.

"I really like senpai...and I really liked it when you kissed me...and it hurt when you said that..."

Kyoya gave a soft smile and brushed Tsuna's hair from his face.

"It was no mistake, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna felt his eyes go wide and blush flood onto his face.

Kyoya leaned forward and brushed his lips against Tsuna's.

"I like you too" Kyoya pressed a kiss to Tsuna's cheek, "so much."

Tsuna felt his eyes go teary and wrapped his arms around Kyoya, even though his arms were dripping water. Kyoya smiled and returned the hug, not caring that his shirt was getting wet.

"You are mine now" Kyoya whispered into Tsuna's ear, "I won't ever let you go."

Tsuna smiled and nuzzled into Kyoya's neck and enjoying the personal scent of the prefect.

"This is nice and all...but we gotta get Tsuna out of there before he goes pruny."

Tsuna's eyes went wide as he noticed Fran standing behind Kyoya, a towel draped over one arm. Tsuna blushed and pulled away from the hug, splashing warm water on his face to calm himself.

"I'll be in the room" said Kyoya, standing up and leaving the bathroom.

Fran held up the towel and gave Tsuna a small smile. Tsuna frowned and looked to his lap.

"You don't think I'm crazy?" he asked in a whisper.

"I think you're insane for doing this. What's Nana gonna say when you tell her you were gone for nine or more hours?" asked Fran.

Tsuna blinked in confusion before he shook his head.

"Not that! I mean I am crazy for doing that but I meant do you think I'm crazy for liking Kyoya-senpai?" Tsuna rephrased his question.

Fran gave a small laugh at that and shook his head, he helped Tsuna out of the tub and wrapped him in the fluffy blanket.

"You're not. If you like him then you can't help it, it doesn't mean you're crazy or out of your mind, he's the person you like and I approve...as for Hayato...eh he might have trouble with accepting this" said Fran, ruffling Tsuna's wet hair.

"Really? Thank you..." Tsuna smiled and hugged Fran, enjoying the unique sweet smell he had.

"It's nothing. Hey, compared to me you're perfectly normal" Fran returned the hug, holding the slightly smaller boy in his arms, liking the fact that he was here and not freezing in the snow.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsuna, looking up to Fran.

Fran leaned down to Tsuna's ear and after a few seconds went back to his original position. Tsuna's face looked surprised, his eyes wide and mouth open.

"Are you serious?"

Fran pressed his lips tightly together and nodded.

"Wow..." Tsuna whispered.

"Yep."

Tsuna smiled. This was nice. He just wondered how it would go.

After a few hours, Tsuna had been changed into pajamas, had his hair blow dried, ate the soup made by Hayato and Takeshi and was now sleeping upstairs in the bed three people shared with Kyoya wrapped tightly around him.

Everyone else had eaten a quick dinner and went their separate ways. Hayato and Takeshi were either, cuddling, making out or sleeping. Ryohei was asleep. Mukuro and Chrome were playing card games in Mukuro's room. Spade and Lampo were...um...let's just say a moan made it through the soundproof walls.

Fran walked into the living room where his senpai was laying down on the couch, head resting on the arm, DS in hands and pressing buttons quickly. The button pressing stopped when the Prince noticed his Froggy walking towards him, he closed the DS and placed it on the coffee table. Fran laid down on top of his senpai, his head resting on the warm chest.

"Tired?" Bel asked as he ran his fingers through the teal hair.

"Very" Fran muttered in reply, nuzzling into the warm hand.

"They took our room..." Bel gave a small frown and looked down to his Froggy who was half-asleep.

"We're sleeping down here then" Fran muttered.

Bel nodded and grabbed the blanket that was on top of the couch over the two of them. He turned the lamp light off and held his Froggy close. Fran nuzzled into the warm chest, enjoying the feeling of being so close to his senpai.

"Is the reason you don't smile much because only Mama smiled for you when you came?"

"My mom's smile is enough to make me happy for the rest of my life."

Bel smiled.

His Froggy's smiles were enough for him to live happy the rest of his.


	29. Chapter 29 : Omake : B69

Belphegor glared up at his high school.

Varia High.

His parents had insisted that he go to a more elite school. But gave up once Bel said he was going to Varia and didn't insist any longer. Some parents.

He made his way into the school and hoped his first year of high school would be good. He wasn't sure how many people his fourteen year oldself was allowed to kill.

On his way to the roster office, Bel saw a black haired man marching regally down the hallway while a long haired male with silver hair was chasing after him, asking him to 'just sign the fucking papers already' and 'Voooooooi! Don't ignore me!' Bel laughed a little. They were an amusing pair.

After receiving his class roster, Bel looked around for his locker. As he was looking over his classes, he didn't notice another person, who also wasn't paying attention, walking straight towards him. The two bumped into each other though they both kept their balance.

Bel heard a loud cry of 'Mukuro-sama!' a softer 'Mukuro-san" and an annoying sounding 'Mukuro-chan!' He rubbed his head from where his head had collided with a strong chest. He opened his eyes to see in front of him. A tall man with pineapple styled hair was staring a smiling creepily at Bel, a boy with a large scar that went across his nose from one cheek to another who was glaring at Bel, a male with a beanie was just staring at Bel while what Bel supposed was a red haired woman was glaring evilly.

"Kufufufu, are you okay?" asked the man, Bel guessed his name was Mukuro.

"Che, I'm fine" answered Bel, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"You are new here as well?" asked 'Mukuro'.

Bel nodded.

"Kufufu, I am Mukuro Rokudo, you are?" Mukuro walked closer to Bel, standing face to face with the younger male and pressing his lips against Bel's for a few second before pulling away. Bel felt shocked for a second, being greeted this way was a first, though recuperated quickly.

"Belphegor Reyes."

Mukuro smiled and poked the tiara onto of the blonde's straight hair.

"And this is?"

"My crown, I'm a Prince."

"Of course you are."

Bel glared at Mukuro's mocking grin. Mukuro pointed behind him where the three clingy looking people were standing with surprised looks on their faces.

"They are Chikusa, Ken and M.M, together we, along with my sweet sister, Chrome, make the Kokuyo gang" said Mukuro before smiling and placing his hand on Bel's shoulder, "would you like to join?"

"Please don't tell me you just kissed me so I would join" Bel frowned at the grin that spread across Mukuro's face.

"Of course not" Mukuro answered.

"I don't wanna join" said Bel before walking past Mukuro and his gang.

"That's fine, we can still hang out even if you don't join."

"Prince's don't hang out with peasants."

But for some reason at lunch, Bel found himself sitting with Mukuro.


	30. Chapter 30

**(A/N) New chapter! **

**Did anyone watch the new KHR ep yet? The Primo's have returned! Though to be honest, the feeling would have been so much better if the Primo Inheritance Arc had never happened. Ya know? Like it loses the 'first meeting' feeling that I got when reading the manga. I guess it's okay, I'm glad the Primo's have returned =) . I love them so much!**

**On another note, I have begun school *insert angry shrieking here* . I know. So I may not be able to update as much as I would love to. I apologize in advance.**

**Please enjoy~!**

* * *

Fran squirmed uncomfortably in his seat in the minivan as Spade slipped into the driver seat, Lampo sitting beside him the passenger side.

Behind the two sat Ryohei, Fran and Bel, the Prince was surprisingly quiet and looking out through the van window though one of his hands was firmly wrapped around Fran's. Fran was feeling rather uncomfortable about having Spade drive. Ryohei was drumming his fingers against his lap to the music Fran could hear blasting in the boxer's ears.

Behind the Prince and the Frog sat Mukuro, Chrome, Hayato, Takeshi, Tsuna and Kyoya. Chrome was lightly resting her head on Mukuro's shoulder while the elder was glaring at the back of Spade's head. Hayato was reading while Takeshi read over his shoulder. From the corner of his eye, Fran saw Tsuna offer Kyoya and ear bud which the Prefect took and gently placed in his ear. Fran felt sympathy towards the Prefect. He loved Tsuna, he really did. But the kids taste in music was absolutely horrible.

Fran silently praised Kyoya when he barely flinched at Tsuna's music and took it like a man.

Without Fran noticing, the van had already taken off to the roads and the teal haired teen had to admit that Spade's driving skills weren't so bad. Though that was quickly ruined when Spade got them lost five minutes afterwards and had to stop to ask for directions to the Hospital. Twice.

The eleven of them were going to go see the new baby. Anna had called them in the morning to let them know the baby had been born five hours ago and that she wanted them to come meet the new member of the Sawada family.

Spade had quickly offered to drive and only Bel and Mukuro protested while everyone else silently ate their breakfast, minutes later they were all packing into the minivan.

Fran felt his heart speed up as Spade parked the car in the visitor lot, rather messily; he was a bit nervous yet excited. He liked kids, he had helped his mom a few times in the nursery, feeding the babies and changing their diapers. He also really like Luche and Uni and he wondered if the baby would be like them. He hoped so; he really didn't want an infant version of Reborn who was rumored to be a professional assassin.

The teens and two adults all poured out of the car, Bel never releasing Fran's hand and Kyoya politely returning the ear bud to Tsuna.

Spade led them into the Hospital, humming a marching tune the entire way, and towards a desk where a nurse was staring at them all weirdly.

"Room 215?" Spade asked politely yet the poor nurse freaked out and gave the strange man directions on how to get to the room, giving the eleven of them visitor stickers and asking them to please stay quiet. Mostly referring to Ryohei who was chanting loudly about how much he couldn't wait to see the 'extreme baby!' and Hayato who was yelling at them to 'Hurry the hell up!'

This time Lampo led the way to the room, shepherding them into a way to small elevator and pressing the number 2 button that would take them to the second floor. When the elevator stopped Bel took the lead, dragging Fran behind him down the halls and around corners until they finally reached the room. Fran pushed Tsuna forward seeing as this was his family and all but mostly because Fran was still nervous. He had known Reborn, Uni and Luche as long as he knew Tsuna and he loved the Sawada family as much as his own.

Tsuna nervously opened the door, stuck between the nervousness of seeing the new baby and having his mother and Reborn see who had his small hand in a tight grasp.

The door opened to reveal 17 people all packed into the Hospital room. In one corner Giotto, Alaude, G and Asari were all sitting against a wall, sleeping and putting the combined weight of three people on an unconscious crowd hater. Knuckles was sprawled out in a corner sleeping soundly while Skull sat in a chair beside Mammon, Skull rapidly pressing buttons on a video game while Mammon was seemingly sleeping, you could only tell from the way her head was resting on her shoulder which looked rather uncomfortable. And the bruise on Skull's cheek told the teens that the pierced up male had tried to fix her position. Colonello, Lal, Verde and Fon all stood against the wall closest to the door, eyes droopy like that hadn't slept for hours and sipping at their coffee or in Fon's case, green tea. Maria and Antonio had come home early in the morning so were no longer at the Hospital. Nana sat on a couch beside the Hospital bed, sleeping quietly against Anna who was also knocked out. Uni was standing on the other side of the bed next to Reborn, cooing softly at the tiny bundle Luche held in her arms.

"I see you finally arrived" said Reborn, looking towards the new arrivals.

Fran's eyes widened along with everyone else's who knew Reborn for a long time. The normally tidy male was a complete mess in their eyes. His shirt was wrinkled along with his pants, his hair disheveled and his hand in a small cast. They all guessed it was from holding Luche's hand.

"Come, we've been waiting" said Luche, her voice sounding absolutely tired. The normally lively woman was completely worn out.

Uni giggled softly and stepped towards the teens, Spade and Lampo now off bothering the rest of the Primo's. The child took Tsuna and Ryohei by the hand and led them towards the bed where Luche was holding the small bundle, everyone else following behind.

Fran was surprised that his senpai was being so well behaved. He had only seen the elder male like this when Anna was around or when he was deep in thought. Fran watched as Reborn carefully took the bundle from Luche and faced Tsuna.

"Put your arms into the shape of a cradle" the dark haired male ordered gently yet tiredly.

Tsuna did as told and placed his arms into position and the baby was placed into his arms. The rest of the teens instantly crowding around him.

"It's a girl" Tsuna whispered, staring at the baby with love filled eyes. Fran saw a hand brush the baby's seaweed green hair and noticed it was Takeshi was staring happily down at the sleeping child; Hayato standing quietly beside him while Ryohei grinned brightly on Takeshi's other side.

"Her name is Cielo" Reborn murmured sleepily before cuddling up before an already asleep Luche and passing out from exhaustion. Uni climbed into the couch between Anna and Nana and quickly falling asleep.

"Geez, I think they were just waiting for us to get here so they could fall asleep" Fran heard Lampo say from beside Knuckles who now had a drawn on moustache and panda eyes.

"Nnn, lazy parents, huh?" Spade chuckled lowly from beside Alaude who was twitching repeatedly from having Spade tickle his nose.

Fran felt Bel let go of his hand and watched as his senpai silently went over to his sleeping sibling, pulling his jacket off and making it into a makeshift pillow for Mammon to comfortably rest on. Skull gave the blonde teen a look before he returned to his game, earning him a low snarl from Bel who kicked his chair and gently stroked Mammon's hair, almost possessively.

Fran inwardly smiled at Bel's little brother acts and turned back to the baby that for some reason was now being handed over to him.

"Here, you're good with kids right?" said Tsuna, slipping Cielo into Fran's arms.

"A little, yes" Fran answered, shifting the baby into a better position.

"Good, 'cause I think someone needs a diaper change" Mukuro grinned sadistically from beside Chrome who only offered him a sympathetic look.

Bel 'ushishi'ed from beside Mammon and pointed over to where there was a stack of diapers, wipes and a changing station.

Fran sighed and growled lowly, walking over to the station and gently placing the baby down on the cushiony part. He proceeded to unwrap the blanket and unbutton the pink undershirt. Tsuna was at his side along with Kyoya, Takeshi, Hayato, Chrome and Bel. Mukuro chose to stay away from the stink and stood beside Ryohei who was looking over Skull's shoulder as he played his game.

Fran finished changing the baby's diaper without even waking the small child up; he buttoned the shirt back up and rewrapped the baby into her bundle. Surprisingly, Bel took the baby girl this time, cradling her gently in his arms and smiling down at the still sleeping child.

Tsuna smiled and went to go stand beside his mom, stroking her brown her softly while holding Kyoya's hand.

For an hour everyone took turns holding the baby. Currently the holder being Takeshi who was cooing softly at the babe and whispering gently to her about how he was going to teach her baseball when she grew up, causing Hayato to quietly yell at him for being an idiot.

And suddenly Cielo was crying. Wailing out loudly and squirming in a startled Takeshi's arms. And everyone began to panic.

Ryohei ran out of the room to find a doctor, stupidly thinking the baby was in grave danger. Mukuro and Chrome winced with every extra loud wail and ended up covering their ears. Kyoya stepped away from the baby to the point he was pressed up against a wall. Hayato was looking around the room to see if there was anything he could do. And Tsuna looked like he was on the verge of tears. The only two awake adults had left the room half an hour ago, heading towards the cafeteria. Bel stood tense, hoping that if he didn't move the horrible crying would stop.

All of them watched as Fran came to the rescue, taking the baby in his arms and rubbing the nipple of a bottle against her quivering lips. Cielo quickly took the nipple into her mouth and sucked greedily, quieting down to soft whimpers as she drank.

The rest of the teens stared in amazement as Fran handled the situation as a professional, looking like a calm mother as he fed the once again quiet baby.

"She was hungry" Fran said.

"And you know this _how_?" questioned Hayato.

"Babies move in different ways when they want something…like just now she moving her mouth a lot, that meant she was hungry, they squirm when they need a change and flail their arms when they want to be held" Fran explained, rocking from side to side to lull the baby back to relaxation.

Now with her eyes open, Fran noticed Cielo had the same black eyes as her father. Though they looked much gentler.

After Cielo was done eating, Fran shifted her so she could be burped. The babe let out several tiny burps before Fran went back to cradling her and rocking her to sleep.

After another hour of babysitting, Lampo and Spade returned to relieve them. After kicking the rest of the Primo's awake and sending them home along with Colonello, Lal, Uni and Verde. Mammon was now awake, talking quietly with Bel who sat on the arm of her chair. Skull was the one sleeping now, his cheek being smushed from resting on Mammon's shoulder. Anna and Nana had been sent down to eat something after greeting the new arrivals and Luche along with Reborn were still snoozing quietly.

Fran slumped down on the couch Nana and his mom once occupied once Spade took Cielo from him, sighing tiredly. Though his peace was short lived when he felt something somewhat heavy settle down on his lap and thin arms wrapping around his neck along with a soft head laying against his shoulder.

"Tsunaaaaa" Fran whined monotonely.

"Yes?" Tsuna asked playfully.

"Get off, you're heavy" Fran grunted out.

"But you're so comfortable~! Like a mommy" Tsuna teased, poking at Fran's cheek.

Fran glared down at his friend half heartedly and sighed as he leaned back against the couch, wrapping an arm around Tsuna's waist.

"I don't wanna be a mommy" Fran muttered, "it's exhausting."

"Ahahaha~! But you look so cute carrying a baby!" Takeshi said as he came to sit beside Fran on the couch.

"For once, I agree with the baseball idiot" Hayato said, sitting down beside Takeshi.

"You guys suck" Fran mumbled tiredly.

"But you love us!" Tsuna added, tilting his head upwards to kiss Fran's cheek.

Fran sighed once again, though this time pleasantly, he rested his head on Tsuna's feather like hair, suddenly feeling tired despite fact he had woken up only a few hours ago. Though, he hadn't gotten much sleep last night, his senpai was mumbling a lot of things that Fran was too tired to understand and he was thinking too much to get a decent amount of sleep.

Fran could feel the glare from Kyoya who sat next to Ryohei on unoccupied chairs. He could also feel his senpai staring at him but decided to not find out why as he slowly allowed himself to drift off.


	31. Chapter 31

**(A/N) Ehem...THIS IS IMPORTANT...SORT OF. PLEASE READ.**

**Anyway, first off I would like to say thank you to deaththekidluver08 for pimping me out =D ! Thank you so much for reccomending me to your friend who left me an amazing review. Also, I would like to thank all of you who have stuck with this story and for all your great support!**

**Next, I have good news and bad news. Good news first. KHR HAD AN OVA! There's shirtless men~! (Hibari!) , Scontro Di Squalo: Bathtime Version, Xanxus without guns and Lambo buttnaked on Fuuta's head =D !**

**Bad news. I lost the file to my new BF fic. My laptop decided to be stupid and delete all my files, so my pictures, future stories and other stuff are gone. And honestly, I really don't remember much of what I wrote for the new fic to rewrite it. So it won't be done. I will be writing a new fic with a surprise pairing as soon as I'm done with this and I hope you will all read it when I post it. **

**Please enjoy this chapter~!**

* * *

Fran groaned and rubbed his face with his palm as Tsuna tightened his hold on his arm.

_How the hell was I dragged into this_? Fran thought as he looked down at the brunette who had his arms tightly wrapped around Fran's arm.

Fran thought back to how this had all happened.

It was the day after everyone had returned from the trip to the mountains. After celebrating New Years and promising his Grandparents that he would call and visit soon, Fran left along with his friends, the Primo's and Arcobaleno.

Tsuna, for whatever reason, had suddenly become possessive of Fran and clung to him like a monkey. The day after they all returned home, Fran received a phone call from Tsuna demanding that he pack enough clothes for three days and go to his house afterwards. Fran, curious about what Tsuna was planning, had done as told. When he arrived at Tsuna's house, he could see a small tour bus outside with Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi standing near the entrance. Fran had questioned Tsuna about it and Tsuna had just kicked him into the bus (Fran swore Tsuna was picking up on Reborn's ways) and forced him into a seat. When the bus began to move, Tsuna had allowed Fran to call Anna to let her know he was going somewhere with Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi. Anna had laughed, wished him luck and then hung up after saying their 'I love you's because she had to attended to a patient.

And now Tsuna was snuggled against Fran, smiling happily. And Fran was wondering, one: where they were going, and two: why.

Fran could feel his phone vibrating from Tsuna's book bag. Tsuna had also confiscated all communication devices.

He heard Tsuna give a small sigh and felt his friend loosen up on his arm before completely letting go and thrusting a spasming phone in his hands.

"One phone call" Tsuna grunted, laying his head on Fran's shoulder.

_What are you, a cop?_ Fran wondered before checking the caller Id and seeing it was his senpai. He clicked the little green phone to answer and placed the phone to his ear.

Without even getting the chance to greet he instantly heard, _"FROGGY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY THE HELL HAVENT YOU BEEN ANSWERING MY CALLS? GAAAH!"_

"Senpai…calm down."

"_You expect me to be _calm?" he heard his senpai reply.

"If you want me to answer your questions, yes."

He heard a small, defeated sigh and took it as his chance to continue,

"Tsuna kidnapped me…."

"_HE WHAT?"_

Fran sighed. He really had no way to explain this to Bel.

"Ah well Tsuna…asked me to go on a trip with him. I'll be gone for three days and won't be able to call anyone so yeah…"

"_Froggy"_ he felt his heart drop at how many emotions filled that one word.

"Yes?"

"_Come home soon, we need to talk."_

"Oh no. You're breaking up with me?" Fran tried to joke, just to lighten up the mood.

"_Frog"_ it was a warning.

"Right, I'll be home soon, just wait until then."

Fran frowned a bit as the phone's annoying beep told him his senpai had hung up on him. He handed his phone over to Tsuna who took before giving it back when it began to vibrate again.

"It's Mukuro…I can't deny a phone call from him" Tsuna said as he slumped in his seat and pouted.

Fran nodded and answered the call, "Yes?"

"_Kufufu, have you escaped, Little One?"_ asked Mukuro, his voice playful yet serious at the same time. How he managed it, Fran didn't know.

"No. Tsuna is taking us on a trip" Fran answered. Tsuna raised an eyebrow. Fran certainly did act different with certain people.

"_Oya? Kufufufu, I see…well, the little birdy was worried about his fluffy bunny"_ Mukuro chuckled softly as aggressive sounds were heard from the other line.

"_Pass the phone to Tsunayoshi"_ It was Kyoya. Holy crap he sounded mad!

Fran stiffly passed the phone to Tsuna. Tsuna was smart to look panicked as he took the phone into his shaking hands and pressed to his ear, "H-hello?"

"_Tsunayoshi"_

"Hiiiie!" Tsuna cried. Kyoya sounded really mad! Tsuna suddenly felt scared of what would happen next.

"_What do you think you're doing?"_ Kyoya asked, his voice sounded tired and frustrated.

"Um…I'm just…I…I just wanted to spend more time with Fran, Hayato and Takeshi" Tsuna explained before continuing, "Lately…we haven't been spending much time together. I'm always with you either in town or in the Discipline Room and Fran is always with Bel…that just leaves Hayato and Takeshi to spend lots of time together and we only spend a few moments a day together…"

The others listened quietly to this confession. Hayato and Takeshi leaning over the back of Tsuna and Fran's seats and Fran looking over to his best friend with gentle green eyes.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments before Kyoya finally spoke up_, "Very well. You could have just said so; you didn't have to leave so suddenly."_

Tsuna felt his heart clench. Kyoya sounded worried. "I'm sorry."

"_It's fine. Take care of yourself and the green, loud and cheery herbivores_" Kyoya said with light playfulness.

"Oiii you bastard!" Hayato growled, trying to snatch the phone from Tsuna.

"Ahahaha~! Hibari is funny" Takeshi laughed.

And Fran thought he heard Kyoya's eyebrow twitch from the other side. The violent teen was never comfortable with familiar people calling him by his last name. And Takeshi probably did it to get him mad.

"_Take care, Tsunayoshi"_ Kyoya said before passing the phone back to Mukuro.

"_Tsunayoshi, take care of my Little One, yes? Or else I'll have to hurt you_" Mukuro chuckled as he dodged the steel tonfa's coming towards his head.

"Ah….right" Tsuna squirmed nervously in his seat.

"_Oi, Bunny! Bring my Frog home safe or I'll skewer you!" _How the hell had Bel come into this? Fran shook his head, his senpai worked in mysterious ways.

And once again there were sounds of tonfa avoidance on the other end.

"Y-yes!" Tsuna was tired of being threatened. Ah, but Fran had lots of people that cared for him.

"_Kufufufu, we shall see you soon, have fun~!"_ And the line went dead. Tsuna quickly turned the phone off and stuffed into his backpack.

"Jeez, Fran, you have the scariest, strangest people around you" Tsuna grumbled, laying his head on Fran's shoulder.

"Mhm. There's Takeshi who Never. Stops. Smiling. Hayato who is always loud. Bel-senpai who is delusional, Mukuro who's scary and….you, you who are very small and can still stand up to a man with tonfa's" Fran chuckled lightly, petting Tsuna's gravity defying hair. That was another strange thing about this kid.

"Ahahaha, I always have something to smile about, that's why" Takeshi said, ruffling Fran's hair before wrapping his arms around Hayato.

"And you two" Hayato looked over to Fran and Takeshi, "always give me something to yell about."

"Um…well, it's because…Kyoya isn't really all that scary" Tsuna explained.

"He threatens to 'bite you to death' everyday" Fran said.

"Aha…it's his way of…showing affection?" Tsuna looked up at Fran with innocent, doe brown eyes.

Fran's eyes narrowed and he quickly unzipped Tsuna's sweater and pulled his shirt up.

"….Already?"

Tsuna blushed and pulled his shirt back down before zipping his jacket back up and curling up into a ball in his seat.

Fran looked disapproving and Takeshi stopped smiling. Hayato exploded angrily, pulling the sparklers he had in his pockets out and somehow managing to light them up.

"I'll kill the bastard!" Hayato growled, waving the colorful sparklers around madly.

Takeshi lost his seriousness and laughed loudly at the display of an angry Hayato waving around pretty sparklers, "Ahahaha~ How pretty!"

"Ah! Don't misunderstand! W-we haven't done 'it' yet" Tsuna muttered nervously, his face turning a bright shade of red.

"You better have not. And don't add in 'yet'! That guy better not touch you wrongly" Fran muttered, sounding as angry as one could in monotone.

Tsuna pouted and was about to say something when Fran pulled him against his chest and rested his cheek in the wild, brown spikes.

"Please, Tsuna? Just…wait until we graduate or something…please?"Fran sounded like he was begging. And if Fran had asked for the world at that moment, Tsuna would have given it to him. No matter what he would have to do to get it.

Tsuna nodded and cuddled into Fran's chest, inhaling his friends wonderful scent.

"Oi! I think we're here" Takeshi said cheerfully as he patted Hayato's head. The silver haired male was depressed he didn't get to use the sparklers how he had wanted to and was now holding the burnt out sticks in his hands.

Fran and Tsuna lifted their heads and looked out to the window where they saw a Japanese style Onsen.

"You bought us here?" asked Fran and he received a happy nod from Tsuna who bolted up, grabbed his backpack and ran out of the bus. Hayato and Takeshi followed afterwards and Fran climbed off last, his feet instantly becoming buried in snow.

"Well…let's go in!"


	32. Chapter 32

**(A/N) Well I am currently depressed. I would have updated yesterday but I spent the entire day crying my heart out. KHR the anime has ended. And I have no idea what to do with myself now. I've been with this anime for so long just to have it end right before the Shimon arc. I wanted to see anime Enma! And Shitopi-chan's weird motorcycle! And Reborn swinging in and kicking Tsuna in between Hibari and Adelheid! This sucks so much! **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this very sucky chapter. I put some 6918 in it for df14-blacksnow! I hope you like it~!**

* * *

Fran squirmed uncomfortably from his spot on the floor as he messed with the ends of his dark green yukata. Takeshi, who was in his own navy blue yukata, was sitting in front of Fran, putting black pins into the teal hair to keep it up and out of Fran's face.

Tsuna was kneeling before Hayato in his tan yukata, putting Hayato's hair into a ponytail and sticking pins in his hair to keep the silver bangs away from Hayato's blushing face.

The two Japanese teens felt completely comfortable wearing their yukatas and walking around as if they were used to walking around with a robe thing. The two Italians however felt extremely uncomfortable wearing yukatas. They felt half naked and having to walk around in them just made everything worse.

"Okay! All done" Tsuna said cheerfully as he stood and placed his hands on his hips.

Hayato blushed more at the sight of Tsuna standing in front of him, half naked and smiling.

"Th-thank you…tenth" Hayato muttered to the floor and tugged at his red yukata.

Tsuna smiled more and looked over his shoulder where Fran's hair was being put up into a ponytail as well.

"You two have the same length hair, huh?" Tsuna asked as he squatted beside Fran.

Fran pulled his lip into his mouth in thought and nodded carefully so he wouldn't mess up Takeshi's styling.

"Ahahaha! That's neat!" Takeshi laughed, giving a small flick to Fran's ponytail he stood up and smiled down at his work.

"Well you and Takeshi both have spiky hair…though yours defies gravity, Tsuna" Fran said as he stood from the floor, pulling down his yukata as far down as it would go.

"Ah…I wonder why it does that too" Tsuna patted his fluffy brown hair in an interested manner.

"Because the tenth is worthy of having law defying hair!" Hayato stood and ran over to Tsuna, looking at the brunette happily.

"Let's go to the bath, okay?" Takeshi said as he took Hayato's hand and looked to Fran and then Tsuna.

"Yeah! Let's go" Tsuna said happily, grabbing Fran's hand and pulling the momentarily surprised teen with him.

Takeshi laughed and followed after them, pulling Hayato with him.

The four of them arrived at the bath shortly afterwards. On one side there was the entrance to the female baths, on another was the entrance to the males and behind them was the outdoors bath.

"Hm…I say outside. Mama says it feels good" Tsuna said with a smile and nod.

"Do we have to? I mean, it's already embarrassing wearing these" Fran gestured to his yukata, "outside but being naked and having people see it? No."

"No one will see, the bath is surrounded by trees" Takeshi said cheerfully.

"But what's the point of getting in warm water if you'll just be cold when you get out?" Hayato asked.

"Gaah! Enough! We're going to the open bath and that's final!" Tsuna said as he tugged on Fran's hand and motioned for Takeshi to drag in Hayato.

As the group of four turned the corner towards the bath they heard a loud noise and a small, almost familiar chuckle.

They peeked their heads over the corner and their hearts stopped at the sight that greeted them.

Tsuna instantly regretted choosing the open bath.

= = = B6918 = = =

"Come, Kyoya, cheer up already" Mukuro said from his spot beside Kyoya on the couch.

"I understand how you feel and all but sulking won't help anyone" came the muffled voice of Bel from behind the pillow Kyoya was holding on his face.

Kyoya glared at the red pillow that covered the face he really wanted to glare at. He threw the pillow to the side, causing it to smack into the T.V and then the floor.

Now he could glare at the annoying blonde. And the annoying blonde could now freely tease Kyoya for straddling him.

"You look nice from this angle, Kyoya~, Ushishishi!" Bel commented with a laugh.

Kyoya went pale as hands were placed on his slim waist. He moved to get up but was quickly stopped when Mukuro draped himself over the prefects back.

"We can't have you leaving us now can we, birdy?" Kyoya shuddered when he felt Mukuro's warm breath beside his ear. He hated being in this restricted position where he couldn't escape anywhere and only comply to what his two herbivore friends wanted from him. It was familiar yet so strange.

"Get off, herbivore" Kyoya growled, though it didn't come out as tough as he wanted it to.

"Ushishishi" Bel laughed as he moved his long fingers began to unbutton Kyoya's shirt.

"Kufufu, you know very well I'm not an herbivore" And Mukuro proved he wasn't by biting down roughly on Kyoya's neck. This caused the younger one to hiss and whine when Bel's cold hands ran up his torso.

Mukuro began to soothe the pain by languidly licking at the red spot Kyoya now had on his neck. Kyoya shuddered in pleasure as Mukuro's warm tongue passed over his neck over and over. He squirmed lightly when Bel stroked his stomache with his tongue. That felt nice too.

"Hey guys! I bought snacks…oh my."

"Dammit Dino!" Bel growled angrily.

"Ahaha… sorry I didn't know" Dino apologized while rubbing his head.

Kyoya sighed and collapsed on top of Bel who wrapped his arms around the raven haired male.

"Kufufu, I hope you bought my ice cream, or else I'll make you go through hell for interrupting" Mukuro threatened, his red eye glinting momentarily.

"Ah! Cookies and cream, right?" Dino said as he went through the bag and pulled out a tub of ice cream.

"Kufufu, you are safe for now pony" Mukuro said as he took the ice cream and sauntered into the kitchen in search of a spoon.

"Ushishishi, did you bring the prince's cookies?" asked Bel.

Dino searched through the bag and handed Bel his cookies as he went to sit in the love seat to Bel's left.

"Kyoya, what's wrong?" asked Dino, plucking a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"Hmph" Kyoya turned his face on Bel's chest and faced the couch.

"He's only been gone for a day, they'll be home soon" Bel comforted the prefect, running his long fingers through the raven hair.

"Are you mad 'because I interrupted? Oh! I bought stuff to make hamburgers! We can have them for dinner" Dino said cheerfully.

Kyoya lifted his head to shake it at his guardian who only sighed and frowned.

"Kufufu~ Kyoya is sad" Mukuro said as he lifted up Bel's feet so he could sit and placed them on his lap.

"Sad?" Bel asked.

"I'm a carnivore, we don't get sad" Kyoya muttered.

"Kufufu, Kyoya is species confused. You're a human Kyo. A human" Mukuro said before shoving a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth.

Kyoya turned his head to glare at the pineapple head but was only received with a spoonful of ice cream which he took into his mouth quietly.

"Now tell us what's wrong" Mukuro lightly demanded.

Kyoya sighed and looked down to Bel's hair covered face. He brushed away Bel's bangs and stared into the amethyst eyes before leaning down and wrapping his arms around Bel's neck.

Bel frowned and rubbed Kyoya's back. This was so unlike the proud prefect that it practically gave him a heart attack. Yet he comforted his friend for he finally understood what was wrong.

"You can't go."


	33. Chapter 33

**(A/N) Hello =D ! Nice to see you all again =) . Still kinda depressed over KHR ending. I'll get over it =| ...**

**Anyway I would like to ask you all a favor. I have posted my new story on the site and it would be nice if you guys would, ya know, go over and check it out. It's titled Books and Bullets. I'm working on the second chapter right now so it'll probably be out later. But just go and drop a small review. Even to just say you read it. Please and thank you!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Fran felt his stomache twist and turn as he stared at the floor.

Tsuna stood against the door of the room, his face full with troubled feelings.

Hayato was gagging in the bathroom and Takeshi was with him, gently rubbing the silver haired boys back.

Fran couldn't believe this actually happened.

He thought the problem with that man had been solved.

But obviously it hadn't.

Because Shoichi Irie was currently in the baths with Byakuran Gesso.

Fran's stomache gave a harsh lurch and he gagged as he ran to the bathroom.

= = = = ? = = = =

"Why are we hanging out with the mechanic peasant again?"

"You broke Kyoya's clock."

"Ushishishi."

"You're lucky we ran into the blonde herbivore so you wouldn't have to buy me a new one."

"Anyone want a lollipop?"

The three teens shook their heads. Spanner shrugged and popped a wrench shaped lollipop in his mouth before continuing the clock fixing.

"Oi, where's Irie?" asked Bel as looked around the room for the red head.

"Hm? Oh, he said something about going to an Onsen with a few friends this weekend" answered Spanner.

"Kufufu, I didn't know he had friends" Mukuro chuckled.

"Hm…now that I think about it neither did I" Spanner sucked on his lollipop before shrugging and returning to work.

Bel frowned as he thought about the event that had bought Spanner and Shoichi together.

Byakuran had been apparently only using Shoichi for his own selfish needs. After Shoichi found that out he left Byakuran and Spanner was there to comfort him. After a few weeks, Spanner confessed to Shoichi and they began to date. They made a pretty sweet pairing.

The man had gone through a lot to reach this happiness. And the more Bel thought about it the more he believed Irie was ruining it.

Bel was about to ask something when his phone rang. His hidden eyes widened. It was his Froggy's ringtone.

"Hello?" He answered urgently. It had only been a few hours but he missed his Froggy.

"_S-senpai? We…had a change of plans. We'll be home tomorrow" _Fran explained from the other end.

"Why the sudden change? " Not that he was complaining or anything.

"_Please…not now. I'll tell you everything when we get home"_ Fran answered. Bel frowned. His Froggy's tone sounded troubled.

"Fine" Bel grumbled. He couldn't stop himself from running through several scenarios that may have troubled Fran.

"_Put Kyoya-senpai on the phone"_ Fran lightly ordered.

Bel's eyebrow rose at the request but he passed his phone to Kyoya who took it and pressed it to his ear. All Kyoya got out was a 'Hello?' before frantic talking from Tsuna was heard for several minutes.

"Tsunayoshi, calm down. _Tsunayoshi!_"

"_Bu-but! I don't know what to do Kyoya! This is horrible!"_

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Tsunayoshi. Please calm down and explain."

"_I can't! Not over the phone…please just…I love you, Kyoya. I would never cheat on you or do anything to hurt you, okay?"_ and then the line went dead.

Three pairs of eyes went wide at the last sentence.

"Do you think…?"

"He isn't that type of person."

"But he just said…"

"Tsunayoshi would never do those things!" And now Kyoya was towering angrily over Bel and Mukuro who both had serious looks on their faces.

"I agree with the angry one. Tsuna doesn't seem like the person to purposely cheat or cheat at all" Spanner said as he put the cover back on the clock and handed it to Kyoya who was grateful enough not to throw it at the nearest wall.

"We are leaving" Kyoya ordered before he stormed out of the mechanics house.

"Um…" Bel began as he pulled out his wallet.

Spanner shook his head, "It's fine."

Bel nodded his thanks and chased after Kyoya.

"Kufufu, something tells me things are about to get interesting" Mukuro rubbed his chin thoughtfully before turning to Spanner, "thank you, Spanker."

And Mukuro left, leaving a lonely, frowning Spanner behind.

"It's Spanner."

= = = Yum! = = =

Bel finally caught up to Kyoya who had already been half way to his and Dino's home.

"Sheesh, Kyoya, calm down a bit. I'm sorry, okay?" Bel said as he threw and arm around Kyoya's shoulder.

He was obviously forgiven since Kyoya snuggled closer instead of tonfaing him away.

Bel felt an arm wrap around his waist and turned to look at Mukuro who was smiling creepily at him.

"Let's get some cake, shall we?"

= = = = The Troubled Ones = = = =

Hayato found that he could not sleep.

Even with Takeshi's arms wrapped tightly around him, he could not sleep.

Apparently he was not the only one since he heard moving from Fran and Tsuna's side and Takeshi who was humming off tune.

"Anyone up for taking a walk?" asked Tsuna quiet, though the frustration in his voice was loud and clear.

Fran was the first to get out of his futon and pull on a jacket. Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi followed his example and in a few minutes the four of them were outside in the cold darkness.

"Where do we go?" asked Takeshi. Fran winced lightly as he noticed Takeshi's normal cheerfulness was replaced with something more negative.

Tsuna thought it over for a second before he pointed to the left and began to walk, the others following close after.

"How are we supposed to tell Spanner about this?" asked Tsuna.

"How about we just don't tell him at all?" offered Hayato; his stomache began to hurt once again.

"We can't do that. Spanner will find out one way or another" Tsuna mumbled.

"Tsuna's right. Spanner is a good guy, he doesn't deserve this" Takeshi joined in.

"Our senpai's can probably help if we tell them" Fran bit his lip as he thought about this. His senpai already had something important to tell him. What if this interfered?

Tsuna nodded his head. He had every intention of letting Kyoya know about this.

"Ahaha~! Yeah, 'cause they're really smart…and stuff" Takeshi instantly felt a small amount of relief. Enough to laugh at least.

Tsuna nodded. He trusted Kyoya enough to tell him about this.

Fran trusted his senpai and Mukuro enough to let them help.

While at this point Takeshi and Hayato just wanted someone to trust.

And with that, they returned to the room and tried really hard to sleep.

* * *

**(A/N) I don't know about anyone else but I got that same feeling everyone else got when I saw one of my friends cheating on my guy friends with some other dude. I felt like throwing up and also completely helpless.**

**Please review?**


	34. Chapter 34

**(A/N) So. Here's the next chapter =D ! I would like to thank those who went to check out my new story. Thank you~!**

**Ehem ..., Ms. Overlordess may I have my cookies now =) ?**

**Please enjoy~!**

* * *

When the bus stopped in front of the Sawada House, the four teens were already standing at the door, ready to jump out the millisecond the door opened.

And once it did, Tsunayoshi Sawada jumped out of the bus and into the arms of his boyfriend, Kyoya Hibari. Kyoya received his small ball of fluff with great warmth and concern, wrapping his arms around the small figure of his love.

Fran stepped calmly out of the bus and walked calmly towards his extremely concerned senpai. Even though his Froggy didn't look like he needed a hug, Bel knew his kouhai was inwardly begging to be held. The blonde pulled his Froggy into his chest, wrapping thin yet strong arms around the green haired boy.

Mukuro, with his ever present grin, opened his arms wide for Takeshi and Hayato who were standing awkwardly to the sides. The two shook their heads furiously before Mukuro pulled the silver bomber and black haired idiot into his arms. He gave words of 'comfort' to the two troubled looking underclassmen, assuring them that if anyone hurt them he would 'make them go through six stages of hell.' Which only caused the couple to shudder in fear and caused the pineapple to hug them closer for he thought they were cold.

"Froggy, what happened?"

"Tsunayoshi, who touched you?"

Both green haired and brunette looked up at their respective senpai's.

"Not here, somewhere else…." Fran answered, unconsciously snuggling more into Bel. The Prince nodded and nuzzled the top of his Froggy's head, glad that, even though it had been a few hours, his Frog was back.

"Eh? Touched me? Well…Fran hugged me this morning and we all slept together last night. Hayato placed his hand on my shoulder a few hours ago and you know how Takeshi has no sense of personal space…" Tsuna rambled on.

"So you didn't cheat on me?" Kyoya asked, raising a thin, black eyebrow.

"Hiiiie? Why would you even think that?"

"Last night…on the phone."

"No! No! No! I would never do that!"

Kyoya chuckled lightly_. It was only a misunderstanding._

Tsuna found soft lips pressed against his for a few seconds before they pulled away, leaving the doe eyed boy feeling dazed.

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi" Kyoya brushed back the brunette's bangs to place a small kiss on his forehead.

Tsuna nodded, a large blush on his face.

"Alright, everyone to my place. Now" Bel practically ordered, tugging Fran towards his…very expensive looking car. Fran quickly began to pull away. He did not want to ride with Bel for two reasons. One : his senpai was insane. Two : that car looked like it belonged on the front cover of a magazine, not in front of Tsuna's house. What if the car was stolen?

"What's wrong, Froggy?" asked Bel, turning around to look at Fran.

"Please tell me you didn't rob some extremely powerful man for that car" Fran looked at Bel, his green eyes looking for an answer.

"Ushishishi, I may have taken it from extremely powerful man. Not like he cares anyway" Bel answered and continued to pull Fran towards the car.

"Kufufu, he means his father, yes?" Fran heard Mukuro ask Kyoya as the two, along with Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi made their way to Mukuro's car.

"Hn" Kyoya answered. He reached out to Mukuro and pulled on the younger males coat, effectively stopping the fruit from getting into the driver's seat.

"What is it?" Mukuro asked, looking down at his shorter friend.

Kyoya didn't answer. He simply stuck his hands into both of Mukuro's jean pockets, causing Mukuro to grin pervertedly. Before Mukuro could say anything as perverted as his grin, Kyoya pulled his hands out, the right one holding a set of keys.

"Get in the back" Kyoya ordered.

"But…" Mukuro frowned.

"In the back. _Now_" And how could Mukuro ever deny anything to Kyoya when he put on such an adorable frightening face?

Mukuro nodded and opened the backseat door, ushering Hayato and Takeshi to get in first before sliding in beside Takeshi. Kyoya opened the door for Tsuna to sit in the passenger seat and then slid into the driver's seat, starting the car and demanding everyone put on their seat belts or else they would be bitten to death. Once everyone was safe from the dangers of losing their brains if there were to be a crash, Kyoya drove off.

Bel laughed and opened the door for his Froggy, pushing Fran in before he locked and closed the door. He went around to the driver's side and got in, started the car and chased after Kyoya.

Once they arrived at the Reye's mansion, Fran looked at the mansion in amazement before he opened the door to get out.

But the door wouldn't open.

"Senpai…I think your door is stuck" Fran said with a small hint of a frown.

"Ushishi, no it's not. It's just a child lock" Bel explained as he exited the car and went to open the door for Fran.

"Why does your car have a child lock?" Fran asked Bel, looking up at his senpai as if he were the most mysterious person on Earth. And he probably was. Most likely the whole universe.

"Ushishishi, it's for Siel of course" Bel answered, taking Fran's hand and leading him into the mansion.

Fran wondered why in the world Siel would need a child lock. But if Siel was as insane as his senpai, or even more insane, then he understood the need for the lock.

As he was lead into the mansion, Fran recalled the last time he was here. The last time he was here…he was a woman. And he was with his senpai. And he had almost been raped. But…but then his senpai had kissed him. Fran fought a blush that threatened to invade his cheeks by shaking his head like a wet dog. Or Frog.

"What's wrong, Froggy?" Bel asked, looking down at his Frog.

"N-nothing "Fran mumbled back, looking down at the nicely carpeted floor.

Bel bit his bottom lip and looked forward to where everyone else was walking down the hallway towards Bel's room. Kyoya holding Tsuna close to his side and glaring at Mukuro. Mukuro trying to flirt with both Takeshi and Hayato. Hayato looking like he was close to shoving something flammable down Mukuro's throat. And Takeshi smiling like the pleasant idiot he was.

Fran looked up at his senpai, wondering why they stopped walking. His gaze followed Bel's and noticed the group moving further and further away from the two of them before they turned a corner and were gone. Bel nodded his head and turned around to face his Froggy, a small hand still in his.

"Hm? What is it sen-mmmph."

Fran was swiftly pressed up against a wall by his senpai, cold lips never leaving his warmer ones. He felt his senpai press up against him and then a tongue lick his rosy lips. He didn't waste a second in allowing the blonde Prince into his mouth. Fran accepted the gift of his senpai's tongue wholeheartedly and offered his own to play with. Fran let out a small moan when-

"HIIIE!"

"WAAAH?"

"Ahahaha~! Wow, that's interesting."

"…That's inappropriate hallway actions. I'll bite you to death, Blondie."

"Kufufu, sexy time~!"


	35. Chapter 35

**(A/N) Ehem...first I would like to make a few comments about two KHR chapters. First, chapter 309 : Who guessed Julie was a woman abuser? Meeee~! Adelheid needs to get a fucking bra. I swear her boobs look like they're gonna pop out of her shirt thing any second -.- . And lastly, Chrooooome Dx! Now, chapter 310 : The front cover was inappropriet but funny as hell xD! Are they allowed to show Lambo's little thingy? I really feel bad for him though, he has to fight that giant guy. And does anyone else think Rauji has Boss-Syndrome? Ya know like Levi and Gokudera are always going on about how they're loyal to Xanxus and Tsuna (respectively). Hopefully Otona Lambo can save the day. And about the memory things, I now have something to look forward to at the end of every battle. I cried when I saw Giotto, G and Cozart though 'my beloved G' and Tsuna swearing had me wondering if the translators are messing around. Lastly, RYOHEI T-T! THIS IS NOT EXTREME!**

**Please enjoy this chapter. Warning : some unliked OC appears.**

* * *

Fran rubbed his hand over his face as he sat crossed legged on Bel's bed.

Tsuna was sitting between Kyoya's legs and was glaring at Bel who sat at the top of the bed, the blonde looking nervously as his lap while Mukuro chuckled beside him. Chrome sat at Mukuro's side, the young girl had been there to talk to Mammon. Takeshi was sitting behind an angry Hayato who was biting his lip so he wouldn't lash out at the blonde Prince. Takeshi was calm but was glaring at Bel too.

"Explain yourself!" Tsuna demanded, pointing his finger accusingly at Bel who flinched and move backwards. Tsuna could be scary sometimes.

"Tsuna. I already told you, didn't I?" Fran said, putting his hand on Tsuna's shoulder and sitting him back on Kyoya's lap.

"I would like an explanation as well." Kyoya said calmly, wrapping his arms around a now calmer Tsuna.

"Fran! Explain yourself before I beat the knife freaks face in!" Hayato yelled, his silver head snapping to the side to glare at Fran.

"Why me?" whined Bel who shut up the second he received four glares.

"Sorry senpai, but it's your fault. " Fran said in an attempt to make the blonde feel worse, "you just can't keep your hands off of me."

Bel glared at his Froggy. Froggy gave him is normal emotionless look.

"Would both of you stop giving each other loving gazes and explain to us what the fuck you were doing!" Hayato growled.

"Simple, what you and Takeshi do when you think no one's looking" Fran answered, moving around on the large bed to make himself more comfortable.

Both baseball idiot and bomber blushed at that comment. Hayato was quick to recover though.

"I get that but why?"

Fran bit his lip thoughtfully. _Why?_

"Mukuro says people kiss when they really like each other" Chrome chimed in.

"Ushesheshe, didn't know you were into beastiality, bro" Rasiel said from his spot on the floor.

Mammon and Rasiel had already been in Bel's room when the group entered. The two were lying on their stomaches playing some video game.

"Frog's are reptiles" Bel countered.

"No…they're amphibians." Mukuro corrected.

"See and you're supposed to be a genius, senpai. I knew you were fake" Fran said.

"I don't want to hear that from you. You're not even a real frog" Bel growled.

"I never said I was frog, idiot senpai" Fran sighed and rubbed his face again. _So tired…._

Bel glared at Fran once more before he returned to his brother, "why the hell are you two even in my room?"

"You're the only one who owns a Playstation 2 in this house" Siel answered as he rapidly pressed buttons on the remote, moving around with the car on the screen.

"See Froggy" Bel said as he pointed at the screen, "this is why we have child locks on the cars."

"Race me, bitch."

"Ushishi, you're on."

Everyone watched as Bel hopped down from the bed, took the remote that Mammon offered him and raced his brother.

"We still didn't get an explanation" Hayato frowned.

"Kufufufu, actually, we would like an explanation too" said Mukuro.

"What happened yesterday?" asked Kyoya.

"Ah…well…" Tsuna bit his bottom lip as thought about how he should tell them. And then found he couldn't. He looked over to Fran, looking for help.

"Well…we saw-"Fran began before he stopped at the sound of a something hitting a wall and a door slamming.

Seven heads turned to look at Bel who was examining his wall and holding a game control in his hand.

"No dents or cracks, he got lucky" Bel said when he was satisfied with his examination.

"You won?" asked Takeshi as Bel climbed back onto the bed.

"Yep, he crashed his car like fifteen times so of course I would win" Bel said before giving a small laugh.

"You're both idiots" said Mammon, rubbing her temples.

"So, about what you four saw" Bel started, his face completely serious.

"Um…well…" and Fran was cut off once again as the door was yet again slammed, this time open and into the wall.

"Bel!" a cheery female voice squealed.

Fran's vision was instantly full of brown curls and a curvy body. He felt confused. Who was this person?

"Candy" Bel greeted, his voice a low growl but still polite. He had his hands on the girl's sides, trying to pry her off.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed. It was _her_.

Mukuro frowned and took Chrome's hand, leading her out of the room.

"Oh, Bel! I missed you so much! I haven't seen you since the Christmas party" Candy whined in a way she thought was cute yet Fran found disgusting.

"Mm, it's been a while" and Bel would not have minded if it had been a while longer. Or if he never saw the brown haired girl ever again.

"It has! What have you been up to?" Candy asked, pulling away from the embrace she had Bel locked into to look at the blonde.

Before Bel could answer, Mammon cleared her throat, gaining Candy's attention.

"Oh, hi Mammon" Candy greeted.

"There are others in the room" Mammon pointed out.

Candy looked behind her to see Kyoya, a little kid with large eyes, an angry silver haired kid, a tall guy who looked confused and a weird kid with green hair that looked familiar.

"Ah. Hello, I'm Candice De Fonte, you can call me Candy, nice to meet you" Candy said, releasing Bel and turning to face the others.

"Hayato Gokudera" Hayato growled out.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, ah you can call me Tsuna" Tsuna said politely

"Takeshi Yamamoto" Takeshi said with a small smile, even though anyone who knew the guy well enough knew it was fake.

"Fran Adriani" Fran muttered.

"Fran? You seem familiar" Candy said thoughtfully.

"His older sister is Francine" Bel said.

"Oh? Where is she anyway? Isn't she your girlfriend or something?" asked Candy, turning her head to look at Bel. Fran's eyes narrowed at the way she asked the question. It almost sounded disgusted.

"No. She was only my date" Bel answered, tousling his hair.

"She went to France to study, she called last week saying she found someone and will probably be staying there forever" Fran said. He hoped everyone got the message that he did not plan on cross-dressing again.

"Aw, how sad" Candy said though her voice sounded cheerful.

"Tsunayoshi, come" said Kyoya, moving off the bed and dragging Tsuna with him.

"Mm! Ah, Hayato, Takeshi….Fran?" Tsuna called behind him.

The three named ones left the bed, followed by Mammon and followed the odd pairing.

"Froggy!" Bel called before Fran could leave the room.

Fran turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't over, we'll talk later."

Fran nodded his head as he left the room.


	36. Chapter 36

**(A/N) I updated fast o.o. Anway, I'm excited. REBOCON 4! I went to school grinning like an idiot due to that information =). Fran and Bel will be there. Yes.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

When Bel was finally able to pry Candy off him, he made his way downstairs to the living room where he was sure everyone was at.

The first thing he noticed was that most of the occupants of the room were asleep. All except Kyoya.

Tsuna's head was resting on Kyoya's shoulder, his side pressed closely to Kyoya's and a strong arm around his tiny body. Fran was on the floor, his head pillowed on Tsuna's thigh and Kyoya's hand gently running his finger through the green hair as if it were the most fascinating thing.

Takeshi was sitting in a recliner with Hayato in his lap, the two of them sleeping with small smiles on their faces.

"Did everyone just decide to…just sleep?" asked Bel, moving into the living room to sit on the couch opposite of the one Kyoya was on.

"They did not sleep last night" murmured Kyoya, his hands now petting both Tsuna and Fran's hair.

"Hm…what are you doing to my Froggy" asked Bel with an angry pout.

"His hair…is an interesting color" answered Kyoya as he lifted up a strand to show Bel as an example.

"I know what his hair is like" mumbled Bel, crossing his arms on his chest and leaning back on the couch.

"Oya, oya. Are we having a sleepover?"

Bel's head turned to look at Mukuro and Chrome who were walking into the living room. The siblings moved across the living room to sit beside Bel. Chrome's eyes went from Fran to Kyoya to Tsuna to Bel and back to Fran.

"No" answered Bel, leaning to the side so he could rest his head on Mukuro's shoulder.

But Mukuro decided to stand at that moment and Bel ended up lying on Chrome's lap.

"Ah~! My Little One is so cute when he sleeps!" cooed Mukuro as he took several pictures of a sleeping Fran.

Bel grumbled and was about to sit up when he felt, small warm hands moving through his hair.

"Um…you can rest here, if you like" said Chrome with a shy smile.

Bel raised a hidden eyebrow but stayed with his head on Chrome's lap. It felt kinda nice.

Kyoya shook his head and continued to play with both Fran and Tsuna's hair. Meanwhile, Hayato drooled on Takeshi's shirt.

When Mukuro turned around to say something to Bel, he saw the bastard with his head on his beloved sister's lap.

Bel groaned loudly when Mukuro harshly sat on his stretched out legs and felt a hand pinching his stomach.

"Are you trying to seduce my sister, Belphegor?" Mukuro growled dangerously as he continued to pinch Bel.

"No! Aaaagh! Get the hell off me!" Bel chocked out.

"Mu-mukuro" Chrome began to try to calm her brother down.

"This is a sight I never want to wake up to again."

At that moment, Mukuro stopped his pinching and Bel stopped his yelling. Fran was still lying on Tsuna's thighs though this time his eyes were open, staring blankly at Mukuro and Bel. His eyes shifted over to Chrome who was red in the face and looked like she was trying to say something.

"Hello, Chrome."

"Um…h-hello."

Mukuro frowned as he slid off of Bel's legs and onto the floor. Bel fell back on Chrome's lap with a relieved sigh, his mind still recovering from the pain and not noticing that Fran was awake.

"Senpai, why are you laying on Chrome's lap?" asked Fran, his voice drowsy.

"I…um…fell" answered Bel.

"Ushesheshe~ I have gotten rid of the pest, love me young ones!" Rasiel said as he came into the living room, arms spread open as if he were expecting a hug.

"Pest? You mean Candy, yes?" asked Mukuro, his eyes full of hope.

Siel grinned and nodded. Mukuro whooped and jumped into Siel's arms.

"What the fuck is up with all the noise!" yelled Hayato who was now moving off of and also awake Takeshi's lap.

"Candy is gone!" announced Mukuro happily, nuzzling against Siel's chest.

"Gone, not dead" said Siel, his arms wrapping around Mukuro, "sadly."

Bel smiled and relaxed further into Chrome's hands that were still running through his hair almost experimentally as if the girl did not know what she could and could not do.

"That is fine, we'll get her someday" murmured Bel calmly.

"She had meetings with her father, something about suitors" said Rasiel as he tugged Mukuro off and went to sit on an empty couch, Mukuro following after him.

Fran sighed and rubbed his cheek against Tsuna's pants. Kyoya raised an eyebrow. He thought he heard some emotion in that sigh. The Prefect gave soft tugs to Tsuna's hair, coaxing his boyfriend to wake up.

"Mmmmngh, Kyosha?" muttered Tsuna tiredly.

"It's Kyoya" correct Kyoya with a soft smile.

Fran turned his head up to look at Tsuna.

"Mmm, Fran, I love you" Tsuna said softly with a tired smile.

Fran gave a small quirk of the lips and took Tsuna's hand in his, "love you too."

"Tenth! I love you as well!" Hayato said happily, throwing himself onto the floor beside Tsuna.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow and glared at Hayato.

Takeshi grinned and wrapped his arms around Fran and Hayato, "I love the three of you~!"

Tsuna smiled and nuzzled against Kyoya's shoulder, he leaned up and placed a small kiss on Kyoya's neck. Kyoya gave Tsuna a small smile and kissed the top of his birds nest type hair.

"Little One~!" cried Mukuro, kneeling on the floor in front of Fran, "do you not love me too?"

"Uh, sure. Whatever keeps you from sneaking into my room at night" said Fran, wiggling a little to push away Takeshi and sit up fully.

"Kufufufu~! My heart sings for you my lovely young one!" Mukuro sang as he threw his arms around Fran and hugged him to his chest, placing kisses on Fran's face.

Bel frowned and rolled over on Chrome's lap, facing the young girl's stomache. Chrome's hands rested in his hair.

"I'm sure he feels something akin to love for you as well" whispered Chrome.

Bel nodded his head as best he could lying down. The thought of Fran even being close to loving him made his heart clench with joy and pain.

"Will you still go if he does?"

Bel blinked. That was an odd question. Of course he would go no matter what happened. He'd just feel incredibly shitty about it and make sure to keep in touch.

"Of course" Bel whispered back.

Chrome nodded and continued to run her fingers through Bel's hair.

Bel suddenly felt two pairs of eyes on him. He turned his head slowly to see Fran and Mukuro staring at him and Chrome. Well, Mukuro was giving him more of a glare.

"Chrome, come help Fran and I make sandwiches" said Mukuro, standing from the floor and pulling the Fran with him.

"Ushesheshe, the King wants mustard on his" said Siel.

Chrome nodded and gently nudged Bel off her lap before she stood and walked off with Mukuro and Fran.

Bel sighed and tossed and turned on the couch.

"I am certain I did not stick worms in your underwear, so why are you squirming like a horny whore?" asked Siel, standing from the couch and going to stand before his younger brother.

Bel glared and threw a knife at Siel. Siel grinned creepily and dodged the knife.

"I need a hug" whined Bel, opening his arms towards Kyoya.

Kyoya turned his head.

Siel grinned wider and leaned down to hug his brother.

Bel stood up and ran away.

"Darn" frowned Siel, placing his hands on his hips and staring after his brother.

= = = 0 = = =

Bel skidded into the kitchen, his socked feet allowing him to slide on the glossy kitchen floor before he had to steady himself.

"Froggy hug me!" he demanded, opening his arms.

"Senpai…I'm busy" said Fran as he spread mayonnaise on a piece of bread.

Fran frowned when a knife buried itself in his side.

"Hug me dammit!"

"Kufufufu, go on Little One, Chrome and I will continue to make the food" said Mukuro, making 'go on' signs with his hand. Chrome nodded her head and smiled.

Fran sighed, dropped the bread and butter knife and wiped his hands on a rag before he went over to his senpai.

The moment Fran was in Bel's reach, the blonde pulled the green haired boy into a tight hug. Bel smiled and hummed in contentment as he nuzzled in to Fran's neck. Fran sighed and wrapped his arms around his senpai's back.

"Are you okay?" asked Fran, his hands beginning a patting motion on Bel's back.

"I am now" Bel gave a small, happy giggle and proceeded to rub his cheek against the top of Fran's head.

Fran sighed again and gave his senpai a tiny squeeze.

"Irie is cheating Spanner."

For several minutes everything remained silent. Mukuro stood frozen while holding a finished sandwich. Chrome's small hand clenched around the butter knife she held. Bel's hold on Fran loosened.

"F-Froggy…are you serious?" asked Bel, placing his hands on Fran's shoulders and looking into his green eyes as best he could with his bangs covering his face.

Fran slowly nodded his head.

Mukuro frowned, "Poor Spammer."

"It's Spanner" corrected Kyoya as he walked into the kitchen, "and I will bite Irie to death for doing that to the good mechanic."

"If anything you should bite Byakuran to death" muttered Hayato from behind Kyoya, Takeshi and Tsuna followed him into the kitchen.

Fran shuffled his feet and stared at the ground, "what do we do, senpai?"

"There's nothing we can do" answered Bel, pulling Fran into a loose hug," Irie should tell Spanner when he feels ready. Though in most cases the cheater never tells the victim and continues on."

"What if Byakuran seduced him?" Hayato growled, "I wouldn't put it past the sick bastard."

"Aha…I doubt that, Hayato" said Takeshi, wrapping his arm around Hayato's shoulders.

"I don't feel good about this, I get a sick feeling in my tummy when I think about it" muttered Tsuna, his hands wringing his shirt.

"It's probably pity" said Bel, his hands rubbing Fran's back.

Tsuna sighed sadly and hung his head. He did feel bad for Spanner. He felt bad because he couldn't tell Spanner. He just simply felt bad.

"As I mentioned before, we can't do anything" said Bel.

Fran nodded and pulled away from the hug to go back to making sandwiches.

Bel bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Fran's waist from behind. He gave a small smile and kissed his Froggy's cheek before giving him a quick squeeze and leaving the kitchen.

Fran's lower lip quivered and he sniffled a bit before he slapped ham onto a slice of bread.

= = = 0 = = =

After eating, everyone sat in the living room, the T.V was on and Mukuro along with Chrome, Takeshi, Siel and Bel were sitting on the floor in front of it. Chrome was leaning against Mukuro's side, her brother's hand around her shoulders and stroking her hair. Takeshi was watching the racing cars flash across the screen excitedly while Siel was laying his head on Bel's, Bel frowning about that but not making any move to push Siel away.

Tsuna sat on Kyoya's lap, also watching the T.V, squirming excitedly while the cars raced. Hayato was beside them, Tsuna's legs on his lap and also watching the T.V.

Fran was resting his head on Mammon's shoulder who was reading a book. Fran was still sniffling and was internally fighting off a headache.

Hayato's checked his watch and his eyes went wide, "Um….shouldn't we be heading home now?"

"We will not be going home today" said Mukuro.

"Why not?" asked Bel, raising an eyebrow.

"There is a snow storm" answered Kyoya.

"Holy shit, really?" asked Bel excitedly standing up and going to the window, completely forgetting that Siel was on his lap.

"Ow!"

Bel pulled the curtains back and saw white. Snow was falling quickly to the ground and he could see piling on the ground. He turned back to his Froggy who was blowing his nose and grinned.

"Froggy! You'll sleep with me tonight!" ordered Bel, pointing at the sniffling Frog.

"No he won't!" protested Tsuna, hopping off of Kyoya's lap to face Bel.

Bel frowned and tried to glare at Tsuna.

"Why not?" asked Bel.

Tsuna grinned evilly and took Fran's hand, pulling his friend up and wrapping his arms around him, "He'll be sleeping with me, 'cause he loves me more."

"That's true, I do love Tsuna more than you, senpai" said Fran, patting Tsuna's hair and sniffling.

Bel's face went a bright red before he nodded, muttered something to Siel and Mammon and left the room.

Siel grinned and stood from the floor, "Come on, I'll show you to your rooms."

= = = 0 = = =

"Don't you wanna sleep with Kyoya-senpai, Tsuna?" asked Fran as he pulled his pajama's on.

Tsuna shook his head as he pulled back the covers on the large bed, "I wanna spend time with you."

Fran nodded and crawled into bed, Tsuna climbing in beside him. Fran reached over and pulled the covers over the both of them and cuddled against Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled and wrapped his arms around Fran, "Good night, Fran."

"'Night, Tsuna."


	37. Chapter 37

**(A/N) Ugh...this chapter is so OOC. It makes me sad. Oh well. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

Tsuna felt worry well up inside him the moment he noticed he had woken up before Fran.

Either something was wrong with him or his friend.

He heard a light knock at his door and gave permission to enter. Kyoya entered the room quietly, closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Kyoya after he gave a soft peck to Tsuna's lips.

"Dooon't! I got morning breath" pouted Tsuna before he nodded his head, "I did."

Kyoya smiled softly before he looked over to Fran who was still sleeping soundly.

"He's not up yet?" asked Kyoya.

"Ah! I think something's wrong, he's normally up before Hayato and I" said Tsuna.

Kyoya frowned lightly and sat on the bed, he reached out a hand and placed one on Tsuna's cheek and the other on Fran's. Kyoya moved the hand from Fran's cheek with a light hiss.

"Eh? What's wrong? What's wrong?" asked Tsuna, his face full of panic.

"He has a fever" answered Kyoya, moving off the bed and leaving the bathroom.

Tsuna gulped and placed his hand on Fran's forehead. He quickly moved it away with a small yelp.

It was hot. Really hot.

"Hiiiie! You have a fever?" cried Tsuna, his eye becoming teary.

He noticed Fran wince and move around a bit.

"Tsuna" Fran croaked out, "quiet."

Tsuna frowned sadly and nodded. He got off the bed and left the room in search of medicine and rags.

He bumped into someone who was running down the hallway and the two fell down to the floor with an 'Ow!'.

Tsuna rubbed his head and opened his eyes to see Bel muttering an apology and walking quickly into the room. Tsuna swallowed as the look on Bel's face passed through his mind. The blonde looked completely worried and upset and…and in those two seconds that Tsuna had seen Bel's eyes he had seen a flood of emotion coming from those amethyst eyes.

Tsuna looked up to see Takeshi offering him a hand and Hayato giving him a small once over before he also ran into the room.

"Come on , Tsuna, Bel-senpai says there's medicine in the kitchen" said Takeshi, leading Tsuna towards the kitchen.

Once the two reached the kitchen Tsuna saw a flurry of action.

Mukuro was running around the kitchen making preparations for tea while Chrome was filling up bowls of cold water and piling rags onto a tray. Siel was hurriedly eating breakfast while Mammon simply swirled her coffee with a spoon.

"He'll be okay" said Mammon though Tsuna wasn't sure if she was reassuring herself or him.

"Tsunayoshi! The medicine is in there" said Mukuro, pointing a long finger towards a tall cabinet and picking up a tray of tea and the bowls of cold water before leaving the kitchen. Chrome took the tray of rags and followed after him. Siel finished his breakfast and also left the kitchen.

Takeshi and Tsuna went over to the cabinet and opened it.

"It's gonna take forever to find something good in here" gulped Takeshi as he stared into the tall cabinet filled with different types of medicine.

"It's on the third shelf to the right" said Mammon.

Takeshi and Tsuna nodded and looked through all the medicines on the third shelf to the right. After a few minutes they found the right one and ran upstairs with the bottle of pills and a glass and pitcher of water.

When the two went into the room, Tsuna saw Bel setting next to Fran on the bed, his long fingers pushing back Fran's damp bangs.

Mukuro and Chrome were applying another wet rag on Fran's forehead and Hayato was sitting at the edge of the bed looking extremely concerned.

Tsuna noticed Kyoya standing against a window and saw that Siel was standing beside him. Tsuna went over to the bed and sat on the other side of Fran.

"Bel, could you sit him up please?" asked Tsuna, taking a pill and glass of water from Takeshi.

Bel nodded and carefully sat Fran up, his arm wrapping around his Frog's thin shoulders. Tsuna pressed the pill between Fran's lips and placed the glass of water at Fran's lips. Fran parted his lips slightly and Tsuna poured the water in, rubbing Fran's neck to help the pill go down.

Once that was done, Bel set Fran back down on the bed gently and went back to soothing back Fran's hair. Tsuna frowned and took Fran's hand that was surprisingly cold.

Everyone sat silently in the room for an hour until Fran began to make whining noises.

"Hm?" Takeshi looked down at Fran who was now squirming in bed.

Bel placed his hand on Fran's forehead and felt that the fever had gotten worse. Fran now felt completely cold instead of extremely hot and everyone set off to make the boy warm again.

"Ma…..ma" Fran whimpered as he shivered strongly his lips turning a purple color as they quivered.

"Mama?" asked Tsuna, tilting his head to the side.

"Mama" muttered Bel lowly. He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and chewed nervously.

"Mama" Fran's whine sounded desperate this time, his voice searching for his mother.

Mukuro frowned and pulled the tie from his hair, he presented it to Fran who calmed down when the silky hair was placed in his hand. Bel raised an eyebrow and looked over to Mukuro.

"Anna and Fran have very weak immune systems. This explains their green hair. It's a rare trait like albinism. The poor mother and son are either fighting off headaches, colds ore fevers. But Anna has told me that the last time Fran had a fever was when he was five and that playing with long hair calms him down" explained Mukuro as Fran continued to play with his hair.

Bel nodded and watched quietly as Fran continued to rub the hair in his hand weakly.

Though after a while it was not enough for Fran who once again called out to his mom. Chrome was next to offer her hair to Fran and that kept the boy content until he started to call for his mother once more. Mammon stepped up next and after a few moments of playing with Mammon's hair, Fran began to whine once more, this time sounding more upset then last.

They attempted giving him Mukuro and Chrome's hair once more but they were rejected. Bel bit his lip much harshly this time. They could not simply go out and get Anna for the storm was still raging on and it would be impossible to drive through it.

Kyoya had left the room a few hours ago along with Siel who practically ran out of the room. Mammon left a while after them .Mukuro was pacing across the room while Chrome sat sadly on a chair. Tsuna, Takeshi and Hayato sat quietly with their sick friend, trying to sooth the whimpering boy.

"Mama! Mama!" And the most shocking thing happened after these cries were heard.

Fran began to cry. His body shaking as painful sobs came from him. Everyone in the room froze and looked over to Fran who had warm tears leaking from his shut eyes. Mukuro felt his eyes tearing up and went over to the bed. He clutched Fran's hand tightly and begged him not to cry. Chrome was already crying along with Fran and Tsuna along with Hayato looked like they were on the verge of tears. It was painful to see their close friend like this.

Bel, however, stared as he watched the horribly painful sight of his Froggy crying out for their mother.

The blonde faintly heard the sound of feet running down the hallway and snapped his head over to the door when he heard it slam against the wall.

"Fran!"


	38. Chapter 38

**(A/N) Yeah, this is ass. I threw it together in about less than five minutes.**

**Anyway, please enjoy =)**

* * *

A five year old Fran whimpered quietly as he lay in bed, covered in heavy blankets as he tried to will away his fever.

He heard his mom walk into the room and place a wet rag on his forehead. He felt the warmth of the water and calmed down as his mom laid down beside him.

Fran's tiny hands instantly buried themselves in his mom's hair as she wrapped an arm around him.

"Mama" the small boy whined, opening his eyes to reveal watery green eyes.

"Shhh, I'm here sweetie" Anna whispered as she soothed back her son's hair.

"Mama, it hurts" Fran whimpered as he fisted his moms hair.

"I know sweetie, I know" Anna said, kissing the top of her child's forehead.

Anna sighed as she held back a cough. Her head was pounding from a headache and her throat ached but she was far more concerned for her small son who was fighting his first fever.

She refused to leave his side until he was better.

"Fran cuddled up to his mom's side and sighed at the feeling of her warmth. He closed his eyes tiredly and was soon asleep.

Even in his sleep he still whimpered from the pain of the fever and occasionally called out his Mama's name.

And Anna stayed beside him the entire time.


	39. Chapter 39

**(A/N) Here's the next chapter =). Anyway, I'd like to talk about the latest chapter. This may be spoiler for those of you who have not read it yet so if you have yet to read chapter 313 please skip this.**

**HOLY SHIT ON FIDDLE STICK BYAKURAN IS ALIVE O.O! I dare you all to guess how freaking happy I was. I got on my knees in the middle of the library, squealed loudly, cried, cheered, chanted 'OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!' fifty million times and squealed and cried some more. I effing LOVE Byakuran. But I do get the feeling this has something to do with our dearest geeks. Irie and Spanner did say that they were coming to help and Irie doesn't live very far from Tsuna and Spanner should have been there already. But yes, I believe Spanner and Irie have something to do with the reapperance of our dearest Bya-kun. I honestly don't care. I'm just glad he's alive. And that he may either help or harm Yamamoto o.o. Ehem. Enough of this.**

**Enjoy the chapter =)**

* * *

Anna ran into the room and towards the bed. Upon reaching the bed, she wrapped her son in her arms and held the sobbing child close to her chest.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm here now" Anna murmured tenderly, her fingers running through Fran's hair.

Fran's cries instantly went to small sobs and soft hiccupping. He returned the embrace and buried his face into Anna's chest.

Bel looked and the mother and son pair before he looked over to his brother who stood against the door, his arms crossed over his chest. His gaze went back to where Fran and Anna were laying, Fran was now sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms while Anna was still comforting her son.

Tsuna, Takeshi and Hayato were preparing to leave the room along with Mukuro and Chrome, all five of them now looking extremely relieved . He followed them out of the room, signaling Siel to follow.

While Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato, Mukuro and Chrome went to the living room, Bel dragged Siel to the kitchen. Siel sat on a stool at the island and took and cookie from a tray.

"Why?" he asked, looking seriously into his twins eyes.

"I didn't like that stupid look you had on your face" Siel answered simply, pressing a cookie between Bel's lips.

Bel took a small bite of the cookie and looked to the side.

"Thanks…f-for the cookie."

Siel laughed as he watched his brother go.

"Right, for the cookie."

~0~0~0~0~

By the time it was midnight, Bel had not returned to Fran's room since he left.

He only heard of Mukuro and Takeshi taking soup and medication up to Fran and Anna who also had a small cold. The two of them were feeling better and Tsuna along with Hayato and Chrome and visited the recovering boy many times throughout the day. But Bel had not seen him.

He only sat in the living room, his head pillowed on Mammon's lap as he watched an action movie with his siblings. Mammon's fingers ran through his hair while Siel was resting his head on Mammon's shoulder, his fingers playing with the hair at the bottom of Bel's neck.

Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome, Mukuro and Kyoya were elsewhere. Bel was pretty sure they were all with Fran.

Around the part where the enemies were getting their asses whooped by the good guys, the three siblings heard someone step into the living room. The person stayed there for a few seconds before going towards the Reyes siblings and stopping in front of Bel.

Bel looked up to see Hayato there, a small blush on his face and shifting from one leg to another.

"Yes, Haya-chan?" asked Bel with a playful smile.

"Fran wants to see you….NOW!" Hayato yelled when he noticed Bel freeze.

"Uh….right" Bel cleared his throat and stood from the floor while Hayato sat on the opposite couch.

As he walked up the stairs, he saw Mukuro, Kyoya, Chrome, Tsuna and Takeshi coming down the stairs. They gave him small looks before they went towards the living room. Bel turned the corner that led to Fran's room and saw Anna walking towards him.

"Ma-mama! I heard you were sick, is it really okay for you to be moving around?" Bel asked as he ran towards the woman.

"I'm fine, Bel-chan. The sickness gets better as you grow older, so I get sick less and when I do get sick it's something small" Anna explained, placing a hand on Bel's shoulder.

"O-oh….that's good then….it means Froggy won't be sick very much when he gets older" said Bel, his hands going down to play with the hem of his long-sleeved shirt.

"Go see Fran. He's been asking for you since he woke up" said Anna, the motherly woman smiled as she saw a flash of happiness go through Bel's features.

Bel grinned and nodded his head before he ran towards the room.

Anna smiled and shook her head as she continued her way towards the stairs.

_Kids._

~0~0~0~0~

Bel knocked the door once before he entered the room. As he closed the door behind him he noticed the room was extremely dark. The only light in the room came from the moon and some of the garden lights.

His covered eyes found the bed where he saw a small lump that he guessed was Fran.

Bel walked over to the right side of the bed, the light coming in from the window shining on him. He briefly wondered if Fran was asleep before he saw the lump moving and a green head popping out from the top.

"Hello, senpai" Fran greeted in his monotone voice.

Bel bit his lip. Fran really did sound fine now. The boy he saw a few hours ago, crying for his mom, was okay .

"Hey" Bel greeted and then blinked. That did not come out as cool as he wanted it to. It sounded more broken to him.

Fran shifted away from him before he pulled the covers up. An invitation.

Bel sighed and climbed into the bed with Fran who instantly curled up next to him.

"I missed you, senpai" Fran muttered.

"I think you're still feverish, Frog."

Fran laughed softly.

"Yeah, maybe."

The two lay in silence for several minutes. Bel wrapped his arms around Fran and rested his chin on top the green head. Fran sighed contently and cuddled closer to Fran.

"Why didn't you come see me?" asked Fran, breaking the silence.

Bel had no real answer for that. He wasn't sure if Fran would want him to see him after that huge moment of weakness. He wasn't sure he would be able to be near Fran without wanting to hold him and tell him to never cry again.

It _hurt_. Seeing Fran crying hurt him so badly. He didn't understand it at all. He simply knew he never wanted it to happen again.

"I wasn't sure you would want me to see you….after that" Bel answered, deciding t go with the first choice.

Fran was silent for many second before he finally spoke again.

"I'm actually glad you saw that….I….I want you to see different sides of me, senpai" Fran said, trying to cuddle closer to Bel.

"I like seeing different sides of you…..but when you looked all broken like that" Bel stopped and swallowed deeply, his arms tightened around Fran, "I never want to see that again."

Fran's arms wrapped tighter around Bel's, "I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you apologizing for, idiot?" Bel growled softly.

"For worrying you?" answered Fran.

"Don't put a question mark at the end! It makes you sound unsure!" Bel scolded.

Fran smiled and tilted his head up to kiss his senpai's cheek before he went back to resting his head on Bel's chest.

Bel grumbled for a few seconds before he kissed the top of Fran's head and gave him a soft squeeze.

The two returned to being quiet once again. During those moments Fran continued to try to push himself closer to Bel. Bel allowed it to go on for a while before he sighed irratedly and held Fran still.

"Froggy, if we get any closer we'll become Siamese twins" grumbled Bel.

Fran sighed sadly and nuzzled his head into Bel's chest.

"I think being sick makes you horny."

Bel laughed as he received and angry bite on the chest. He smiled softly down at Fran and moved his legs around a little until they were tangled with Fran's.

"Better?" he asked.

Fran looked up to him and nodded. Bel kissed his forehead and then his cheek. Fran pouted and leaned his face closer to Bel's. Bel sighed and shook his head firmly.

"No Froggy, you're sick."

"Buuuuut senpai!"

"Do you want me to get sick as well?"

"….No. But taking care of you would be fun."

"No. I'm pretty sure you'll just leave me there to suffer."

"I won't!"

"Oh really?"

"Yup, just kiss me and find out."

Bel sighed and bumped his forehead lightly against Fran's warm one.

"Not now. But I swear when you get better if you protest even a little I will castrate you" Bel growled.

Fran pouted and nodded. Bel nodded back and kissed his Froggy's nose. One of Fran's small hands reached up to move Bel's bangs out of his eyes. Fran smiled softly at seeing the bright amethyst eyes and gave Bel and excited squeeze. Bel chuckled, his Froggy was such a little kid when he feverish.

"Senpai, you're really warm."

"Yeah, you are too."

"I don't like being sick…."

"'Cause you're confined to bed and it hurts like a bitch?"

"No, because you won't make out with me when I'm sick."

Bel rolled his eyes.

"You are definitely sick, a healthy Frog would not be saying stuff like this."

"That is true. I'll probably feel embarrassed tomorrow when I feel better."

"Probably."

The two returned to the comfortable silence. This time, the two of them began to feel drowsy. Fran was the first to close his eyes and relax his breathing. Bel followed shortly afterwards.

~0~0~0~0~

Later on when Takeshi walked into the room, he found a very delightful sight.

Bel and Fran sleeping peacefully tangled up in each other, their breaths relaxed.

The tall boy chuckled cheerfully and the left the room smiling like the idiot he was thought to be.

* * *

**(A/N) Just to confirm some things, yes Fran only said those things 'cause he's still a bit sick. Crazy truths come from sick people. When my brother had a fever last week he confessed to stealing socks from everyones laundry and using them for his...er personal things. Ehem. I did not want to know that. Ever. But now the mystery behind the missing socks is solved. The stupid bastard just didn't want to soil his own socks. Ugh.**


	40. Chapter 40

**(A/N) This is a pretty random chapter. Set pretty much a week after Fran's fever.**

**Please enjoy~!**

* * *

The last thing Fran expected to see when he came home was Alaude and G sipping tea on his couch.

"Ah! Fran, welcome home" Anna greeted as she ran around the house gathering her stuff, "These two came to see you, I got to go to work, I'll be back later. Love you!"

And like that, Anna was gone.

Fran blinked and slid his book bag off his shoulder and to the floor; he slipped his shoes off and went over to the couch. He sat on the coffee table and stared at the two older males who sat on his couch.

"Hi" he began.

"Hello" G greeted, putting his tea on the lamp table to his right.

Alaude simply nodded.

"Why are you here?" Fran asked, getting straight to the point.

"…We need your help" G muttered, looking ashamed as he turned his head to the side.

"You…need…_my_ help?" Fran tilted his head to the side, looking as confused as someone with an expressionless face could.

"Yeah" G nodded.

"How do you deal with that idiot boyfriend of yours?" Alaude practically demanded to know.

"I don't have an idiot boyfriend. Only idiot friends and a fake senpai" Fran answered.

"So, you aren't dating the blonde kid?" asked G, looking totally surprised.

Fran shook his head.

"Huh…I could have sworn you two were already going balls to cheeks with each other" G said idly.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. And um…ew" Fran muttered, looking somewhat disgusted.

"Whatever, how do you deal with his energy?" asked G, leaning forward so that he was only inches away from Fran.

"First off, tell me your situation" Fran said, leaning back a little.

G sighed and ran a hand through his red hair, "It's Asari and Giotto…they're waaaay too happy. Like, always."

"Our hamster died yesterday…Giotto smiled and told me 'Let's give it a proper burial okay?'….I died a little on the inside" Alaude explained.

"How long did you have that hamster?" asked Fran, finding it odd and amusing that Alaude would sulk over a hamster.

"Six years" answered Alaude, looking proud of himself before he slouched and somewhat pouted.

"Wow…I couldn't keep my pet fish alive for 5 minutes" Fran said, trying his best to sound impressed through his monotone.

G and Alaude both raised an eyebrow before they shook their heads and continued.

"Asari too…we saw a kitten get ran over while waiting for the light to change a week ago…he just muttered a 'poor kitty' and then asked if we could go to Sonic…" G groaned and leaned back on the couch.

Fran snickered quietly.

"Okay…that sounds like something my senpai would do" Fran said, getting his monotone back in check.

"Yeah, so…how do you stand it all?" asked G, leaning forward along with Alaude.

"Because I love him, of course."

The two elder males groaned and face-palmed.

"No, no, please listen" Fran said, putting a hand up, "It's a friendly type of love…ya know, like how I love Tsuna, Takeshi and Hayato. But my love for them is what lets me support all the stupid stuff they do. One would think I would have given up already with Tsuna's constant crying, Hayato's anger, Takeshi's cheerfulness and senpai's creepiness but I love the four of them too much to push them away. So I deal with whatever it is that they do."

G and Alaude blinked and stared at Fran stupidly.

"G, you love Asari, right?" G nodded and Fran turned to look at Alaude, "And you love Giotto, right?" Alaude nodded slowly and Fran nodded back at him, "So since you love them so much you should just put up with their crap and if you think their doing something really wrong then help them."

"Well I feel stupid" G muttered as he rested his head on the back of the couch.

Alaude nodded and followed his movement.

"You should feel stupid. I pretty sure Asari loves you, G, or else he wouldn't put up with your temper and your chain smoking. And I'm pretty sure Giotto loves you, Alaude or else he wouldn't put up with your 'I-hate-you-all' attitude" Fran said with a small nod.

G smiled and rubbed his face, "right."

"So…why didn't you ask Tsuna, Hayato or Takeshi about this?" asked Fran as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Tsuna is a wimp and deals with someone like Alaude, not Giotto or Asari. Hayato would have slammed the door on my face and told me to 'fuck off' and Takeshi…he would laugh and tell me stories about Asari" G explained.

"Ah" Fran muttered as he bit into his Chewy Bar.

G blinked, "Where'd you get that?"

"My bathroom."

"…really?"

"No, idiot" Fran sighed and handed G the Chewy Bar. G took it and munched down on it like a hungry bear.

"Anyway, are you guys done? I have an annoying senpai who's coming over for dinner soon" Fran said as he looked from Alaude to G.

Alaude stood from the couch and headed towards the kitchen, "I will help."

Fran smacked his face. G grinned and patted his head.

"Come on, we'll help. As long as we get something to eat too" said G as he stood and headed for the kitchen.

Fran pouted and stood up, "You just want free food."

G shrugged and Alaude pulled out a box of pasta.

~0~0~0~0~

Minutes later, Bel found his Froggy cooking along with a red head and angry man who seemed to be arguing with the red head.

"The sauce goes first and then the pasta."

"No, no, it's pasta first and sauce second."

"Just put them both in at the same time. Ready? One…two...oh, hi senpai."

Bel looked from Fran to Alaude to G and then back to Fran, "Hey…what's up?"

The four males ducked as something blew up. Fran sighed and rubbed his face.

"Dinner, apparently."

~0~0~0~0~

After the pizza arrived and the mess was cleaned up in the kitchen, Fran, Bel, Alaude and G all sat down on the couch to watch some strange show about four guys doing stuff before they die.

"Hey, Alaude?" G began as he swallowed his food, "What do you want to do before you die?"

"Screw Giotto in every inch of the mansion" Alaude answered casually. Fran and Bel both ended up in coughing fits.

"I thought you guys already did that?" G asked as he patted both of the choking boy's backs.

"No…we are missing Lampo's, Knuckle's and Spade's room…the kitchen too" Alaude said, this time causing the young ones to gag quietly.

"Hm…I would have thought you had already done the nasty all over" G said leaning back on the couch and taking a bite of his pizza.

Alaude shook his head.

"How about you kids? What do you wanna do before you croak?" asked G.

"I would like to smack my senpai upside the head without getting stabbed" Fran answered before taking a large bite of his pizza.

Bel glared and G threw his head back in laughter. The green one was just too cute.

"How about you, Bel?" asked G.

Bel took a bite of his pizza to buy himself some time to think. He wanted to do many things before dying. Like sleep with his Froggy on the beach, take his Froggy somewhere nice, take his Froggy and Mama on a trip around the world, marry his Froggy and adopt with his Froggy. The last two were things he was still thinking about but things he would like to do nonetheless.

"I want to go to the beach" Bel muttered quietly.

"You've never been to the beach?" asked G, looking surprised.

"I have…but not with a family" Bel sighed and leaned back against the couch, "Sure, I've gone with Mammon and Siel a bunch of times and my parents once or twice but…it didn't feel complete. The most fun I had was burying Siel in the sand."

Fran knew that by 'burying Siel in the sand', Bel meant completely.

G grinned and patted Bel's blonde head, "Then it's settled, when summer comes the Primo's are taking your ass and Fran's along with Anna, Tsuna, Takeshi and Hayato to the beach."

"Can you take the rest of our bodies too? I do not know if you would feel comfortable carrying around Bel-senpai's and my butt along to the beach. What would you even be able to do with them?" Fran said quickly as he stared questioningly at G.

G's eye twitched and he nouggied Fran, "You're a snarky one, aren't ya?"

"Yes, you know this already. I thought blondes were supposed to be idiots" Fran answered, not even blinking at the pain he was feeling. Or at the new pain that came from Bel pinching his side harshly.

"Silence or I'll bite you to death" Alaude said with a glare.

The three quieted down and leaned back against the couch to finish their dinners.

~0~0~0~0~

Later on, a knock came from the apartment door and Bel stood up to get it. He came back a few seconds later with Asari and Giotto in tow.

"G~! " Asari cheered as he ran across the room and threw himself on G, "I missed you~!"

"Ah! Yeah, yeah I missed you too" G muttered, wrapping an arm around Asari's waist and running his hand through his lover's black hair.

"There you are, I thought you two had gone off to get drunk again" Giotto said with an amused smirk towards his boyfriend.

Alaude glared and stood from the couch. Giotto flinched and grinned when he received an affectionate flick to the head from Alaude.

"We are sorry for imposing on you" Alaude said before taking Giotto's hand in his.

"Yeah, sorry about these two…what did you guys come for anyway?" asked Giotto, raising an eyebrow.

"We wanted to hang out with the alien" answered G as he stood from the couch along with Asari.

"He's a Frog!" Bel protested with a pout.

Giotto along with Asari laughed and gave small smiles to the two teens.

"Thanks for babysitting them, we'll try to keep them out of trouble next time" said Giotto as Fran and Bel walked the older group to the door.

"It's okay. We had fun, right, senpai?" asked Fran.

Bel grinned and nodded.

Giotto's smile widened and he patted the head of the two young ones before wishing them good night and leaving along with Asari who also wished them a good night.

G and Alaude turned back and gave a thankful smile to Fran before patting his head and then patting Bel's back and leaving.

"G~! I want ice cream!"

"It's fucking freezing and you want _ice cream_?"

"They'll make a great married couple someday" Fran muttered while Bel wrapped his hand around his.

Bel smiled and nodded, "Yup."

~0~0~0~0~

Fran's ear nearly fell off a week later as he heard a loud squeal coming from his mother in the living room.

He turned to Bel who was also sitting with him at the kitchen table. The blonde was picking at his ears with a pout and checking to see if he could still hear.

Fran put his crayons down and closed his coloring book before he went to the living room along with Bel to see his mother running around muttering rapidly.

"Mom? What's up?" asked Fran as he placed a hand his excited mothers shoulder.

Anna squealed, causing Bel and Fran to wince, and pointed at a card on the coffee table. Bel picked it up and held it low enough for Fran to read as well.

Jaws dropped and eyes widened simultaneously at the content of the letter.

_We would like to formally invite you to the weddings of Alaude & Giotto and Gian & Asari._


	41. Chapter 41

**(A/N) This chapter took forever for me to write. I apologize. Ugh, and it's not even that long. My excuse for not updating sooner : I was sick. There.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I do not mind if you wish to stone me by the end of it.**

* * *

Fran grunted as he rolled over on Tsuna's bed. The brunette was sitting on the floor trying to finish some of his weekend homework, tapping a pencil thoughtfully to his chin.

"Hey, Tsuna" Fran said, getting his friends attention.

"Yes?" asked Tsuna, turning his head to face Fran who was lying on his stomach.

"What do you want to do before you die?" asked Fran while poking at Tsuna's white pillow.

"What…do I want to do?" Tsuna repeated the question slowly and scratched his head with the pencil in thought.

Fran nodded and waited patiently for Tsuna to answer the question.

"I'd like to make sure all my loved ones are safe and happy" Tsuna said with a small smile and a strong nod.

Fran nodded again and Tsuna returned to doing his work. The green haired teen rolled over to face the wall and pulled a pillow to his chest.

"_As if anyone could be happy without you, idiot."_

~0~0~0~0~

Tsuna hummed happily as he helped Hayato wash dishes along with Takeshi. The three of them had decided to help out Tsuyoshi today and the elder Yamamoto had told them they could wash dishes.

As Tsuna rinsed another dish he suddenly wished could be there with them. But sadly, their green haired Fran was busy dealing with a clingy senpai who supposedly needed help with something at the park. Tsuna had simply shrugged and sent Fran off to the park before he received the call to go to Takezushi.

Thinking of Fran bought up a certain question he had asked yesterday. The brunette rinsed another dish and then turned to Hayato.

"What do you want to do before you die?" Tsuna asked his two friends.

Hayato and Takeshi both raised an eyebrow and then looked down.

"I….I'd like to visit my mom's grave before I die" Hayato answered quietly, his wet hands tugging at the hem of his shirt.

Tsuna's eye softened and he wrapped an arm around his friend. Takeshi smiled and hugged his boyfriend from behind, placing his chin on the silver haired teens shoulder.

"I…wish to fulfill any wish Hayato has before I die" Takeshi said with a bright smile and gave a small kiss to Hayato's neck.

"You're an idiot" Hayato mumbled, burying his face in Tsuna's shoulder.

"Haha! Yes, but I'm _your _idiot."

~0~0~0~0~

After school, Takeshi sat at his desk in Spanner's class. Said teacher was working on fixing a laptop while swishing his lollipop around. The blonde got up to get something across the room when Takeshi asked,

"….what do you want to do before you die?"

Spanner blinked and then stared at Takeshi for a minute.

"I'd like to let Shoichi know how much I love him…" Spanner answered. That answer made Takeshi swallow hard. "I'd also like to let him know it's okay to tell me the truth."

Takeshi's head snapped up at that, "What…do you mean?"

Spanner huffed and sat on his desk.

"During the break…he told me he was going to an Onsen with his sister but I know he didn't go with her…I know what he's been doing…I know…." Spanner pushed a hand to his face and pressed hard. "I know he never stopped loving Byakuran."

"A-at the Onsen…Tsuna, Fran, Hayato and I…w-we saw them" Takeshi muttered softly, biting his lip afterwards.

Spanner chuckled mirthlessly and gripped the desk under him, "Yeah, that just confirms it."

"Are you happy this way?" Takeshi asked, gripping his desk as well.

"I'm happy as long as Shoichi is…" Spanner sighed and gave Takeshi a strong look.

Takeshi shook his head, "You couldn't possibly be happy knowing that he's lying to you! That he's happy with someone else!"

"I'm fine with just having him by my side. I'm happy just knowing that he's happy" Spanner snapped lowly. "Imagine this, Hayato loves the green haired kid, Fran, but he's with you, wouldn't you be happy just being with him?"

Takeshi felt a small feeling of familiarity, he had at some point this year, thought that Hayato loved Fran, but it had turned out to be extremely wrong.

"I wouldn't be happy knowing he wasn't happy. If Hayato wasn't happy with me then I would let him go. Irie isn't happy with you, Spanner" Takeshi gripped his desk tighter and stood up before Spanner could say anything, "You're not happy either! You're not content with knowing that Irie isn't happy with you but instead Byakuran! Stop lying to yourself already!"

Spanner sat there, looking shocked at Takeshi becoming angry. Takeshi growled and grabbed his book bag; he stormed to the window, opened it, climbed through it and closed it before leaving.

Spanner sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before sticking a lollipop through his mouth.

He checked the clock before leaving the room.

~0~0~0~0~

Fran stared at Takeshi confusedly as the taller teen slammed the door after entering, fell on the floor before him and buried his face in his lap.

Fran looked over his shoulder to where his senpai was sleeping on his bed to make sure his senpai had not woken up and then back to his trembling friend.

"Are you cold?" Fran asked softly while running his fingers through Takeshi's hair.

"Spanner knows" Takeshi mumbled from Fran's lap, his arms wrapped around the short teen's waist.

Fran made an 'Ah' of understandment and nodded his head.

"Go on, tell me what happened" Fran murmured, partly to relax his friend and partly to not wake his senpai.

Takeshi lifted his head slightly, his chin resting between Fran's legs, "Well…it began when I asked him the 'What do you want to do before you die question' and he said he wanted Irie to know how much he loved him and that it's okay to tell him the truth" Takeshi stopped to rest his head against Fran's stomach, "Then he told me about how he knows Irie still loves Byakuran and I told him we saw them together at the Onsen and he said he was happy with the way things were and-" Takeshi stopped when he was shushed softly by Fran when he began to get too loud, the greenette glanced over to Bel and then back to Takeshi, giving him a nod to continue. "I told him that he couldn't be happy that way, he insisted that he could and I told him he couldn't and then I left."

"That sounds bad" Fran muttered, tilting his head back slightly, his hands cradling Takeshi head tenderly.

"I don't know what to do" Takeshi sighed and pressed lightly against Fran's stomach with his head.

"Nothing. Just like when we learned Irie was having an affair with Byakuran, we do nothing" Fran nodded and ran his fingers against the hair at the nape of Takeshi's neck.

Takeshi sighed and nodded before turning his face to press his cheek to Fran's stomach.

"Can I stay over?" Takeshi asked, rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric of Fran's sweater.

Fran nodded and then realized his friend probably couldn't see him, "Sure, some of your clothes are in my closet, grab a towel from the one in the bathroom and take a shower, you need it."

"Are you saying I stink?" Takeshi asked with a pout.

"Yes, now go, I'll call your dad" Fran said, lightly pushing at Takeshi's shoulder.

Takeshi smiled and hopped up, he grabbed a pair of PJ's from Fran's closet and was just about to leave the room when he turned back around and went back to Fran. He bent down a bit and gave a quick peck to Fran's forehead.

"You're a great friend, I'll be back~" Takeshi said with a small giggle before leaving the room.

"He sure cheers up quickly" Fran heard a mutter from behind him.

Bel was snuggled into one of the pillows, the blankets under his arms and facing Fran, his open eyes were peaking through his messy bangs and staring at Fran.

"He wouldn't be Takeshi if he didn't cheer up extremely fast" Fran sighed as he stood to get his phone from his dresser, "Were you awake the entire time?"

"I'm a light sleeper" Bel replied, rolling onto his back and placing his bangs in place.

Fran nodded and then turned to the phone when Tsuyoshi picked up, Fran let him know that Takeshi would be staying over and was told to take good care of his son and was apologized to for the intrusion. Fran assured the man that it was completely okay and that he needed to stop doing that before both man and teen wished each other a good night and hung up.

"So, what do you think is gonna happen?" Bel asked, his fingers running through his hair.

"Who knows" Fran said with a shrug before going over to sit beside his senpai.

"I want pizza for dinner" Bel answered Fran's question before it was even asked. "I'll pay."

Fran nodded, grabbed his phone and left the room. A few minutes after Fran left, Takeshi stepped in, rubbing the towel against his hair.

"Ah, Bel-senpai, you're up" Takeshi said, greeting Bel with a smile.

Bel stared at Takeshi before wiggling his finger at Takeshi in a 'come here' way.

Takeshi raised an eyebrow but went over to the bed. Bel sat up and continued to stare at Takeshi.

"Yes?" Takeshi asked, feeling confused.

"Get on the bed" Bel ordered, patting the spot next to him.

Takeshi nodded and got on the bed, taking the spot beside Bel and sitting on his legs.

Bel scooted closer to Takeshi and Takeshi tilted his head, feeling confused as to what Bel was doing.

The cheery teen soon found out when Bel threaded his fingers through his damp hair and crushed his colder lips against his warmer ones. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but Takeshi felt like it was an entire eternity times three.

Bel wiped his mouth and got off the bed.

"That's for kissing my Froggy" was all the Prince said before leaving the room.

Takeshi stared with wide eyes at the spot in front of him.

"I don't understand!" he cried when he finally snapped out of his daze.

~0~0~0~0~

Dinner was awkward due to the fact that Bel sat very close to Fran and Takeshi, who for some strange reason was blushing, sat very far away from Bel.

Fran didn't question either of them. He decided he really didn't want to know.

After they ate dinner, Fran sent Bel to shower while he got Takeshi to help him with the dishes. Halfway through washing a dish, Takeshi broke down on the floor and started to whine about a bunch of things Fran didn't even bother understanding.

"Slow down" Fran ordered, his voice not changing from its normal tone despite how confused he felt.

"Bel kissed me!" Takeshi cried, drawing out the 'e' at the end.

"Oh" Fran said with a small nod, "Did he tell you why?"

"He said it was because I kissed you" Takeshi sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Fran's lips twisted a bit at that and he handed his friend a napkin.

"Oh…get off the floor we have dishes to wash" Fran said, extending a hand to his friend.

"Just 'oh'?" Takeshi asked, feeling half confused and half surprised that his friend was stomping over to the bathroom and beating the crap out of his senpai, but then again this was _Fran_.

"Yes, that idiot-senpai isn't my boyfriend and I don't like him either, so I don't care" Fran said, taking a dish from the sink and washing it.

Takeshi frowned but shrugged and dried the dish Fran handed him.

~0~0~0~0~

After the weekend, Fran walked to school with his usual group that consisted of Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi. Takeshi was clinging to Hayato and kissing him every chance he got. Fran guessed that the talk with Spanner and being kissed by Bel had made him appreciate the fact he had Hayato.

Bel had told Fran the night of their sleepover about kissing Takeshi. Fran dismissed it the same way he had with Takeshi and told Bel to hand him another blanket.

He hadn't seen his senpai since the morning after.

So now as he went to school with his friends, Fran hoped that his senpai would magically appear out of nowhere like he usually did. Because whether he wanted to admit it or not, he kind of sort of missed his senpai.

Fran only paid minimal attention as Tsuna talked to them about how the wedding plans were going and how excited Giotto was. His attention was mostly focused on how tired his senpai seemed lately. The day of their sleepover, Bel had come over and slipped past Fran. The blonde had headed towards Fran's bedroom and when Fran went to go check, his senpai was wrapped tightly in the blankets and sleeping soundly.

"Fran watch out!"

Fran blinked out of his thoughts to be met face to face with a wall, his face just centimeters away from the concrete wall. He felt a few pairs of hands grabbing his coat in a successful attempt from keeping him away from the wall. The hands fell and Fran turned around.

The first thing he noticed was that he was only an inch away from the entrance. The second thing was that his friends looked extremely concerned.

"I'm okay" he declared before walking into the school.

Tsuna, Takeshi and Hayato were left behind with frowning faces.

~0~0~0~0~

Hayato found himself being tugged from left to right a while after school ended. On his left, Fran had his arms wrapped around Hayato's, on his right, Takeshi had a strong grip on his arm.

The two of them were tugging to get Hayato on their side. Tsuna had already been won by Fran. Though, Tsuna willingly went to Fran's side while Hayato was unsure of who he wanted to go with. The game was pretty much to get more people to cuddle with, a game Takeshi and Tsuna normally played and that Fran had been challenged to for the first time.

Finally, Fran had tugged hard enough and pulled Hayato onto his lap with a small groan from the sudden weight. Takeshi frowned and crossed his arms, giving Fran a small pout.

"You can cuddle with us" Fran said, pushing Hayato off his lap and pulling Tsuna closer. Takeshi grinned and rubbed himself against Hayato's side, his boyfriend opening his arms so Takeshi could snuggle up closer. Tsuna laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Fran who placed one arm around Tsuna and another around Hayato.

The cuddle session was cut short when the group heard a desperate 'NO!' come from the hallway. In their rush, the four friends forgot they were tangled with each other and nearly went head first into the floor. Fran was caught by Tsuna who almost fell with him and Hayato was caught by Takeshi, the two were set upright before they left the empty classroom and ran towards the hall they heard the yell come from.

The group noticed Irie and Spanner standing before each other in the hallway, tears running down Shoichi's face and a strangely neutral look on Spanners.

"I'm sorry Spanner, I'm sorry, just please….please don't leave me" Shoichi cried, looking up at Spanner pleadingly.

"I can't be with you any longer, Shoichi….how do you expect me to be happy with you knowing that you run into Byakuran's arm whenever he calls for you?" Spanner asked his ex, his tone drenched with anger and pain yet sounding somewhat calm.

"You can't leave me!" Shoichi protested, shaking his head, "You can't!"

Fran stepped back a little when he noticed Tsuna shaking at his side. Fran guessed that Takeshi had already told Tsuna and Hayato about what had happened and that Tsuna was taking all this yelling pretty badly. Fran noticed Bel walking towards them along with Kyoya, Mukuro and Chrome.

"I'm sorry, just don't leave…you can't leave me like this" Shoichi whispered, giving Spanner his best pleading look.

Spanner continued to look neutral.

And Tsuna stepped forward. He stormed past Takeshi , Kyoya and Spanner and went straight to Shoichi who received a strong slap to his wet face from the small brunette.

"Tsunayoshi!" Kyoya snapped and moved to go forward before he was stopped by Fran, Takeshi and Hayato. Kyoya growled and stepped back.

"How could you be so selfish? How could you ask him not to leave you after everything you've done to him! How could you ask him to forgive you for going behind his back? For lying to him? For making him think that you love him!" Tsuna practically screamed into Shoichi's face, his small face red with anger.

"You can't ask him to stay! You don't have the right to ask for forgiveness!" Tsuna continued, balling his fist at his sides.

Shoichi trembled before him, feeling the truth in Tsuna's words. Tsuna closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"BYAKURAN! GET YOUR PUNK ASS OUT HERE!"

Fran blinked. Wow.

Byakuran slowly slid out of his classroom, closing the door behind him as he went over to where Spanner, Irie and Tsuna were.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi?" Byakuran asked, attempting to fake innocence.

"You're a bastard. You don't deserve someone like Irie. You can't just mess around with people as you wish! You're bull has caused some serious problems you piece of crap." Tsuna scowled at the white haired teacher who looked shocked at the tone Tsuna was using with him.

"And Spanner doesn't deserve what either of you did to him" Tsuna said lowly before going back to where Fran held his backpack out for him, the brunette took it and stomped off, "Let's go, Kyoya!"

Fran, Takeshi and Hayato watched amazed as Kyoya practically skipped after Tsuna with a big smile on his face.

Shortly after a loud slam was heard and Xanxus came storming down the hallway, Squalo following after him.

"What the fuck is this yelling you scum's?"Xanxus demanded to know, glaring at everyone present.

Fran quickly explained, hoping to avoid any damage to the school that would come from Xanxus not getting a proper answer.

"Hm…is that all? You pieces of trash fighting over something so insignificant" Xanxus growled before snapping his glare over to Spanner, Irie and Byakuran. "You three are never to date one another ever again" he ordered before turning towards the exit, "Let's go, shark scum!"

The group of teens lingered there for a few minutes before they began to leave in pairs.

"Come, Chrome, we have dinner to prepare" Mukuro said, taking Chrome's hand and leading her out of the school.

"Haha…let's go, Hayato, we have a project to do!" Takeshi said nervously, looping his arm with Hayato's and dragging him out of the school.

"Let's go" Bel muttered, grabbing Fran's arm and pulling him out of the school.

The three teachers were left standing alone. The hallway as quite except for the breathing of the three people and sniffling from Shoichi. Spanner pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Shoichi who took it with a nod and blew his nose.

"So, is this it?" Shoichi asked, looking from Spanner to Byakuran.

"Well…no one really goes against Xanxus, not matter how far they go" Spanner answered, stuffing his hands deep in his pockets.

Both Spanner and Shoichi looked over to Byakuran who was remaining strangely quiet. They noticed that the white haired teacher was deep in thought and continued to watch as a small smile turned into a large grin.

The marshmallow lover stepped forward and wrapped an arm around both Spanner and Shoichi's shoulders.

"I have an idea."


	42. Chapter 42

**(A/N) So, here goes the beginning of the wedding, the beginning of Mukuro and Chrome arc and the beginning of Fran realizing his feelings for Bel.**

**I hope you all enjoy this =).**

* * *

Fran frowned as he fumbled with his bowtie, adjusting it, pulling it off and readjusting it. It just didn't feel right around his neck. The same way the forest green button down shirt, black pants and shoes didn't feel right on him either.

Fran tugged the black bowtie off once more and threw it at the mirror he stood before. He hated how he looked right now, suits just didn't suit him.

"Fran? Are you done?" Fran turned his head towards the door at the sound of knocking and his mother's voice.

"Come in" Fran mumbled and picked his bowtie back up. Anna walked and gasped at the sight of her son in the mirror.

"Oh sweetie! You look so handsome!" Anna squealed and began to snap pictures when Fran turned around to face her. "Mom and dad will be so happy to see this!"

"Mom…." Fran muttered and stretched his hand out towards his mom, silently asking her to help him put the darn bowtie on.

Anna smiled, took the bowtie and almost expertly tied it around her son's neck so it fit almost perfectly. The bowtie wasn't too tight or too loose and Fran gave a small 'thank you' smile to his mom before he went to get his vest from his bed.

Anna snapped more pictures once her son had pulled the vest on while squealing some stuff about her adorable son and how proud her parents would be.

"Come on, we'll be late" Fran said, taking his mom's wrist and tugging her into the living room. "We still have to pick up Mukuro and Chrome."

"Right!" Anna said and flew about the room gathering her purse, keys and others things.

Fran sighed and left the apartment, deciding he would wait for his mom at the car. After a few more minutes of waiting, Anna finally made it to the car, told her son to get in and the two finally pulled away from the curb. In just a few minutes they made it to Mukuro and Chrome's house and Anna allowed Fran to beep the horn to alert the siblings of their arrival.

Mukuro and Chrome practically came running out of the house, Mukuro making sure the door was securely looked before heading over to the car. On her way to the car, Chrome was making an attempt at keeping her simple, indigo dress from flying up due to the wind, though her hair was becoming slightly messed up, the half bun becoming a tad messy. Mukuro opened the backdoor to the car and allowed Chrome to go in first before sliding in beside her and shutting the door.

"Well you're looking very good, mama, Fran" Mukuro said with a small chuckle.

"Thank you! You look very good too" Anna praised Mukuro's suit a little more along with Chrome as they made their way to the chapel.

Once they arrived and exited the car, Mukuro got a better look at Anna's flowing green skirt and yellow blouse. Chrome made sure to smooth her hair on her shoulders before she left the car and Fran played with his bowtie while he waited for Mukuro to stop hitting on his mom.

"Why is your shirt purple?" Fran asked Mukuro, poking at the 'purple' button up.

"It's indigo, Little One" Mukuro said, swatting Fran's poking finger away before straightening his shirt and vest.

Anna pouted, "Why doesn't anyone where the jacket anymore?"

"They're uncomfortable, especially in March" Fran explained, "That, and we just don't like them."

Anna pouted more and snapped a picture of Mukuro, Fran and Chrome standing close together before shoving her camera back in her purse.

"Anna!" Fran winced at the squeal that came from behind him and turned to see Nana, her light blue skirt and blouse swinging from side to side as she ran towards Anna.

"Nana!" Anna squealed as she embraced the other woman.

"Fran!" And now Fran was caught in a group hug with his three friends who were all talking excitedly and smiling so brightly.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down and breath" Fran ordered his friends to do, pushing them away lightly.

"I love your shirt!" Tsuna said with a bright grin and a small jump.

"Yours is so…orange" Fran said, squinting at the bright color then he turned to Hayato, "Too red" and Takeshi, "Nice blue."

"Why does that idiot get the compliment?" Hayato yelled, flailing his arms wildly.

Fran shrugged, "I like blue."

"Kyoya likes purple then?" Tsuna asked his boyfriend who Fran just now noticed was there.

"Yes" Kyoya nodded and walked off to join Mukuro and Chrome who were talking with newly arrived Spade, Chikusa and Ken.

Fran frowned a bit at that. He had been planning on asking the elder male if he knew where Bel was. The young blonde hadn't answered his text messages or answered his phone calls and honestly, it was beginning to worry Fran.

"Hello there" Fran turned his head up at the sound of a new voice and was met face to face with Lampo who was staring down at him.

"Hello."

"Move away, slowly."

Fran did as Lampo told him to and faced straight again to where Hayato was fixing Takeshi's tie and Tsuna was off with Kyoya or looking for his brother.

"What's up?" Fran asked Lampo, moving to lean up against the chapel wall.

"Nothing…." Lampo sighed and ran his fingers through his already somewhat messy hair. "I'm a bit nervous."

"Oh…G chose you as his Best Man, right?" Fran asked and Lampo nodded and fixed his tie. "Do you know what you have to do?"

"Stand at his side, give a speech at the reception" Lampo muttered, not sound excited about any of those things.

"Sounds great" Fran said with a small sigh as he messed with his bowtie.

"Yeah…" Lampo muttered and swatted Fran's hands away from his bowtie to straighten it out again.

Fran stared down at his bowtie and felt an urge to just rip it off and throw it somewhere. He hated ties.

"Lampo! Where's Knuckles?" Spade asked from across the parking lot.

Lampo shrugged his shoulders. Spade glared.

"Alaude's Best Man is late?" Fran asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yup…the idiot" Lampo sighed and played with one of his green curls.

Fran sighed and slumped against the wall, his green eyes searching the parking lot for his senpai.

"He's not coming if you're looking for who I think you're looking for" Fran heard a voice come from his left and saw Mammon walking towards him, a neat purple dress that fit her figure perfectly swaying as she walked.

"I'm not looking for him" Fran said stubbornly.

"He doesn't attend weddings, only the parties" Mammon answered Fran's unasked question.

Fran sighed and looked down to the ground that was suddenly much more interesting than what Mammon was telling him.

"Hello, Lampo" Mammon greeted the green haired male.

"I don't know where Skull is, so please don't ask me" Lampo said, looking exhausted.

"I wasn't" Mammon growled and tugged one of Lampo's curls before marching off to where Reborn was helping Luche out of the car with Cielo and Uni was running around in her flower girl dress.

"Fran!" the little girl ran towards Fran, her light blue dress flying with her as she approached her elder.

"Hello, Uni" Fran gave a small smile to the girl who gave him a bright smile in return.

"I'm the flower girl!" Uni said with a toothy grin and spun around, "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful" Fran said smiling a little more at the girl.

Uni giggled, "Thank you! You look very handsome!"

Fran nodded and thanked the girl. He blinked in a confused manner when the young girl took his hand and looked up at him shyly.

"Fran, will you be my date?" Uni asked in a shy whisper and a soft blush on her cheeks.

Fran blinked owlishly at the girl and patted her head, "Of course."

Uni grinned brightly, almost blinding Fran, and gave a small cheer.

"I'll see you later then!" Uni said as she ran off to where Aria was waving at her to come over.

Fran smiled slightly at the little girl innocence and shook his head.

"Damn, the child beat me to it."

Fran's green eyes widened and he turned his head slightly to the right where his senpai stood against the wall, looking straight at Fran.

Fran pushed down his blush as he took in his senpai's appearance. The blonde was wearing a white button up, black jeans and a red tie, his usual tiara was missing and his hair looked messy in a good way.

"H-hello, senpai" Fran nearly bit his tongue as he stuttered over his greeting.

"So your date for the party is a ten year old girl?" Bel said as he slowly stepped closer to Fran.

"Well….first come first serve?" Fran said, backing away a little.

Bel raised an eyebrow behind his bangs. For some reason that saying just didn't fit.

"Whatever" Bel turned his head and looked away.

"Senpai…where have you been?" Fran asked, stepping a bit closer to Bel.

"Don't worry about it" Bel answered in a serious tone that made Fran's blood boil.

"Fine, don't tell me" Fran nearly snapped but managed to keep his cool tone.

Bel's eyes narrowed and he leaned against the wall, slumping down a little.

"I thought you didn't come to weddings" Fran said, staring at his senpai.

"I felt like coming to this one" Bel answered, dipping his hands into his pockets. Bel turned to look at Fran, giving him a once…twice over, "You look nice."

Fran bit his cheeks to stop the warmth of those words from affecting him, "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

Bel quirked his lips upwards a bit and stared back over to where the families of the 'brides' and grooms were starting to gather in the parking lot. He checked his watch and then turned to Fran.

"What time does this thing start?"

Fran checked his phone, "Ten minutes."

Bel nodded.

Fran shifted from foot to foot, feeling uncomfortable and wanting to just go over and demand answers from his senpai.

Instead he settled for stepping forward and slipping his hand into Bel's pocket to hold the slightly larger hand.

Bel pulled both hands out of his pocket and held onto Fran's tightly.

"If you want to talk about it…you know where to find me" Fran said slipping his hand out of Bel's and walking towards where Anna was holding Cielo and cooing at the baby.

Bel frowned and narrowed his eyes sadly. He sighed, pushed off the wall and decided to go find Mammon.

~0~0~0~0~

The wedding ceremony was sweet and simple.

Giotto managed to make the guest swoon. Asari got pretty much everyone to smile. G messed up on his vows and Alaude missed Giotto's lips twice when they were given the permission to 'kiss the bride.'

And Fran had felt like gagging through the entire thing. The ceremony was way too sweet and fluffy and he hated the feeling of Bel's eyes on the back of his head throughout the entire ceremony. It was just too weird and uncomfortable and Fran just wanted to go home and chew through his pillows and curse at everything.

But he didn't. He stood outside with everyone as the newlyweds walked down the stairs of the chapel, flowers and rice being thrown from every direction.

Once the two couples were in the limo and heading off towards the reception area, everyone else packed into their cars and started to drive off a few minutes later. Fran noticed Bel stepping into his fancy car, Mammon climbing into the passenger seat. He watched silently as the sports car drove off and shifted uncomfortably at the urge to run after his senpai's car.

"Fran!" Anna called from the bottom of the stairs, "Let's go!"

Fran nodded and followed his mom to the car.


	43. Chapter 43

**(A/N) Sooooo, here ya go! Apparently the feeling I got about this chapter not being good enough was correct. So I got help from Ms. UniversalOverlordess and now it looks just great =). THANK YOU DARLING!**

**So I hope you all enjoy this chapter =).**

* * *

The reception area was an outdoors area, with trees, flowers and bright green grass surrounding the clear area where the open tent sat. The tent was, of course, white, along with many streamers, table covers, the dance floor, chairs, stage and ball ornaments.

Fran wanted to go home the minute he saw the place. The reception area was way too cheerful, the people where laughing merrily as if it were Christmas and it hurt his black hole he called a heart, his eyes and his head. He wanted nothing more than to take an axe to the entire set-up. But decided against it since he was, after all, Fran and therefore calm. The bright green of the trees also bugged him half way to hell. He hated trees with a great passion. They weren't nice at all, especially when you ran straight into them while chasing a moth.

But Hayato, Takeshi and Tsuna cheerfully pulled him up the walkway and towards the tent. Fran groaned and opened his mouth to protest when Uni came running up to him and slipped her tiny hand in his, giving him a bright smile and leading him towards the tent.

Fran was pretty much forced by the small girl to sit with her family which included Reborn, Luche, Cielo, Aria and Aria's boyfriend, Gamma. Fran felt a bit uncomfortable sitting there and feeling Bel's eyes on him from somewhere. He just knew his senpai was probably hidden in one of the trees and staring at him.

At another table, Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoya and Tsuna sat talking quickly and sending comforting glances towards Fran, mostly from Tsuna. Fran wondered why he agreed to be the childs date again but then Uni gave him a sweet smile and he knew that he just couldn't deny the innocent kid something so simple. So he put up with the questions from Aria and Gamma, the looks from Reborn which surprisingly were not scary at all and the sweet smiles from Luche who sat with Cielo cradled in her arms. The two month old was squirming slightly in her mother's arms while Luche cooed at her and wiggled her finger at the baby.

Fran leaned backwards in his chair as food was passed out by the caterers, drinks were also served and Fran asked for just water, anything else might be rejected by his flip-flopping stomach. As the food, lasagna, fettuccine alfredo and a salad, was placed in front of him, Fran stared at it for a while before taking a bite of everything and then finishing the meal of one by one.

After the meal, the music started to become more upbeat and people started moving to the dance floor, Fran noticed his mom being asked to dance by Tsuyoshi, the motherly woman blushing and taking the offered hand. Uni looked at Fran and then to the dance floor, then she shook her head, deciding that the music was not the type she wanted to dance.

Fran was somewhat mortified at the sight of his mother dancing with Takeshi's father. Then and there he decided that adults should never dance like that ever again. Fran glanced over at Uni who sat his side, bobbing her tiny head to the music.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked carefully, hoping the girl would say no.

To his relief, Uni shook her head, "I don't like dancing to this music, and I like the slower kind."

Fran nodded and made idle chat with his 'date' while the guests and family members continued to dance. He noticed that the newlyweds were down from the stage, dancing as well. He saw Hayato and Takeshi, practically all over each other as the swayed to the upbeat music and Tsuna was attempting to teach Kyoya who looked a bit upset at having to be taught something. Fran also noticed Mukuro sitting with Chikusa, the two of them looking upset. Well, Mukuro looked ready to murder someone, Chikusa just looked upset but Fran knew well enough that any expression from that man meant that it was strong enough to show. Just like him.

"Uni…I'll be back okay? I gotta go check on my friend…" Fran said and then thought better about, "Ya know what? Just come with me."

Uni nodded and hopped out of her seat, her Mary Jane clad feet making a small noise as her feet met the ground and walked with Fran towards Mukuro and Chikusa's table.

"What's wrong?" Fran asked, standing beside Mukuro and taking Uni's hand in his, to make sure she wouldn't run off.

Mukuro growled lowly and gestured with his head towards the crowd. Fran looked over the crowd carefully and noticed with a shiver what Mukuro was so angry about.

Chrome and Ken were dancing to the beat of the fast music and looking perfectly content to dance with each other.

"I wish to punch something, Little One" Mukuro growled, his voice dripping with anger and something Fran decided to not identify.

"Yeah, I know how you feel" Fran said, chewing his lip as he looked over the area for his senpai. He sighed when he didn't spot the familiar blonde head and lowered his own.

"Chikusa…?" Fran asked the man silently what was wrong with him.

Chikusa turned his head, refusing to meet Fran's eyes.

"Little One….dear Chikusa has feelings for that horrible mutt" Mukuro explained to Fran.

Fran frowned, "There's no need to be mean, Mukuro. I know she's your little sister and all but it was inevitable since the beginning that she would grow up and crush on someone or fall in love. So just suck it up already, you can't keep her by your side forever."

And with that, Fran pulled Uni back to their table where Luche was sitting with Reborn, the baby being fawned over by the two of them.

Fran's green eyes searched for Bel once more and he lowered his gaze when he failed to spot the blonde head. Uni swung her legs and hummed to the tune of the music, bobbing her head from side to side. Fran resisted the urge to bang his head against the table repeatedly when the music suddenly changed from fast and upbeat to slow and musical.

Uni gave a small squeal and then looked over to Fran excitedly. Fran gave a weary smile and stood from his chair, outstretched his hand for Uni to take and escorted her over to the dance floor when she took it. Other couples were already on the dance floor, swinging slowly from side to side and spinning gracefully. Fran moved around with Uni in the same way, moving slowly with the smiling flower girl.

The song ended after a while and when the other started, Uni felt a tap on her shoulder and then heard the clearing of a throat. She looked up to see Belphegor smiling down at her. Fran stared at Bel, his hands still holding on to Uni's as the little girl looked up to Bel.

"Uni, may I have this dance?"Bel asked sweetly, the tone making Fran's stomach sick.

Uni looked over to Bel and then Fran, back to Bel and then settling on Fran, "Is it okay with you?"

Fran nodded and released Uni, giving her a tiny, reassuring smile, "Have fun."

Uni grinned and nodded before turning to Bel. Bel looked up to meet Fran's look and gave him a small smile before moving into position with Uni and began dancing with the young girl.

Fran returned to the table where Reborn, Luche and the baby were missing. He saw a note on the table for Uni that said something about having to go home because of Cielo; telling Uni to have fun and that Aria would take her home. Fran looked for Aria and noticed the young woman dancing softly with her boyfriend, the two of them smiling at each other. Beside them he saw Colonnello and Lal and Mammon and Skull. He sighed and rested his forehead on the table, feeling his insides flipping and twisting while he felt completely exhausted.

"Little One…can we talk?" he heard a voice from above ask.

He lifted his head up, chin on the table, to meet Mukuro's mismatched eyes. The duo colored eyes looked conflicted, sad and apologetic.

"I did not mean to call Ken those harsh words…my jealousy has gotten the better of me, it seems" Mukuro said slowly as he sat beside Fran.

Fran felt confused. Why would Mukuro be jealous of Ken?

Then it hit him.

"Mukuro…that's incest, y'know?"

Mukuro smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Believe me when I say that I have every right to feel the way I do about Chrome."

Fran nodded, Mukuro had never really lied to him before. So, he trusted the man completely.

"Has Belphegor stolen your date?" Mukuro asked with a playful smirk.

"Yup, the bastard" Fran answered with his blank tone.

Mukuro laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"I didn't know…that Chikusa liked Ken" Fran muttered, his chin rolling on the table cover as he spoke.

"It's more than like, Little One. Chikusa absolutely adores Ken" Mukuro said while smiling sadly towards his friend who sat with Spade and Lampo, the three of them chatting.

"Oh…" Fran frowned and looked over to where Bel and Uni were still dancing even though it had been more than one dance already.

"Little One, are you feeling well?" Mukuro asked Fran with a concerned tone and look, his hand reaching out to brush Fran's bangs from his face. "You seem a tad upset about something."

"It's nothing" Fran muttered quietly, a flip in his stomach telling him he was wrong.

"Tell me when you feel like it then" Mukuro said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair.

Fran flinched at the sound of screeching, all eyes turned to the culprit, Giotto.

"Uh…good evening, everyone" Giotto started out nervously, "I'd like to invite you all to gather up for the throwing of the bouquet that will be done by Asari and I."

Suddenly swarms of woman and girls were heading towards the area that Giotto had gestured to earlier along with some males. Fran noticed Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi and Kyoya in the crowd along with Uni, Lampo, Spade, Chrome and Ken.

Fran felt himself being pulled up by Mukuro and led towards the crowd. They stood all the way at the back and Fran was okay with that, he doubted that the bouquet ever flew to the back of the crowd. At least, that is what he thought; this was pretty much the first wedding he had been to after all.

The green haired teen heard a countdown coming from Giotto and Asari, teasingly throwing the bouquet backwards with every number.

And when they reached one, Fran felt a bundle of artificial flowers land in his crossed arms. He heard Mukuro laugh before he was pulled away from the crowd, holding onto the flowers tightly.

As he was sat down, he continued to hear Mukuro's roaring laughter and stared at the flowers and then glared at his brother figure.

"This isn't funny" he said with as danger behind his tone as he could scrape up. There wasn't much since his heart was beating against his chest wildly and he didn't really feel like getting angry.

"Fran! Fran!" he heard Uni cry out to him, coming towards him with Bel in tow, "Who are you gonna marry, Fran?"

Fran licked his lips and stared at the bouquet, resisting the urge to look over to his senpai who he knew was staring at him.

"W-who caught the other one?" Fran asked Uni instead, trying to drive the attention away from himself.

"Mammon!" Uni said cheerfully and Mukuro burst out in another round of laughter.

Fran looked up at his senpai, "Really?"

"Ushishishi, yup. She smacked Skull with it before thrusting it into his arms and stomping off" Bel said with a wide grin. That just caused Fran to turn a light shade of red and turn away and Mukuro to fall back in his chair, well he would have fell back if Bel hadn't moved to stand behind him.

"Wow" Fran whispered, playing with the petal of one of the flowers.

"If I had caught it, I would have asked Gamma-nii to marry me" Uni said with a confident nod.

"Gamma? Isn't that your sister's boyfriend?" Fran asked.

"Yup! But I love Gamma too and I wanna marry him someday" Uni said with a final nod before she ran off to find someone to play with.

Fran sighed, "Kids."

"Fran, honey? Are you feeling well?" he heard his mom ask, coming to stand at his side.

"I'm fine, why?" Fran asked his mom.

"You've been looking down lately" Anna said with a small frown.

"I'm fine, what's up?" Fran asked, looking up to his mom and then Tsuyoshi who stood behind her.

"Well…I'm feeling a bit tired and I have work tomorrow so Tsuyoshi is taking me home. You can stay if you like and I'll leave the keys with Mukuro" Anna said dangling the keys in between her fingers to show Fran.

"That sounds good, you go rest, mom" Fran said taking the keys and tossing them at Mukuro who caught them with a grin and shoved them into his vest pocket.

"Okay, have fun, sweetie, and bring me some cake!" Anna said before turning to Bel, "You look very handsome by the well, Bel-chan."

Bel grinned and nodded, "Thank you, you look beautiful, Mama."

Anna blushed and shook her head, insisting that she didn't really look so well while Bel reassured her she did before she was pulled away by Tsuyoshi, but not before giving her three boys a hug and wishing them a good night.

"So…Nana will be driving Takeshi and Hayato home?" Fran wondered, looking for his two friends in the ocean of guests.

"Nope, Nana just left with Iemitsu, Lambo and I-Pin. Aria, Gamma and Uni just left too…" Mukuro informed the other two.

"Wow…so are the adults getting laid tonight instead of the teens?" Bel asked jokingly.

Fran froze. He did not want to think about his mom doing anything inappropriate with Tsuyoshi.

He his cell phone out from his vest pocket and only got as far as flipping it open before a warm hand settled over his. He looked up to see Bel frowning apologetically at him.

"I was kidding, Froggy."

Fran nodded, pulling his hands away way too rapidly and thrusting his phone back into his vest pocket before he busied himself with the bouquet.

Soon, an announcement was made that the best men would be making their speeches. Lampo stepped up to the microphone first, looking nervous at being up there when all that disappeared due to Spade catcalling to him, earning the strange man a one finger salute.

"Um…g-good evening, everyone. My name is Lampo and I'm G's best man…" Lampo swallowed and looked to his speech before turning back to the guests. "Uh…I just want to congratulate the newlyweds and say that I wish you happiness…G, you're my best friend, man and I really hope this works out for you because even a blind man could see how much you love Asari. That man means the freaking world to you…" Lampo paused and gave an amused snort, "I remember the day you stepped in front of a bullet for him, the day we bought him into the Primo's…you were bleeding all over the place but the only thing that you were asking about was whether or not Asari was okay. And you looked completely at peace when Giotto assured you he was fine and when Asari came running over to hold your hand while the ambulance came.

"Actually, we never really did wait for the ambulance" Lampo muttered, "Spade and Alaude jacked a car and got Giotto to put you into the back of it. We were so cramped in that little car but you were so happy to know that Asari was okay. From that day on you never let him out of your sight…you followed him around like a faithful dog and did everything you could to make him smile even though you did make him cry a few times…" Lampo shuffled nervously and shook his head, "Let's not get into that. So…what I'm trying to say in simple terms is that I wish you and Asari a good life together because every God knows that you deserve it. You may have your ups and downs but I'm sure you'll make it through. And if you can't stand being with each other anymore then let me know and I'll cap the both of you." Lamp shrugged at the gasps that came from the guests, "Y'know, 'till death do us part' and all.'" A laugh came from G, Asari, Giotto, Spade and others at that and Lampo continued after the laughter died down, "Thank you very much for listening and once again, congrats."

Lampo stepped down from the stage and nearly got knocked down by a staggering Knuckles.

"Goo evenin' everyb'dy!" Knuckles slurred through the microphone.

"Oh dear, his drunk" Mukuro laughed lowly.

Fran noticed the worried looks Knuckles received from Asari, G, Giotto and the glare from Alaude.

"I jus wanna say tha I'm proud of Alaudeee for finally gettin hitched after so friggin long! He's been wit Giotto so long that I dun even remember when they got together" Knuckles scratched his head in thought, trying to remember exactly when Alaude and Giotto got together.

"No…you are just too drunk to remember" Alaude sighed.

"I 'member! It was a hot summer day…we were five and Alaude pressed Giotto up against the fridge and declared that he was gonna gang rape 'im!" Knuckles laughed at the memory and Alaude banged his head against his table. Spade burst out laughing, his chair falling backwards along with Mukuro's, Bel no longer behind him but sitting at his side, chuckling quietly. "You didn't leave him alone ever since, claiming he was yours and that you would bite anyone to death if they tried to take him away."

Knuckles paused and took a sip of his drink before he continued, "Man…you love Giotto so friggin much…it makes me wonder what took you so long. It makes me wonder what held you back. If I loved someone as much as you love Gio then I would've married 'em in two seconds.

"But…no one really knows how yer mind works. I'm jus glad you too finally did it" Knuckles grinned goofishly back at his friend and then turned back to the crowd and began to pull a piece of paper from the breast pocket of his suit. "M'kay…so as a small gift I give you a list of awesome sexual positions…the-"

And Knuckles never was able to finish his speech for he was tackled down two seconds after he said 'positions'. Alaude was straddling his back, a tonfa to his head, Ryohei had him in a choke hold and Giotto was stuck between looking amused and glaring.

Fran rubbed his hand across his face, keeping his hand planted firmly on his burning face. Mukuro was cracking up somewhere on the floor along with Spade. Bel was chuckling and looking at the stage where Knuckles was being led to sit beside Kyoko and Ryohei. The boxer wrapped Alaude in a hug and began to sob, crying about how much he loved Alaude and how happy he was. Alaude looked absolutely mortified but he did his best to comfort his friend. Giotto smiled and patted Knuckles' back comfortingly.

After a while it was announced that the cake would be cut. The two couples stood around the cake, a knife being held by each couple and pointed towards the cake. A countdown was started and by the end of the countdown, the cake was cut and passed out to the two couples who slammed the cake in each other's faces. Fran noticed Spade sneaking up behind Alaude and Giotto and Lampo sneaking behind G and Asari with a bored look.

And with a yelp, the two couples were being pushed into the cake.

Fran raised an eyebrow at that an frowned. He wanted cake, dammit.

Bel frowned as well. The only reason he even decided to attend the stupid wedding was to get the cake! Well that and to be close to his Froggy but none needed to know that.

Suddenly, Lampo and Spade were being pulled into the pile of cake by the married couples, Knuckles following after wards and landing somewhere between Alaude and Asari. The Primo's laughed and laughed, feeling like teens again and as if they were back in high school.

Later on, Lampo assured everyone that they had another cake and the seven Primo's went to go get changed while the other cake was served. When Fran's table received their cake, Fran was ready to dive in when Chrome, Ken and Chikusa came to join them.

"Hello, Fran, Bel, are you two enjoying yourselves?" Chrome asked with a bright smile on her face.

"No." Fran answered before he could stop himself and took a forkful of his cake into his mouth so he wouldn't have to answer any questions.

"I'm good, how about you, Chrome?" Bel asked in an attempt to start a conversation, draw attention away from Fran and get rid of the tension in the air.

"I've been enjoying myself as well" Chrome said with a little blush and took a bite of her cake.

"Excuse me but I must go find Kyoya" Mukuro said standing up and marching off to find Kyoya but passing right by the man and heading off somewhere else.

"Brother…" Chrome whispered worriedly and stood up, getting ready to follow Mukuro. Fran placed an arm on her shoulder to stop her and shook his head.

"He'll be okay, he's just got a stomach ache" Fran said, reassuring Chrome with a small squeeze to her shoulder. And now that Fran thought about it, he could still feel his insides doing cartwheels.

After a while, the party began to slow down, there were still plenty of guests but the music was slower now and everyone was enjoying the calm music and chatting lightly. Bel had gone off to dance with some girl who had asked and left Fran to sit with Mukuro who had returned shortly afterwards. Chikusa was sitting with them, Chrome and Ken on the dance floor. The three of them were slumped down in their chairs, glaring at the couples on the dance floor.

"Ah? What do we have here."

"I believe this is three of our students out partying."

"Well….it's fine. We don't have school tomorrow or anything."

The three teens looked up the see Byakuran, Shoichi and Spanner standing before them in clean, ironed suits.

"Hey….you guys look way too happy" Fran said, squinting at the brightness that practically radiated off of the three.

"Oh? You've noticed then?" Byakuran said with a happy laugh.

"Noticed what?" Mukuro asked, a small frown on his face.

The three answered his question by sticking their hands out, palms down.

"Oh, you guys got married" Fran said and then noticed how that should not have been his reaction.

"You got married?" Yup, there it was. Thanks, Mukuro.

"To each other" Spanner said, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear.

"To each other" Chikusa repeated, looking down to the floor and nodded.

"Mhm" Shoichi said with a small smile, taking both Spanner and Byakuran's hands in one of his own.

"But…didn't Xanxus say…" Fran never got to finish his question for he was interrupted by Byakuran.

"He said we couldn't date, never said we couldn't get married" Byakuran said cheerfully.

"You three are idiots" Mukuro said with an air of finality and turned back to the dancing couples.

"I agree but…if you three are happy then, whatever" Fran said with a shrug.

"Why are you here?" Chikusa asked the three teachers, his eyes never leaving the ground.

"We were invited by Giotto, he's a friend of ours, so we thought we'd stop by" Shoichi explained.

"It seems we came a bit late though" Spanner muttered softly.

"Yup" Fran said, keeping his eyes away from the dancing crowd.

"Too bad we were too busy christening the bed, this party seems like it was tons of fun hours ago" Byakuran said with a pout.

"I caught a bouquet…Knuckles gave a drunk speech and began to speak of sexual positions before he was knocked down by Alaude and put into a chokehold by Ryohei and the Primo's ended up in the wedding cake" Fran informed the teachers.

"Oh, fun!" Byakuran giggled.

"Well, we're going to go greet the couples, see you guys Monday!" Shoichi said before dragging his husbands off.

"I can't believe them" Chikusa muttered.

"Yes, I know, they were wearing matching clothes" Mukuro shuddered.

Fran smirked and reached over Chikusa to punch his brother in the shoulder.

"Hey, Froggy" Bel came up to Fran, breathless and looking tired, "Come take a walk with me?"

"Why?" Fran asked, looking at everywhere but his senpai.

"Just come on!" Bel growled taking Fran's hand and pulling him off the chair.

"Have fun you two" Mukuro sent them off boredly, his eyes stuck on Chrome and Ken.

Fran quickly greeted his friends as Bel pulled him past them and out of the tent, Tsuna looked ready to run after him but Kyoya held him back. Bel pulled Fran into the trees and continued to pull him deeper and deeper.

"I hope you know your way back" Because Fran sure as hell didn't. He was a natural when it came to getting lost.

"I do" Bel mumbled and continued to pull Fran through the woods.

The two finally came to a stop in a small area surrounded with trees and grass, just like the rest of the woods.

"So…" Fran started off awkwardly, pulling his hand out of Bel's and stepping back, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I didn't really want to talk, I just wanted to get you alone" Bel said with a small smile and took Fran's hands in his.

Fran felt confused by this but understood when music started to play in the distance. Someone announced the final dance of the night and romantic music began to play. He felt his arms being wrapped around Bel's neck and felt Bel wrap his arms around his waist.

Bel led Fran in a slow dance, the two of them moving from left to right and spinning when the music called for it. Fran rested his head against Bel's chest, enjoying the warm feeling of being so close to his senpai. The two continued to dance until the near end of the song when Fran lifted his head up from Bel's chest to see Bel staring at him, his amethyst eyes looking at Fran and only Fran.

Fran felt his heart leap and his inside's twist.

And realization hit him like a cow and a ton of bricks.

Crap.

Crap.

Crap.

Crap.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

_I'm in love with Bel….with my senpai. CRAP! The Universe hates me. It must hate me if it decided that I would love Bel. I mean, the stupid thing decides all that crap, right? I can't believe this, my life officially sucks. I thought it sucked when my goldfish died, but this is worse. Way worse. Now that I think of it, I really miss Harold. He was a great fish. I'm getting off topic…I love Bel! SHIIIIIIT!_

Bel felt confused and hurt when Fran suddenly pushed away and stepped backwards several times.

"Bye" Fran stared at Bel and walked off. And Bel was left standing alone in the woods, watching the retreating back of Fran.

Fran ran back to the tent and quickly ran to Mukuro's side. He urgently tugged on Mukuro's sleeve.

"Fran? What is it, Little One?" Mukuro asked, concerned about Fran's urgency.

"We….we need to go. Now!" Fran practically pleaded tugging more urgently at Mukuro's sleeve.

Mukuro nodded and pried Fran's fingers off his sleeve before he went to retrieve Chrome. Fran stood shaking; feeling insanely terrified, he saw Chikusa give him a knowing smile that Fran believed was meant to comfort him but was doing the exact opposite. Mukuro returned shortly with Chrome and informed Fran that Kyoya would be taking Tsuna, Takeshi and Hayato home. Chikusa told Mukuro he would catch a ride with Ken and bid them a good night before the three of them left.

Fran practically ran down the walkway, wanting to get to the car as fast as possible.

Mukuro beat him to the car and opened up the passenger and back seat doors before he got in. Fran slid in to the passenger seat while Chrome climbed into the back. Fran got his seatbelt on with the help of Mukuro since his fingers were shaking too much to get to the buckle. Mukuro started the car and shifted the car into drive.

And as they pulled away, Fran saw Bel from the rearview mirror.


	44. Chapter 44

**(A/N) I must say that I'm amazed at the fact that few people pointed out the marriage between Byakuran, Irie and Spanner. I expected to get a reaction like 'WHAT O_O ZXCVBNMSMKASDJFNEJH!'. Guess not.**

****

_Anyway, please enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Fran ran as fast as he could out of the woods. He ran and ran and yet those footsteps were still loud and clear behind him, he couldn't seem to get far enough.

_He felt himself trip and stumble a few times but he always got back to running as fast as his tired legs could take him. Finally, as he saw the exit to the woods, he began to run faster and faster_

_But it didn't seem to be enough as he felt a hand grip his shoulder, turn him around and press him against a tree. Fran's hear beat rang in his ears as he stared into the face of Bel and the older male looked upset. Upset, hurt, broken and other sad words Fran couldn't really think about since his brain was beginning to slip through his ears._

"_Fran…why are you running from me?" His senpai sounded like a little kid who had just gotten his toy taken away. Fran didn't know how to answer his question so he just swallowed dryly and continued to stare at his senpai._

"_Don't you know that I love you, Froggy?" And now Bel was coming closer. His face was close, too close for comfort, Fran decided and he tried to wiggle away but his senpai was holding on so tightly and he felt so weak._

_So Fran let it happen._ Or at least he would have if he hadn't decided to fall out of bed.

~0~0~0~0~

Fran took deep breaths from the floor, sucking in as much air as the room had to offer. Once he was done with that, he reached up to grab a pillow, slammed it over his face and gave a loud groan.

After his tiny (okay it was huge but who cares?) revelation yesterday, Fran had been feeling a bit queasy and did nothing but stare at the walls or sleep. Anna had left some food out for him but Fran felt like he couldn't eat anything, how could he, if his stomach was clenching, twisting, turning and fluttering? So Fran just slept and stared blankly at his walls. He didn't want to think at all, because if he thought, he would think of Bel and if he thought of Bel his stomach would hurt even more and if his stomach hurt that meant he would throw up and throwing up was just a waste of food. Not that he had eaten anything yet.

"Maybe I'm just sick…" Fran muttered exhaustedly, all this stomach pain crap was making him extremely tired. He pulled himself back into bed and curled into a tiny ball, half way on his side and half way on his stomach, he pulled the pillow under his head and buried his face in it. Fran took a deep breath and his heart skipped a beat when he noticed there will still faint traces of Bel's smell on it. Fran, shyly took a deeper breath, more like inhaled deeply actually.

Fran sighed contently and then pouted. Why _in the six hells am I acting like a love struck teenager?_ Fran frowned and tossed the pillow across the room, keeping his face buried in his mattress. After a few second, Fran peeked an eye out and saw the pillow lying innocently on the floor, he stuck his tongue out at it before getting up to retrieve, putting it at the edge of his bed and curling up into his previous position.

Fran felt himself drifting off when he heard someone knock lightly on his door before the door slammed against the wall and then shut and from the sound of it, locked. Fran felt a heavy weight come onto his bed as well as his head being lifted and placed into a leathery lap. Fran blinked his eyes open to see Mukuro grinning down at him, Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi jumped into his line of vision next, he tried to get up but was held down by Mukuro.

"How are you today, Little One?" Mukuro asked conversationally as if he had just not practically broken into his house and room.

"I'd feel a lot better if you got me that pillow" Fran muttered, covering his eyes with his arm.

Tsuna nodded and got the pillow for him, Fran took it with a grateful nod and hugged the pillow tightly to his chest, keeping it close enough to his nose to catch his senpai's scent with every breath he took.

"Fran, what happened yesterday?" Tsuna asked, crawling onto the bed and sitting at Fran's side.

"Yeah, we just saw you being pulled away then saw you running back and Mukuro told us he needed to take you home because something was wrong" Takeshi recalled with a frown.

"Did that bastard do something to hurt you?" Hayato growled, leaning forward angrily.

Fran sighed and shook his head; he took in another breath, relaxing himself with his senpai's scent.

Tsuna blinked and then cocked his head to the side, "Did you finally figure out your love for Bel?"

Fran froze for a while, his stomach twisted tightly and he nodded slowly.

"I shall go get the champagne" Mukuro said, slipping Fran's head off his lap and standing to leave the room, was stopped by Takeshi who firmly gripped his leather pants and pulled him back.

"So you love Bel?" Takeshi asked calmly.

Fran nodded and hugged the pillow tighter.

"Awwwww!" Takeshi cooed as he glomped his green haired friend and hugged him tightly. "You're so cute~!"

Fran blinked and stayed still as Takeshi went off about how it great it was to be in love while Hayato yelled at him to 'get the fuck away from Fran!' Tsuna smiled sweetly at Fran and brushed green strands of hair away from his friends blushing face. Mukuro laughed shortly before he pulled Takeshi off of Fran.

"Now, Little One, you will tell us with detail exactly what happened last night" Mukuro said as he wrapped an arm around Fran's shoulder and pulled him close.

Fran quickly brushed away the thought of how Mukuro sounded like a nosy friend and prepared to tell his friends about last night.

He began with Bel dragging him through the woods and into a small, clear area, then with the music playing and the two of them dancing until it the moment his life was ruined when he looked into Bel's eyes and realized that he loved him.

"Your life was ruined?" Tsuna asked looking completely confused.

Fran nodded.

"How exactly was it ruined?" Mukuro asked through his mouthful of cereal that he had gotten up to get while Fran told his side of the story.

"Everything would have been fine if I hadn't looked up" Fran muttered.

"It would have happened eventually, you already loved Bel before you even noticed it, so it was inevitable that you would have figured it out someday" Mukuro sighed into his spoon and chewed his cereal before continuing, "You're supposed to be smart, Little One, how could you not see this?"

"Easy, Fran is blind to feelings" Tsuna said with a nod.

"Am not" Fran protested weakly, hugging the pillow closer.

"Yes you are" Takeshi said brightly, wrapping an arm around Fran.

Fran sighed and rested his head on the warm, Bel scented pillow. "Can you guys just…tell me what to do?"

"Confess" _Damn you, Tsuna_. Fran growled in his mind, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I can't" Fran shook his head, hoping that they would back away.

"Why not?" Mukuro asked as he left the room to go refill his bowl, from the kitchen he yelled, "It's pretty easy."

Takeshi, Hayato and Tsuna hung their heads_. It's not…._

Fran sighed and took and inhaled the lingering scent deeply. "Fine, how do I do it?"

"Well for one, make sure that it's totally not awkward like ours were" Hayato mumbled, looking down at his lap.

"Haha…Hayato while sitting in between my legs with Bel holding me back" Takeshi chuckled weakly.

"I confessed in the bathtub" Tsuna groaned and wrapped his arms around his head.

Fran resisted the urge to chuckle, those did sound pretty awkward.

"Okay, no awkward locations or positions, what else?"

"Be honest" Mukuro said as he sauntered back into the room, bowl of Lucky Charms in hand.

"Well you're confessing so of course you have to be honest" Hayato huffed as he rolled his eyes.

Mukuro shoved a spoonful of Lucky Charms in his mouth. Fran wiggled over to Mukuro, suddenly feeling pretty hungry. Mukuro grinned and held the full spoon up to Fran's lips, Fran practically swallowed the spoon whole.

"When do you want to do it?" Takeshi asked, watching as Fran devoured the poor marshmallows.

"As soon as possible" Fran muttered quickly.

"Tomorrow then" Takeshi said, writing it down on his palm.

"Ah…just try to relax, okay? It sounds hard but you're Fran so I'm sure you can do it" Tsuna said with a confident nod.

Fran 'mhm'ed and opened his mouth to receive another spoonful of Lucky Charms. Once the cereal was gone, Fran got off the bed, pillow still in his arms and made his way into the living room. He peeked his head back into his bed room when he noticed no one was following him.

"Come on, someone order a pizza, I'm starved."


	45. Chapter 45

**(A/N) I think this is the last chapter I'll be able to post until I get back from Christmas break. So, MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS! I hope you all have a good Christmas and Happy New Years =).**

**I also hope you all enjoy this horribly fluffy chapter.**

* * *

Fran sighed contently as he snuggled deeper into his blankets, feeling perfectly fine with not getting out of bed and staying there the entire day.

That is until his phone started vibrating like crazy. Fran dug his phone out from under his pillow and poked out his head from the sheets, with groggy eyes he checked the twenty three messages that he received from his friends. Most of them were from Tsuna, Mukuro and Takeshi, there were messages like 'Why aren't you in school?', 'Kufufu, Bel is looking for you, Little One', 'Do you know where I left my pencil sharpener?', "Why the fuck are you skipping?' and 'Fran…are you okay?'.

Fran replied to each message one by one, sending a 'Don't feel like it' to Tsuna and Hayato a 'So?' to Mukuro, 'Check your folder' to Takeshi and 'Yes' to Chrome. When he got replies back from Hayato, Tsuna, Takeshi and Mukuro scolding him for bailing out on confessing, Fran sent them back a picture of a chicken. His friends replied with '-_-'faces and Tsuna even told him that he would be facing his wrath later on.

Fran shrugged and shoved his phone back under the pillow, feeling tired again as he cuddled underneath his blankets again. He took a deep sniff of the pillow he was laying on, frowning a bit at the fact that the pillow was losing Bel's scent.

When Fran woke again it was because he heard the slamming of his front door and bag being thrown onto the couch. Fran guessed it was Anna who had had a bad day at work but then noticed that it was only lunch time and that his mom shouldn't be home for another seven hours. So when Bel stormed into his room, a partially angry, partially concerned scowl on his face, Fran felt the need to go back to sleep and quick.

"I swear if you go to sleep I _will_ wake you up" Bel growled lowly, standing before Fran's bed. Fran gulped and poked his head out from under the covers to greet his senpai.

"Hello…"

"Why weren't you in school today?" Bel asked, sitting on the edge of Fran's bed.

"Why aren't you in school?" Fran shot back as he sat up, hugging his pillow tightly.

Bel frowned for a moment before he scooted closer to Fran and reached out to touch his forehead, Fran leaned back, not allowing him any contact.

"Froggy, are you sick?" Bel asked, his frown deepening as he let his hand fall to his side.

"You're the sick one you pervert" Fran mumbled before he thrusted his pillow into Bel's arms, "Here, hug this."

Bel sighed and accepted the pillow, hugging it closely to his chest. Meanwhile, Fran stared at the pillow, feeling very victorious and content that Bel's scent would be returning to the pillow.

"Why did you run away the night of the wedding?" Bel asked softly, staring at Fran who continued to stare at the pillow.

"Hm? Oh because I realized that I'm in love with you and freaked out" Fran answered casually as if he were telling Bel that Hibari liked biting people to death.

"You….what?" Bel asked, suddenly feeling very confused.

"I knew you were slow, senpai" Fran huffed before he repeated himself slowly, "I. Love. You. Better?"

The millisecond after Fran reiterated what he had said; Bel pulled Fran into a tight embrace, the pillow squished tightly between them. Fran hugged his senpai back, wrapping his arms around his senpai's neck and happily snuggling closer.

"Senpai…does this mean you love me too? Because if you don't then I'm going to go on a long search for my bastard father."

Bel chuckled into Fran's shoulder and shook his head a bit, "No, Fran, I love you. A lot….so much it hurts."

"Yay."

"Can you please sound happier?"

"I apologize, senpai, I believe I have reached my maximum happiness level" Fran muttered and rubbed his cheek against Bel's shoulder. "Senpai does this mean we're together now?"

"Of course" Bel whispered happily into Fran's ear, holding his little Froggy closer.

"Good, now go get me the Advil in the medicine cabinet" Fran ordered with as much authority as he could slip out of his monotone.

"You really are sick, huh?" Bel huffed and gently pulled away from the embrace to get a better look at Fran. His Froggy was pale and small and Bel just wanted to hug him again.

"Just a headache" Fran explained, scooting away from Bel so his senpai – now boyfriend- could get up.

"You mean a fever" Bel corrected, getting up from the bed and heading to the bathroom.

"No, I mean a headache" Fran grumbled as Bel walked into the room, bottle of Advil in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Fran accepted the bottle and glass as Bel handed them to him, he popped open the lid to the bottle, shook out two white pills and tossed them into his mouth before downing the water. He gave a refreshing 'aaah' as the cold water soothed his throat.

"Froggy…that day on the hill, you were sick then too, right?" Bel asked as he sat beside Fran on the bed.

Fran placed the glass and bottle on his bedside table and slid across the bed so that they were hip to hip. "Just a little….I had a bit of a headache, how'd you know?"

"Well when you're sick your body gets cold and when you're okay your body is warmer" Bel explained, wrapping an arm around Fran's waist.

"You're very observant" Fran cuddled in closer to his senpai, enjoying the closeness and warmth.

"When it comes to you, yes."

Fran's lips quirked upwards a bit as he rested his head against Bel's chest, sighing at the sound of his senpai's heartbeat and pressing himself closer.

"Senpai…will you kiss me now?"

Bel frowned a bit at that. He wanted to, he really did, he just really didn't want to risk the chance of getting sick and having to burden Fran. "You're sick…."

"We just became a couple…we have to seal the deal with a kiss, right?" Fran scooted closer, practically sitting on Bel's lap. Bel sighed, feeling defeated as he wrapped his arms around Fran tightly.

"Fine, but just a little" Bel said while he shifted Fran around on his lap to face him. Fran gave him an eager nod and leaned closer, the boy looked positively giddy. "You really are sick, aren't you?"

"You're the sick one" Fran muttered as he leaned closer.

Bel smiled and closed the distance between his Froggy and himself, pressing his lips softly against Fran's softer lips. Fran, the sneaky little snark, wrapped his arms tightly around Bel and pulled him closer, making the kiss deeper. Bel sighed and kissed back for a while before he gently pushed Fran away, holding onto his kouhai's hips as he did so.

"Frog…" Bel frowned playfully, staring up at Fran.

Fran pouted and hung his head a little, and Bel, unable to resist, sucked the pouting lip into his mouth for a bit before letting it go. Fran instantly brightened up at this and snuggled into his senpai.

Moments later, Fran was sleeping soundly against Bel's chest, his own chest rising and falling gently as he slept. Bel smiled tenderly and hugged his Froggy tighter before moving around to lay Fran down on the bed. Once Fran was tucked in, Bel slid in after him, pulling Fran close and burying his face into his Froggy's neck. After a short while, Bel was asleep as well.

~0~0~0~0~

Fran once again woke up to the sound of his door slamming and several book bags hitting the couch as their owners threw them. He heard the slamming of his bedroom door hitting the wall and he turned his head, his body being trapped by Bel, and stared at the intruders.

Mukuro, who had came in with a seriously angry face, was now on the floor dramatically sobbing into his hands. Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi were staring at the occupants of the bed and Kyoya along with Chrome were staring down at Mukuro.

"Hello…" Fran greeted lowly, trying to not wake up his senpai.

"Little One how could you?" Mukuro cried as he flung himself onto Fran. "Did he hurt you? Was it too big for you? Was he forceful?"

Fran blushed lightly at what Mukuro was insinuating and shook his head rapidly. "It's nothing like that…he just came over to check on me."

"You look awfully close though…" Tsuna muttered, tapping a finger to his lips.

"Oh…well…we're together now" Fran explained with a small nod.

"Oh, that's great!" Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi said in unison before their jaws dropped and they stared at the couple on the bed.

"You actually confessed?" Tsuna gasped out.

"He feels the same way?" Hayato sounded as if he were choking.

"Ahahaha~! This is really great, I'm happy for you two" Takeshi laughed, sounding merrier than Santa Claus.

"Thanks" Fran said, giving a small smile to his friends.

"So he didn't rape you afterwards?" Mukuro practically interrogated his Little One, pushing his face against Fran's.

"No" Fran replied to Mukuro who was now on the floor due to a tonfa suddenly smacking him against the head.

"I'm happy for you, Fran" Chrome said shyly, reaching out to Fran and patting his head.

Fran smiled and kissed the girls hand, "Thank you."

Chrome smiled back and nodded.

"Congratulations, to you, amphibian and the sleeping omnivore" Kyoya said before he took Tsuna's hand and sped out. Fran heard Tsuna congratulating him as he left the house with Kyoya.

Hayato stuttered out a congratulation, his eyes looking teary before Takeshi ushered him away, saying something about seeing him tomorrow. A bawling Mukuro was pulled away by Chrome who muttered out apologies and good nights before leaving the house with her brother.

Fran sighed as he flopped back onto his pillow and looked over to his senpai who had somehow slept through all the noise. But then again, Bel was probably used to or maybe he was just that tired. Fran frowned a bit at that, his senpai had been really tired recently and refused to tell him anything. Fran decided he wouldn't force his senpai/boyfriend to tell him.

"Mmmngh…Froggy" Bel muttered as he snuggled closer into Fran.

Fran let a small smile grace his lips, hugging Bel's head closer to his chest.

For now, he would be happy like this.


	46. Chapter 46

"Hit me."

"That makes…thirty-one; you busted two cards ago, Hayato."

Fran sighed and then looked over to Takeshi and Bel who had both already called for a stand and were waiting for Hayato to finish.

"Just what are you trying to make?" Fran asked Hayato who was staring intently at his cards.

"Ten."

"Ahahaha~…."

"Ushishi!"

Fran sighed and put down the deck of cards before getting up and heading into the kitchen to grab some drinks. When he got to the kitchen, he opened up the fridge and felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. He didn't even have to turn around to know it was his senpai, now boyfriend, who was hugging him.

"I'm going to do one of those cool ninja moves and lock you in the fridge" Fran muttered while looking through the fridge.

"Ushishishi, you love me too much to freeze me" Bel said, wrapping his arms around Fran tighter.

Fran pulled a few juice pouches out of the fridge before closing the door and placing the juice on the counter and turning to face Bel.

"I'd freeze you out of love, you're body will be preserved and then I can keep you forever" Fran explained quietly, reaching up to touch Bel's hair.

Bel smiled and held Fran closer, one hand going up to cup his Froggy's face, he leaned down a little and just when he was going to claim Fran's lips for probably the millionth time-

"I made ten...uh…."

"_How?_" Fran groaned and snuggled into Bel, he wanted to sleep now, Hayato always made him tired.

Just when Hayato was about to explain, the phone rang and Fran reached over to grab it, the caller id read 'Mukuro' and he wondered if he should answer it or not. He decided that it may be important so he pressed the 'talk' button and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello" Fran greeted into the phone, expecting Mukuro to go off about something like he normally did when he called. But Fran got nothing but the sounds of something slamming and….Chrome just screamed.

"Get your keys" Fran ordered Bel quickly, pushing away from the blonde and rushing towards the door, "I'll call you guys later!" he told Takeshi and Hayato before he left the apartment, Bel running after him.

"What happened?" Bel asked when he finally caught up to Fran and opened up the driver's door before getting Fran's door.

"Screaming….slamming….Chrome…Chrome was screaming…." Fran muttered quickly. Bel noticed he was shaking a bit, his voice slipping out of its monotone and into a worried tone; he nodded and started the car before driving off to Mukuro's house.

Fran was grateful for the fact that Mukuro's house was only a two minute drive away and when they reached Mukuro's house in less than two minutes he was grateful for Bel having a fast car and not giving a damn that he had almost ran over some tall guy.

Before Bel could even park the car properly, Fran was already out of the car, dismissing Bel's shout of 'Fuck! Be careful!' He ran up the drive way of the house, he could hear Bel finally catching up to him and ran a bit faster.

Before they even reached the door, the door opened and Ken was thrown out of the house, Mukuro walking out after him. He looked furious, beyond furious and Chrome…Chrome…

"Please stop!" she cried, trying to hold back Mukuro by latching onto his arm. The elder of the siblings shook her off and began kicking Ken causing the other to yelp and cough.

Bel was quicker this time, he ran up behind Mukuro and restrained him tightly while Fran went to Ken to check if he was okay, made a quick phone call and then went over to a frightened Chrome. The poor girl was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Chrome, go over and help Ken okay?" Fran said lowly, soothing the girl by running his fingers through her hair. Chrome nodded and went over to Ken who was breathing strongly and placed the dirty blonde head on her lap.

Fran bit his lip and turned his head to look over where Bel was holding Mukuro, the elder was still struggling a bit but calmed down completely when Fran came over and stood before him. Their eyes met for a second and in that one second Fran saw that Mukuro was in pain. He just needed to find out why, but first-

Mukuro's head snapped to the side harshly when Fran's palm connected with his cheek, it stung like hell but it didn't hurt as badly as the internal pain he was feeling.

"What happened?" Fran asked Mukuro, cupping the elder males chin almost gently and making their eyes meet.

"Chrome….is growing up….I-I can't keep her with me forever" Mukuro's voice trembled and so did his voice. Fran could see tears forming in his mismatched eyes and he looked up to Bel who was frowning a bit, looking a bit sympathetic for his friend and confused.

"What happened?" Fran repeated again, this time a bit louder.

"Ken….and Chrome….I came home and they were….they were…k-ki" Mukuro finally broke, the tears poured out quickly and Mukuro gave a small sob that made Fran take his brother figure into his own arms. He understood what Mukuro was trying to say, he understood the fact that Mukuro loved Chrome in a different way.

A car rushed up the drive way, stopping a bit before it hit Fran and Mukuro. The driver rushed out of the car and ran over to where Chrome was holding Ken. Fran saw that it was Chikusa and bit his lip at the look Chikusa had on his face, it was one of pure concern over the dirty blonde and it made Fran feel like he was intruding on some deep, personal thought.

"Kakipii?" Ken chocked out, looking up at Chikusa through a swollen eye.

"What happened? You're a mess!" Chikusa's voice was cracking a bit and Fran panicked a bit, he looked over to Bel who was texting and made 'pst' noises to catch his attention.

"Yes?" Bel asked, looking over to Fran.

"Go explain stuff to Chikusa…he sounds…sad" Fran said as he tried to find somewhat correct words for how Chikusa sounded.

Bel nodded and went over to where Chikusa, Ken and Chrome where while Fran wrapped his arms around Mukuro tighter. The indigo haired man was still sobbing pretty badly and Fran could feel the tears soaking through his sweater. He had never really seen Mukuro cry this hard before, he had only seen his elder cry a bit when they were younger and Chrome would cuddle up on his lap and tell him that she loved her big brother.

"I-I have something to tell you" Mukuro said in between sobs.

"Later?" Fran received a small nod in return.

"Chikusa just took Ken home…Chrome is...counting blades of dead grass" Bel muttered, his tone a bit confused about what Chrome was doing.

"She loves grass" Mukuro whined and began to sob all over again, causing Bel to groan and receive a glare from his Froggy.

Fran heard a beep and turned his head to see a purple sport car pull up behind Bel's, he looked over to Bel with a questioning look when Mammon stepped out and walked up the drive way.

"Mammon is gonna be taking care of Chrome until things calm down" Bel explained with a small shrug.

"Oh…" Fran knew Chrome couldn't stay with Anna, she would be lonely most of the time anyway since Anna worked a lot and Mammon was great company for Chrome, the two got along pretty well.

Fran watched as Mammon got Chrome to come with her, taking the girls hand and leading her to the expensive looking car that just made Fran want to throw pebbles at it to see if lasers would pop out. The purple car drove off as Bel waved and then turned to Mukuro and Fran.

"Let's get you inside" Fran mumbled, lightly pushing Mukuro off of him and leading him towards the house. Mukuro nodded and went along with Fran, Bel following behind them and closing the door when they were all inside.

"My room, please" Mukuro muttered lowly. Fran nodded and led the emotionally weakened male upstairs.

Upon entering Mukuro's room, Fran decided that he had to stop by one of these days and clean the entire place out. There were clothes everywhere, piles of socks and underwear on the bed, brushes and hair products on the dresser and about six mirrors on the walls.

"Your room is…interesting" Bel said as he kicked a t-shirt to the side to make a path.

Mukuro pulled away from Fran who had a small grip on his arm and made his way towards his closet which apparently was the only clean thing in the room with clothes hanging neatly on hangers. The pineapple haired teen reached up and pulled a box down from a shelf, the box looked old and dusty but Mukuro held it closely as if it were some precious treasure.

Mukuro went to sit between Fran and Bel who had cleared off his bed; he placed the box on his lap, dusted it off with his hand and pulled the lid off. Inside there was a manila folder than Mukuro stared at for a bit before pulling it out and handing it to Bel.

Bel raised an eyebrow but took the folder and looked over to Mukuro who gave him a nod; he untied the string and pulled out a few pieces of wrinkled paper. Fran leaned over behind Mukuro to get a better look at what Bel was reading. After checking over the documents a few more times, Bel handed them to Fran and looked over to Mukuro.

"Those are adoption papers…for Nagi Dokuro" Bel muttered lowly, giving Mukuro a questioning look, he continued, "The news paper article said something about a car crash, the parents died but a three year old survived, she lost an eye and got mild amnesia but aside from that she survived…Nagi Dokuro is Chrome Rokudo."

Fran dropped the papers onto his lap and stared at the side of Mukuro's head with wide eyes. Bel's eyes fell to his lap; one hand clutched his jeans and his other tangled fingers with Mukuro.

"My parents were doctors, the adopted Nagi when she was ready to be released instead of sending her to the hospital, her hair and eye color made her fit in very well with our family, so the changed her name to Chrome and bought her home. They told me to be kind to her, treat her like a sister and to love her unconditionally. So I did….it just got a bit out of control and now I love her too much" Mukuro paused for a second and squeezed Bel's hand before he went on, "Our parents never abandoned us, they were killed by some drunks and Chrome and I were left alone, you know what happens after that. I have never been able to tell her the truth for the fear that she would leave me is too strong."

"You're going to have to tell her now….it's not okay to keep this from her, she has a right to know" Fran said, rubbing Mukuro's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Yes…I believe I should tell her now….she deserves to know this" Mukuro said lowly with a nod.

"Alright, pack some things, we're going to my place" Bel said as he stood, untangling his fingers from Mukuro's.

"Huh?" Fran muttered, raising an eyebrow and looking up at Bel.

Bel smirked and leaned down to give a small peck to Fran's mouth before he patted his Frog's hair and stood straight. "Well we can't just leave Mukuro alone and he can't stay here or at your house so we're going to mine."

"Oh" Fran whispered, looking down to his lap, a small blush on his cheeks. He wanted to shove Mukuro out of the room and have a make out session with his senpai so badly right now but Mukuro was their first priority and his senpai was a jerk for teasing him.

"Right, so let's pack!"

~0~0~0~0~

"You just had to watch Titanic, didn't you senpai?" Fran groaned from under the pillow that covered his face.

"How was I supposed to know he would cry like a heartbroken woman?" Bel pouted and crossed his arms, staring down at the pillow covered Fran.

"Because he _is_ heartbroken right now" Fran sighed and threw the pillow on his face at Bel. Bel went back a little but kept his childish position on the bed and glared at his Froggy.

"You could at least go cheer him up" Fran muttered, looking over to the bathroom Mukuro had ran into ten minutes ago.

"You're his brother, you go cheer him up" Bel said, chucking a pillow at Fran.

"Let's both go" Fran muttered, tossing the pillow back at Bel who fell off the bed with a groan.

"Right" Bel said with a nod and followed Fran into the bathroom.

Sitting in the bathtub was Mukuro, his eyes closed and looking extremely relaxed in the warm water and bubbles. Fran wondered if he was asleep but then Mukuro giggled and peeked a red eye open to look at his friends.

"Hello" Mukuro greeted.

"I wanna bath too!" Bel cheered and began to take his shirt off along with his jeans.

"Oh dear Go….senpai put those back on!" Fran almost yelled, feeling extremely embarrassed at the sight of Bel in Pokémon boxers. He didn't care how stupid those boxers were, Bel was looking very good right now and Fran did not want that.

"Chill Froggy" Bel giggled softly and went to pull his boxers off before Fran snapped a hand over to stop him.

"Take those off and I will drown you in Mukuro's bath water" Fran growled.

Bel shrugged and pulled them off anyway. Fran quickly snapped his head to the side and pulled his head back, he waited for the sound of Bel getting into the water and then looked over to the tub where Bel was smiling innocently up at him and Mukuro was shaking from laughter.

"You both suck" Fran groaned as he sat on the toilet cover and pinched the spot between his eyes.

"Ushishishi, you love us" Bel said with a small nod and splashed water at Fran who shivered from the warm water touching his somewhat cold skin.

"I do, but it doesn't mean I have to put up with seeing you two bathe together" Fran said with a sigh, suddenly he felt like stripping and taking a bath with them. He had done so with Mukuro a few times along with Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi but…his senpai was here now too.

"You can come in your boxers if you want" said Mukuro while playing with the bubbles in the tub.

The tub was certainly big enough to fit another six people but Fran was not sure if he wanted to or not.

"I'll close my eyes" Bel offered, sliding down a bit so half his face was in the water.

Fran sighed and stood up uncomfortably, he began with his shirt, pulling it off slowly, his hands trembling lightly.

"Stop that, it's like you're giving us a strip tease" Bel muttered, splashing Mukuro a bit when he laughed.

Fran nodded and tugged his shirt off fully and then went for his jeans. Bel slicked back his hair used an arm to cover his eyes while Mukuro continued to play with the bubbles.

"Come Little One, we all have the same thing…though not all the same sizes" Mukuro said with a small chuckle.

Fran nodded and pulled off his jeans, followed by his boxers and he jumped into the tub beside Mukuro when he began to feel cold from being exposed.

"I'm done" Fran muttered to Bel nervously. Sheesh they had only been going out for two weeks and they were already taking baths together.

Bel uncovered his eyes and looked over to Fran who sported and extremely adorable blush on his cheeks and looked a bit uncomfortable. Fran looked up and met Bel's heart stopping eyes and gave a tiny smile, he liked the look in Bel's eyes it was one that made him feel warmer and safer.

"Could you two stop sharing loving gazes? I'm depressed here ya know" Mukuro whined, swirling his finger in the bath water.

"Hush" Fran ordered and began to make a bubble pile while Mukuro and Bel started a large splash fight.

After they took a bath, the trio changed into PJ's and cuddled up in bed with Mukuro in the middle. The three told stories though Fran mostly listened while Mukuro told Bel some extremely weird stories about stuff Fran had done when he was younger and Bel told them about some things he and Rasiel had done, like stealing their dad's car when they were nine.

A few hours later they were all sleeping soundly, legs and arms tangled together along with the blanket they shared.


	47. Chapter 47

**(A/N) Er...long time no update. Sorry about that guys but I just got a bit lazy and busy and then I fell in love with writing my latest fanfic, A Split Second, so I got a bit distracted from writing this. Forgive me ^^? **

**To rachel-chanx3 : Your one-shot is up! It's titled 'Departures and Meetins.' I hope you enjoy it =D!**

* * *

Tears rolled down Chrome's cheek as she read over the documents in her hands for the third time. In her hands there was written proof that she was not Chrome Rokudo. That she was not the sister of Mukuro Rokudo and the daughter of the Rokudo family. That she was….

"Adopted" Chrome whispered lowly as she stared at the papers, "I was adopted."

To her left, Mukuro nodded slowly, staring at his lap. Chrome sniffled as she wiped her single eye free of tears that continued to fall despite her efforts to hold them back.

"I should have told you earlier…but I was scared" Mukuro muttered lowly, "I was frightened that you would hate me, that you leave my side. I know it's selfish of me, Chrome, but I wish to keep you by my side for as long as possible."

Chrome looked over to Mukuro who was now looking at her, a small, sad smile on his perfect face.

"I love you, in a way that a brother should not love his sister, I love you, Chrome" Mukuro whispered softly.

Chrome stared at Mukuro in confusion for a bit before she frowned and tears welled up in her eye once more.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed and wiped at her tears, "I don't know how I feel about all this…my feelings are all over the place right now and I'm so confused."

Mukuro smiled and gently pulled Chrome into his arms, "I understand, take your time, my feelings for you will never change.

Chrome nodded against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, feeling warm in her adoptive brother's arms.

"Uh…about Ken," Chrome began nervously, "he…was confused about his own feelings towards Chikusa so he asked me if I could help him out by kissing him."

Mukuro chuckled, the vibrations of his chuckle passing over to Chrome who snuggled closer, "At least one of got what they wanted. Though I only want your happiness, so if you're happy this way then I am too."

Chrome blushed and moved closer to Mukuro, content to stay this way for the rest of the day.

~0~0~0~0~

"Wake up, Ken."

The dirty blonde haired boy blinked his eyes open, his fuzzy eyesight catching Chikusa's figure standing over him. The purple haired boy was holding a tray and staring down at Ken with a small frown on his lips. Ken frowned too; he didn't like seeing Chikusa with that neutral look. Chikusa should smile because Chikusa looked best when he was smiling.

"Ah, good morning, Kaki-pi" Ken grunted as he sat up on the bed that Chikusa had helped him up to last night, all those pain meds Chikusa had given him last night really knocked him out.

"How are you feeling?" Chikusa asked as he set the tray down on the bedside table.

"Could be better" Ken said with a shrug before he looked over to the tray, "That for me?"

Chikusa nodded and moved the tray over to Ken's lap. Ken quickly thanked Chikusa before he dug in; the dirty blonde gave a small moan at the taste of the food. He always did love Kaki-pi's cooking.

As Ken ate, Chikusa kept his eye on the dirty blonde for any signs that his wounds were reopening. The bandages would need to be changed and Chikusa knew that. Though…last night was a bit awkward with Ken drugged up on pain meds while Chikusa put bandages on him. The dirty blonde had kept trying to grope the poor glasses wearing boy who only wanted to bandage up his injured friend and love interest. But Ken had other things in mind and continued to grope Chikusa in odd places while the purple haired male placed bandages on his torso.

Chikusa sighed to hide his blush. He really hoped Ken wouldn't try all that again. Though the blonde did seem much calmer and less drugged up. That was a good thing for Chikusa; he didn't think he'd be able to resist Ken if he tried touching him again.

"Oi, Kaki-pi" Ken muttered as he placed the tray back on the bedside table and stared down at his lap.

"Yes?" Chikusa asked from his spot on the floor.

Ken looked over to his friend and gave him a smile before swooping down and planting a huge, somewhat messy kiss on the purple haired boy's lips. The dirty blonde boy pulled away and looked nervously down at his friend who was blushing, looking shocked and confused all at the same time.

"So-" Ken never got to finish because Chikusa had pounced on him and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

Ken smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the boy above him, holding the purple haired male closely. Chikusa pressed himself as close as possible as well before turning his head to make the kiss a bit deeper.

When Ken did something with his tongue, Chikusa blushed, moaned and offered his mouth to his older friend.

_And I thought Ken was the pervert._

~0~0~0~0~

"No, senpai, you put the eggs in first and then the milk."

"No! The book says you put the milk in first!"

"Your bangs are in the way so you obviously aren't seeing it clearly."

Bel growled and pushed his bangs back before he read over the directions once more. He frowned and put his bangs back in place before he lowered his head.

"Eggs go first."

"Told you so" Fran sighed as he cracked the eggs into the bowl and the poured in the correct amount of milk in before he began stirring.

"Why the hell are we making a cake anyway" Bel asked as he dipped his finger into the mix and popped into his mouth. A second later the self proclaimed Prince was at the sink rinsing his mouth out, "Ew! What is that?"

"Cake mix, idiot" Fran shook his head at his dumb senpai as he continued to mix, "It's mom's birthday today, can't you remember even that?"

"Oh" Bel muttered lowly as he rubbed his arm ashamedly.

"Don't feel bad, come help me mix this" Fran pulled his senpai over to the mix and placed the thin hand on the spoon before placing his over it, "Mix it counter clockwise until you think it's ready."

Bel nodded, more focused on the warm, flour covered hand that was covering his and moving his hand around to mix the cake stuff.

"Did you get that?" Fran asked the blonde who only nodded slowly. Fran removed his hand and Bel continued to mix while Fran went off to set the proper baking time and start cleaning up the disaster the two teens had made in the kitchen.

The phone rang and Fran nearly tripped over an empty flour bag in his rush to get to the phone. He flashed a look over to Bel and told him the mix was done before he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked as he stared at his senpai who was staring at him. Sheesh, his boyfriend was so odd.

"Yo, Fran!" G's voice came in loudly through the receiver.

"Hey" Fran greeted and bit his lip as Bel stuck his finger into the mix once more before popping it into his mouth and informing Fran that it tasted better now.

"You and that boy of yours ready to go to the beach next week?" G asked.

Fran tore his eyes away from Bel who was now eating from the bowl; Fran had to pull the phone away to snap at the blonde, telling him that all the mix would clog up his digestion system. The blonde quickly put the bowl down after that and watched as Fran looked over to the calendar. Next week was…summer break.

"Yeah, we're ready" Fran replied quickly with a nod.

"Great, Asari and I will pick you guys up on Saturday then" G said with a small chuckle.

"Right, bye" Fran hung the phone up and sighed. He had completely forgotten about the beach trip that G and Alaude had promised to take them on. But right now…his senpai was smirking at him. And he looked extremely inviting. And now the idiot was beckoning him closer.

Fran wasn't sure when they ended up on the floor, Bel above him and the two of them pressed as close as close as physically possible. All he was really sure of was that he wanted more of the blonde who was very nearly shoving his tongue down his throat and that there was click somewhere in the distance.

"Um…hello."

The two teens pulled apart quickly and shot up to stand.

Bel held out the cake mix to the green haired woman who blinked at the two teens while Fran rubbed at his face.

"Happy Birthday, mama."


	48. Chapter 48

**(A/N) Tada! Here's the Beach chapter =D!**

**Please enjoy it ^^.**

* * *

The Beach.

Warm, shiny sand and blue, foamy water.

_The Beach._

Friends and family eating ice cream in the bright sun.

_The Bea-_

"Senpai!"

Bel snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to see Fran staring up at him, waving a thin finger in front of his face.

"If you can hear my voice clap twice" Bel stabbed his Frog instead.

Fran pouted and pulled the knife out before squatting down and burying it in the hot sand. Bel scowled but did nothing about it, if Fran wanted to bury his knife that was fine with him. The Frog would just get punished later on.

"G look! A dolphin!" Asari cheered loudly as he ran past both blonde and green haired teens.

"It's a sail boat" G groaned as he walked after his 'wife.'

"Ahahaha~! Hayato look! The ocean!" Takeshi said cheerfully as he too ran past the odd couple who simply looked at what everyone else was doing.

"I have eyes y'know!" Hayato scowled and followed after his boyfriend.

"Froggy you should stand up, people could get the wrong idea with you squatting in front of me like that" Bel said with smug grin. Fran shot up and punched his senpai on the shoulder. The fake Prince yelped and glared at his Froggy boyfriend.

Fran blushed and ruffled his own hair. After Anna had found them in the kitchen that the motherly woman had sat them down to have 'the talk.' Those two hours had been the worst of Fran's life. Mostly because his senpai had been trying not to laugh beside him and his mom had pulled out a banana. Since then Bel had been making dirty jokes and Fran always found himself heating up when thoughts of doing things with Bel invaded his mind.

"Kyoya, can we go swim?" Tsuna looked up cutely to his dark haired boyfriend who looked down at him with glasses covered eyes.

Kyoya nodded, took Tsuna's hand and led the brunette to the water where Tsuna attempted to tackle Kyoya into the water but failed miserably and ended up falling in himself.

Bel and Fran watched all of this curiously. Lampo perched an arm on Fran's shoulder and leaned into the teen.

"They sure do make an odd couple, huh?" Lampo said rather loudly, causing Fran to lean away from him.

"They're kind of like…" Fran looked over to where Giotto was tugging on Alaude's hand, trying to get his husband to go into the water with him. "Yeah….like that."

"Hayato and Takeshi are a lot like G and Asari too" Bel muttered as he looked between the two couples. Asari was waving strongly at the sail boat while G stood beside him and Takeshi was jumping waves, which looked a bit odd since the guy was so damn tall, and Hayato was staring at him, hopping every once in a while.

Lampo nodded and wrapped an arm around Bel's shoulder, "They kinda fit each other don't they? Takeshi and Asari are the calms to G and Hayato's storms while Giotto and Tsuna are the like the sky that hold the clouds dearly."

"What about you and Spade?" Fran asked the green haired male, raising an eyebrow.

Bel frowned, what was this guy trying to say?

"We're the odd couple that doesn't fit yet completes each other perfectly" Lampo said with a nod and ruffled both teens hair before he walked off to find his lover.

"The odd couple…?" Fran muttered and looked down.

"That doesn't fit…" Bel grumbled and stepped closer to Fran.

"Yet completes each other perfectly."

Bel sighed happily as Fran took his hand.

~0~0~0~0~

"FUUUUUCK!"

Fran bit back a chuckle as he poked the red skin on his senpai's back once more. Ah the greatness of sunburn.

"Stop" Bel whined and swatted Fran's hand away.

"But it's fun" Fran said before poking the red skin on Bel's shoulder. The blonde howled once more and G rolled his eyes before putting out his cigarette.

"Alright, kid, on your stomach" G ordered, giving a small smack to Bel's back which sent the boy howling again, "Sorry, forgot."

Bel glared at the red head for a few second before lying on his stomach. He felt something slick and cold squirt on his back and then there were hands rubbing it on his back and shoulders, cooling down the heated skin.

Fran watched from the side as G applied some type of cream to Bel's back. He really wanted to poke it again, he liked the way his finger would stay on Bel's skin for a bit before turning red again. But it seemed to really hurt his senpai so he would stop touching it for now. He never had sunburn before because he was smart enough to put on sunscreen, but Tsuna did once and the brunette was nearly in tears that one time. Now the boy was off happily splashing his dark haired boyfriend.

"You guys havin' fun?" G asked as he continued to rub Bel's back, the kid would grunt every now and then but the skin was cooling down and that was good.

Fran nodded as he continued to watch Bel and Bel grumbled something about how he'd be having more fun if a certain little Frog reminded him to use sunscreen. Fran shrugged at that and G chuckled before he patted Bel's back lightly.

"It's not bad but your skin will start peeling" G said as he put the cream away and lit up another cigarette.

"Does that make you a Snake?" Fran asked, his head tilting to the side, "Since you like, shedding skin or something."

"Do Snakes eat Frogs?" Bel asked, a glare in his hidden eyes.

"They swallow 'em whole" G said with a small chuckle before he blew out smoke.

"Ushishi" Bel laughed lightly, covering his mouth with his hand.

Fran rubbed at his face in an attempt to get rid of his oncoming blush. Damn G and Bel and their innuendos.

Bel smiled and took Fran's hand in his. Fran stuck his tongue out at his senpai but scooted closer and cuddled up to his senpai, careful not to touch the red shoulders.

A minute later the two teens had a pineapple haired man in their faces with a creepy grin nearly splitting the man's face in two.

"I bought you two ice cream" Spade said cheerily.

"Don't want it" Bel and Fran said as they leaned back away from Spade.

"Why not?" Spade whined and looked close to tears before Lampo kicked him to the side and took the ice cream from the purple haired male's hands.

"Probably 'cause you found them buried in a hole just now" Lampo said before going to throw the ice cream away.

"I think I may be insane for saying this but I wish Mukuro were here" Fran muttered.

"Well…he and Chrome are still trying to figure things out so taking a vacation right now would be a bit odd for them" Bel said in an attempt to comfort his little Frog.

Bel was right, Fran thought somewhat sullenly. Chrome and Mukuro were still figuring out if they were going to live together, how they would refer to each other and other things. For the time being, Mukuro was staying with Spade while Chrome stayed with Mammon.

Fran leaned into Bel, feeling content with just sitting with his senpai and watch the waves. Or at least they would watch the waves if Hayato, Takeshi, Tsuna and Kyoya's movements weren't so distracting.

~0~0~0~0~

The Beach day ended with everyone gathering to set off fireworks and wave around sparklers.

Lampo and Alaude had set up a small fire while G and Hayato had gone off to place the fireworks. Takeshi, Kyoya and Tsuna were drawing little figures in the sand with sticks and Asari and Giotto were admiring the moon. Spade was trying to grope Lampo but the younger male kept swatting him away with a stick.

Bel and Fran sat on a rock as they witnessed all of this. Their fingers were laced together and Bel was resting his head on Fran's shoulder, feeling at peace. He'd enjoy this while it lasted.

When Fran bent his head down to shyly give a small peck to Bel's lips, Bel nearly ran into the Ocean to drown himself. But he didn't. He stayed where he was and thought about how much he didn't deserve someone like Fran. The Frog was incredibly loyal and loving towards him and Bel hated himself for being so selfish.

_It won't last much longer, I'm sorry_. Bel bit his lip before he pulled Fran down for a deeper kiss, shivering when Fran sighed contently and kissed him back. This felt nice. This felt absolutely perfect.

This…would only last a little longer.


	49. Chapter 49

To say that Fran was surprised when a yellow envelope was suddenly slammed on his table would be incorrect. He felt more confused and curious than anything.

He looked up to see his boyfriend and his green eyes followed the blonde all the way over to the chair where Bel took a seat and stared at Fran

"What's this?" asked Fran, pointing at the envelope.

"This is the thing that will determine our future together" Bel said seriously.

"Is this a drama or something?" Fran asked, "Are you breaking up with me?"

When Bel frowned at the green haired teen Fran instantly regretted saying those words.

"Sorry" Fran muttered.

Bel nodded and took Fran's smaller hand into his.

"So, what's in the envelope?" Fran asked.

Bel sighed and rubbed his thumb over the back of Fran's hand before he spoke, "It's always been my dream to take down my father. Ever since the day he told me I would never be capable enough to take over the company I've always wanted to show him that I could surpass him. That I could make a company better than his."

"Okay…I asked what was in the envelope not to tell me your ambitions" Fran said jokingly though never straying from his monotone.

Fran was uncomfortable with the way Bel was acting. Normally Bel would be the one joking around and Fran would be the serious one but this time the roles were reversed and Fran felt like running away from the tense atmosphere.

"Fran…that envelope holds an acceptance letter to a Business school in America and a plane ticket" Bel explained.

"Oh…" Fran muttered and looked down to his lap.

"Fran, I'm letting you decide my future" Bel said and with the hand that wasn't holding Fran's he lifted the green haired teen's head up by his chin, "I can't stand being away from you but I don't wish to let go of my dreams either."

"I'm going with you" Fran said with a tone of finality.

"What?" Bel said in disbelief.

"I'm going with you, you deaf idiot" Fran repeated, "Remove your hair from your ears already."

Suddenly, Fran was pulled into a strong chest and the next second he was being kissed senseless by his marvelous boyfriend.

"I love you" Bel said once he pulled away from Fran.

"I love you too" Fran sighed and rested his forehead against Bel's.

"Tsuna's gonna kill me."

"Takeshi and Hayato too."

"Don't forget Mukuro and Chrome."

"Right, them too."

"When do we tell them?"

A door opened and several voices filtered into the kitchen where Bel and Fran sat with their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"I say now."

Bel groaned and buried his face in Fran's neck.

~0~0~0~0~

Anna was very excited about her son eloping with Bel. Though she was a bit disappointed to find out that they were indeed not eloping.

Tsuna was devastated and begged Fran not go. When that failed he threatened Bel and when that failed to convince Fran to stay, the brown haired boy used the guilt card. Which also failed.

Takeshi was a bit sad but wished his friend luck and let both Fran and Bel know that they had his blessings. Hayato on the other hand was pissed off but calmed down after sometime and told Fran that he could do whatever the hell he wanted to.

Mukuro threatened bodily harm to Bel for taking away his Little One while Chrome congratulated them and wished them luck.

After telling a few others that they were leaving, such as the Primo's, Arcobaleno and a few teachers Bel and Fran confirmed with Anna about their plans. Once they received confirmation it was settled.

Bel and Fran would leave in a month.


	50. Chapter 50  End

Goodbyes are always sad.

But this wasn't a goodbye.

It was a 'see you later.'

But Tsuna wouldn't. Stop. Crying.

The puffy haired boy clung hard to Fran, begging him to go and making ridiculous promises such as shaving his hair and buying ice cream for Fran for the rest of his life.

Fran patted Tsuna's head and reassured him for nth time that he'd keep in contact and return whenever he could.

Tsuna was not convinced.

It took Hibari and Takeshi to pull Tsuna away from Fran and into Hibari's arms where the dark haired teen kept him secure.

Takeshi and Hayato said their farewell's to Fran, making him promise to call everyday and to send pictures. Mukuro and Chrome gave simple farewells though Mukuro once again threatened harm to Bel if something happened to Fran. Bel reassured Mukuro that he wouldn't hurt Fran and after a few hugs Mukuro and Chrome backed away to let others have their chance to say farewell.

G and Asari, who had driven everyone but Fran and Bel to the airport hugged and wished Bel and Fran good luck.

Mammon wished them luck as well and told Bel not to take too long. She also passed on a message from Rasiel saying something about how Bel better succeed or he'd come after him with a stool.

Anna was last. She pulled both the boys into a hug and told them to take care. She ordered them to call her whenever they could and to study hard. With that over with, Bel and Fran prepared to go.

With one last wave to the crowd who had come to see them off the two headed towards the gates and faded from the vision of their loved ones.

Once they were in the plane and seated, Fran took Bel's hand placed a light kiss on the back of it.

"We'll be okay, right?" asked Fran looking up at Bel who smiled softly at him and pecked his lips lightly.

"Of course, we have each other after all."

~0~0~0~0~

A green haired woman skipped around an apartment in Italy, cleaning and dusting off everything in the room.

When a picture of two males embracing each other came into sight the woman stopped and took the frame into her hands.

She kissed the green haired male in the picture first and then the blonde before cleaning it off and placing it back on its spot.

"Work hard you two."

~0~0~0~0~

In an apartment in New York, Belphegor and Fran sneezed.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Oh my gosh...it's over T-T. After so many months it's over T-T.**

**I'd like to thank EVERYONE for making this possible. You guys were so supportive and great and awesome!**

**I can't believe it's over...*sobs*.**

**I made so many good friends through this fic so I'm thankful for that and for all of you for being such great readers! **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE~! I LOVE YOU ALL VERY VERY MUCH!**

**I'm gonna go cry now. Bye!**


End file.
